The Royal Protector
by Reigns'Sweetheart
Summary: When Princess Brianna comes back to England after nine years, she has to deal with two new guards by her side at all times, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. With their job being to protect her, what happens when the Powerhouse and the Princess form a deep connection? Will secrets be kept intact or will it begin to spill and possibly ruin everything in it's path?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Names of places and people in this story may or may not be real. Names of locations as well as people will be for story purposes only. I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. **

Everyone in the palace was hectic as can be as people ran around getting things ready for the return of one of England's princesses. Dean and Roman really didn't know anything about the Princess that was making her return as early as tomorrow. All they knew was the information that was given for them to learn about her.

The two best friends started their friendship, or brotherhood as most who know them would call it, four years ago when they began their journey as security for the Royal Family of England. They both moved to the U.K from the States four years before that and had become British citizens in the process. It was their bond with each other that has helped them get through the hard times that come with being in a completely different country as well as with the pressure and responsibility of their job.

Dean was 6 foot 4 and 225 pounds. He has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Some people may say that he's a 'Lunatic Fringe' because of his way of doing certain things, but it's the way he does his job that makes him one of the best in this field. Roman was 6 foot 3 and 265 pounds with long, raven black hair, and blue/grey eyes as well as being known as a powerhouse. Though he was more calm than Dean, he was still very sociable and had a sense of humor about him that made him entertaining. Roman's athletiscim and agility as well as the experience that he's gained over the last few years, have made him very favorable.

"Roman and Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Paul Levesque who has been here for a little over 20 years. He was one of the head of the whole security department at the home and with the wealth of knowledge and experience under his belt, Roman and Dean would often ask for his advice.

"Yes, sir?" Askesd Roman as they approached him.

Dean gave a little dance, making Roman stiffle a laugh when Paul looked at him. "Sorry, sir."

"Just be careful who you do that around. I won't say anything about it, but someone else may." Said Paul. "As you know, Princess Brianna is making her return to England for the first time in nine years. We need to make sure that everyone and everything is ready for her return. Now, let's go over this once more."

In unison, Dean and Roman began, knowing what Paul wanted to hear. Paul wanted that information to sink in their brains for when she came. "I know it gets tiring after a while having to repeat all of this over and over again. But there's going to come a point in where you will eventually have to guard her at some point. If you go out in public with her, you'll have to know what she looks like to the point where you're able to spot her immediately in a crowd and know where she is. Remember, you'll have to keep in contact with all of the other guards that go out with you to help each other out on where she is. As you both know, she also likes to disguise herself when she goes out in public so please make it a priority to know what she's wearing when she goes out."

"Question...how come we don't have much pictures of her?" Asked Dean.

He sighed and looked around before pulling us aside. "Well, ever since she left, we haven't had much contact with her. When she started at the University of Glasgow in Scotland, we literally lost all contact with her for a while until she resurfaced with a boyfriend. With her being so private and knowing pretty well how to stay out of the public eye, it's been a bit difficult to keep up with her."

"Isn't she supposed to make her first appearance at the dance the day after tomorrow?" Asked Roman.

Paul nodded. "I know it probably sounds too soon, but the dance has been scheduled months in advance and it's not going to be cancelled just like that for just anybody. The Princess won't be able to back out of it and her parents won't allow her to. The next big event won't be until two months from now and they won't want to wait that long to show everyone that they're daughter is back in town and that she's all grown up. Besides, this is great publicity for this event if you look at it from that point of view."

After a few more minutes, Paul had left but slowed down when he started hearing something in his ear piece. He straightened himself out and began to talk into his hidden mic as he walked at his normal speed again around the corner. Roman and Dean looked at each other and just shrugged.

_**The next day**_

Paul and Anna who was the head maid, were walking around making sure that everything was getting finished. Security was sent a recent picture to remind us all of what she looks like as a few men went out on their way to pick her up from the airport. The plan was for her to come out in disguise and make her way throughout the aiport with little to absolutely nobody noticing that it was her.

From what Roman and Dean were told, the princess did a hell of a good job covering herself up to the point of being unrecognizable. Security would follow at a distance until she got her luggage and they would help escort her out of the aiport through a side exit. It would be a few hours until she got here, so the opportunity was taken for things to get done right.

"Hey, Anna." Said Roman to the head maid when he went into the kitchen. She was a tall woman with blonde hair and green eyes. A hard working woman, she was always doing something to fill her time and her hands showed it. "Excited for today?"

"Roman." She said, giving the 6 foot 3, Soman a hug. "Yes, I am excited. I haven't seen my little Brianna in 9 years. The last time I saw her, Brianna was just 14 years old. She's 23 now and with a degree. How time flies."

"Why did she leave?" Asked Roman. "I've heard stories, but I want to know the real reason why."

Anna thought for a moment and sat down. "When Brianna and Emily were little, they used to fight contstantly. Emily believed that because she's the older of the two and because she's next in line for the throne, that she's entitled to everything. That she has the right to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants to do it. Brianna was the only one to stand up to her and Emily didn't like that. Brianna believed that one should work for what they want and earn it rather than being spoiled rotten and getting everything you want handed to you."

"I agree with working for what you want." Roman told her.

"So do I." Said Anna. "There's nothing wrong with that. But Emily thought that she should have a silver spoon in her mouth because of her family. One day, their arguments got so bad that Emily went to their parents and convinced them to send her to a boarding school. Emily went to a boarding school as well so the public wasn't so surprised to see that Brianna was going to one. What people didn't realize was that Brianna went to a completely different school and in France."

Roman's eyes widened. "France? Why a completely different country?"

Anna shrugged. "Only her parents know the real reason. Supposedly, they wanted Brianna to learn how to be less rebelious because Emily made it seem as if her little sister was the cause of all of the problems between the two of them. Kicking and screaming, Brianna left and she's been gone since. Me personally, I believe that Emily knew that people liked Brianna a little better because she cared more about others than she did herself. Brianna is a really nice girl. Hopefully what happened all those years ago didn't change her in a bad way."

Paul came in a few minutes later looking for Roman. "There's been a change of plans. Brianna's flight came in earlier than expected and she's on her way from the airport at this very moment. Roman, do you think that you can be her guard?"

"Her guard?" Roman asked. He didn't mind being someone's security guard, but being one to someone that's considered important to this town and to this country, was a big task. Roman knew that if he messed up with her, he was done.

"Yeah, I already talked to Dean and he's agreed to do it so you won't be alone." Said Paul. "We were thinking that even though you and Dean are six years older than her, you're the only ones that are closest in age to her. It may be easier for you two to connect with her."

"I'll be honored to take the position." Roman replied. "I'll be ready as soon as possible."

_**Over an hour later...**_

Roman and Dean bumped fists as they walked up to each other after getting to Brianna's room. The doors were open but she was nowhere in sight as a few of her things still laid in her room, untouched. They stood outside her room and watched as everyone was on their best behavior. Hearing something fall in her room a few minutes later, Roman and Dean quickly went into her room to see what was going on.

There was a woman picking up one of the suitcases that had fallen on the floor. When she picked it up and straightened herself out, she turned around and saw the two men standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean. The woman and Roman locked eyes and held each other's gaze for a few seconds. She had long, straight, raven black hair and grey eyes. Pink lips formed a smile, showing bright white and straight teeth. A black shirt flowed against her skin and blue jeans hugged her legs and black shoes to match. She dressed like a normal person would.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I'm Brianna, what's your name?"

Dean quickly extended his hand to shake hers. "My name's Dean. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Roman." The big man said as he shook her hand as well. "It's nice to meet you."

Roman and Brianna's eyes connected once more as their hands stayed in one another's longer than what was supposed to. They both cleared their throat as they backed away from each other. He thought she was more beautiful in person than what she was in the pictures shown. A part of Roman felt wrong for thinking that of the person that he was supposed to be protecting, but he did.

"If you need anything, we'll be right outside your door." He said to her when Dean got his attention. Brianna nodded and hooked her hair behind her ears before hanging her thumbs in her jean pockets.

"It was nice meeting you." She said before we walked out of her room. "Leave the door open."

When the two best friends went into the hallway and Roman sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. He heard Paul in his ear, asking if everything was going good and he replied that it was.

"What just happened in there?" Asked Dean when everything went quiet.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

They looked at each other as Dean signaled to Brianna. "You see a beautiful girl and you forget how to keep a conversation going."

"I did not." Roman replied when he furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I just went into shock that I finally had the princess standing in front of me."

"I call bullshit, Roman." Dean said quietly with a smile. "We've been around Emily plenty of times before and they look almost identical. The only difference right now that we can see from a physical aspect of it is that Emily has blue eyes and Brianna's eyes are grey. Not to mention that Brianna looks like she may be a bit taller."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and looked back into the room, seeing Brianna empty out her suitcase little by little. He looked at her from head to toe and saw that she had taken her shoes off and was enjoying feeling the plush carpet underneath her bare feet.

"Princess looks better in person than she does in her pictures." Roman said quietly. "I mean, she's beautiful in pictures, but..."

"She looks _breathtakingly _beautiful in person." Dean finished.

Roman nodded in agreement. "Emily looks good too, but Princess here takes the cake."

"We're going to have to do heavy duty tomorrow at the dance." Dean said as they moved around a bit to keep blood flowing. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

Shrugging, Roman didn't know what to say. "I want to say that it's going to be the same, but with her back in town, there may be more people there. Probably even more paparazzi than usual."

_**Later that night...**_

As Roman and Dean made their way into the kitchen, they striked up a conversation with the maids and the cooks as they helped clean up the kitchen for the night. They were both in their pajamas, those they chose to wear black, wanting to stay safe with what they chose to wear.

"Princess seems like a nice person." Dean said as he put some of the plates away. "Really calm too."

Anna nodded. "Brianna's always been calm. It's better than a tempermental head walking around the house. I just hope that her and her sister can get along tomorrow. It'll be the first time they see each other since she left."

"That should be interesting." Dean replied.

Hearing a light knock on the kitchen door when they finished cleaning, they all looked back to see Brianna standing their with a thin strap tank top and pajama pants with slippers. Her hair was put into a braid and she waved at everybody and smiled as she walked in and gave Anna and everybody else there a hug, except for Roman and Dean. But she did manage to smile at them.

"Is that a tattoo?" Asked Brianna when she saw Roman's right arm. "That looks so cool. It looks like a tribal type of thing."

"Yeah, I'm part Samoan from my dad's side." Roman replied, surprised that she didn't say anything bad of it. "I take pride in my Somoan heritage. You're okay with tattoos?"

"Of course." Brianna replied. "Not all of them, but just as long as it's not offensive. Don't worry though, I like yours. Are there any brownies left?"

Brianna tooks a brownie from the tray and ate it, as she managed to swing her long legs from the chair that she sat on. How did someone of such importance as Brianna, manage to seem so normal? She was one of the few from the Royal family to be okay with tattoos and felt comfortable striking up a conversation with them when some wouldn't even bother thinking about it. Roman took interest in her and began to wonder how her and Emily could be related from how different their personalities seemed to be.

**A/N: With Brianna and Emily seeing each other for the first time in nine years, how will they both react when they're finally face to face again? How will everyone take to England's princess coming back home? How come Roman is taking more interest in her than Dean? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to NESSAANCALIME6913, corbettluv, justkimmy, 'Guest', and 93 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names of the locations used in this story, may or may not be real. The locations in this story are for story purposes only! **

The day began with a calm before the storm type of feeling. Everybody knew that it was only a matter of minutes before people began running around to get ready for tonight's big event. Though it was in another place, they still had to make sure that Brianna was ready and that security knew what their plan was going to be, heading into tonight.

Roman and Dean made their way to Brianna's room after coming out of Paul's office with news on what they would have to do today. They would have follow Brianna everywhere that she went and when it was time for roation, they could use that time to get themselves ready for the dance.

Walking to the dining room for a quick bite of breakfast, we thought it'd be best to dress in regular clothing to blend in with everyone else when we went out with Brianna later on. Dean and Roman greeted Paul when they saw him in the hallway talking to somebody and he signaled for them to wait a moment before going anywhere. Just as they stepped aside to give him and the person with whom he was talking to a bit more privacy, Brianna turns the corner on the other side of the hall and smiles at the two men who are waiting for Paul.

Her and Roman locked eyes and held each other's gazes for a few seconds until she looked away with a smile. He thought she looked stunning today. Brianna's long hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she wore a pair of light blue jeans with a pink shirt, finished off with a silver charm bracelet.

Paul noticed that she had stopped and stepped aside to stand with Dean and Roman and smiled at her. When he and the man had finished talking, he put his hands in his pockets and stood in front of Brianna. Roman and Dean looked at each other wondering if something had happened but it all went away when Paul and Brianna smiled at each other.

"Paul!" She exclaimed as she went to give him a hug. He picked her up and hugged Brianna tightly before putting her back down on her feet.

"It's so good to see you again, Bri." He told her as he pulled back." My, how you've grown. I'm sure you know Roman and Dean by now. Guys, when I started here, she was about 2 or 3 three years old, around there. I was her guard all throughout from my first day working here until she was fourteen. We became friends along the way and that's why I wanted to make sure that she had a safe return when we found out that Brianna would be coming back home to England."

"We can be friends?" Asked Dean.

Paul thought for a moment. "That's when it becomes tricky. A lot of times, people can't seperate business from pleasure. You want to be friends with some of the people you work for, that's fine. Just don't cross the line and remember that you have to do your job as well. Here's some advice...you want to be friends with the people you work for, then be their friends because you want to be. Not because you think you can get privilages. The minute they think that you're using them, they'll put you aside."

He left after a few more minutes, leaving the princess alone with her two guards. They followed her to the dining room and waited until she got a warm bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice. They were about to leave when they heard Brianna's voice.

"You can stay if you want." She told them. "I don't mind you eating with me."

Roman and Dean looked at each other and decided to stay and sat near her. They all ate quietly, but Dean couldn't ignore the glances that Roman would take at Brianna when she wasn't looking. He knew that his best friend found her attractive, but said nothing about it knowing that Roman would never admit it.

"So where are you guys from?" Brianna asked before taking a bite out of her bagel.

"I'm from Pensacola, Florida and Dean's from Cincinnati, Ohio." Roman replied quickly. "We've both been here in England for 8 years, but we've been with your family for four years."

They slowly got to know bits and pieces of each other causing them to get comfortable with the other. When the conversation died down and silence filled the dining room, they all looked around until someone came in and announced that it was time for Brianna to be on her way for her dress fitting. She almost let out a groan when she sat back and let out a deep breath. She got up when her plate was taken away and got herself together to leave, knowing that her two guards wouldn't be far behind.

With Dean walking in front of her, Roman slowly caught up to her as they made their way through what felt like a maze. Brianna took in his scent and slowly let out her breath after taking in a clean and crisp scent from the Soman that was standing next to her. She stole a few glances at him, but she couldn't help it. The way his raven, black hair was slicked back into a ponytail and matched the color of his goatee. The tattoo that covered his entire right arm, showing his Soman pride was one of the best tattoos that she's seen here in the U.K and he wasn't even a Brit. He was an American!

He wore a dark blue shirt, bringing the slight shade of blue in his eyes and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. The 265 pounds of muscle that walked beside her made her feel protected in a way and she was intrigued by him. He's a bit more laid back and more calm than Dean and she liked that about him.

"Maybe we can get to know each other better as time goes on." Roman whispered to her as they walked through the halls. Sometimes it felt as if the walls had ears on them.

Brianna smiled up at him. "When you're not all hooked up, then we can do so."

Roman looked over at her and furowed his eyebrows as they got to her room and waited for her to grab her things. She came back out with her purse, sunglasses in her hand, a light sweater and a baseball cap.

"Sometimes you need to be careful with who you speak to." Brianna told him. "Some people only want to hear what you have to say so that they can use it against you. When you're not all hooked up and I know for sure that there isn't somebody on the other end of the earpiece and mic listening in on what I say to you, then we can have a deeper conversation."

"Ms. Brianna, you will be driven by Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Reigns today." Said a tall guy who was usually the one to drive her around. He was tall with pale skin and bald. With brown eyes, he stood tall and with his hands clasped together. Though he was much slimmer and a bit shorter than Dean and Roman, he had been with the family for 30 years to be exact and he wasn't going to leave anyime soon. "Gentleman, please make sure that arrives on time to her destinations today. The Queen won't be too pleased if her daughter's late. Here are the destinations to which she is supposed to be today."

Dean took the piece of paper and decided to be the driver. Roman allowed him to knowing that if they needed to be somewhere at a certain time, Dean was the one to get behind the wheel where as if they had more time, Roman would take the responsibility of driving.

"It's going to be a long day." Dean mumbled to his best friend.

_**A few hours later...**_

They all got back home and watched as Brianna made a beeline to her room followed by a few women with bags of clothes in their hands. A makeup artist as well as a hair stylist followed with a seamstress and tailor. They only had a little over two hours to get ready for the dance and people were beginning to rush.

Paul allowed the two men to get themselves ready for later in the night and they left when two other guards came to relieve them of their duties until they were supposed to return. They tried to tell Brianna that they were going to be gone for a while, but to no avail. Things had become so hectic in her room that the doors were closed to give them privacy.

Inside the room, the princess was in the bathroom, taking a quick shower as she washed her hair. In her bedroom, there was someone taking care of her dress and another making sure her jewels were set properly and taken care of until it was time for her to have them put on. Her thoughts immediately went to Roman Reigns. The 6 foo 3 Soman guard who's job was to protect her.

There was something about him that made her want to know more. But she was worried that with security being so heightened with her being around, that they would want to know her whereabouts at all times and she didn't want to get Roman into trouble if the rest of security thought it puzzling that she was with him during times that a guard wouldn't normally be with her.

She shook her head remembering that they were on a time table here. Brianna was dreading going to the dance. It meant that she would have to see her older sister, Emily. She was the one that convinced their parents to send Brianna to a completely different country for boarding school. It was one thing to punish her, but to be sent into another country where she knew absolutely nobody made her feel alone. It hurt that even though she and her sister had their differences, Emily would still have the audacity to do that.

Getting dressed after her shower, she quickly walked out into her bedroom with a towel underneath her hair and sat in a chair in front of her mirror that was connected to her favorite dresser. She's had it since she was 12 and it was kept in her room, even after she left. The craziness going on around her didn't phase her as her thoughts went back to Roman. She noticed that this eyes went back to her when he thought that she wasn't looking or that she wasn't noticing. The way he smiled at her when she got slightly excited about something. The way he was with Dean made Brianna smile. She has never seen a bond that strong between two friends. They were definitely like brothers and she enjoyed their company.

_**...**_

At the dance, everybody was enjoying their time and mingling with others as they awaited the arrival of their princess. Emily was already there with her fiance who proposed to her a few months ago. He was a wealthy business man and a lot of people knew who he was.

The place that the dance was being held at was at the palace of the Dutchess of Cambridge. It was over 18,000 square feet and two stories high with three floors in certain parts of the house. It had three garages and it was in true Victorian fashion with carpet, pictures of the family line dating back to the 1500's and paintings by some of the U.K's most famous painters. Security walked around and rotated until they heard a loud banging noise.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Queen Elizabeth of England." Announced the man at the top of the stairs. There was stairs right in the middle, a few feet away from the dance floor. It led into two seperate staircases lined with red carpet. People stood in awe and clapped as they took pictures of the Queen with her husband. Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting her parents and helped her mother down the last few steps before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I would like to present to you, our guest of honor for tonight." The man said when Elizabeth sat down next to her husband. Dean and Roman looked at each other even though they were seperated. "Let's welcome back, Princess Brianna."

Guests gasped in awe when they finally saw her at the top of the stairs, standing tall and elegant. Her long hair cascaded down her back in curls, with the top part pinned back with a sapphire blue pin with a small white diamond crown sitting on top of her head. She wore an elegant chapel train dress that was a soft cream color and with sweetheart beading. Her heels were of a beige color, showing her freshly manicured feet. Her beige purse was in her hand and it was closed with a diamond flower in the middle of it. She allowed it to sparkle when the light hit it in the right angle as she walked down the stairs carefully allowing the flashbulbs of the cameras to not phase her. Her necklace and bracelet were simple. Diamonds that filled every inch of it, of course fit for a princess.

A young man was standing at the bottom of the stairs and allowed Brianna to hook her arm through his when she reached the final step as the flashbulbs increased as she smiled. The guests weren't the only ones who couldn't keep their eyes off of her. As if knowing that someone's eyes were on her, she searched for and found Roman's blue/grey orbs on her as he stood in awe in his black suit. Roman's hair was pulled back into a neat bun and he had clearly shaven.

"Thank you all for coming out this evening for this event." Brianna stayed in her British accent. "I've been away for some time now. It feels good to be back home."

Everyone clapped and whispers started when Emily made her way through the crowd. Nobody realized just how tall Brianna had gotten in the last few years until her and the next in line to the thrown, were standing face to face when Brianna stepped forward. She towered over her older sister as they stared instensly into each other's eyes.

"Awww!" Said the guests when Emily suddenly hugged her little sister. Brianna almost hesitated, but hugged her back and allowed the hug to linger.

People surrounded the younger princess asking her questions about her time in France and in Scotland. They asked for stories and adventures as well as stories of lessons learned on her time away. Roman couldn't help but smile at the look on her face when Brianna finally got comfortable after a few minutes.

"How do you manage with such beautiful women always surrounding you?" Roman asked quietly when Paul walked up beside him.

He chuckled. "I find a way. Besides, I'm married. I don't need to look."

Paul left to walk around and make sure that everything on a security level was going the way it was supposed to. Even though they rotated every now and then, Roman's eyes always found Brianna's. She slowly moved closer to him until they were close enough to hear each other. Brianna turned her back to Roman and showed him a piece of paper that she held hidden in her hands when she held them behind her back. Roman cleared his throat and they both felt a jolt of electricity when his hands softly grazed against hers. He hid the note in his sleeve and carefully opened it up.

_'If you really want to get to know me, meet me tonight at the theater in the house. Make sure you're not all hooked up. I'll turn you right back around if you are. You'll know what time to be there.' _

He folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket. "I'll see you there."

Brianna rested her chin on her shoulder as she looked at Roman with the corner of her eye. Her soft smile confirmed it before she walked away.

_**Later that night...**_

Roman made his way through the hallways with Paul. "What do you mean she doesn't want you hooked up? How are we supposed to get in contact with you to make sure that she's okay?"

"That's the thing, Paul." Roman responded. "You want me to get to know her. To get her to become comfortable around me and to get her to trust me. How am I supposed to do that if I can't do the one thing that she asks of me? If I'm supposed to do my job, which is to protect the princess, then I need her to trust me. But I have to earn it, just like I've earned yours."

They stopped in front of the doors that led to the theater. Dean was standing there with another security guard and greeted the two men standing in front of him.

"Won't you feel safe knowing that she has at least one guard inside with her?" Roman asked.

Paul thought for a moment and sighed. "Fine. But if anything were to happen in there, you do what you have to do, which is to follow protocal. Remember, we won't have contact with you. Dean and Mark are the only way you can get in contact with us until you put your earpiece back in and hooked back up. When you're done for the night, you let me know yourself that Brianna's okay. If getting her to trust you means that you have to lose contact with us for a while, then so be it. I trust you, Roman. Do NOT mess this up. Please."

"Yes, sir." Roman replied as he took out his earpiece. He opened the door and saw Brianna walking around when he closed the door behind him. "Do you need anything, Princess?"

She turned to face him and smiled. "I need you to start calling me Brianna. I like my name."

Roman slowly smiled and nodded. "Will do."

He cautiously sat down next to her as she handed him some popcorn and a bottle of soda. "We're not going to eat this everyday. Don't worry about it."

Chuckling, he grabbed some popcorn and began to eat it. "How come you don't want me to be hooked up to anything?"

Brianna looked up at him. "When I was 16, I met a group of new friends during the summer before senior year at boarding school. They got to know me, but little did I know, they were selling themselves out to the media. A lot of the things that I told th em ended up in magazines and websites. They were just using me to get money for selling a story to them."

"What did you do?" Asked Roman.

"I didn't know what to do." She replied. "I just knew that I had to be careful with how I went about dealing with it. I didn't want them to bad mouth me to the press and make it seem like I was this horrible person when I'm not. Slowly, but surely, I set the record straight on the things that were told and I cut them off little by little. That's why I didn't want you to be hooked to anything. I wanted our conversations to be genuine."

Roman shook his head. "We have to be careful with whom we trust."

Brianna nodded in agreement. "I just want someone genuine in my life."

**A/N: What do you think about Brianna and Roman's first private encounter? Do you think that Roman agreed to meet with her because Paul wants her to trust him or because he genuinely wanted to? What was the whole staredown between Brianna and Emily all about? Do you think the hug that they shared was genuine or just an act for the guests? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to NESSAANCALIME6913, corbettluv, justkimmy, Alexandria M, jessica619, and 93 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and places used will be for story purposes only! **

It had been two weeks since the dance had taken place and Brianna was still the most talked about person since that night. She had been on the cover of every entertainment magazine in England and the most talked about person on every single blog that existed that followed Royal news. Brianna had also been in every edition of the newspaper for the last two weeks and Emily wasn't too happy about that.

"Have you seen this, Paul?" Asked Emily when she walked into his office with a magazine in her hand. "She's still on the cover, after two weeks."

Paul looked at the magazine when he took it and then at her. "And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Can't you send her back to Scotland?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not. You got away with convincing your parents to send her away the first time. You're an adult now and next in line for the throne. Learn how to deal with it like an adult, Emily because I'm not going to sit back and allow you to ruin your sister like you tried to do all those years ago."

Emily looked over and saw Roman and Dean in the room looking at a few of the television screens that showed where some of the security cameras were at. They had heard everything that was said, but tried to give them some privacy while still doing what Paul had told them to do.

"Can they be my guards then, instead of them being with Brianna?" Emily asked seeing as they were the only ones there with Paul.

"They're _my _guards." Brianna said from behind. "And they'll stay with me for as I long as I say. You have a problem with that, then you take it up with me."

Emily stood there and straightened up as if it was going to help her grow a few more inches to be the same height as her baby sister though it didn't work. Roman and Dean looked back and saw Brianna standing in front of her sister wearing a beige shirt that flowed lightly against her skin with jeans and boots that reached her ankles. Her hair was loose and reached her waist, flowing in soft waves. With no makeup on, Roman smiled at how beautiful she still looked. Though Brianna barely ever wore makeup, Roman liked when she didn't. He liked when he saw a woman comfortable without makeup on any part of her face.

"Mum wants to see you." Added Brianna when she saw that Emily said nothing. "She's waiting in her room."

Emily left leaving the four of them alone. Paul hugged Brianna before she greeted Dean and Roman. Paul asked her to sit down and grabbed a seat for himself.

"Roman and Dean, listen up because it concerns the two of you as well." Said Paul. When he had their attention, he continued with what he had to say. "I know that for the last two weeks, the three of you have been getting to know each other and I encourage that. There's nothing wrong with being friends just as long as it's for the right reasons. My concern is that Roman needs to be without his earpiece when he has some privacy with you."

"We're not doing anything." Said Brianna. "Him and I just talk. There's nothing bad going on, I promise."

"I know." Replied Paul when he saw that Roman agreed to what she had said and knew that it was the truth. "But the reason for concern is because we care about your safety, Bri. We need to know that you're okay."

Her eyes widened at what was being said. "I don't understand, because it's been happening without him being hooked up for the last two weeks whenever he's with me in private. Why change that all of a sudden?"

"I trust these two more than anybody else when it comes to you." Paul said. "That's why I've allowed Roman to go this long without being hooked up to anything. Just as long as he tells me himself that you're okay after he puts his earpiece back in and as long as he has it in when he's not in the comfort of privacy with you. Remember that even though the three of you are friends, they still need to do their job which is to protect you, Brianna. The same goes to Dean if it was him instead of Roman."

"Did my parents say anything about this?" Asked Brianna.

Paul shook his head. "Your parents don't know anything about this. But the walls have ears everywhere. So does London. It's a small town with a big name."

"So what's going to happen?" Asked Roman. "Do I have to stop taking my earpiece off?"

"You may have to." Paul replied. "We feel more comfortable knowing that we're able to have contact with each other whenever you're with her."

Roman looked at Brianna and knew that she didn't like the sound of that. The princess enjoyed her privacy and had her reasons for why she didn't want Roman to have an earpiece on. She looked over at him and felt the energy between them when their eyes locked.

"How do I know somebody won't be on the other end listening to everything that I say, no matter how personal it is?" Brianna asked. "How am I supposed to confide in him if I'm constantly worried about my conversations with him being known to everybody else?"

"It won't. That's not going to happen, I can assure you of that. Roman will still be able to go talk to you and you will be able to still confide in him like you do now. But we're going to have to have him hooked up to that earpiece at _all _times. The same goes for Dean." Said Paul. He looked at the princess sitting in front of him and knew that there was a reason for why she insisted on privacy when talking to him. "Did something happen that's making you want him to not be hooked up to anything?"

Brianna just looked down and didn't say anything. Paul knew that something must have happened because she was never worried about her privacy as much as she is now.

"If he _has _to be with the earpiece on to calm everybody down for my own safety, then fine." Brianna said as she got up and fixed the chair that she was sitting in. "Just don't expect me to like it. I may have been gone for 9 years, but I'm not a damn child. It's not my fault that my own sister wanted me gone." She got herself together and reached for the door. "Don't follow me."

The door closed behind her, leaving Roman and Dean alone again with Paul. "What happened that has her like that?"

Roman hesitated for a moment there before telling him anything. He didn't want to feel like he was betraying the little bit of trust that he has earned from her. After he had finished telling Paul why she was so private and enjoyed it so much, Paul realized why she didn't like the sudden change.

"Can I get a check on Princess?" Paul asked as he turned his attention to the television screens that were in the room, looking at each one of them. "She's passing the stalls?"

Just as he said that, she was seen going into the stalls that held the horses that the family owned. "Okay, I got her in view. I want nobody to follow her. I'll be there shortly to accompany her for a moment. Everybody stay put, is that clear? I want the two of you to keep an eye on the cameras. I'll be back soon."

Paul made his way through the house until he made his way to the back of the house. Ater making his way outside, he made a beeline to the stalls and made his footsteps silent as he reached it, careful to not startle Brianna. He looked inside and saw her brushing the hair of one of the horses that were there.

Since her return, the horse has become one of her favorites and Brianna had always taken her out for a ride. Looking around, she found some food to put in her stall for whenever the horse got hungry.

"I didn't anybody to follow me." Said Brianna with her back turned to Paul.

"I just wanted to apologize." Said Paul. "I didn't realize that something may have happened."

Brianna stayed quiet for a moment. "That doesn't change the fact that I still have to be heavily protected. It doesn't change anything actually with how security does things around here. At the end of the day, I need to be protected and I understand that."

"How are you not throwing a temper tantrum like your sister would have in a situation like this?" He asked her.

"That's the thing, Paul." She replied. "I'm not my sister. I'm 23 years old, so why should I need to be throwing temper tantrums when I don't get what I want as if I'm still a child? Besides, I get it. You're worried about my safety, I'll get over it. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems or to get Roman into any trouble."

She fed the horse a carrot and continued to brush it's hair. Brianna began to hum her favorite melody, in a quiet tone. It reminded Paul of when she was a little girl and couldn't fall asleep at night. Brianna would have that melody hummed to her to calm her down and soothe her back to sleep.

"Sweetheart, nobody's in trouble." Paul told her reassuringly. "We just want to make sure that you're safe and that they're doing their job the right way when it comes to protecting you. That's all that it is. If Roman genuinely wants to talk to you, he'll do it and it won't be a problem with me if he does. Just as long as he doesn't hurt you or put you in any harm. But I encourage the two of you to be friends. He won't betray your trust."

Brianna looked over at him and showed that she understood what was being said. Her body language also stated that she wanted to left alone for a bit and Paul granted her wish when he walked away.

"I want everybody to leave her alone." Paul stated into his earpiece. "Just give her some space. Princess will be fine, just give her some space."

It wasn't long until Brianna sneaked into her car and drove off to lunch. Roman though was right on her tail, but followed her from a distance. He got the okay from Paul to go and see if she was okay. But in reality, Roman just wanted to talk to her. He loved their conversations and he liked the time they got to spend together without nobody else around to bother them.

When Brianna parked her car outside of a restaurant, the valet took it and parked in the parking lot nearby. She made her way inside and found a seat, not once taking off her hat and glasses. Looking at the menu, Brianna felt a presence nearby but didn't look to see what it was.

"For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to get here." She told Roman when she realized that it was him. She looked up and signaled for him to sit down as he took off his glasses. "You think I didn't notice the car?"

Roman cleared his throat and looked at the menu. "You know, everything that you and I have talked about for the last two weeks...nobody knows anything about what we've talked about. Nothing. I don't want you to walk around thinking that I'm going to let people in on what you tell me."

The waitress came in and knowing that Brianna has been here before, Roman ordered her favorite when he remembered what she had told him and waited until the waitress left.

"I know." She replied quietly. "It's just a bit hard for me to trust. Ever since that time, I've been struggling to convince myself that there's people out there that are genuine. I don't want the same thing to happen to me again."

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you, Brianna." Roman told her. "I'm not that kind of a person and you know that. I know we've only been really talking for about two weeks, but I've been enjoying it. I rather talk to you than to anybody else around here because you're the only one that actually gets what I'm saying, besides Dean. I feel like I may be earning some of your trust and I want to keep earning it. I'll do whatever I have to do so that you can see that I'm a good guy."

Brianna looked at him and just knew that he was telling the truth. There was something about the eyes of the Soman sitting in front of her that made her want to trust him and his word. But there was also something about his blue/grey orbs that made her calm and relaxed.

"When I'm with you, a part of it may be because of my job." Roman continued. "But the other part of it, which is the part that dominates why I'm with you, is because I just want to be. So what if I'm supposed to be your guard? I want us to be friends and for you to be able to trust me. I just need a chance to show that to you."

Brianna thought for a moment and watched as their food was bought to their table. Silence fell upon them and it was a bit awkward at first because they never had a quiet moment between them since the night of the dance.

"If you really have to keep your earpiece in, then fine." Brianna said to him. "I'm going to give you a chance and see how this goes. Please show me that I really can trust you."

Roman slowly nodded and agreed. "Having a bad day?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I guess it's just one of those days."

_**The next day...**_

Brianna had to go to an event that she was schedule to attend at a Children's Hospital in London. Paparrazi and other media outlets were already there when the line of cars arrived, signaling that the princess had arrived. It was a rare sighting of her with many more to come in the near future and it has made them want to grab every picture of her that they could and run it through the press. Roman opened her door and grabbed her hand to help her out.

She was wearing a white dress shirt with grey pants and black pumps that added a few inches to her height, making her taller than what she already was. Her hair was in a simple, but elegant ponytail that showed her facial features and the diamond studs on her ears. Her black purse which held some money and her id, along with a few credit cards, was held tightly in her hands. Brianna's grey eyes made her way around the surroundings and smiled.

Following Roman and Dean, she quickly went inside, avoiding questions from the media. Brianna cared more about the children that she was going to see, rather than answering press questions. Her eyes connected with a Soman that was becoming well known to her and the connection and electricity between them just oozed out of their gaze. He had made a quick stop at the doors to her room which was bigger than the size of a few bedrooms in his childhood home, and talked to her for a few minutes. the night before. Though it was only for a few minutes, it was a short conversation that they enjoyed.

"Here she is!" Exclaimed the person that was putting the event together. "Princess Brianna, everyone."

"Princess!" Exclaimed some of the little girls that were there. It had put a big smile on Brianna's face, knowing that just her being there was putting a smile on their faces. It was hospital for children suffering from Cancer and it pulled at some of her heartstrings. She has always supported organizations that helped out children and families in need and it made her feel good when she did something to help them out as well.

"How is everyone feeling today?" She asked them. "Everybody's good?"

"Yes!" The children responded in unison.

Brianna smiled. "Would you like to tell me your names?"

"I'm Samantha." Said one little girl who had a teddy bear in her arms.

"I'm William." Said another. "Susan!"

She smiled as she interacted with the children that were there and took a few pictures with them and their families.

"Can we do story time with them?" Asked Brianna.

The guy that planned the event looked at her. "We were thinking that you wanted to go talk to the adults instead."

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? I came here for the kids, and so that's who I'm going to entertain while I'm here."

"We're sorry, Princess." Said the young man. "It's just that when Princess Emily comes here, she rather talk to the adults than interact with them."

"I'm not my sister." Said Brianna. "I'm me and I want to stay with the kids. That's why I came here today because I wanted to come. I love interacting with children. If we're able to do story time, then I would like to do that. Is that possible?"

He smiled and nodded before grabbing a book. "Here you go."

"Anybody want storytime?" She asked. The children exclaimed in excitement and followed her to where she planted herself and sat in front of her. "Who here likes to read?"

"Me!" Said some of the kids as they raised their hands. She smiled and looked up at Roman who looked in her direction from the back of the room. He smiled at her when he saw how happy she was being here and doing something nice for them in a time of need.

"So the name of the book is 'Laugh Out Loud' by Sandra Baker." Continued Brianna. "What do you think the book is going to be about?"

Storytime continued until they had finished discussing the book. The children could not have been older than seven and she wanted to make sure that they knew how important it was to read and how they could make it into something that they could enjoy and learn from rather than something that has to be done for them to learn and get ahead in school.

"You like Princess, don't you?" Asked Dean in a soft tone so that nobody else heard them.

"Just as a friend." Roman replied. "She's a good person and nothing like Emily. I talk to her and it's as if we've been talking for months. Brianna's a great listener and gives great advice."

They both looked around and walked for a bit. "You attracted to her?"

Roman thought for a moment. "I find her beautiful, if that's what you mean."

"What guy doesn't find her beautiful?" Asked Dean. "But that's not what I meant and you know that."

"What do you want me to say?" Asked Roman. "We're probably not even allowed to have anything with them that's more then just a friendship and I'm not going to try. I'm not risking my job, Dean. I need a way to pay the bills."

Dean chuckled and agreed. "You watching a movie with her today?"

"Yup." Roman responded to his best friend. "It's one of the very few times that I actually get to feel like I have some free time without really having it. You used to do the same thing with Emily, you know."

"Until she wanted somebody with more money and a title." Dean replied. "Emily's more materialistic than I thought she would be and I didn't really like it to much."

_**That night...**_

Roman took a seat inside the theater that was in the palace. It was a bit smaller than the usual theater, but it was more quiet and they tended to have it to themselves which was a plus. Brianna came in a few minutes later with some nachos and soda for herself to compliment Roman's choice of popcorn. After a few minutes of getting themselves together, a few previews were showing for upcoming movies.

"You have a girlfriend?" Asked Brianna as she looked up at him.

"No, I'm very single and have been for the last few years." Roman replied.

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "How come you don't have one?"

Roman smiled at her curiosity. "I used to have one when I first moved here to England. Her and I met in high school and we started dating soon after we met. When I decided that I was going to move here to the U.K, we knew that it was going to be tough because of the distance and time difference. We tried to make it work once I got here. We constantly kept in contact with each other, no matter how hard it was with the time difference. But then, slowly but surely, she started slowing down on her end with the conversations and whatnot. She would tell me that it was because she was tired and always having to work and whatnot."

Roman ate some popcorn and drank some soda. "One day, I flew back home to surprise everybody and to spend some time with her before having to come back. I thought that it would help if we were physically together for a bit. She gave me a key to her place, so I decided to pop up but I was the one surprised. There was another guy in her bed and it turns out that she was cheating on me. Those nights where she wouldn't ever reply to my messages was because she was busy with someone else."

"I'm so sorry." Said Brianna as she placed a hand on his arm, feeling the instant warmth between her hand and his skin. "What happened?"

Roman took a few moments before responding, feeling the same thing. "I forgave her when she apologized but I broke up with her right before I came back to England. Even though I loved her, I would always end up holding what she did against her. I wouldn't have ever trusted her again and it wouldn't have been all that fair to her. She deserves somebody that will trust her and be happy with her and it wasn't going to be me. Being thousands of miles apart on a daily basis and having a 5 to 6 hour time difference between us at all times, made it difficult. But at least I managed to stay faithful. What about you?"

"I've been single for the last two years." Brianna replied. "We just wanted different things in life. Don't get me wrong, he was a good guy and I truly cared about him. But one day, we were talking about where we saw ourselves and the relationship in five years. I wanted marriage and kids, and wanted a 15 year plan."

"A 15 year plan?" Asked Roman.

She nodded. "He wanted to take 15 years to focus solely on his career. He wanted to accomplish at least half or close to half of the things that he wanted to accomplish. I am all for wanting to reach your goals, but he wanted to put those goals before me. I was second place to him every single time it came down to me and his career. We were together for two years, and he wanted me to wait another 15 years for him."

"Damn." Roman mumbled and shook his head. "I say, if you have a good woman by your side, keep her."

"Yeah, well he obviously didn't think like that." Brianna replied, eating some nachos. "I'm a hopeless romantic in a family that wants to force Emily and I to marry as soon as we can and create the next heirs. I want to be in love for all the right reasons, not because I'm being forced to do it. I want love to be genuine and to have a good chance of lasting. Not to have love be like a business deal."

"Why can't more females think like you when it comes to love?" Asked Roman. When his eyes locked with hers, they couldn't take their eyes from each others.

"I don't know." Brianna said softly. "I'm not looking for it, but I'm hoping that it'll happen unexpectedly. It's said that good things come to those who wait."

He smiled at her. "Good things will come to you."

She smiled. "And to you."

"And to me." Roman replied with another smile, eyes still locked on hers.

**A/N: Do you think that Brianna can trust Roman after all? Do you think he's making a good effort in showing her that she can? What do you think about Emily's feelings for seeing her little sister getting all of the attention after being at the center of it for the last nine years because of not having to share it with anyone? What did you think about how Brianna was when she visited the children at the hospital? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to jessica619, Alexandria M, justkimmy, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', jameliah1997, corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Also, any names and locations that may appear in this story are being used for story purposes only! They may or may not be real. **

"She has a tour coming up in the States that she leaves for tomorrow morning, followed by Austrailia, New Zealand and Italy." Said Paul to his security team. "The Princess will obviously need more security around her at all times. She won't be in the comfort of home where she doesn't always have to be heavily protected. I will be there with you in New Zealand and Italy, but until there, I want constant communication to let us know that she's okay. Even though she trusts Dean and Roman tremendously and feels comfortable with them being around at all times, rotate anyways. She needs to trust every single one of you, not just the two out of the six that are going to be with her, because they're always with her."

"She has a photo shoot in Italy." Said Mark, one of the security guards. "For Versaci and they're wanting her to walk in their fashion show that will take place the following night. We need to find a way to place ourselves there among the people that are attending, plus the crowd that will be backstage. They're going to have guards of their own as well surrounding the area."

Paul nodded. "They've already been talked to, but we will be in talks with them again to finalize everything and to make sure of what can and can't be done there on our end. Remember, this will get her and this family a lot of publicity with her making all of these public appearances and interviews that she will have to make. The media knows that if it wasn't for that, it would be difficult to catch her because of how rare her public appearances are to them. If I hear any complaints from her about any of you, believe that you will be dealt with. I'm sending six of my best guards to be with her on this tour. I'm trusting you with her and so are her parents. Do not make yourselves looks bad."

He let them go after a few more minutes of instructions and they made their way to their stations as they like to say. Roman and Dean made their way to Brianna's room where they saw her finishing up with her packing. Roman smiled at her and allowed her to catch him looking when she saw them standing at her door.

"Hi." Brianna said with a smile. "Are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes." They both replied. "You should try to get some sleep tonight. We have to leave at 4 in the morning to get to the States."

She closed up a suitcase and put it on the floor. "I know. It's going to be a long day tomorrow so if I end up cranky or something, you know why."

The two men chuckled and looked out into the hallway. Roman's eyes lingered on Brianna when he turned around to look at her again. She wore black leggings and a grey t-shirt with no shoes on. Her long, raven black hair was up in a messy bun and she looked content today and gosh did she look attractive today. Dean couldn't help but notice the look in his best friend's eyes whenever he looked at her lately and he knew that he may be starting to feel something, no matter how much Roman would try to deny it. You can't deny feelings, whether you're supposed to have them or not.

"Go talk to her." Said Dean after he cleared his throat to get Roman's attention.

"You know I won't be able to take off my earpiece." Roman replied.

Dean gave him a look. "Paul doesn't really want you to anyways, remember? Brianna made it clear as well that if you have to keep it in, then you need to show her that she can trust you and that she doesn't have to worry about having someone on the other end listening."

Roman sighed and looked at her again. "It's just been so long since I've wanted to talk to a girl as much as I want to talk to her and it's like going into new territory again."

"I know the feeling." Said Dean. "I got your back though."

"Can we go to lunch today?" Asked Brianna when she walked up to them suddenly. "All I have left to do is pack my shoes, but I can do that later."

"How about you and Roman go?" Suggested Dean. "I'll still be with you, but maybe I can meet up with a girl I met. But you two can have one of your many conversations."

Brianna and Roman looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay. Just don't go too far, Dean. I don't want you to getting into trouble for not staying close by. What's her name by the way?"

Roman couldn't help but smile at the curiosity that automatically set in whenever she became interested in something.

"Her name is Renee." Dean replied. "She's from Canada."

"We got the whole international thing going on with us, don't we?" Brianna asked with a soft giggle.

They laughed before she went back into her room to get ready to leave.

"We're going out to lunch with the Princess." Dean said into his mic to Paul.

"Alright." Paul replied. "Come back at a reasonable time."

Brianna came out a few minutes later with her hair pulled back into a much neater bun and with lipgloss on. Her sunglasses in hand and her purse, resting over her shoulder. She had fixed her shirt so that it would be a little longer and with grey and black sneakers on. Brianna definitely looked like a normal person that would blend in perfectly with the crowd.

They went out through a back exit in the house and got into a black SUV. Brianna sat in the back as she always did while Roman drove and Dean got busy texting somebody on his phone. When they finally got to the restaurant, Brianna snuck in through the back and kept her sunglasses on, seeing as the owners of the place loved to have natural sunlight in through all of the windows. Roman offered her his hat when he saw that she had forgotten hers at the house while Dean went to a table in the distance that had a blonde woman that was already there.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. After ordering, Brianna took a sip of her soda while they waited for their food. "Are you excited about going back to the States?"

Roman smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah, it feels good to be going back on American soil. It's been about two years since I've been there so I'm looking forward to it."

"Can you take me to a diner when we're there?" She asked. "I've always heard it being talked about and the food looks good, but I've never been to one."

"If we have time to go, then we'll find one that we can go to." Roman replied with a smile. Just as he was about to say something else, somebody came up to them. He wore simple clothing but he had a pen in his hand. Brianna slightly covered her face and decided to just pretend she was doing something on her phone.

"Aren't you one of the guards that's always with Princess Brianna?" Said the guy to Roman.

Roman cleared his throat as he looked around. "I think you may have the wrong guy. Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to work for them, but I don't."

He didn't want to give anything away and possibly blow Brianna's cover. She's gotten this far without being noticed by the public when she tried to blend in and he wasn't going to be the reason for why she couldn't anymore.

"Really?" Asked the guy. "Because you look a lot like him and I was wondering how I could get a job as security there."

"I wouldn't know what to tell you about that." Roman replied. "You sure you want to work as security for them though? I hear it's a lot of work."

The man nodded. "I'm very reliable and I'll be commited to it. Do you know who I can get in contact with for at least a job interview or to drop my resume off or something?"

Roman shook his head. "Again, I don't know what to tell you on that. But I'm sure you'll be able to find out what you can do. Do you have any experience at being in the whole security guard thing?"

"I have three years experience and two years of training." He replied. "I've worked with a lot of people and I'm really good at my job."

Brianna cleared her throat bringing their attention to her. She made a face without looking away from her phone and Roman knew that she wanted them to have some privacy.

"I wish I was able to help, but I don't think I'm the right guy for that." Said Roman. "Maybe I just have one of those faces that looks familiar, but I'm not the guy."

The man shrugged and smiled. "Sorry about that then. Thank you anyways."

Roman gave Brianna an apologetic look, but she just gave him a soft smile. "It's okay."

The waiter bought their food and and made sure they didn't need anything else before going to another table.

"Is Emily still going to meet up with us in Italy?" Asked Roman.

"Yup." She replied as she made a face. "She never passes up an opportunity to travel to a place like Italy. Emily loves going there."

Roman looked at her and saw a hint of sadness in her face with the mention of Emily. "Want to talk about it?"

Brianna thought for a moment and shrugged. "What am I supposed to say? It's been a month since I've been back and I'm still at a loss for words. I had it all planned out on what I would say to her when I was to see her again after nine years. Then I see her again...I have her right in front of me at the dance and all I could do was just stare at her and think about all of the memories that her and I had and about the fact that she was the one who convinced Mum and Dad to send me away like I was this horrible child. It angers me all over again and it reminds me of why I stopped wanting anything to do with her. We haven't spoken in almost three weeks and it's as if we're going back to pretending that the other didn't exist, just like we did from the moment that I left. Emily is still my sister, no matter what her and I go through. We can't change the fact that we're blood. I just don't know where we stand and I'm not sure if we're willing to fix that. The damage may be too much to try to fix."

She took a bite of her salad and stopped talking about it just as quickly as she looked down. Roman could tell that it affected her more than she was letting on, but didn't want to push it if Brianna didn't want to say anything else about it. He quietly got up from his seat and sat next to her, bringing his plate with him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"This is the first time that you sit next to me." Brianna told him quietly. "You always sit across."

"Maybe I wanted to try something new." He replied. "I hope you don't mind."

Brianna shook her head. "I'm absolutely fine with it."

They shared a smile and went back to their food. Dean noticed and thought about how it was finally time that Roman started getting a little bit more comfortable around her. He needed to know that it was okay, though Dean knew that his best friend hasn't realized just yet, what he did.

_**Two days later...**_

"We're flying to New Orleans, Louisiana tomorrow morning." Said Mark to Brianna as they sat in a hotel room in Washington D.C. They had just came back from a long day with the President and his wife where they talked about politics, and finance.

Politics bore Brianna out of her mind. She was more into business and fashion. Brianna prided herself in being a businesswoman and everybody that knew her, knew that she was great at it, but she didn't want to seem rude if she were to interrupt the President of the country in which she was visiting to talk about something completely different.

"We're going to go visit those that are still mispaced and having trouble getting back on their feet after Hurricane Katrina hit a few years ago." He informed her.

"Can I try the food?" Brianna asked. "I want to taste their food and I want to go shopping."

Mark looked at a few things on his laptop and then looked up at the woman sitting in front of him. "I'm not sure if we'll have time. We have to get to Florida for a few interviews and we'll catch a flight from there to Califiornia to get to Austrailia."

Brianan frowned. "Well, I'm going to make time."

She left to go to her room a few minutes later and saw Roman standing outside her door with a box of pizza and soda in the other hand. He wore a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers with his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Brianna thought he was the sexiest guy that she has ever seen. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she wondered why she all of a sudden thought that.

"I thought you should have your first taste of American Pizza in the nation's capital." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Brianna felt her lips form into a grin. "Have I told you that you have completely become my favorite person?"

Roman chuckled and waited for her to open the door to her room. He looked around and saw that nobody was around and quickly went inside after her. Putting the soda in the fridge, Brianna took the paper plates that came with the pizza and some napkins. She sat down in the living room and on the couch with Roman looking at her.

"What?" She asked. "I'm not home to be worrying about what my Mum will say if I'm not eating where I'm supposed to. Live me enjoy being away from home again."

Roman chuckled and gave her a slice and sat next to her with a slice of his own. He looked at her and saw her in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. If anybody here didn't know who she was, they would have thought that she was just another American walking around here.

He had this feeling inside of him that has been growing since the night of the dance, though he didn't know what it was that he was feeling. Roman just thought that it was because they were becoming better friends and he was earning more of her trust as the days came and went. But this was different and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"This is good." Brianna said after taking a few bites. "I'm taking another slice."

"Guys here would love you if they saw you eating." Roman told her and smiled.

She gave him an innocent grin. "What can I say? I have a big appetite. It explains why I'm not a size zero."

Brianna wasn't a big girl, but she has curves on her that rival those of the women that he has seen in England. Her long legs were thick and her curves seemed perfect in all the right places. Roman surely didn't mind.

"Mark said we may not have time in Louisiana to try some of their food." Brianna pouted. "I like this American food. It's delicious. I don't know when I'll be back to try it and I want to shop."

"If you want, I could ask Paul tomorrow morning to see if it's okay that we make a pit stop somewhere." Roman suggested. "He's going to look at the schedule though to see if we'll be able to do that."

Brianna kissed his cheek and quickly pulled back. "Um...Sorry about that."

It had been the first time that the two had shared an encounter as intimate as that. The most physical that they had ever gotten was as far as a hug and their hands touching a few times. That was all and they were okay with that.

"It's fine." Roman replied and then cleared his throat, not knowing what to do. "I wasn't expecting it, is all."

"I wasn't either." She said softly. They awkwardly looked everywhere expect at each other. When they finally did, Brianna slightly bit her bottom lip and got up to get something.

Roman followed her and gently grabbed her arm. "It's okay, Bri. I'm actually okay with it and I don't mind it happening again."

She relaxed and gave him a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"It's okay." He told her with a smile. "I promise."

For the first time in what felt like a long time, Brianna felt butterflies in her stomach and the cause of this was Roman. She was surprised in knowing that the guy that was supposed to be protecting her, was making her feel like this. Brianna felt nervous around him all of a sudden, but a good kind of nervous. Those blue/grey eyes of his made her feel comfort and his pressence alone was giving her butterflies.

_**Later that night...**_

"I want you to stay." Said Brianna when Roman was making his way to the door. It was getting late and Paul was starting to ask him about how everything was doing.

She leaned up against the wall when he turned around to face her. "People are going to get the wrong idea if they see me walking out of your room tomorrow morning instead of the room I'm sharing with Dean. We don't know what Paul is going to think and say if he finds out from one of the other guards."

Brianna looked down and nodded. "You need to follow orders. I understand."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to stay, because I do." Roman whispered in a surprise to himself. Even though it was the truth, but he didn't expect his mouth to go faster than his brain and admit it.

"Tell me...why do you want to stay?" She asked honestly.

He looked into her grey eyes and didn't bother to look away as his fingers reached her chin and cupped it so that she can keep her gaze on him. "Because I can't seem to go long without talking to you or being around you. No, it's not because of the role of having to be protector to you. It's because being with you is the only time where I feel like I don't have to work. With you, it feels natural all the time and I like that."

Brianna couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow warm at his admission. Roman was the type of guy that didn't always get mushy and emotional, so it made her appriciate the few times when he did.

"Does it?" She asked. "I know it's hard to work for me sometimes."

"I'm being honest with you here." Roman replied. "This job...it's not so easy getting time to yourself. Time to get away and to have some free time. And with you it feels like I can have that without having to wait until I get time off. To sum it all up, it's just a fancy way of me saying that I like being with you, regardless of what's going on and why."

_**Three weeks later...**_

"So what did you think about the tour?" Asked Paul when he went into Brianna's room after getting back from Italy. "You think you can handle another one sometime soon?"

"Let me get myself together from this one and I'll let you know." Said Brianna in a joking voice as she finished unpacking her things. "Right now, we have to focus on that fundraiser that's taking place not to long from now. I have to make sure that everything is ready on my end. I did have a good time though and I really enjoyed my time."

Paul smiled. "That's good to hear. Any problems from anybody?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "No problems whatsoever. I still need some getting used to when it comes to having the other guards around as much. It's not like Dean and Roman who's around all the time."

"At least you're getting an idea of how the others are." Said Paul. "You're too used to Roman and Dean. I may have to end up rotating a bit more often to get you used to the others."

Brianna gave him a look. "I am not. We've just become really good friends and they're closer to my age than the rest of them. And don't you dare rotate them. I will be miserable if my friends aren't around as much. Who am I going to talk to around here if they're somewhere else?"

Paul looked at her. "You and your friends."

Dean and Roman knocked on the door and greeted them, letting Paul know that they were there. Roman looked over at Brianna when Paul turned around and smiled at her. Those butterflies came rushing back into her stomach and she smiled like crazy but turning serious when Paul turned his attention to her.

The last three weeks have seen the two become closer than they thought was possible. Roman was in good graces with the Princess. Better than anybody else in the house actually, even though they were just friends. He was giving her all of the attention that he could possibly give her without making it seem abnormal to everybody else. Their conversations were becoming deeper and so was their connection. Brianna wasn't complaining about it either. What woman would look at the 6 foot 3 Soman and not want any of his attention?

Emily walked in without knocking, earning a dissatisfied looked from Brianna. Going into her closet, Brianna went in after her. "You have your own house. What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

"I need some clothes." Emily replied. "Why are your pants so long?"

"Because I'm 5 foot 11." Brianna told her sister. "I'm not wearing short pants in the fall. Even my shorts are too long for you."

"I'm only 5 foot 8." Emily said.

Brianna looked at her. "Exactly my point. There's a three inch difference in our height. Paul!"

"Okay, enough!" Exclaimed Paul when he went into her closet. "You two are beginning to sound like you're teenagers again and this isn't even a full blown argument. Emily, out. You have your own clothes in your own home. Out!"

Roman and Dean chuckled as they heard the commotion taking place in the room behind them. Who knew that Paul would ever have to be the one to break them apart for a bit?

**A/N: What do you think about what Brianna and Roman are feeling? They can't explain what these feelings are, but do you think it has to do with what Dean means every time he sees them together and what of the connection that they made during their time away from England? What do you think about what Brianna said about her and Emily? Can their relationship be fixed or has the damage been done? Do they even want it to be fixed? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to RomanEmpire, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', Alexandria M, jessica619, gagan, corbettluv, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars or Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names of people and places are for story purposes only. Locations may or may not be real. **

It had been a busy few days for Brianna. She was in the midst of trying to open up her own business with her best friend from college, Paige who was from Norwich, England and came from old money. They had met during orientation and have been inseperable since. They had reached the store that they were going to open to see if there was any improvement in the construction of it.

It was a chilly and rainy day, so Brianna made sure to walk out of her house with a light, black leather jacket with a sweater in case and an umbrella that was small enough to fit into her black purse. She wore light blue jeans, a white shirt and black boots that reached a few inches above her ankle. Brianna comfortably wore her hair in a ponytail and let a few strands hang out. She had just finished coming from the nail salon where she had recieved a gel manicure wtih black nail polish. Brianna just felt like wearing the color black today and wasn't going to change her mind on the color for anybody. Nobody was surprised though when Paige showed up in similar color and clothing. They were sometimes called sister because of the similarities in their physical appearance and they didn't mind.

They greeted each other with a hug and went into the store together with their guards. Beignning to look around, they saw the construction crew hard at work. The only thing that needed to be done was the electricity and the painting. It was what some there would consider to be like a medium-sized space, but it was large enough for what they needed for their very first store. The first floor would consist of clothing, jewelry and accesories from Brianna and hair and beauty products from Paige. The floors were brown and hardwood, and the walls would be of red and black. After the electricity is put to begin working, the lighting would make the place feel warm and inviting. The upstairs would consist of offices for Brianna and Paige as well as those that were taking care of the financial side of it as well as the advertisement for the store.

The crew had stopped after a few more minutes and turned their attention to the two women that were standing in front of them as they looked around at every inch. They were well aware of the guards that were standing nearby and didn't bother doing something that could get them in trouble.

"This store is scheduled to open in two weeks." Said Paige. "Meaning we have two weeks, give or take a few days, to make sure that everything is done the way that it's supposed to be done. Advertisements have been going out to the public for the last month all over the place and people are going to be expecting it to happen exactly on the date it's said to open."

"Clothing, makeup, jewelry...everything that's going to be in this store will be arriving the day after tomorrow." Added Brianna. "Restricting the amount of time that you have to make sure that this place is finished on your end. I will not be putting anything up on these walls without it being painted. And it can't be painted if the electricity isn't connected properly. We have until tomorrow to make sure that it's done. Luckily, the electrician should be coming in a few minutes to make sure of that. If we can get that out of the way today, then it's one less thing that we have to worry about."

Ever since Brianna decided to come back to England, her and Paige teamed after deciding that they wanted to start a business together. They've been working on it for months before Brianna came back to London and it has been non-stop work on both ends. Advertisements began going out literally a little over a month after Brianna came back and she's been making sure that it's being taken care of properly. She's tried social media, blogs, and interviews to make sure that the word gets out about the grand opening. People think that she's been spending all of her free time sitting around at home, when really she's been hard at work with Paige to make sure that all of this goes perfectly.

"With Christmas being literally a little under 8 weeks away, we need to make sure that we're up and running by the time the holidays roll around." Continued Paige. "Let's not dissapoint everyone by being less than expected from us. Let's show them that this can be done by two women who come from money and show them that we're just as business savvy as some of the best out there."

Paige and Brianna shared a smile as they looked at each other and back to the workers. Just then, the guy who is supposed to work on the wires and deal with the electric part of everything came in, ready to work. He greeted the two ladies and explained to them what would be expected today. As soon as he got to work, they went upstairs to make sure that everything was the way it was supposed to.

Brianna went with one person, while Paige went with another to have things discussed. Everyone working on this project wanted to impress them and give them what they wanted. Especially with Brianna, knowing that she could have her moments of being strict and not settling for anything less than what she wanted.

"Has my office been made soundproof?" Asked Brianna when they stepped in front of what would be her office.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the woman that was with her. "And once the electricity is done, we'll make sure that the blinds work as well as the computer and printer. We'll have the internet installed as early as tomorrow so we'll have to check that out once it's done."

Brianna walked in and the woman wasn't far behind. She continued to look at her expressions, to see if she could read what Brianna was thinking. "It has everything that you asked for. Your desk is mahogany and the exact color that you wanted. The carpet is in place, the type of lighting, the type of computer...everything."

The Princess nodded. "Where's everthing at though?"

"It's already here." The lady replied. "We're just waiting for the painting to be done to move everything in here. We'll get it done in time."

There was a soft knock on the door and when they both turned around, it was Roman leaning against the door frame. He wore his usual attire and had his hands in his pockets. Brianna smiled at him and thought of how attractive he looked. His hair was up in a neat bun, and it had been noticable that it's been a day or two since he has shaven.

"Can I have a few minutes?" Brianna asked the woman that was standing beside her.

The woman smiled and left the room. Roman waited until she was gone to walk in and stood in front of her. They looked at each other and shared a smile as they eyes locked.

"So how does it feel, knowing that you'll officially be a business woman in about two weeks?" Asked Roman. Since coming back from the tour, he has seen her up at all hours of the night, working on her computer to get it right. He has seen Brianna push herself to make sure that her and Paige get what they need to get done to get this off the ground.

"It feels good." She replied. "I'm a little nervous, because I want it to go right and I want it to be successful. I think it's normal though to feel like that."

Roman smiled at her. "It'll do fine."

"It's almost lunch time." Brianna noted, looking at her watch. "You can go to lunch at our normal time if you want. Everyone else will."

"But I'm going with you." Roman stated. "There's this person that I just can't seem to stay away from."

She smiled knowingly up at him, but went along with it. "Do I happen to know this person?"

Roman couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to go now."

"So soon?" Brianna asked with a frown.

"You'll see me for lunch." He replied. "You have to get back to work and make sure that everything's okay."

The truth was that he wanted to kiss her and he couldn't explain why. This urge to just take her lips against his own was incredibly big and he wanted to avoid any problems. Roman thought that whatever it is that he was feeling for her was the reason for this. That was the thing though. Roman didn't understand what this feeling for Brianna was. It was something that he knew he hadn't felt before, or at least something that he thought he hasn't felt in a while. But whatever it was, he knew that it was something that may blur the lines between business and pleasure.

"But that's not going to stop me from doing this..." Said Roman as he grabbed Brianna's hands and gently pulled her towards him until she was close enough to get his arms around her. He kissed her temple and rested his cheek on the top of her head. They took in each other's scent and enjoyed being in each other's arms. Lately, their hugs have lastsed a little longer than usual, though it doesn't take them long to realize how long they've lingered around each other.

Brianna looked up at Roman when she slightly pulled back. "What would we go together if we had the opportunity?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment and thought about it. "Hang out without a care in the world about what others may think or say if they knew that you were spending time with your security guard."

She looked at his chest and tried to think about what he had said. Roman's shirt was low enough for someone who was close enough to see the tattoo on his chest that connected to the sleeve tattoo that he had on his arm.

"Are you worried about your job whenever you're around me?" She asked him. "Because you like being with me so much?"

"No." Roman simply replied. "I just think that any longer with the way I'm feel when I'm around you, and I may want to do something that may make things difficult when it comes to business and pleasure."

She raised an eyebrow and pulled back a little bit more. "Even when we're in private you won't?"

"Who said I won't?" Roman asked.

"Then you should try it when you get the opportunity." Said Brianna.

Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to get out of each other's embrace. They turned around and sighed seeing that it was Paige.

"Your secret's safe with me." She said. "Brianna, why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

Brianna's face turned a shade of pink at the question. "Because we're not dating."

There was something about the way that she had said it that told Roman that there was something beneath that response. He had shaken it off and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that her family would be happier if she were to date somebody that had more money than me." Said Roman. Suddenly, he didn't like the thought of her dating another guy.

"I don't care about how much money the guy has." Said Brianna. "Love is love. Why should it be based on wealth and whatnot? I like who I like and if he has less money than me, so be it. You can't control your heart and I don't understand why anyone would try."

There was a few moments of silence before anybody said anything else. Paige was the first one to do so. "By the way, speaking of guys and dating and whatnot, did you know that Seth is going to be at the party this weekend?"

Brianna's jaw dropped when she heard the news. "You're kidding."

Paige shook her head to signal that she was telling the truth. "He's going to be there. Word is that he wants to see you as well."

"Who's Seth?" Asked Roman.

"He's my ex." Brianna whispered. "The one that I told you about."

Roman looked at her. "The 15 year plan guy?"

She nodded, not wanting to see his expression. "Is it safe to say that I didn't really like him all to much? He cared more about his career than her. Seth wasn't like you, Roman. You put her first, you always do and you make her happy."

"I haven't spoken to him since we broke up." Brianna said. "But with all of the media attention that I've gotten since coming back, I'm not surprised if that's how he found out that I'm back in England. Why would he want to see me?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care for knowing what he wants. Though the moment that he tries any funny business..."

"We will be there to do something about it." Roman added without letting her finish. He knew that he would have to work that night along with Dean. Roman also knew that he would have to see that Seth guy. Even worse, he would have to see that same guy wanting to be around her.

Roman never thought about what it would be like having to see Brianna with another guy. The thing that's so different about him and the other guys around here, is that she has more history with Seth. Hell, they dated for two years and knew each other for who knows long before that. He shook his head, wanting to clear it from thoughts but it wasn't long before those same thoughts came right back into his mind and he hated it. Why was he feeling like this? Brianna wasn't even his girlfriend and she has him all crazy and feeling all of these things.

"Can you to go to lunch with me?" Brianna asked him softly. There was a sweetness in her voice that was coming from the slight vulnerablility that came off in her voice. Roman looked at her and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Do you want to see him?" He asked. Paige took it as a cue to give them some privacy. Dean wasn't the only person who saw that there was something there between the two. Unfortunately for Brianna and Roman, they didn't quite see it just yet.

Brianna looked up into Roman's eyes and shook her head. "No. I broke up with him for a reason and I have no intentions on having anything with him."

"Why don't I want anything to happen between the two of you?" Asked Roman.

They shared a lingering stare into each other's eyes. "I wouldn't want anything to happen between you and someone else either."

Her gaze went back to going every where except for his blue/grey eyes. She wanted to spend all of her time with Roman and she knew that with Seth coming back into the picture, it had little chance of happening as much as she would like. Brianna wanted Roman and she was beginning to see in what way.

Brianna's emotions were at a whirlwind right now and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. The point was that she was going to be confronted by her ex if he was to really appear at the dance like it's being said that he is. She didn't always like surprises, especially if it had an inkling of something that she didn't want. Brianna felt something for Roman and it was preventing her from wanting anything with anyone else. It was like he was a drug, like an addiction, and she was it's willing participant.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen now that Brianna's ex may come to an event that she'll be attending? Do you think that she and Roman are close to realizing these feelings and emotions that they have towards each other? What will happen if Brianna's ex really does come around? **

***A/N: It's probably already known that Roman Reigns was rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery in Nashville, TN which will keep him from attending tonight's NOC ppv. It's being said that he'll be out for 4-6 weeks, though closer to the 6 week range because of the type of hernia that he had. Best wishes to him and for a speedy recovery. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to jessica619, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', Roman'sEmpire, Alexandria M, corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations will be used for story puporses only. Such names and places may or may not be real. **

"Ready for tonight?" Asked Dean as they were getting dressed for the night's event. The two men had made sure that they had gotten a few things done, as well as getting a god workout in before tonight.

"Yup." Roman simply replied as they now made their way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Dean looked at his best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Roman replied. "I just have something on my mind."

Anna smiled when the two men walked in and greeted them. Noticing that something was wrong with the Soman standing in front of her drinking a glass of water, she debated about whether or not she should see what was wrong.

"Why isn't my Roman smiling like he's been doing lately?" She asked.

Roman looked at the woman and gave her a small smile. "I just have something on my mind, is all."

"Does it have to do with Ms. Brianna?" Anna asked.

Looking down at the cup he was drinking water from and didn't respond. That alone gave Anna the answer, without him having to speak it.

"Is it because a certain young gentleman is coming to the event tonight and he might take her attention away from you?" She asked.

"You make it sound like I want to beg for her attention." Roman told her.

Anna and Dean looked at each other. "Sweetheart, you don't have to beg for Brianna's attention. She'll give it to you without you having to say anything."

"Does anybody else notice how much more attention we give each other since we came back from her tour?" He asked.

"No, because the two of you know how to seperate business from pleasure." Said Anna.

Roman sighed. "That's the thing though, Anna. How much longer can I seperate the two? Paul is going to kill me if he finds out that she gives me more attention than the other guards. That I go see her every night before she goes to bed. That I want to kiss her everytime that I see her."

"Paul _doesn't _know." Anna said. "The maids may have a reputation of knowing everything that goes on in this house, but Paul doesn't know anything that goes on with you guys outside of work. You'll be okay."

"What does anybody know about this guy?" Asked Roman.

Anna thought for a moment. "He was a business major at the University of Glasgow with Brianna. He's a smart young man and very business savvy. I believe his name is Seth and he comes from what people call new money. Meaning that person doesn't come from a wealthy background or family history like Brianna and Emily whose wealthy background and family history goes back for generations upon generations, making the girls what people call 'old money'. Unlike the princesses, Seth and his family had to work for the wealth that they have recieved. Not like this family whose wealth and history have gotten bigger as the generations come and go with each generation inheriting the wealth and making it bigger than before. Now that Brianna is opening up her own business, that money will just add to it."

"So he has money, just not as much as this family." Said Dean. "But he's still pretty rich."

Anna nodded. "What I found out was that he and Brianna met on the first day of classes and became friends before the began dating. As time went on, Seth was more interested in his career than in the relationship. Miss Brianna is an extremely smart and talented young woman. She's wasn't going to be left behind. When they realized that they wanted different things when it came to their relationship, they broke up. After they graduated with their Bachelor's, she went on to get her Masters while he took some time off to begin his career. He just recently graduated with his Masters after going back to school."

Roman still didn't like that this guy was going to be around. He was becoming agitated with more knowledge of this Seth guy.

"You like her." Said Anna. "Let her know before somebody else takes that place."

"I only like her as a friend." Roman said quickly.

Dean shook his head. "Roman, I'm your best friend. You really think I believe that? Stop denying that there's something there. You know you feel something for her."

"Only as a friend." He insisted. "She's an amazing person. I can talk to her for hours on end and she doesn't mind. We just have this connection."

Roman washed the cup he was using and walked away to finish getting ready. Dean sighed as he and Anna shared a look.

"How are we realizing this and he won't?" Asked Dean. "I understand he doesn't want something bad to happen because of it, but at least realize what you're feeling."

Anna shrugged. "Sometimes, people just need something to happen so that they can realize what they need to see."

_**...**_

Brianna was walking around with Paige in a royal blue gown with a sweetheart neckline. It reached the floor, covering her manicured toes and her matching blue heels. Diamonds went from side to side on the neckline and a diamond was placed on her waist, as if holding the top of the to the rest of the gown.

She was dipped in jewels as she wore a multi-carat diamond necklance and bracelet as well as matching earrings. A diamond crown was on top of her head as her long, raven black hair was curled and pinned up with twists connecting to it. She stood tall and graceful and looked as if she was floating on air whenever she walked.

Roman and Brianna shared glances at each other and smiles. It was as if their stares and smiles told messages to each other without them having to say a word. She would purposely walk by him without making it so obvious and they allowed their hands to touch, sending electric shocks throughout their body. When she walked by him once more, he grabbed one of her fingers causing her to stop and act as if she was looking around at everyone enjoying themselves, and at everything. She had been around Roman and Dean long enough to learn how to disguise herself well enough to not be noticed doing something or being around.

"You look beautiful." Roman whispered to her. Brianna could feel herself blushing at the compliment and turned to the side.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. There was a sparkle in her grey eyes that said that she was happy. Butterflies filled her stomach with the way that he looked at her.

Before anything else would be said, Paige walked up to them and smiled. "Brianna, I need to talk to you. It's a girl thing."

She saw the look in Paige's eyes and saw that it was something else that she needed to say. Turning to look at Roman, they shared another smile before she left. They walked around into another area that was private and away from the large crowd of people that were in attendance.

"I just wanted to let you know that Seth is here." Paige told her. Brianna froze and didn't know what to say as thoughts began forming in her head. "I didn't want you to be surprised if he came up to you without you knowing that he was officially here."

"Thanks." She replied, but without a smile. Brianna sighed and began to look around until her eyes locked in with the man that she used to call her boyfriend. He looked as if he had done a lot more working out as his broad shoulders fit his suit perfectly. The muscles in his arm, noticable through the sleeves of his jacket. Seth's hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and he was talking to somebody else with a glass of what looked like wine in his hands.

Brianna turned back around to face Paige. Taking a deep breath in, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What does he want?"

"I don't know." Paige replied quietly. "I have a feeling that there's more than you not wanting him to be here, that's making you not like this situation right now."

She didn't respond, but Paige was right. In the back of her mind, underneath the thoughts that were running wild about Seth, was Roman. The Soman, 265 pounds of muscle Soman, who makes her smile and laugh everytime that they're together. A man who doesn't mind staying up at night with her while she scrambles on her computer working on the store that her and Paige are opening up in a matter of days.

They got themselves together and walked back into the crowd. Smiling at the Princess, some took pictures of her while others stopped to greet her. She looked across the room and locked eyes with Roman who had rotated. He winked at her, followed by a smile, making her blush and smiled her own smile until she heard somebody clear their throat behind her.

Turning around, she was now facing Seth Rollins. The man that she once thought would be the one that she may spend years to come with but was dissapointed when she realized that it may not be the right person to spend a long time with.

"Brianna." Said Seth. He was dressed in an all black tux, with black dress shoes. "It's nice seeing you again."

She gave him a smile, though Brianna felt like she was faking it. "It's nice to see you as well. I didn't think I'd see you again after we graduated."

Seth shrugged. "I thought the same until the opportunity presented itself. I heard that you were came back to England and I was invited to come tonight so I came in hopes that you'd be here as well. How have you been?"

"I've been doing good, thanks for asking." Replied Brianna. "I'm starting up my own business with Paige, so I've been pretty busy with that. We open in a few days. How about you?"

Seth smiled. "I've been good and I heard about you opening your own business. You always wanted to open your own business. Congratulations, and I'm sure you'll do fine. I was thinking...maybe we can go out to lunch someday. Maybe catch up on what's been going on with us since we broke up."

Brianna thought about it as they walked around. Little did they know, there was somebody staring Seth down like a hawk. It was none other than Roman himself, and now that he actually saw the two of them together, he didn't like it more than ever. Roman didn't expect to be this upset about seeing them together, and he was starting to wonder why. As he thought, he looked away from the Princess and the man that was taking up her attention at the moment.

"I don't know, Seth." Brianna told him. "It's been quite some time since we've been in any kind of contact with each other. Things are different now."

Just as she said that, Brianna quickly glanced over at Roman who didn't look happy. It came as a surprise to her because he was never unhappy around her. Roman just wanted to be confident that things would still be the same between the two of them, but he was beginning to see why he may be feeling like this. He almost denied it, but it was so strong, that he just can't.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you here, Brianna." Seth told her. "I miss you. I regret us breaking up and me not doing anything about it so that we could get back together. I couldn't understand why you wanted us to break up, but I do now."

She faced him, but with a seriousness in her face before allowing Seth to continue. "I want to give us another try. If it doesn't feel right, we could stop and go back to being exes. But please, let us try to give us another chance."

He grabbed her hands in his and Roman was about to lose it when he realized what he was seeing. Roman was hating this right now. He couldn't do anything about it and it was driving him crazy, even when Brianna pulled his hands away without much notice from the people around them.

Brianna walked away from Seth without saying a word to him. She wasn't going to have this conversation with this many people around to hear what was being said. It wasn't the time or the place to have it and Seth picked up on it.

_**Later that night...**_

When everybody was leaving, Brianna was one of the last people there. Paige had left a few minutes earlier, so she was left alone with Seth still walking around. It wasn't long though until he found her.

"Brianna, wait." He said as he tried to catch up to her. "About what I said earlier tonight...I meant every word of it. Have you thought about what I said?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't think we should, Seth. Maybe if you would have asked me that shortly after we broke up, I would have said 'yes'. You loved your education and your future more than you loved me, Seth."

"That's not true, Brianna." He replied. "I always loved you."

"Yet, I was always put in second place." Brianna said. "I respect wanting to go after your dreams and goals, Seth. I have goals and dreams that I'm going after as well. But you forgot that we were together and I paid the price for it. You knew what I wanted and you weren't willing to compramise like I always had to do for you. No matter what, I had to sacrifice time and again for you so that you can have what you needed and wanted. Not once did you ever do the same for me. You loved me but you never fully showed me that you did. Saying 'I Love You' alone isn't going to cut it, Seth and you know it. I'm not going to be anybody's second place anymore. Either I'm your first, or we're nothing. Call it being selfish if you wish but I should be important to you, too. I shouldn't have to feel like I'm not important or good enough to have your heart. Why did I have to share your heart with anything or anyone else?"

Seth was speechless as he didn't know what to say. "Princess?"

Roman and Dean were standing at a distance when they realized that the two were having a private conversation. Roman had heard the entire thing and couldn't keep his eyes off of Seth.

"I'll see you around." Said Brianna as she turned around and left. Her two guards followed her out to the car and helped her in before driving off a few minutes later.

"Everything okay, Bri?" Asked Dean. "Do we need to deal with that guy?"

Brianna stayed quiet for a moment. "No, there's nothing to worry about. I'll deal with him on my own."

Roman wouldn't look at her in the eyes and she found that to be odd. He was never in this off of a mood with her and she didn't like it.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?" Asked Brianna, obviously talking specifically to Roman though she didn't mind if Dean came along. He always managed to make her laugh and he was laid back and humble. A quality that she liked in people.

He never answered and it made her heart hurt. Roman always answered without hesitation. There were times when Brianna didn't even have to ask and he was right there waiting for her to get there and they would have the time of their lives. Even if nothing played, the fact that they were in each other's company, made them content. Getting to the house 15 minutes later, Brianna stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Paul came out of his office and saw Roman and Dean walking up to them.

"Do I need to know why she's not happy, let alone be concerned?" He asked.

They both shook their head, not wanting to discuss anything. They went and got ready to call it a night before something told Roman to go check on Brianna. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her room, thinking about whether he should knock or not. Just as he raised his arm to, the door opened with her standing there in front of him. Her hair was out and reached her waist and she looked tired. Brianna was all to happy either, and it was noted by the way she looked at Roman.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Are you going back to Seth?" He asked her.

She was taken back by the sudden question and just in general. Brianna was expecting him to ask her anything about him or their situation at hand.

"No, I'm not." Brianna simply replied. "He's not what I want. I moved on from him, I'm no longer interested. It should have been obvious that I'm not. Why should him and I interacting tonight make any thoughts about that any different?"

"Because a part of me doesn't want anything to happen between the two of you, Brianna." Roman exclaimed quietly enough for nobody to hear. "I realized that I want something with you and as long as he's around, who knows if it'll happen."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

Roman stayed quiet for a moment, hesitating. "I like you more than you think. It took me seeing him come around to have that come to realization. I can't tell you what to do, Bri. Just know that I'll hate it if you go back to him."

And just like that, he walked away before she had the chance to say anything. Brianna leaned against her door, thinking about what the hell just happened. A lump formed in her throat, threatning tears though she wouldn't let them reach her eyes.

"Why is this happening?" She whispered loud enough for only her ears to hear. It was all going on so quickly and it was a bit frustrating to her.

Roman made his way through the halls and then to Dean. Seeing his best friend out of it, Dean didn't bother to ask what was going on. He already knew the answer to that and it was Brianna and that Seth guy. He knew that Seth was there tonight. It was the same guy that they saw Brianna talking to before they left.

Occasional glances at Roman, and Dean knew that his presence bothered the man. His brother felt threatened in a way, seeing somebody that she had so much history with, come back into the picture and easily make conversation with her as of they had never stopped talking. Roman doing something about it, that was a different story. Dean didn't know if this was going to make him see what he needed to see and do what needed to be done on his end. He just hoped that Roman didn't ruin their frienship in the process.

**A/N: Do you think that Brianna will stick her ground against Seth or will she fall back into familiar arms the long he sticks around? Will Roman act on his feelings, or will he allow her to go back to him? Do you think Roman will be able to just sit back and watch things unfold? **

**A/N: For those who haven't heard yet, Roman has posted another update on his official twitter account earlier this afternoon, stating that he is going back home! That's one of the best, if not, **_**the **_**best news that I've heard since learning of his emergency surgery. We just have to wait now until he makes a full recovery and is medically cleared for his return. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to 'Guest', J. Michelle93, Roman's Empire, justkimmy, jessica619, Alexandria M, corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names of places and locations are being used for story purposes only. **

It had been a few days since the dance and it was the grand opening of the store that Brianna and Paige were going to open up together. The two were already in their offices, making sure of a few final things that they wanted to take care off before they unlocked the doors to allow the lines of people waiting outside to come in. Paige was dressed in black dress pants and a grey shirt with her hair out while Brianna dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves reached her knees with beige pumps. The dress had sleeves that covered the entire length of her arms and covered enough of her chest for it to not be contraversial. Her long, raven black hair was perfectly straightened out and hooked behind her ears to be kept away from her face.

Once the best friends were done, they met up and smiled at each other before making their way downstairs. Guards surrounded the outside of the store while some stood inside. There were security cameras hidden throughout the store, connecting to the televisions hooked up in Paige and Brianna's offices.

Looking around, her grey eyes caught the blue/grey orbs belonging to Roman. They haven't spoken much since the night of the dance and today was no different. He was outside at the moment, helping Dean and a few other guards - some pertaining to Paige - keep the crowds calm and to keep them from getting in before the appropiate time.

All she kept thinking about was what Roman had told her and how he had reacted from the moment that he saw Seth. Brianna didn't know what to do and everytime they spoke, it was just small talk as if they've never had the connection that they once shared not so long ago. If he genuinely didn't want to see her with Seth, then why wasn't he doing anything about it to prevent it from happening?

No, Brianna knew that going back to Seth wasn't an option. She meant what she said about not being interested. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to settle for anything less than that. Whether she meant it or not, Roman should have been doing something regardless. Brianna just wanted to take him and kiss him to see what would happen, but her brain couldn't get her to do anything that she wanted when it came to the Soman that she wanted.

Brianna's breath was taken away when he saw the way that he had looked at her in that very moment in time. And it drove her crazy. She longed for that look in his eyes, an undescribable look that made sense to her now. A look that showed her meaning so much more to him than what she thought.

Roman looked inside the store and saw Brianna. She looked gorgeous as she always does and he knew that she was ready to do this. All he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how proud he was of her that she was doing something that had been a dream of hers for years because she was accomplishing it. He wanted to kiss her and _show _her how proud he was. Seeing the sadness in her eyes every single day since that little spat between them a few nights ago broke his heart. He never meant to hurt her feelings or make her feel bad about anything, though he didn't know how to fix it.

Brianna and Paige gave them the signal and opened the doors. Keeping the crowds back, they walked out with smiles on their faces and waved. Every media outlet in London and a few of the towns that surrounded it were there with cameras and microphones. Flashes went off from every direction as the cheering of the crowd became louder than expected.

"Welcome everybody to the grand opening of our store, 'Dreams'." Said Paige. "It's something that Brianna and I have worked on for a while now and we're so happy to finally see it coming to life."

"When we were still in University, we knew that this was something that we wanted to do." Continued Brianna. "Now with the knowledge that we have gained, Paige and I have created something that is for everyone of every age, and size. We do NOT discriminate. Let's get started, shall we?"

They walked in while the guards waited for them to get safely inside before allowing everybody else to go in behind them. It wasn't long until the buzz about the opening made others to come in large groups.

Wanting to get away for a few minutes after a few hours of being downstairs and helping out. It was also an excuse for her to get away from Roman as she went in her office and closed the door until Paige came back from lunch so that she can get some time to herself. Sitting at her desk, she pressed a button that closed the curtains surrounding her office. Some of the walls in her office may have been of plaster, but the rest was glass and she couldn't help but enjoy her privacy without missing a beat. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and heard a soft knock.

"Come in." She said loud enough to be heard. Hearing the door close, Brianna opened her eyes and saw Roman standing a few feet from her desk. Getting up from her chair, she walked to the side of her desk and leaned against it and crossed her arms while Roman walked up to her.

"I - uh- wanted to make sure that you were okay." Roman said. "I saw you come up here and wondered if you were alright."

Brianna looked down and relaxed a bit. "I'm okay. Just thinking about a few things is all."

There was another silence between them until Brianna started getting questions in her head.

"Why?" She asked. "You acted the way that you did and then you told me those things the night of the dance and now you barely talk to me. It's like you're pushing me away and I don't know what I did wrong to cause that. Why, Roman?"

Roman's eyes filled with regret with how he acted in the days after the dance. He was seeing how much it was bothering Brianna and how it may be hurting her and he hated it. Roman didn't mean to make it seem like that, but it's how it was turning out to be.

He looked towards the window only to see that the curtains were pulled. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Brianna asked.

"I like you, Brianna." Roman replied. "I mean, _really _like you. How am I supposed to feel when somebody that you used to date comes back into the picture and wants you to give that relationship another chance?"

Brianna straightened up and walked towards him. "I'm not expecting you to like him being around, Roman. I don't want him here either. But you have to believe me when I say that I want nothing to do with Seth because it's the truth. I don't want him anymore, I've moved on. Obviously that's not good enough for you to believe it."

"I didn't say that I didn't believe it, Bri." Said Roman.

"Yet, you're not acting as if you don't." She replied. "If you like me as much as you're claiming that you do, then you do something about it to show me. Don't you dare be like Seth, who put his career...his future, all before me. I'm not going to share somebody's heart any longer."

Somebody knocked on the door, causing them to create further space between them. Brianna sat back down and cleared her throat before telling the person to come in, only to reveal that it was Paige, who had a smile on her face.

"You can go to lunch now if you'd like." She told Brianna. "Hi, Roman."

"Hey." He told her with a smile.

Brianna got her things and made her way to Paige who noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Her friend shook her head to signal that it was nothing, but Paige knew that it was more.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said and left.

"What just happened?" Asked Paige when she was left alone with Roman.

Roman didn't say anything for a moment. "I think this is me realizing that my feelings for her go deeper than what I thought they did."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "You're now just realizing that you like her?"

He looked at Paige surprised. "You too?"

She shrugged. "You obviously don't realize the way you act around her when that Paul guy isn't around. The way you look at her, the way you treat her. I'm surprised _you _haven't noticed a thing. What took you so long?"

_**...**_

When the work day was done, Brittney and Paige were closing up for the day and sighed in relief at how well the day had gone. The store had a non-stop flow of customers coming in and out, buying things and they already had to call in for more supplies to be delievered because of how fast some of the items were being sold.

"And to think that I was about to miss you." Said a voice from behind the women.

Turning around, they saw Seth with a grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers. He looked absoloutly normal and could get away with it. His was up in a ponytail and he had on a jacket, with his hands in his pockets.

"Congratulations on your first day." He added.

"Hey, Seth." Said Brianna as she helped Paige put the final lock on the gate. There were a few paparrazi people beginning to form and take pictures, as were crowds of regular people, wanting to see her.

Just as Paige went to her car after talking to her for a few minutes, Brianna's guards surrounded her and walked her to the black SUV that was used to take her places. The last person that she wanted to see at the moment was Seth. Roman got in the car after Brianna and sat next to her in the back, closing the door behind him.

He looked over at her and saw her putting on her seatbelt and looking out the window. Feeling Roman grab her hand, she looked over at him after seeing his hand covering hers. They felt the electric shocks that ran through their body at the simple gesture of holding hands and knew that something was there. That's when it became clear to Roman what he had to do.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered to her. "And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Where are we headed to now, Ms. Brianna?" Asked the driver. Dean had other thigns that he had to attend to per Paul's orders, so it was just her and Roman with somebody else driving her around.

Brianna's eyes were ripped from Roman when she heard the voice and cleared her throat. "Take me home."

He nodded and put the car in drive after getting out of the parking. Looking over at Roman, she didn't fail to notice that her hand was still resting perfectly in his. Feeling content with it, she didn't dare move it and neither did he. It felt right and after the way he's been acting with her lately, Roman was surprised that she did nothing to prevent it from happening.

_**Later that night...**_

"So how was the store today?" Asked Dean after dinner was over. They had gone back to the kitchen to sneak in some more desserts.

"It went pretty good." Roman replied. "There was _a lot _of people that came by today and so did just about every media outlet in town. Paige and Brianna seemed happy today with how things went. A lot of the items that they had in the store sold out, or was close to being sold out so they had to call in for some deliveries. They're going to go to the store a little earlier tomorrow morning to make sure that it's made and everything with that is done before opening the store."

Dean nodded while eating some ice cream. "How was Brianna?"

"She was okay." Roman replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I think she's mad at me for how I've been acting lately. I don't blame her either. I was reminded of it even more when that Seth guy showed up as they were closing."

"He did?" Dean asked as Roman took a bite of his own ice cream. "What happened?"

Roman shook his head. "Nothing, really. He just basically said 'congratulations on your first day'. Brianna didn't say much to him, or to anyone else other than Paige. I did apologize to her though."

"That's good." Said Dean. "So what's going to happen with you two now?"

He thought for a moment and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I can't see her with. I just can't."

"And why not?" Dean asked.

Roman didn't answer. He just wanted all of the questions to stop already because he wanted to deal with it on his own. Roman was the one that needed to make things right with Brianna. Not anybody else, even if they were just trying to help.

One the second floor of the house, Brianna had just come out of her the shower and was heading downstairs for something to drink after putting on her robe and slippers. Her hair was in a braid and she felt a bit better after a hot shower. Her mind kept going back to the Soman who was keeping a hold of her feelings and it drove a part of her crazy.

She wanted Roman to give her all of him, just like she would be willing to do the same. A part of her though was scared because she didn't want to suffer the same fate as the one that her and Seth had shared. She didn't want to feel like she wasn't good enough for him to give her his entire heart. As if she wasn't good enough at all. It would break Brianna's heart if that were to happen again.

After grabbing some ice cream in a small plate, she went back upstairs to the theater and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was standing there. It was Roman standing there in comfortable looking pajama pants with a wife beater, showing his sleeve tattoo and some of the tattoo on his chest that connected to the one on his arm. His hair was out and wet and neatly rested down his back.

"I was hoping that you'd come tonight." He said to Brianna softly.

"Its been a while since I've been in there." Brianna replied. "And the last time I wanted to come, was a few days ago."

Roman looked down at the ground. "Do you want company tonight? I understand if you don't want me to stay."

Brianna walked past him to the door, but looked back before opening it. She just wanted to run into his arms and find the comfort in them that was becoming familiar to her. "Come on."

He gave her a small smile and went in after her. After a finding a seat in the middle, Brianna played with her ice cream a bit before taking a bite.

"I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." She told him. "I didn't think you'd even want to."

"I wanted to make things right with you again." Roman replied. "I'd rather be wrong than to lose you. I'm not going to justify how I acted. You probably thing that I shouldn't have reacted in that manner to begin with. Just know that I'm truly sorry."

Brianna looked down at her plate, still halfway full of ice cream. "Did you mean what you said in my office?"

"Yeah, I meant what I said." He replied, remembering. "I feel something for you and it's more than just on a friendship level. I seriously like you and I feel that with the history that the two of you have together, that it'll bring you back to him. I'm being honest when I say that I believe you, I truly do. But there's people out there who'll do what they see fit to try to have another chance with their ex. I don't want to be with my ex anymore, even if she tried. But he wants something with you and I don't know what he'll do to try to get you back. I know I'm probably not making any sense, but I don't know how else to say it."

Brianna thought for a minute as she finished her ice cream. "Why does it feel like you're pushing me away though?"

"Because..." Roman started but paused when he wanted to take his time in responding. "I was in denial about how I was feeling. I thought that it wasn't real and that I was just feeling like that because of how protective I've become of you since we met. But seeing the two of you together and hearing that he wants another chance...it made me realize that it's more than just that. I want something with you that goes beyond being just friends."

Roman had said the last part in a whisper and Brianna knew that expressing himself didn't always come easily to him. He was always this big, tough guy who kept to himself and was private about his emotions. His feelings. To hear Roman attempting to express himself tonight, made what he was saying become a lot more genuine and real than what it already was. There was a sense of vulnerability in him because it's the first that he was showing Brianna this side of him that was willing to say how he felt for the sake of keeping her and risking it in a way, if she didn't accept it and feel the same way.

"Then you need to stop pushing me away, Roman." Said Brianna when she put her plate down and grabbed his face in her hands. "If you want something with me, then don't keep me away. You'd be surprised with what I feel for you."

He looked into Brianna's gray orbs and saw the sparkle in her eye again that he had seen the night of the dance. Wanting to smile, he didn't remembering the seriousness of the conversation. Taking her hands in his, Roman kissed them softly and stroked them with his thumbs.

"I'll make it right." Roman said softly. "Just give me a chance."

She looked up at him and saw the honesty in his eyes. "Don't mess it up."

Roman nodded and kissed her forehead when he leaned forward. Keeping him close to her, Brianna smiled up at him. "And thank you. It feels nice knowing that you're proud of me."

"Does that make me your number one fan?" He asked jokingly.

Giggling, her nose scrunched up a bit making Roman smile. "We'll see."

**A/N: Now that Roman has somewhat told Brianna what he feels, what do you think will happen? How interesting was it that Brianna didn't stop to talk to Seth when he showed up at the end of the day? Was it her attempt at trying to avoid him, especially with Roman being around? Will Roman take action to act on his feelings or to just simply keep her in his life? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to EmpireStandsTall, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', jessica619, Roman's Empire, RomansGirl, Alexandria M, corbettlub, The Reign Of Maddox, justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstand and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"Is Ms. Brianna here?" Asked a man that had come into the store. It had been two weeks since the grand opening and it's been just as busy as it was the very first day. The store had still been on the tip of the tounges of everybody and still being talked about in the media, which was a good thing for business. If demand continued to be as strong as it has been for the last two weeks, Brianna and Paige may have to open up another store earlier than expected.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" Asked one of the guards that was near the door that lead upstairs to the numerous offices that were there. Obviously the guard worked for Brianna and her family, seeing as he seemed more interested in her safety.

"Well, no." The man replied. "But we go back years. Is there a way that she could be asked if it's okay that I come up to see her?"

The two guards looked at him before looking at each other. "What's your name?"

"Seth Rollins." The man relplied. It had been a while since they both talked to each other with her being so busy with the store. Seth had been busy as well with his own business that he's bringing over from Scotland. He was expanding his brand and it asked for a lot of attention and a lot of his time.

They looked at him a few seconds longer and grabbed the phone that was nearby before dialing a number. After a few moments, somebody answered.

"Yes, there's someone here by the name of Seth Rollins." Replied the guard. "He says he's here for Ms. Brianna. Is she available at the moment?...Okay I'll send him right up."

He hung up the phone and went back to Seth and the other guard who was standing there. "She just got out of a meeting and she has quite a bit of work to do. Because you don't have an appointment, try to make it quick. You may have to go through a few more of her guards."

"I need to have an appointment to see Brianna and Paige?" Seth asked. "We've known each other for a while."

"We understand that, sir." Replied the other guard with Paige. "But it also needs to be understood that we're just doing our job. We don't know if anybody's coming to see them until most likely the day before or the day of. And if we're not told that someone's coming to see them, we're going to have to ask if you have an appointment with them. We're not going to let just anybody up to see them. We have to follow protocal whether they like it or not. Now you have permission to go upstairs to see Ms. Brianna. Don't give us a reason to not allow that to happen again after today."

Seth put his hands up as if in surrender and went upstairs. Once he got there, he looked around and saw the offices and receptionists that were busy at work, helping this machine continue to grow. Asking the woman that was sitting at a desk near her office if he needs to do anything specific to see her, Seth was sent to someone who was sitting across from her office.

Looking in, he saw Brianna hard at work and smiled. Seeing somebody walk in, Seth slowed down his pace and looked on. The large man wore a black pair of pants, a black long sleeve shirt and his raven black hair, pulled back into a small and neat bun. Sitting across from her, Brianna smiled as they began to talk.

"He's just her guard." Replied somebody that was nearby. It was Dean walking up to him with a cup of water. "We both are. He knows quite a bit about business management though so he lends helping hand. Who are you here to see?"

"Brianna." Seth simply replied.

Roman really did know about business management, but Dean knew that it wasn't the reason for why he was in Brianna's office. Dean knew that he liked her and with how inseperable they have been over the last few days, he wasn't surprised that Roman didn't want to stay away, even at work.

He followed Dean to the receptionist that sat at a desk across from Brianna's office and told her who Seth was here for. Inside her office though, Brianna had just gotten the curtains to cover the large glass walls that allowed people to see into her office. Just as the windows were completely covered, Roman got up and stood behind her, resting a hand on her waist.

"Did I tell you that look beautiful today?" He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She blushed at the comment and at the simple gesture and smiled.

Brianna wore a simple black suit with her hair in a pony tail. Never the one to constantly wear makeup, she simply applied lip gloss and mascara.

"I thought you were going to allow me to do some work today. Paige and I have another meeting today after lunch." She told him softly with a smile. Brianna felt Roman's lips form into a smile when he kept them near her ear as she continued to work on her computer.

"And I will." Roman replied. "But I just need to see you and I needed to tell you that. Just five more minutes and I'll go back out."

Butterflies invaded Brianna's stomach and she damned them for fluttering their wings. "Lunch today at our usual place?"

"Yup." Roman replied. "Just you and me and Dean. Well, Dean will be with Renee, so really it'll just be you and me."

She turned around to face Roman and smiled up at him when he leaned in a little closer. Brianna and Roman couldn't get enough of each other and there were times when both of them wanted to take it a step further. Roman wanted to make sure that he was going in the right direction with her and that he was in Brianna's good graces again while she wanted Roman to take the first step when it came to take things a little further. He kissed her forehead, followed by each of her cheeks. Roman's warm breath tickled her skin, but she didn't pull away from the close proximity.

Brianna had given Roman a chance to make things right with her and it was so far becoming the one of the best decisions that she had ever made. He was taking that opportunity to show her how much he cared about her and how much he liked her. Seth was nowhere in her mind and almost completely forgot about him until there was a knock at the door. Roman quickly went back to sit down in front of her and cleared his throat.

"Come in." Said Brianna with a smile.

Dean came in with somebody trailing behind him. "He said that he's here to see you."

"Seth?" She said in a surprised tone as she stood up. "I didn't know you were coming here today."

"I wanted to make it a suprise." Said Seth as he gave her a hug. Brianna tried to not give it away that she wasn't comfortable with it at the moment and looked at Dean. "I didn't know it would be some work to get through to you or Paige."

She smiled. "Security reasons. They're just doing they're job."

Looking back, Brianna saw that Roman had gotten up from his chair and walked up to them. Putting his hand on the small of her back, she felt the warmth of his skin through her jacket that she had just put back on and tried to resist the urge to go back into his arms.

"Give us a bit." Brianna said in an effort to do such thing. Roman tensed up and her eyes told him that it would be okay. They left, leaving Brianna and Seth alone in her office. After sitting down, she went back to work on her computer after making sure that Seth didn't mind and allowed him to talk.

"I'm happy with what you and Paige have done to the place." Said Seth. "I'm hoping to find some success here as well."

"What do you mean?" She asked when she looked over at him when she stopped typing and saved up some of the work that she managed to get done with Roman's distraction.

Looking up at Seth, she saw that he was smiling. "The business that I started over in Glasgow, I'm expanding it. I'm making an office here in London and I already got a place. If everything goes smoothly then it should be ready to open in at least a month and a half. I already have advertisements being printed out. It's just a few blocks from here, so I was thinking that maybe this weekend, I could go show you the place to see how it's coming along."

Brianna thought about it for a moment and her mind immediately signaled to not go. "Paige and I only have Sunday's off."

"I was thinking more along the lines of just the two of us." Seth told her. "Maybe we can spend some time together since I haven't been able to get a hold of you in the last two weeks."

She made a face. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy with the store and just about everything that has to do with this, that I haven't taken much time out to have much of a social life. I just want the success to continue to a long time. Not just a few weeks or a few months and then having it disappear."

"The good thing about it for you and Paige, is that the two of you will get attention regardless of whether or not the store existed. People will listen to the two of you, specifically you because so many people like you. That alone, will bring tons of free publicity for this store."

Brianna thought about it and agreed. After checking a few emails, the room went silent. It wasn't really the same anymore between the two of them and if it wasn't noticeable to Seth, it certainly was for her. Her mind began going back to Roman and the way things have been between the two of them for the last two weeks. It's taking some time for Roman to get used to expressing his feelings, but he was trying.

"Who's that guy that was in here when I came in?" Asked Seth, pulling Brianna out of her thoughts.

"He's one of my guards." She simply replied. "He knows about business management, so sometimes I ask him about certain things and ask him to take a look at some things that I would like his input on."

Seth nodded. "You could ask me. I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Thanks." Brianna replied with a small smile.

"Things have changed." Seth said. "You were right on that. I look at you and see somebody who's more mature. Somebody who's more in control and someone who's going after their dreams with full force. It feels like you're putting your this before us. You think about this store before you think about anything that has to do with us."

She looked at him and took off her jacket, suddenly feeling warm and put the security cameras up on her television before answering. "I'm not trying to put anything before us, Seth. It's not on purpose, but I need to focus on this too. Not just my social life. This is my dream, starting up a business of my own. Something that I can call my own and something that can seperate me, even by just a little, from my family name because I want to show people that I can do this without the help of my parents. So far, I've been doing just fine."

"I guess this is how you felt." He told her. "Like I was always putting things before you. I probably did."

Brianan made a face. "You really did. Not probably, or maybe. You actually did, Seth. And you never changed. By the time you were willing to do so, it was to late. We can both agree on the fact that things have changed since we were last together and we had to have known that it was going to happen. I'm still a nice person, but I don't think that anything can happen between the two of us, Seth."

"Let's just try it out." He told her. "Let's hang out on Sunday and I promise to show you that I really have changed. If you still think that it won't work out, then you let me know. Please, Brianna."

She didn't like where this was going and she wanted it to end at this very moment. Brianna wanted Roman to come in and rescue her from this, but she knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't going to like it one bit if she agreed to hang out with him. Hell, Brianna herself wouldn't like it either.

"How about I think about it and I'll get let you know?" Said Brianna. "It may not be a yes, but it's not a no either."

Seth sighed and thought about it. "Fine. Just let me know what you think before Sunday."

Brianna looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go. "I have to go to lunch, so I'm going to go now. Paige and I have another meeting after lunch, so I want to make sure that I get some time to myself for getting back."

"Are you guards going with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, they go with me everywhere." Brianna replied. Getting the curtains to go away, she grabbed her things and headed out the door to her office. She signaled for Dean and Roman to follow her and had Seth follow them out of the store through a side exit. "So I'll let you know what my answer is before Sunday."

Seth agreed and watched as the guy that he had seen in her office, helped her get in the car and close the door. He had to show her that he was a changed man. It was just a matter of getting the chance to do so and hope that nobody else already has her attention.

_**...**_

It was now Saturday and Brianna was looking forward to tomorrow. It wasn't because of Seth, it was simply because she had the day off and she had the opportunity of catching on some sleep and relaxing. Until then, she was busy away at work getting a few things done before going downstairs to check on everything.

"Morning, Princess." Said a voice near the door. When Brianna looked up, she smiled seeing that it was Roman. He was dressed in blue jeans with a plain grey shirt with short sleeves, showing his muscles and the tattoo that rested on his arm and sneakers. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but Brianna still found him attractive.

Closing the door behind him, he sat in one of the chairs in front of her and furrowed his eyebrows. Pressing into his ear a bit, Brianna knew that he was most likely being told something by Paul and heard him sigh when he sat back.

"Paul wants me to go help him out with something." Roman told her. "So I won't be able to go to lunch with you today."

"That's okay." Brianna replied, understanding. "We have other days to go have lunch together."

Roman gazed at her wearing a pink shirt with a white tank top underneath. Light blue jeans and black boots reaching her ankles with heels and her hair in light waves, reaching her waist. Brianna had on her favorite bracelet and again, had no makeup. Roman liked the confidence that she had in her natural beauty.

Noticing the long gaze, Brianna smiled and looked down before going back to her computer. She literally felt her breath get taken away whenever Roman gave her a certain look and in her book, it was a good thing. It's not always easy to please her, especially when she knew what she wanted.

"I was thinking that maybe we can grab some dinner tonight." Said Roman. Brianna stopped what she was doing and turned her complete attention to him. "Paul's going to send some guards with you, though it may not be as much as usual. But maybe we can go to a restaurant that's secluded and with some privacy. Okay, maybe _a lot _of privacy."

She laughed softly and smiled sweetly at him. "That sounds good. Just let me know what time and I'll be ready by then."

"How does 8 o'clock sound?" Roman asked.

Brianna smiled. "Sounds good. Don't forget."

"I wouldn't ever forget about having dinner with my Brianna." He told her as he stood up. Brianna couldn't help but smile with excitement as if she was a little girl at the sound of Roman saying 'my Brianna'. He gave her a wink and left to go meet up with Paul. Roman was driving her crazy in a way and he probably didn't even notice it.

After going downstairs, of course there were people who greeted her and who asked for pictures. Brianna was generous enough to grant a few of those before helping out at the register. She also noticed how the people who owned some of the stores that she went to, wasn't as involved with the customers as she was. They were always somewhere else doing something that had to do with meetings and whatnot. Though she was always busy with that, Brianna always tried to take at least a few minutes out of her day to try to interact with some of them.

"Hey, Bri." Said a male's voice from near the stairs when Brianna was in an attempt to get her things for lunch. Turning around, she saw Seth standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Seth." She replied and gave him an awkward side hug. "What are you doing here today?"

Seth followed Brianna into her office and watched as she grabbed her jacket and her purse and checking a few things on her television.

"I wanted to know if we could grab a bite to eat for lunch." He told her. "And you still haven't told me anything about if we could hang out tomorrow as well, so I was wondering if you had an answer yet."

Brianna looked at him seriously and thought about it. She hesitated, but knew that he wouldn't leave her alone about it. "We'll get some lunch today."

They left through a side door and it wasn't long until they were at a local cafe. People were noticing that she was there and that she had a guy that a lot of people in London, didn't know about. She texted Roman to let him know what was going on and with the amount of time he took to respond, Brianna knew that either Paul had him too busy for him to respond as quickly as he usually does, or Roman wasn't to happy about it.

'_Can't he go to a private part of the place or let you try to disguise yourself?' _

_'That's what I'm trying to do, but he won't budge. I'm even trying to get the attention of the owner because you, Dean and myself know him well enough to know that it's what we want, but Seth isn't buying it. I'm so close to just screaming at the top of my lungs.'_

"Can I ask you something?" Brianna said to Seth. He nodded and drank some of his water. "If I wanted to go out in disguise to avoid bringing attention to myself, would you be okay with that?

Seth thought for a moment. "Why would you want to disguise yourself? Is it to prevent people seeing you having a bad hair day or something?"

Brianna looked at him as she arched her eyebrows. "It has nothing to do with me having a bad hair day or me not thinking that I look pretty on that day or anything of that nature. But sometimes, I just want to avoid having so much attention on me. I just want some privacy when I go out and this is not how I go places. Have you seriously not learned how important privacy is to me from the time we were together?" 

"You're the Princess, though." Seth told her. "Why would you want to avoid getting so much attention?"

Seeing how annoyed Brianna was getting, he got the attention of the owner and asked for a more private area. It was already to late though. Enough people saw the two together to know that it was her with some guy that they have never seen her with and she knew that it was going to come up somewhere in a matter of hours. She wouldn't be surprised if it showed up on the blogs within a matter of minutes. Seth saw how unhappy she was at the moment and allowed her to go make a phone call.

"Hello?" Asked Paul on the other end of the phone.

"It's me, Brianna." She replied. "That stupid Seth guy is really getting me annoyed right now. He doesn't care that I want to just be normal when I go out instead of the Princess. Why do I have to waste my time on him?"

"You know that your parents want you to have a guy like that." Paul told her. "He has money and he can provide for you."

Brianna scoffed. "I don't care if a guy has money or not. I want a relationship based on genuine feelings, not because my parents are forcing a guy up my ass, Paul. I'm not happy about this and it's going to end today. And by the way, I can provide for myself, thank you very much. I own a business, remember? I'll be just fine without him."

She hung up and held on tightly to her phone as she went back to her seat. Her parents noticed that Seth was the same guy that was in the pictures that showed up when Brianna resurfaced after some time of being away from the media. After doing a background search on him, they saw that he was clean and seemed to be a good guy. Brianna honestly didn't care for Seth. Her heart was slowly belonging to Roman.

"Would you stay up late at night with me?" Asked Brianna. "And watch movies with me, even if we've watched it numerous times already? Eat ice cream with me and talk about the most random things? None of it having anything to do with business or work?"

Seth looked at her for a moment. "If I have to go to work the next day, probably not. I like to feel energized and refreashed and staying up all hours of the night won't really do that for me."

"Oh." Brianna simply stated. She was disappointed in seeing that Seth really hadn't changed much and he wasn't going to anytime soon. "If we hang out tomorrow, it'll have to be as strictly friends or aquaintences. Nothing more."

"There's no chance for us?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No because you haven't changed, Seth. You need somebody who's willing to deal with your selfish tendencies and it's not going to be me. What if you meet somebody that wants to stay up at night and watch movies with you and eat ice cream? You're really going to tell her no because you want to be energized for the next day? Because your career is more important to you than spending that quality time with her? You haven't changed, Seth. And that disappoints me."

Brianna signaled for her guards and got up from her seat. "I'm going back to work. See you around, Seth."

_**Later that night...**_

"Are you feeling any better?" Roman asked Brianna as they sat at dinner at one of the best restaurants in London. He sat next to her and allowed her to lean against him with her head on his shoulder.

Brianna shrugged. "A little bit. Why can't everything be simple? I like having a normal life. Or at least attempting to have one. You and Dean are the only ones to seem to understand that."

She took in his cologne and smiled at one of her favorite scents for men. Roman took her hand in his and watched as their fingers automatically intertwined. Their hands fit perfectly with each others and they weren't letting go anytime soon.

"I think you should get what you want." Roman said softly. He wanted to be the one to give her everything that she wanted.

**A/N: Would you count the dinner between Roman and Brianna as an official date? Is this Roman's way of trying to take the next step? And what did you think of the whole Seth and Brianna scene that took place at lunch? Brianna made it very clear to Paul that she awsn't happy about it. Do you think Paul will try to help her out in what she really wants? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, jessica619, Alexandria M, justkimmy, EmpireStandsTall, JM, 'Guest', corbettluv, Gagan, and Shield316 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used will be for story purposes only. **

Christmas was just under four weeks away and it was noticable around town that the spirit was in the air. Lights were put up everywhere and everything Christmas was being advertised and shown.

"Before we all leave for the weekend, Brianna and I would like to talk to you all about something. Two things actually." Started Paige. "First news is that if everybody agrees on this, we could have a little Christmas party. Just those of us who work here and even the guards if they want to join in as well. At the end of next week, we'll be asking again to see who would agree to having the party and if it's a go, we'll talk more about it from there. The second thing is this...lately we've had people coming in and out trying to see the two of us."

Paige looked around at the employees before speaking again. "If somebody is not here to make deliveries, then they need to have an appointment. If they don't for whatever reason it is that they're coming up with, the guards are to call up here to the receptionists. The receptionist is then to get in contact with Brianna or myself, depending on who it is that the person is wanting to see, and we will notify them as to whether they can come up or not. Don't just assume that because they say that they're our friends, that it's okay to just send them up here. We have to make sure, ourselves, that the person is truly who they say they are. Okay?"

They all agreed before being leaving and making sure that nothing else needed to be said. Paige turned around to look at Brianna leaning up against the door to her office, watching the whole thing. Roman was standing nearby and began talking to Dean.

"How are things with you and Seth?" She asked Brianna.

"I haven't spoken to him since the last time I saw him." She replied, making a face. "Which was the day that I went to lunch with him. Waking up the next day, I just couldn't get myself to go anywhere with him. Seth hasn't changed, Paige. Everything he wouldn't do, somebody else will. He cares too much about his career to want the little things in a relationship that will really matter, you know?"

Paige nodded, understanding. "Somebody else doing what Seth won't do...I'm seeing Roman taking that role nicely."

Brianna smiled at the mention of Roman's name. "We're not a couple, though."

"I know." Paige replied. "But you make each other really happy. That counts for something."

Just as that was said, Roman and Dean made their way to them and greeted them. Roman wrapped an arm around Brianna's waist and she automatically leaned into him. "Ready to go home?"

The girls nodded and got their things to leave. Brianna walked behind Dean, while Roman walked beside her. Paige walked ahead with her guards and quickly left once they got outside. Before getting in the car, Brianna grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him closely to her as she leaned up against the car.

"I want to get that tattoo that I told you about tomorrow." She told him softly. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'll definitely go." Said Roman. "Maybe we can make tomorrow into a date?"

Brianna smiled up at him. "A date?"

"Yeah." He replied. "And maybe we can stay up and watch another movie tonight. We're probably running out of movies to watch, but we'll just talk if we do."

She grinned and loved the sound of that and realized that Roman may very well be that guy that will do what Seth wouldn't. "That sounds perfect."

Roman gave her that look again that took her breath away. His blue/grey eyes stared into hers and she felt like she could just melt right there and then. Brianna's knees were growing weak and felt Roman's hands on her waist. Why couldn't he kiss her right then and there?

Getting in the car, all he could think about was her. The way Brianna smiled at him and the way she made him at ease. They could talk for hours on end about anything and everything that they could come up with. They definitely enjoyed each other's company and they definitely liked each other. The two just had to make the next move.

_**The next day...**_

"Roman?" Asked Paul when he walked out of his office and saw Roman walking around. He turned around to see Paul and walked back to him. "Remember what we talked about last week?"

Thinking back, he remembered and nodded. "Yes, I remember."

Paul thought for a moment and looked at Roman while he did so. "It's tricky, you know that."

Roman sighed. "I know that. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You're not leaving, I'll tell you that much. You're one of the best guys here, so you'll be staying." Paul told him. "If I see it causing problems, see it ended it immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Roman replied, knowing that he was actually serious about that. Paul nodded and went back into his office. Roman looked around and walked away, finding himself looking for Dean. They found each other in the hallway that led to Brianna's room and greeted each other.

She came out of her room a few minutes later while the two friends talked. Roman was the first to notice her and smiled. Brianna wore a black coat with a grey sweater underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a neat pony tail, and wore a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers.

After greeting Dean, Roman pulled Brianna into his arms and heard her give a soft giggle into his chest when she hugged him back. Staying in each others arms a little longer than expected, Dean cleared his throat, causing them to pull away.

"Are we ready to go?" Asked Brianna.

"You two are." Said Dean as he came out of that focused look that he gives sometimes. "Paul just told me to go with Emily."

They looked at him confused. "Why do you need to be with my sister?"

"She has her own guards." Roman added. "Why would she need one of us?"

"I don't know, I haven't been her guard in two years. I'm going to talk to him about it now." Replied Dean before going to his office. Brianna and Roman followed and waited for Paul to come out.

When he did, Paul greeted them. "Why does Dean have to go with my sister?"

"Emily is short on guards today." Paul replied. "So I thought that with them being so close at one point, Dean would be a great person to send. It'll just be for today, I'm not going to take him away from you, Bri. He'll be back by this evening."

Brianna frowned and nodded, knowing that Dean wouldn't say no to his boss and sighed.

"Okay." She said softly. "I guess we'll see you later."

They shared a hug before leaving and Roman quickly followed. Walking out the back door, they reached a car that was already parked there. Reaching for the back door, Roman stopped Brianna and shook his head.

"You're sitting up front with me today." He told her.

"I am?" She asked. "I never get to sit in the front."

Roman smiled at her. "Well, today you do."

Brianna smiled and got in the front seat when he opened the door. Waiting for him to turn the car on, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Roman looked over at her and looked down at her lips. Just as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, her phone rang. She smiled when he let out a groan and answered her phone.

Roman drove off and felt her grab on to some of his fingers when he drove with just one hand. He didn't mind and allowed their fingers to intertwine. Getting to the tattoo shop that Brianna wanted to go to, he helped her out of the car after parking and walked in behind her. Seeing the inside, it was filled with pictures of different tattoos and piercings that were done by each artist. It showed different designs and the different types of tattoos that could be done, depending on the artist.

"How can we help you, today?" Asked the receptionist that was at the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Brian." Brianna told her.

"That would be me." Said a guy that was next to her. He had mohawk and had his arms filled with tattoos. "Nice to meet you, today. What can I do for you today?"

They shook hands as Brianna smiled. "I wanted to get these birds on the inside of my arm."

She showed him a picture that she had on her phone for him to see what it looked like. "Okay, I'm going to just sketch some up and we'll go from there. It'll take a few minutes."

As she and Roman went to look around, they held hands without thinking twice about it. It was as if they felt peace with it and had been doing it for a while. Unbuttoning her coat and sweater, Brianna leaned into Roman when he stopped to look at something.

"This is your first tattoo?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." Brianna replied. "I always wanted to get one, but I never had the chance to. It's supposed to snow today, and I'm hoping it does. I haven't seen snow in a very long time."

He chuckled and kept her in his arms. "Maybe we can have a white Christmas this year if we're lucky enough with Mother Nature."

"I hope." Brianna said. "I kind of miss the snow."

"We're ready to start." Said Brian who had come back with a few sketches. They followed him into his station and sat down. "These are a few sketches that I did and with different sizes. I wanted to give you a few options that you could go with for the inside of your arm."

Looking at the drawings, Brianna chose one and took off her sweater, before taking a seat on the chair that she was supposed to sit on. After getting his equipment ready and making sure that it worked, he began tattooing.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Brianna asked Roman.

He thought for a moment while they held hands. "I just want to see my family. It's been a while since I last saw them and I miss my mom."

Roman put a hand on her stomach, while his other hand reached the other side of her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Roman kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, Paige was shopping with one of her friends when she bumped into Seth. She wanted to turn around and walk in the opposite direction, but it was already to late for that. Paige and Seth have never been the best of friends, but remained civil because of Brianna. Now that her and Seth were no longer a couple, they didn't have to worry much about it.

"How have you been?" Asked Seth.

"I've been good." She replied. "Busy, but good. You?"

Seth shrugged. "I've been better. Have you seen Brianna?"

"I see her everyday, Seth." Paige told him. "I work with her, remember?"

"Sorry." He told her. "It's just...I don't know what else to do to get her back. She won't give me a chance."

Paige sighed and looked at the man standing in front of her. "You want me to be honest?"

"Of course." Seth replied.

"You're not ready for a relationship, Seth." Paige told him. "You're too focused on your career and though that can be a good thing, when it comes to a relationship it can be a curse. You'll lose your girl for not paying enough attention to her and that goes for Brianna as well."

He thought about it for a moment. "I _am _ready for a relationship. But my career is just as important to me. I need somebody who understands that and who can support that."

"Brianna does understand, Seth." She told him. "I get that as well. The problem is that you put your career first at _all _times. What you're saying that you're willing to do now to get her back is what you should have done all those years ago to keep her. Maybe you would have still been together. Stay up at night and talk to her. Watch movies with her, even if you've seen it hundreds of times. Respect that she absolutely _loves _her privacy and prefers to stay out of the spotlight when she doesn't want to get so much attention on her."

"She's a princess, though." Seth argued. "Brianna's going to get attention regardless."

Paige groaned. "Seth, that's not the point. You're not understanding that she just wants to live a normal life, regardless of what her title is. So Brianna's the Princess of England. Her staying out of the spotlight so much, gives her a sense of privacy that she longs for. She's not like Emily who'll do anything to get attention."

"Do you think I still have a chance?" Asked Seth. "With Brianna?"

Paige thought for a moment. "No, you don't. Things are different now, Seth. This isn't like when we were in college. Things have changed. You realized what you had with Brianna after your relationship was over. While the two of you were together, you didn't see the good things that she did for you. All of the sacrifice that Brianna had to make for you so that you can do what you needed for your future and not once did you see that and thank her. Not once, did you stop to take time out for her and to make sacrifices for her. You bought that on yourself and now you expect Brianna to drop everything that she's doing and everything that she has going on in her life for you? So that you can do the same thing all over again?"

Seth didn't respond, knowing that it was the truth. He looked around and wondered if there was anything that he could do to show her that it's worth giving him another chance.

"Does anybody else have her attention?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Paige replied though she knew very well, what the answer to that question was. "What difference would it make? I know her a lot better than you do. Brianna knows what she wants and she's not afraid to put her foot down to get it. I'm not fighting her for you, Seth because you're fighting a losing battle with Brianna. I don't think I'll be able to help you."

_**...**_

"You like your tattoo?" Asked Roman as they ate some lunch. They sat at a secluded area in the restaurant and sat next to each other.

"I love it." Brianna replied after taking a sip of her soda. "Do you think you'll ever get another one?"

Roman thought about it for a moment while he ate. "I don't know. I'm okay with what I have so far, but we'll see if the time ever comes."

"Look, it's starting to snow." Said an excited Brianna as she looked out of the window. "Do you think it'll stick?"

He looked over to see that it was lightly snowing. Winter had not yet started yet, but it had been cold enough to bring in some snow. If it's not winter yet and they're getting this type of weather, Roman only wondered what it would be like once the season actually came. Looking over at Brianna, he couldn't help but smile at how excited she was at season snow falling. When she looked back over at him, Roman didn't bother moving his gaze back to the window. He left his eyes right on her and saw her smile at him.

Leaning over, he softly pressed his lips against Brianna's. Pulling back, they had both felt the electricity that was sent between them when their lips touched. Feeling his long fingers rest on the nape of her neck, Brianna leaned in and was met halfway by Roman. Thehy shared another kiss, this time a lingering one. It was sweet and gentle, but something that they both enjoyed. It felt right. It bought butterflies into her stomach again and she was starting to take this as a good feeling. Both needing air, they pulled back and shared a smile and a look that said much more between them than ever before.

"It should snow more often." Roman told her softly.

Brianna smiles up at him and scrunches her nose. "If it means that you'll kiss me more, than I agree."

Roman grinned and gave her another soft kiss and pulled away. "We should get going. If it starts snowing more, I don't want us to get caught up in a storm. Paul's going to chop my head off."

Giggling, Brianna grabbed Roman's hand and got up. Putting on her sweater, Roman placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss. It was already noted that Roman couldn't get enough of kissing his Princess and she didn't mind. His full lips were softly pressed against hers, sending Brianna into what felt like heaven. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she quickly replied to the kiss and almost forgot where they are.

Brianna pulled back after a few moments and smiled as she looked down. "We should get going before they kick us out for too much PDA."

Roman chuckled and agreed. After paying the bill, they made their way to the car. He smiled and watched as she spun around with her arms spread out, as if trying to catch the snowflakes. Getting dizzy, she stopped and leaned against the car as Roman walked up to her and gazed at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Roman told her. "You just look beautiful today."

Blushing, she grabbed for the door handle and kissed Roman's cheek before getting in. They decided to drive around for a bit before heading back home. Brianna frowned seeing that Dean hadn't replied to a message that she had sent him when she was still at the tattoo shop. He wondered what Emily was putting him up to and if he was okay.

"I'm sure Dean's okay." Said Roman, as if reading her mind. "Your sister probably has him running around for her."

"I'm so much easier to deal with." Said Brianna. "I give her fiance credit for being able to put up with her as much as he does."

_**That night...**_

"How was your day?" Asked Paul when he saw Brianna getting some dinner.

"It was good." She replied. "I enjoy my days off. How was yours?"

Paul sighed. "It was good. Just hoping your deal sister hasn't put Dean through a lot today."

Brianna made a face and turned around when she heard a familiar voice coming into the kitchen. Looking back, she saw Dean coming with Roman.

"Dean!" She exclaimed as she went to hug him. He caught her just in time and gave her a big hug. "You're okay."

"Sorry, I didn't reply back." He said to her when they pulled away. "You're sister is harder to keep up with than I remembered."

She frowned. "Wanna me to take care of her?" Brianna asked, jokingly.

The guys chuckled while Brianna smiled. "I think her knowing that I'm back with you is enough to keep her in place. She was asking if I could be her guard, permanently."

"What did you tell her?" Asked Paul.

"That regardless of what my answer is, I would have to talk to you first." Dean replied. "Me personally, I'd say 'no'. Now you may say that I'm letting the personal aspect of it cloud my judgement. Brianna and I are really good friends and honestly...she's more deserving of the throne than Emily. Brianna's just a better person in general and I'd rather surround myself with good people. Not someone who has me wondering what the hell I was thinking about, applying to work for the Royal family. I want to stay with Brianna."

Paul nodded and looked at the trio. "So Roma, wanna give Emily another try?"

"What, are you kidding me?" Roman said quickly, making them all laugh. "That was a rough two years with Emily. Personality wise, I don't see how they're related."

"So you want to stay here with this crazy bunch?" Asked Paul with a chuckle.

"Absolutely." Roman replied without hesitation. "Can't get rid of me that easily after four years."

Brianna began running around excitedly and it instantly bought back memories for Paul. "She's just so adorable today. Reminds me of when she was little, always running around and excited about something."

"Brianna seems happy today." Said Dean. He looked up at Roman who tore his gaze from her quickly when he noticed Dean looking.

"She had a good day." Roman replied. "Nobody bothered her, and she was left to do what she wanted without needing to have a worry in the world about who was watching."

**A/N: What did you think of Roman finally taking that step and kissing her? What do you think the encounter between him and Paul was about? Do you think Paul knows about Roman and Brianna from their meeting and is giving them permission? Is this his way of helping her out with what she wants? Why is Seth still trying to get a chance? Is going to Brianna's best friend, a way for him to be able to do so with Brianna's attention set to someone else? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to 'Guest', J. Michelle93, JM, jessica619, Alexandria M, RomansGirl, EmpireStandsTall, corbettluv, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used will be for story purposes only. **

"Okay, we're going to take a vote to see if this Christmas party is going to happen." Said Brianna as her and Paige gathered the employees. "For those of you who would like to have the party, please rasie your hands."

Paige and Brianna counted and wrote down the number of people who were for the party. After counting twice to make sure, they notioced that they didn't need to ask who was against it. Everybody had agreed to have the party and they both smiled at each other.

"Okay, so on Monday, we'll have a list going around and we want you to put down what you're going to bring, if anything and what kind of music you want to hear and if you'd like to do the Secret Santa." Said Brianna. "All you have to do for that question is write 'yes' or 'no'. Majority will get the final decision, unless something happens in where we have to change plans. As time goes on, we'll change and update anything if necessary. Have a good rest of your weekend."

While everybody left, Paige and Brianna got their things to start heading home. Brianna went into Paige's office when she finished up and waited for her.

"Have you talked to Seth?" She asked Brianna.

"No." She simply replied. "I don't want to talk to him. Besides, there's nothing for us to talk about. It's to awkward between us and I don't like that he went up to you to try to see what he could do for me. That wasn't necessary. I don't like the idea of him bothering you because of me, I'm so sorry."

Paige shook her head. "It's okay, I get why he would want to talk to me about it. But like I told him, I believe that he doesn't have a chance with you because he doesn't. You and Roman are kind of a thing now."

Brianna smiled as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I don't know what we are. But I really like his kisses and the way that he holds me. The way he pays attention to the little things and how he comes to see me every night before I go to bed."

"You are falling for this guy, aren't you?" Asked Paige.

She looked down with a big smile on her face and hooked her hair behind her ears. Paige smiled knowing her answer and picked up her purse. Brianna followed her into the hallway and saw their guards waiting for them.

"Ready to go home?" Asked Dean.

"Yes." Said Brianna as she went downstairs and saw Roman waiting at the bottom of the steps. She hurried up to get to him and he caught her in his arms when she reached the last step. Putting her down, Roman met her with a kiss that she quickly returned without hesitation.

"I've missed you and it's only been a few minutes." Roman whispered against her lips.

Brianna smiled and gave him another kiss. "Now you're stuck with me for the rest of the evening."

"That's actually a good thing." Roman said softly before putting her back down. They walked out and were immediately met with a few paparrazi and a few people wanting to see Paige and Brianna.

The two were nice enough to allow a few pictures and greet a few of them as they were helped by their guards to close the gate and lock it. When a few people started getting a little rowdy, the two were quickly rushed to their cars and sped off.

Paige and Brianna texted each other to make sure that they were okay and that they would talk more later. Dean and Roman both made sure quickly after that Brianna was okay and took her home while making sure that nobody was following behind.

"I gotta ask." Said Dean as he drove around the streets of London. "Are you two a couple now? The two of you sure act like it."

"I like to think that we are." Roman replied as he looked back to see Brianna. She met his eyes with hers and smiled widely at him. Her doubts of what Roman wanted for the two of them were quickly washed away.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw the interaction between the two. Brianna took her phone and took a picture of him with that adorable smile of his and saved it on her phone. When they got home, Roman helped her out and got her in quickly. Of course, Paul had heard about the rowdy crowd and met them at the door to personally see for himself that Brianna was okay.

"I'm going to add at least one more guard for you." Paul said as he walked with them throughout the house. Brianna was about to protest when Paul insisted. "No, we're not going to allow anything to happen to you because we don't have as much security around you as we could have for when people start getting rowdy around you and that's final, Bri. Get ready for dinner, it's almost done."

She groaned and made a bee line to her room. Roman and Dean went to theirs to wash up for dinner and to put their things down. "So you have the Princess as your girlfriend now, huh?"

Roman looked back to see Dean coming into his room. Fixing his hair, he looked back in the mirror and saw Dean in the background.

"I haven't asked her, but I want her to be." Roman replied.

"When are you going to ask?" Dean said.

He thought for a moment. "Maybe tonight."

"Don't do like you did when it came to realizing that you like her." Dean told him. "It felt like you took forever to see that."

"Let me worry about it." Said Roman. "I'm the one that's going to ask her."

Dean patted his back as they walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Brianna walked in a few minutes later and hugged Anna. Paul walked in and Brianna quickly walked to him to give him a hug. He was one of the very few people in this house that she was actually close to and nobody could blame that. Paul had been with this family since she was little and was one of the very few that remained after all these years. Still holding on to Paul, she looked over at Roman and gave him a sweet smile. He returned it and cleared his throat when Paul turned his attention to Roman.

"Everything's good?" Asked Paul.

"Yeah, perfect." Roman replied, knowing what he was talking about.

Paul nodded and looked at him for a few moments. "Do you know why I'm allowing this to happen?"

Roman shook his head, not knowing the answer. "Why?"

Paul pulled him aside into a more private area to talk to him. "When I first started out in this field, I worked for a different family. It was for the McMahon's."

"The McMahon's?" Asked Roman in surprise. "They're like one of the wealthiest families around."

"I know." Paul replied with a smile. "He's the CEO and chairman of one of the biggest Entertainment companies around. I was one of their guards and later became one for his daughter, Stephanie. When her and I first met, we disliked each other. We wanted nothing to do with each other. But once I started being security for her, we slowly got to know each other and I found myself starting to like her. The problem was that she wasn't allowed to date any of us because her father didn't want to allow it. And with me being older than her, I didn't bother doing anything about how I felt because I thought that it would give her dad more of a reason to tell her 'no' when it came to me. Her father isn't the type of person that would just give you permission to do something that you want. It takes a lot to make that happen. He's not easy to please."

"So what happened?" Asked Roman.

Paul thought for a moment and shrugged. "I continued to be her guard knowing that it was a bit of torture, not doing anything when it came to how I felt for her. So I settled for being around her as much as I could until one day, I couldn't take it anymore and I just privately asked her father for permission. He wanted to tell me no and I'm sure he wanted to fire me right then and there. But he didn't. He allowed us to date, but Stephanie and I didn't let a lot of people know that we were dating. We didn't want people to think that I was getting special treatment and that I was being allowed to have the luxuries that came with dating somebody in that family."

"How long did that last?" Asked Roman.

"Not long." Paul replied. "People started finding out and it changed things. The same people that thought I was a good guy, didn't want to see Stephanie with me. I guess they thought I wasn't the right guy for her and because of this job. Eventually her father wanted us to break up. We were both so upset about it because we wanted to be together and her father just wouldn't budge. It was a few weeks before he finally caved in again and allowed us to get back together."

Roman listened intently to hear what happened next. "After three years, we got married and she gave me three beautiful and amazing little girls. And we're still together."

"You married her?" He asked.

Paul nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course, by the time that happened, I was just about to go somewhere else to guard. It's not that I didn't want to stay with that family, because they were good to me while I was there. They still are. But I wanted to get more experience with other people and learn how to be versatile. With the amount of experience that I had, I was lucky enough to get hired by this family. I've been here ever since and I watched Brianna grow up. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see the last nine years of her life, but I'm happy to have her back and see her again everyday. Though I just can't find in me to ever leave this family."

"Is that why you're allowing me to date Brianna?" Asked Roman.

"Yes." Paul replied. "I know how hard it is to try to supress your feelings for somebody when they're as strong as mine were for my wife. Having to be around them everyday and not being able to do anything about it...it can become torture. I didn't want you to go through that. But one day, I saw the two of you together and I saw the way you look at her. I said nothing about it because I thought that it was simply because you've grown to care about her."

Roman looked down, not realizing how obvious his feelings were to everybody else but him. "I didn't realize I was like an open book with my feelings for her."

Paul smiled. "You weren't doing it on purpose, Roman. It just happened. The reason though, as to why I wanted it ended it immediately if problems arose, was because I know how difficult it can be when you have a job like this. It's hard to get at least one day off and when you finally do, you just wanted to be disconnected from everything and everyone that has to do with this job. Trust me, Roman, I've done that plenty of times on my day off. It was difficult after I left her family because it meant not knowing how often I would be able to see my wife and my kids."

They heard people's voice passing by and lowered their voices so that nobody would hear what they were speaking about.

"I want Brianna to be happy." Paul added. "I'm not going to ask you to leave because I like you and you're one of my best men, Roman. I trust you and Dean more than any of my other men and that's saying something. Not to mention that Brianna will kick, scream and fight to keep you and Dean around for as long as she can and we both know that. She loves having the two of you around and she's my little princess, too. Not just everybody else's. Please make her happy. Don't give me a reason to keep this from happening, Roman."

"Paul and Roman." Said Brianna as she walked up to us after finding their little spot before Roman could say anything. "Come to dinner. It's ready."

They both chuckled when she held on to their hands on pulled on them as she pouted to get the two men to start walking. Following her, Brianna didn't let go of their hands until they reached the dining room and took a seat. Roman looked over at Brianna who was sitting next to him at the dinner table. He admired her and smiled when she looked over at him and scrunched up her nose.

_**Later that night...**_

Brianna came out of her bathroom from taking a hot shower and yawned as she streched. She just wanted to curl up in bed, underneath her blankets and watch television until she fell asleep. She just felt so tired and felt as if she was starting to catch a cold.

There was a soft knock on the door and she went to see who it was. A smile was pasted on Brianna's face when she saw that it was Roman with a black wife beater and grey sweatpants with his hair, a bit of a mess. He came in when Brianna stepped aside and watched as she closed the door a bit behind her.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Said Roman in a low tone, knowing that Brianna had left the door a little open. "I've been thinking quite for the past few days about us and about what I wanted when it came to you and me."

Brianna stood up straight and watched as Roman took her hands in his. They intertwined their fingers and shared a soft kiss.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend." He said to her softly. "I know we would have to do the whole seperating business from pleasure and whatnot, but yeah."

"Yeah?" Brianna asked with a grin on her face. She couldn't believe her ears at the moment as she saw Roman nodding. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Roman's face lit up when he heard Brianna's answer. He cupped her face with both of his hands and met her lips for a kiss. Resting her hands on his sides, the sparks flew between them as they kissed. She pulled back and pressed her nose against his.

"So...we're a couple now?" Asked Brianna with the small smile.

Roman kissed the corner of her lips and nodded. "You and me."

Brianna gave him a sweet smile. Giving Roman another kiss, she felt him automatically wrap his arms around her as he applied pressure on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt like she was growing weak in the knees with this man's kiss. Luckily, he was holding her to prevent her from falling.

_**The next day...**_

"You are so happy today." Paige told Brianna, laughing a bit. "What has you in such a good mood other than today being Sunday and us not having to work today?"

Brianna giggled and chewed on her bottom lip. "Even though I feel like crap because I'm getting a cold...Roman and I made it official."

Paige gasped. "You're kidding. Really?"

She nodded. "Last night, before I went to bed. He stopped by my room like he usually does and askeds me to be his girlfriend."

"Congratulations." Said Paige as she gave her best friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I can tell how much you care about each other and I'm glad the two of you finally took this next step."

"Me too." Said Brianna as they walked around the streets of London. "The only thing I'm worried about is that if gets to my Mum, she may not be all to happy about it."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Asked Paige.

Brianna looked around. "Because she wants me to marry wealthy and someone with a title. Mum may not consider Roman of much title or wealth."

"Since when do we listen to our parents when it comes to who we date?" Asked Paige, seeing her best friend smile at the comment.

"True, and you know I don't always listen to my parents." Brianna agreed. "But I want him to like Roman and for them to see why I like him so much, regardless of what his career is and regardless of how much money he has."

"You're not Emily." Paige replied softly. "You'll eventually show them the good that you see in Roman."

Brianna sighed softly and continued to look around at the people walking around and cars making their way to their destinations. She thought about Roman and smiled at the simple thought of the man and wondered how someone can have such an effect on her.

**A/N: What do you think about Roman making it official with Brianna? Do you think Paul is doing the right thing with giving Roman permission to date her? What do you think will happen if Seth was to find out that Brianna is no longer single? Do you think Roman sees and understands why Paul would give him permission? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Alexandria M, J. Michelle93, justkimmy, RomansGirl**, **JM, Nikki, jessica619, Wolfgirl2013 and corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used will be for story purposes only. **

Walking into her office after another meeting, Brianna stopped when she saw a single red rose on her desk. Looking around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary and walked in. Sitting down at her desk and getting her television to show her all of the security cameras, she picked up the flower and saw the small note that laid next to it.

_'For my one and only. -RR' _

Brianna smiled widely and felt butterflies inside of her again. She knew who those initials belonged to and it warmed her heart knowing that he was trying to make her smile. Christmas was next week and she was working on something of her own for Roman. She knew that they wouldn't be able to leave the country for the holidays without a reason that would leave the people leaving well enough alone. They couldn't leave, knowing that people would be breathing down their necks about why they were leaving England for Christmas.

Just as Brianna looked up, she saw Roman walking around with Dean. He looked into her office and winked at her with that smile of his when they locked eyes. Brianna smiled, bit her lip and picked up her cell phone to look for Paul in her contacts.

"Hey, Brianna." Paul said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Paul." She replied. "Everything here is okay, though I just wanted to know where we were on that present for Roman. I wanted to make sure that it goes perfectly."

She heard a few papers ruffle on his end and waited for his response as she did a few things on her computer. It had been two weeks since her and Roman had become a couple and things couldn't be any better. Though the two have been hush-hush about their relationship to the public, even to a few people at work, they still managed to maintain a healthy relationship with each other.

"Things are actually going perfectly." Paul finally replied. "We should be expecting his little surprise on Christmas Eve. It's still up to you though as to whether he gets his present then or the day of."

"Let's focus on getting Roman's present here and then we'll figure out when and how to give it to him." Brianna told him. "I want him to be happy this Christmas."

"Sweetheart, you make him happy enough." Paul told her with a chuckle.

Brianna froze and so did Paul's voice when he realized what he had said to her. "You know something, don't you?"

"I know that he asked you to be his girlfriend." Paul replied. "I had a meeting with him about it and gave him permission for the two of you to date. I know that you would have anyways even if I didn't give the green light to do so. But I just wanted to give you to know that I support the two of you. I went through the same thing myself. How do you think I met my wife?"

"Paul, why didn't you tell me anything?" She asked. "I didn't know that you knew anything."

"I wanted you to tell me yourself." Paul told her. "I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me something like that. However, I am glad that you're not denying it."

Brianna felt her cheeks grow warm and knew that they were turning pink. "I really like him and he's been making me really happy."

Paul smiled on the other end of the line. "I'm glad he does. You know I'd have to deal with him if he doesn't."

She giggled and spun around in her chair. "Okay, I have to get back to work now. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you soon." He told her before they both hung up. Brianna got up and took her small case that she had in her office and went to fill it up with water. Bringing it back, she put her rose in the vase and sat back down.

"Want me to order something for lunch for you? Maybe we can stay in and talk." Asked somebody at the door. Looking up, it was Seth who was standing at her door.

Brianna mood changed quickly when she saw him and she wasn't all to happy. On top of that, she remembers Paige telling everybody to let them know first who was at the front door asking for them so for Seth to be in her office, without her even knowing that he was going to come today wasn't helping much. They had a lot of explaining to do if they wanted to keep their jobs.

"What do you want, Seth?" Brianna asked him. "You really need to stop showing up here unannounced."

Seth frowned. "I just wanted to see if we could talk. It's been a few weeks since we last spoke and I wanted to apologize for how I acted."

Brianna looked at him and signaled for him to close the door and sit down. "I appriciate the apology, but I don't believe it. How many times have you apologized to me for how you acted and yet you continue to do the same thing?"

"I really mean it this time." Seth told her. "Just let me show you."

"No, Seth." Brianna replied, sternly. "I've given you plenty of chances and you've done nothing to prove yourself a changed man. I'm done giving you chance after chance because all you do is ruin that opportunity for yourself. That's it, Seth."

He looked at her and frowned again. "Do you like somebody else?"

"That doesn't matter because regardless of whether I like someone else or not, I still wouldn't give you another opportunity." Brianna replied. "You lost that privilege when we broke up."

"I just wanted to see if you and I could work again." Seth told her. He tried to be genuine, but Brianna knew him well enough and didn't believe it.

"You wanted to see if we could work out, or you wanted to see if you could have a shot at the princess?" Brianna asked. "I'm done constantly having these types of conversations with you, Seth. Let this be the last time you show up here unannounced and without my consent. Do you understand me? This is my place of business and I will not continue to tolerate what you're doing."

"I understand." He replied when he realized the seriousness in her voice. As he got up, he saw the guard that was in Brianna's office the first time he came here and the other guard that was able to helped him go where he needed to so that he could see her. Walking out, they looked at him and then put their attention back on each other as they resumed their conversation. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"They work for _me _and my family_._" Said Brianna when she walked up to the door. "They follow _my _instructions because they are _my _guards. Don't worry about what I have them doing. You can leave now."

Once Seth was out of the store, Brianna came back out of her office and was met with Roman who stood beside her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to be here today. Which reminds me..."

Getting everybody's attention, she began to speak. "I remember Paige saying that if someone is here to see either one of us, the guards downstairs are to let someone up here know. That person is then to come to one of us and get permission from us to send them up. Why are people who don't work here still coming up here unannounced?"

The room went quiet as everybody looked around. Paige walked up to Brianna and looked around. "We're really nice people, the two of us. But this is our business and we set the rules."

"And our rules are actually quite simple and easy to follow." Added Brianna. "I don't understand, why we have to talk to you about this. The next time Paige and myself have to talk to any of you about this, there will be a problem."

Brianna walked back into her office, letting her employees resume their work. Roman walked in a few moments later and closed the door behind him, watching as the curtains closed around the glass walls. Leaning against her desk, she watched as Roman walked up to her and rested his hands on her waist.

"Thank you for my flower." She said softly with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning into him and placing her head on his chest, she took in Roman's scent and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered to her, still holding Brianna in his arms. "I wanted to make you smile and I remembered you saying how much you like roses."

She pulled her head back to look up at him. "You remembered."

Roman nodded and gave her a soft smile. There was a feeling that was rising in her chest and Brianna didn't know what it was, just yet. She knew, though, that it was that good feeling coming into her body making her feel warm inside. Roman, taking the moment as an opportunity, leaned down and kissed replied with her own lips and rested her hands on his arms as Roman continued to give his girlfriend, small and sweet kisses.

There was a knock on the door and Roman groaned as he pulled away and looked at the door. They shared a few more kisses before answering. It was Paige wanting to talk about something that had to do with the store.

"I'll let you two get back to work." Said Roman with a smile. He gave Brianna a full kiss before leaving her office and closing the door.

"Oh, he's good." Said Paige. "Every guy needs to be like him."

Brianna laughed and shook her head as she sat down.

_**Christmas Eve...**_

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Asked Roman as he laid next to me in my room as we simply stared at the cieling.

"I was thinking about going to donate some clothes." I replied. "There's a few of my clothes that I don't wear anymore. I've outgrown some of them, so I was thinking I could do that. I don't want to just throw them away."

Roman stayed quiet for a moment longer. "That's good. Are you going to the one that's near that soup kitchen?"

"Yes." I told him. "I was going to go there after I finished giving my clothes away. I'm glad it's going to be a white Christmas this year, though."

They looked out the window again and saw that it was still snowing, making the snow continue to pile up. Brianna knew that it would be difficult in the morning for travel and wondered if Roman's present would be able to get here safely and without trouble. Paul had already notified her saying that his present was already in the country. But being in the country, and getting to London were two different things.

Roman kissed the top of Brianna's nose, causing her to slightly scrunch it up. "You're adorable when you do that."

Brianna smiled up at the Soman that laid next to her. "You're pretty adorable yourself, so I'm going to say that I get some of that from you."

He chuckled and pressed his nose against hers before giving her a kiss. Brianna smiled happily and curled up against him until she laid her head on his chest with his arms tightly around her. They enjoyed conversations and kisses the entire night before falling asleep after 3 in the morning. When they woke up the next day, they both realized that Roman was still in her room and he quickly gave her a kiss before leaving her room after brushing his teeth.

Because the store would be closed today and on New Year's Day, Brianna enjoyed sleeping in and the excitement that she had in her, knowing that it was finally Christmas morning. After taking a shower and washing her hair, she made her way down to the living room and hugged her parents when she saw them already there.

"I know you didn't want anything for Christmas, but I wanted to get my little girl a present anyways from the both of us." Said her father as he gave her a small box.

Brianna gave him the sweetest grin and hugged him tightly and then her mother. It was a blue velvet box with a ribbon tied over it. Opening it slowly, she gasped when she saw that it was a brand new watch. It was a Michael Kors Madison watch with rose and white as the colors. Rose surrounded the round part of the watch and the hands, while white covered the background and the straps with a few diamonds in it. Taking it out of the box, she looked in the back and it had a small engravement in it, reading: _'To our little Princess, from Mum & Dad.' _

Brianna hugged them again and thanked them endlessly for the present. It had meant a lot to her and hoped that they liked the present that she had gotten them as well. Emily had walked into the living room with a smile on her face and hugged her parents before smiling at her little sister. There was some space between the two sisters and it was obvious to everyone who walked into the living room.

There was still some tension between the two as well as some awkwardness. They hadn't talked in weeks and it had become a thing or normalcy between them since Brianna came back to London a few months ago. They would talk for a day or two and then go right back to going weeks at a time without saying a word to the other. To their parents, a part of them found it better than having them constantly argue as if they were still children. But as parents, they just wanted to see their children getting along, especially on a day like today. Either way, there was still issues between the two that they had to get out.

Emily was well aware of how she treated Brianna. She always was and she knew that she was the reason for why Brianna was sent to a boarding school in France all those years ago and she had it stuck in her mind that Brianna would never forgive her for that. Ever since Brianna came back, it just reminded Emily of all of the things that she used to do against her sister to get all of the attention.

As much as they used to fight when they were younger, Emily had to admit that she missed her baby sister. They can't remember a time when they were ever on good terms with each other, but that didn't mean that Emily didn't want to try to make things right with her. She just wasn't sure if the damage that had already been done, was just too much for them to be able to fix anything between them.

After spending another half an hour with their parents, Brianna got up and walked around, looking out the windows in the hallways as she walked past them. When she saw Paul, Brianna smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bri." He told her.

"Merry Christmas." She replied with a big smile. "I didn't know that you were coming in today. I thought you were staying home."

Paul smiled. "I won't be here long. I just came to help out with our present for Roman. I wanted to make sure that everything went well. After that, I'm going back home to my wife and my three little girls."

"Are they here?" She asked curiously.

"I just got word a few minutes ago that they're here." Paul replied. "We were able to get them in through the side door and into the dining room. With today being Roman's day off, he hasn't come down yet, so he doesn't really know that they're here."

A few of the maids walked by and greeted both of them. "Dean's with them now, so I'm going to go get Roman. I know he's going to want some breakfast, so it shouldn't be too hard to get him to come."

Brianna chuckled knowing how true that was. Roman had a big appetite and it was no wonder why he was such a big guy. That and how often he would work out to keep in shape. Brianna let Paul get to Roman while she quickly went to her room to slip into something a little bit more suitable for meeting people, rather than being in her pajamas.

After about 15 minutes, she let her hair out to finish drying it and walked out of her room, seeing Roman and Paul in the distance. Walking a little faster, she kept her distance and found another way to get to the dining room. She wanted to give the two men some space to talk about things.

"I'm going to call my family later today." Said Roman to Paul as they walked to the dining room. "I want to hear their voices and see how they're doing. It's still a little too early there though, so I'd have to wait a while."

"I don't think you'd have to wait that much longer to talk to them." Paul told him.

Roman looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? They're in the States and we're like 5 hours ahead of them."

Getting to the dinning room, Roman saw that Brianna was by the door, waiting for them. Her and Roman shared a smile as they pecked each other's lips.

"What's going on?" Roman asked. "You're never waiting for me in front of the dining room and we never walk in this direction to get here."

"You'll see." Said Brianna.

She opened the door and went in first with Paul. After stepping aside, they let Roman in and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Merry Christmas!" Exclaimed his family. He turned around in shock and hugged Paul. Roman gave his girlfriend and hug and a lingering kiss.

Turning around, his eyes were set on the woman who always came first in his life since he was little.

"Mom." Roman said as he walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug. "I missed you so much."

"My baby boy." She said with such happiness in her voice. Pulling back, she took his face in her hands and took a good look at her son. "I love you."

Roman grinned and kissed her cheek, hugging her again. "I love you, Mom. Merry Christmas."

Once he was finally able to pull away from her, he greeted everybody else that was able to come over to London. His dad, his sisters and two of his cousins, Jimmy and Jey. After a few moments of excitement, they managed to calm down.

"How did you all manage to get here and without me knowing anything?" Asked Roman, still in shock from unexpectedly seeing his family here.

"They," Said his dad, signaling to Paul and Brianna. "Contacted us and we were able to work some things out. We got here yesterday and when it started to snow last night, we didn't think we'd be able to get here today. Is she the Princess that you're always talking about?"

Roman looked back and saw Brianna standing closely to Paul. He smiled at her and felt his heart soar. She remembered when he said that he just wanted to see his family for Christmas and she, with Paul's help, managed to make that happen.

"Yeah, that's her." Roman replied with a big smile on his face and a light in his eyes. "That's my princess."

He felt a lump in his throat and hugged his mother again. Paul and Brianna smiled at the sight, seeing just how much he loved her.

"What have you guys been feeding my son, that he's gotten so big since the last time I saw him?" Said his mother with a smile on her face.

"I still got a big appetite, mom." Roman replied with a smile of his own.

Paul mentioned that he had to get somewhere, though Roman and Brianna knew that it was him saying that he had to get back to his family for today. Roman thanked him once again and watched him leave. Brianna stayed around a few minutes longer.

Roman's cousins saw how they looked at each other and knew that something was there between the two. If only they had seen the kiss that the two had shared. Roman's mother picked up on it as well and smiled before their breakfast was bought in.

"I have to start getting ready to leave." Said Brianna to Roman when she softly pulled on his arm. "I'm going with my parents to donate the clothes and then we're going to the soup kitchen. Emily's coming along I think, as well."

Roman grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen to get more privacy. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's okay." Brianna said with a smile. "Stay with your family today. I know how much you've missed them and I want you to spend some time with them. Dean will come with us, he's part of this family too."

Roman looked into her grey eyes that he loved so much and wondered how he got so lucky. There was feeling in his chest, in his heart to be exact that he couldn't put a finger on. It was strong and came at full force. Smiling, he gave her a sweet kiss. "Thank you for bringing my family all the way over here. Words can't explain right now, how happy I am and how much this means to me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

Brianna smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to get me anything in return. Just keep being you because I like you just the way you are."

He smiled at her and they shared a full kiss, in each other's arms. It slightly deepened, though they both pulled away before it got any further.

"I'll see you later." Brianna whispered against his lips.

"I'll see you later, Baby." Roman replied, giving her a peck. "Dean better take care of you."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "He'll take really good care of me, I promise. We'll see each other later and maybe share a few more kisses."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Roman whispered before giving her a kiss.

Brianna went back into the dining room and announced that she had to leave for the day, but that she would be back later in the day. After leaving, Roman's cousins sat next to him to start eating some breakfast.

"So..." Said Jey. "Any luck on your love life?"

Roman looked at him as he ate some of his pancakes. "I don't know if you'd believe me."

The three shared a laugh and continued talking.

**A/N: What do you think of Brianna and Paul's present to Roman? Do you think Roman will have something special for her, as a way to further thank her for bringing her family to England from the States, in time for Christmas? Do you think Seth is already feeling something against Roman and maybe even Dean when he was leaving Brianna's office? Do you think Roman's family will talk to him about his relationship with Brianna if they were to find out that they were a couple? Would that help them? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to RomansGirl, JM, J. Michelle93, jessica619, Roman'sEmpire, 'Guest', Alexandria M, The Reign of Maddox, justkimmy, corbettluv and Shield316 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used will be for story purposes only. **

Brianna had just gotten home from a long day out with her family, but it was time well needed. They had the chance of spending Christmas together as a family, and without Emily and Brianna being at each other's throats like they usually were when they spoke. Dean was quickly becoming a part of the family, and the Queen and her husband absolutely love him. He made them laugh and he protected their little girl everyday.

"Merry Christmas." Said Brianna as she handed him a gift.

Dean looked at her in surprise and smiled as he took it. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry about it." She told him. "I wanted to get you something. I know it's nothing big, but it's something."

He opened up the card that she gave him and smiled with what was inside. He then opened up the small box and saw that it was a brand new watch. A watch that literally became available to the public as early as yesterday. It had been announced since the beginning of the month, it was already being sold out in online pre-orders. Dean had wanted it badly, but was sold out by the time he went to get it and he hadn't told anybody that it was something he wanted. It was plantinum with black accents on it and was a bit on the expensive side, depending on where you got it.

"Bri..." Was all that Dean was able to manage. He got up from his bed and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and it stayed like that for a while before they pulled back. "Thank you. I didn't even say anything to anyone about wanting this watch. How did you figure?"

"You left the magazine open. It was on the page advertising the watch and you wrote down the date on it." Brianna replied. "I figured it was what you may want."

Dean smiled when he saw how genuine she was being and gave her another hug. "Now I see why Roman's so crazy about you."

She smiled and immediately thought about him. "I just wanted to make the two of you happy today. I know it's not as big as Roman's gift, but it's something."

"It's alright." Dean said with a smile. "I love it. It's pretty cool though that you and Paul managed to get them here for Roman. I haven't seen my mom since I left high school. I've been on my own since then, so it's nice to feel like a part of the family here."

They talked for a few more minutes before going down to dinner. Roman's family was already there and Brianna's father was talking to them. She was surprised at how easily they all got along and hugged her dad. Looking at the two, Roman's family saw how identical she looked to her father. Brianna's face had almost everything from her fathers. His grey eyes, his strong jawline and his mouth. She had gotten her smile and her button nose from her mother.

Coming into the room, Roman saw Brianna and her dad talking to his family. He was glad that they were getting along with his family and seemed to enjoy having them here. Brianna's father noticed someone's gaze coming from somewhere and saw Roman standing near the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Don't be shy, now." He said to the large Soman causing his family to look. "Come in and sit."

Brianna's father noticed something different about him when he gave his daughter a hug and shook his hand before taking a seat next to his mother, but ignored it for now. After watching her father leave, Brianna stayed and sat next to Roman and across from Dean. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, this time confirming to everyone there that something was shared.

"I have to ask before I keep myself up at night in wonder." Said Roman's father. "What's going on between the two of you?"

Roman and Brianna looked at each other nervously before either one of them spoke. "Do you want us to tell them?"

Brianna looked at Roman and thought for a moment. "Okay."

He cleared his throat and looked at his family who was awaiting an answer. "Brianna and I are dating. We have been for almost four weeks. There's a lot of people that we haven't told yet because we know that the media is going to have a field day with the news and we don't want everybody knowing our business. We haven't told her parents yet either."

Dinner was bought in and everybody immediately began to eat a few minutes later. Brianna and Roman looked at each other and wondered how their reaction was going to be as the night went on.

"Well, I'm actually glad that you found somebody knew." Said Jey, Roman's cousin. "My thing is, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say this, we just want Roman to find somebody that makes him happy. Somebody that won't hurt him, especially after his last relationship."

"I won't hurt him." Said Brianna as she took a bite of some of her food. "I care about Roman very much and I can't even begin to think about every doing something that'll hurt him."

"And I'm sure you won't." Said his mother. "You seem like a very nice girl and you did manage to get us here for Roman. I'm impressed with that because nobody has ever done that for him since he moved to this country. But my concern as his mother is that when your parents are told, because you'll eventually have to tell them that about the two of you, is how they're going to react. Their daughter is dating one of their men who's supposed to be your security guard."

Roman swallowed his food. "Don't make it sound like a horrible thing, mom. We got to know each other very well before we started dating. Brianna and I even became really good friends."

"I'm not making it out to be a bad thing, sweetheart." She replied. "I just want to know and make sure of them not seeing it as a bad."

Seeing that Brianna didn't know what to say to ease their nerves on their relationship, Dean stepped in. "I think that in America, we've seen and heard these stories on television from shows and then movies and books and it's not always something that's seen where someone of royalty is in a relationship with someone who isn't. And when that _does _happen, the parents of said Royal, aren't always too pleased with it because they want their child to be with one of their own or with someone who has a title or who comes from a lot of money. I think that's what they're trying to get at."

"Like I've said to people before," Said Brianna. "It doesn't matter to me if that person doesn't have a lot of money or they don't have some title here or if they're not high on London's social ladder. What matters to me is how that person treats me and how we feel about each other. A lot of people around here think that just because of how I grew up and the money and whatnot, that it's something I care about, but I'm not shallow. I care about personality and feelings."

"Then we need to see that." Said Roman's father. "We like you, Brianna and we see that smile that he gets when you're around, so I know that you make him happy. But I want to know that he won't get hurt if your parents are against this relationship. We hope that they're not, but if they are, then what are the two of you going to do?"

Roman felt some type of way right now. "I'm going to fight for her because of the feelings that I have for her. We're both adults, and I don't see why they need to have a say with what happens with her and I. Brianna is the one that I want to be with and I'm not going to give up on her that easily just because her parents may not like that I'm with her."

Looking over at Brianna, she played with her food and wiped the corner of her eye. She was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed and wasn't expecting this reaction from his family. She looked up at him and showed him her glossy, grey eyes before looking away again. Roman didn't like that it seemed as if his family wouldn't support them as much as he thought for who knows how long.

"I'm not giving up on him either." Brianna told them. "This just fuels me to defend our relationship even more because our relationship is something that I want. If my parents don't approve, I'll fight even more for him. For us."

Brianna stared off past Dean's shoulder with an undescribable look on her face. She wanted to go to another part of the house and hide. Roman and Dean knew her well enough to know that it's what she wanted to do. Roman wasn't sure what exactly his family was feeling about their relationship, but they were definitely coming off strongly towards it. Maybe a little bit too strong and it wasn't making things any clearer.

It was interesting to him how Brianna's mood easily affected his. He knew that she wasn't exactly happy right now, and he didn't like the reason why. Roman wished that his parents would lay off a little bit and take it easy on them.

Spending the duration of dinner in silence, Brianna silently waited for dessert. Taking Roman and Dean's plate, as well as her own back into the kitchen, she didn't look back or signal for anybody to go after her. Roman and Dean went anyways to check on her.

"You're parents are coming off to strongly." Dean told Roman, quickly pulling him aside. "Do they support this relationship or not?"

"I think they do." Said Roman. "They just don't want me to get hurt."

The best friends looked at each other for a moment. "They want her to show them that she cares about you and that money and all that good stuff doesn't matter to her. So they need to show that they support you on this. Saying that they like Brianna isn't enough, not even for her and you know that. Brianna shouldn't have to be crying because of them making it a bit overwhelming for her. You family is really nice and I like them. But they're just coming off a bit too strong right now."

Roman walked into the kitchen and saw Brianna helping out with the plates that needed to be washed. She had her back to the two men and didn't bother to turn around when she heard them.

"I'm sorry." Roman whispered to her when he stopped Brianna from what she was doing and turned her around to face him. "I didn't know they were going to react like that."

"I don't think they like me." Brianna whimpered softly, barely above a whisper.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "They like you, Baby. They just want me to be okay."

Brianna buried her face into his chest. "I know, I've experienced it myself. I just want my boyfriend's family to like me."

"And they do, Bri." Roman reassured her. "I'll talk to them, okay?"

She didn't say anything and he pulled back. Brianna pouted and looked down while she played with the bottom of Roman's shirt.

"Can I see that pretty little smile of yours that I love seeing so much?" Roman asked her. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "It's going to be okay, baby."

Roman held her a little while longer before they let go. Brianna looked up at him again and touched his nose with his.

"Can I see you tonight before I go to bed?" She asked him.

"You don't have to ask." Roman replied. "You know I'll always go see you before you call it night."

Brianna gave him a small smile and had her lips met by Roman's for a soft kiss. He tried to tickle her and grinned when she let out a giggle and a big smile.

"That's not fair. You were trying to get me to laugh." Brianna said jokingly with a small pout.

Roman chuckled and kissesd her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "I just wanted to see that smile of yours. I don't like when you're sad."

Brianna rested her head on his chest and stayed there for a moment. "I'll be okay. Maybe I just need to get some rest. I'm going to go take a shower and I'll come back down for dessert."

"Okay." Roman replied. They shared another kiss before he walked her to her room.

Going back to the dining room, he replayed the events that took place during dinner in his head. Did they really like her much as they're saying that they do?

"Where's Brianna?" Asked Dean when Roman walked back in.

"She's in her room." He replied. "She's okay, though."

There was silence that filled the room until his father spoke. "Listen, son, we didn't mean to make her feel bad if that's why she left."

"Really, Dad?" Roman asked. "Because to me, it seemed like you were chewing her up and getting ready to spit her back out. Don't interogate her like that as if you're all cops, she did nothing wrong. I understand that you want me to be happy and to be okay and so does Brianna. But don't worry about her parents. Let the two of us worry about it when the time comes. Don't stress yourself out over how her family will react. Yes, I'm defending her because Dean and I are the only ones in this room who know her."

His family didn't say anything. "Brianna is more than just the Princess of England. She's smart, funny and has a big heart. She supports countless organizations and charities that help those in need. Brianna's a business woman who knows what she's doing and she's an amazing influence on young kids around here. Even though I'm working for this family and I'm supposed to be her guard, at the end of the day, Brianna is still my girlfriend. She's not perfect, nobody is. But she's perfect for _me. _I rather have a girlfriend here, than one in a completely different country who has the opportunity to do whatever they please against me because they know I won't be there often to see what's going on and to physically give them what they need. That's how I got hurt the last time. Can't you guys just accept that?"

Nobody spoke after he said that and Roman shook his head. "You like her, then act like you do. Let's not play cops here and interrogate the crap out of her. I want you to support us and our relationship. We're taking it slow because we want to. It'll help show to anybody around here who doubts me when it comes to Brianna, that I'm with her because I want to be, not because of who she is and what she has."

_**Later that night...**_

Brianna came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and saw something on the middle of her bed. When she climbed up to see what it was, she picked up the small box and the card that laid beside it. Inside, the card was initialed _'RR' _causing her to smile. Opening the box, she saw that it was a silver charm of a crown and a pair of diamond stud earrings. It would go perfectly with the charm bracelet that she had on her dresser that she loved to wear.

"Do you like it?" Said a voice from the door. Brianna looked and saw Roman looking with anticipation.

"I love it." She replied with a smile. Roman closed the door behind him before walking towards her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before sitting next to her.

"I wanted to try to make tonight special for you." Roman told her. "To thank you for what you did for me. I'm sorry if it didn't end up as well as we would have liked it to."

Brianna played with her fingers and looked down at her hands. "I told you that you didn't have to do anything for me. I got them here because I wanted to and I wanted to be able to give you something that you wanted."

"I _want _to do something, Bri." He said. "I want to be able to give you what you want too, especially when it comes to us. You're my girlfriend and I want you to know how much I want you and care for you."

She smiled at his words and saw how much he had meant it. Crawling to him, she sat in between his legs and snuggled as close to him as she could. "After New Year's, we'll tell my parents. Promise me that we'll stick together if they don't like it?"

"I promise, baby." He whispered in her ear. Looking into the eyes of the woman sitting in front of him, he was definitely starting to fall for Brianna and he was falling fast. It had been a long time since he's been in love, so it was a bit scary for him.

Hearing a knock on the door, the couple looked and saw Dean poke his head into the room when he opened the door. They invited him in and decided to watch some television and talk for a while. The three sat on the floor with Brianna cuddled up to Roman when she sat in between his legs until Dean called it a night and went back to his room leaving the couple by themselves.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Asked Brianna in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Roman replied as he held on to her when she turned around to face him. He gave her a soft kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck and took off the band holding his hair together.

Brianna gave him another kiss and felt it deepen when Roman replied with a kiss of his own. Using his strength, he picked her up and felt her wrapping her legs around his waist until Roman laid her down on the bed. Straddling him, Brianna got herself on top of him when he laid back as they continued to kiss. Roman rested his hands on her waist and found them eventually resting on her legs for a few minutes before forcing them back up to her waist. His hands slightly went underneath her shirt feeling her warm skin against his hands. Brianna moaned softly feeling his hands and didn't bother moving them away. Pulling apart for air, he pecked her lips once more with his kiss swollen lips and his hands still under her shirt, feeling something in his pants.

"I don't want to force you to do this." Roman whispered. "I want you to be ready and for you to want it too."

Brianna knew what he had meant by that and nodded, knowing how much she wanted to. She thoughti t would be best to wait just a little bit longer before trying anything further than this as she traced Roman's lips with her fingers.

"That doesn't mean that we have to stop kissing though and having these moments." Roman added, watching Brianna laugh softly. He knew that he may end up having to take care of his situation eventually if wouldn't go away. Roman just hoped that she didn't feel it for the time being. If only that body part could pay attention and do as told.

Brianna rested her head on his chest and dug her face into his neck. He covered her up with the blankets and comforted her by holding her tightly in his arms. She felt comfort in his arms and wished that she could always stay there.

_**The next day...**_

At work, Roman's family stopped by and greeted Roman when they saw him downstairs, walking around. They went off in seperate directions to look around the store and see what they could buy. When Jimmy and Jey saw Brianna come downstairs, they went to Roman to talk to him.

"We wanted to say that we're sorry about how we reacted yesterday when you and Brianna told us that you were dating." Jimmy told them.

"Yeah, we really meant it when we said that we like her." Jey said. "And we really are happy that you found somebody again. I know it must be hard to get back out there because of what happened the last time you had someone."

Roman looked down at the floor and then back up to find Brianna walking around helping out some of the customers. "Why did everybody just come off so strong as if you were against it?"

"We want to make sure that she's going to make you happy." Said Jimmy. "We know that in your last relationship, the girl made you happy and then ended up hurting you and we didn't want that to happen again. We also realized that Brianna got us here for you. One of the maids told us how much you wanted to see us for Christmas and instead of us being greatful for her bringing us here, that's how we acted. We kind of forgot that she can also have the power to send us back home if she wanted to. Never mess with someone who has more power than you."

Roman smiled and chuckled. "You just want to protect me and make sure I get what I deserve. I'm thankful for that. Just try to be nicer to her. Brianna really does have the power to do what wants, that includes firing people. Please be nice."

"Well damn." Said Jey. "How does it feel knowing that your woman has that kind of control?"

"Kinda intimidating sometimes." Roman said with a chuckle. "But I don't mind. I like what I have with her."

Meanwhile, Brianna was talking to Paige when a young girl walked up to her. "Princess Brianna. My name's Jessica and I'm from Manchester, England."

Brianna and Paige looked each other and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. How can I help you?"

Jessica was about an inch shorter than Brianna, but she looked gorgeous. She couldn't have been more than 16 years of age with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Her cheek bones, her long arms and legs, just the physical features alone that Jessica had was the dream of a lot of modeling agencies around.

"You don't know the influence that you've had on me." Jessica told her. "I've looked up to you ever since I was a child and I have always waited for the day that I can see you up close."

Brianna smiled softly but looked at her a bit confused, not knowing exactly what she wanted though she continued to listen. "Do you live here in London now, or did you come all the way from Manchester?"

"No, I live here in London." Jessica replied. "I moved here when I was little, though I do miss home. I got out of school early, just to get to see you."

Just as Brianna was about to say something, a woman came in yelling for Jessica. "Where are you? You have to be around here somewhere!"

The more she kept yelling, the more attention she began to generate to her. The guards were beginning to ask the woman to calm down and to lower her voice, but to no avail. When she saw Jessica, her eyes filled with rage and she grabbed her arm in a rough manner.

"Mum, please don't." Jessica pleaded with her mother. "I promise I'll stay in school tomorrow. I just wanted to see her."

"Don't give me any of those sorry excuses, Jessica." She replied. "You know better than to leave school to see anybody, no matter how important they are. She probably doesn't even come out of her office."

Grabbing her daughter even tighter by the arm, she began to drag Jessica away from Brianna and Paige.

"Let her go!" Exclaimed Brianna as she quickly walked up to them. The entire store, including Roman's family, had gone quiet, watching the scene unfold in front of them. "Who do you think you are coming into our store and acting like this? And to your own daughter, nonetheless?"

Jessica's mother loosened her grip on her daughter, but kept a firm hold on her arm. "I'm her mother. She knows better than to leave school or not go at all. I make education such an importance and for her to just throw it away to come see you. With all due respect, Princess, her education is more important to me. You'll understand that when you have children of your own that you want them to be in school everyday, and not leaving to go have what they consider to be fun."

"Mum, please." Jessica pleaded. "I'm sorry, just let me talk to her."

"Just let me talk to her for a few minutes." Said Brianna, in an effort to keep this from happening again. Jessica's mother let her go and Paige was quick to pull her aside.

"How old are you?" Asked Paige.

Jessica looked as if she was about to cry as Brianna signaled for the guards to be on alert. "I'm 16, but I turn 17 in a few months."

"Why aren't you staying in school, sweetheart?" Asked Paige. "You'll keep getting into trouble if you don't."

"I know." Jessica replied. "But I wanted to talk to Princess Brianna. I want to be just like her, but I want to own my own fashion line someday."

The two women looked at each other and came up with an idea. "Tell you what, you bring me any documentation needed that allows you to work here in this country. Come back tomorrow with those documentations and you come see the two of us. But come _after _school because you're not going to miss anymore school."

Jessica's mother looked at the two women talking to her daughter.

"If there's no problems, you can start working here." Brianna told the young girl. "During after school hours only and maybe even on Saturdays. Someone will go pick you up everyday from school and make sure that you arrive here safely and on time. Working with Paige, you'll learn about fashion from her. Work with me and you'll learn the business side for when you own your own fashion line and you'll be getting experience from the both of us while you do so. By the time you get to college, you'll be ahead of a lot of your classmates."

"And the experience and knowledge that you get from here will help you with a lot of your classes." Paige added. "And you won't have to worry about waiting until then to get any experience."

Her eyes lit up and some of the crowd gasped in surprise at the opportunity that they were giving Jessica.

"But you have to stay in school." Brianna added. "It's the only way that you can work here with me and Paige. We're not going to support you missing out on school just because you don't want to go. Your education, like your mother said, is very important. Keep that end of the bargain, and we'll keep ours. You can be anything you want, but you _have _to stay in school. Is that clear?"

Jessica quickly nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be here tomorrow with my papers."

"Be here on time." Paige said with a smile. "The store hours are posted on the front door."

"Thank you!" Jessica exclaimed as she hugged both women. Brianna's grey eyes made their way to her mother who was standing there in awe.

The excited chatter that escaped her lips, made it's way throughout the store as Jessica followed her mother out of the store. Everybody still in awe of what just took place, clapped anyways.

"Sorry about that." Paige announced to everybody there. "Can't help what happens sometimes."

Brianna's stare made the employees understand what they were saying and they quickly made their way back to work. Roman's family walked up to him to make sure he was okay and looked around. He was proud of how she handled the situation and proud that her and Paige gave that girl an opportunity like this. Sometimes you just end up at the right place at the right time and he hoped that his family sees the good that she just accomplished.

**A/N: Why did Roman's family seem to give them a hard time when they announced their relationship? Do you think they'll come around and support them? How do you think Brianna's parents will react when they're told of their relationship? What do you think of Roman's growing feelings for Brianna? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to justkimmy, Alexandria M, The Reign of Maddox, jessica619, MissMoose7, corbettluv, Shield316, Alisi824 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations will be used for story purposes only. **

"Can't I just stay in here with you?" Asked Roman as he gave Brianna kisses on the back of her neck.

She smiled and leaned back against him as they stood in her office. "That means that you'll be distracting me quite a bit."

Roman grinned against her skin. "I promise I'll be good."

Brianna turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

They kissed and it quickly turned passionate as Roman held her tightly and closer to his body. Luckily the curtains were all drawn and nobody was able to see or hear anything that was going inside of her office. Roman picked Brianna up and felt her legs wrap around his waist until he laid her down on the new couch that she had just put into her office. They resumed kissing and began to feel the heat between them and around them taking over. She moaned softly when she felt his hands slip underneath her shirt and touch her warm skin. Roman let out a light groan and felt himself in his pants. Brianna was quick to feel it and slightly pulled away with a smile.

"Our first time should not be here in your office. " Said Roman when he realized that she had felt it. "I want it to be right with you."

She smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss. Brianna was falling for him and hard and she couldn't stop the fall. The only thing on her mind when it came to that was if he would catch her which scared her a bit.

"Should I be happy though to know that I may have caused that?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, you should." Roman quickly replied with a light chuckle. He gave her a soft kiss and pressed his nose against hers and took in her grey eyes that he loved looking into so much every single day. Sitting up, he sat Brianna in his lap, her facing him, and wrapped his arms around her like he did every night that he went to sleep with her. With his parents staying in the palace until they leave, Roman's cousins are staying in his room. Though, he doesn't mind sharing his room with them, he just couldn't get himself to leave Brianna and her room every time he spent some time alone with her every night.

Sharing a few more kisses, Brianna began to get up from his lap when Roman pulled her back down and kept her there. "I thought you were going to be good today."

Roman smiled in reply to Brianna's smile. "I will be. But I wanted to apologize again for the way my family has acted. I know it hasn't been easy having them around and with how they've acted."

"I just want them to see me the way you do." Brianna said softly as she played with his shirt. "I'm a good person and it's like they don't see that."

"They really like you though." Roman told her quickly in an effort to make her feel better about the situation.

She frowned and shook furrowed her eyebrows. "There actions say otherwise. When they show me that they do, then I may believe it. Until then, I don't think they have much of a memo. Just because they don't want you to get hurt, doesn't mean that they can rip me to shreds because of it. I did nothing wrong."

Roman sighed and looked at her as her eyes looked down. He knew she was right. His family had to show her that they like her as much as they claim they do. Roman pulled her to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder, slightly digging her face into his neck.

"Let's just keep showing them how good we are together." Roman whispered in her ear."And how much I adore you and how crazy I am without you."

Brianna giggled softly and lightly kissed his lips. "You're crazy without me?"

"I'm getting there." He replied. They shared another kiss before Roman finally let her off his lap. "I promised that I would be good. So I'm going to let you get back to work."

"Stay, though." Brianna said when he was about to walk to the door.

"I'm coming back." Roman replied. "I just have to take care of this though." He signaled to his manhood, giving Brianna the hint.

She looked down and felt her face grow warm as she looked back up to Roman. He gave her a wink and quickly left. Brianna was crazy about this man and she couldn't be any more happier than what she is when she's with him. She was never this happy with Seth. Unlike him, Roman actually puts her and her wants and needs first. Roman cares more about whether or not Brianna's happy than Seth ever did. Unlike Seth, Roman stayed up at all hours of the night with her and talked. Sometimes, they would just watch television all night and eat ice cream. Even if he just fell asleep, he wouldn't leave her side and preferred to sleep next to her in bed and got her to lay in his arms when it was her turn to fall asleep.

**_A few weeks later..._**

Brianna and Roman are talking to Paul for advice on how to tell Brianna's parents the news that they're together. Roman's parents left a few days after New Year's and things looked as if they were getting better between Brianna and his family, though they still had some ways to go. It was a small step, but it was better than nothing. After talking to Paul, Brianna and Roman held hands as they made their way, Paul, to the living room to where her parents were. Once they reached the living room, they quickly let go of each other's hands when Brianna's father looked up and made eye contact with them.

"We have to tell you something, Roman and I." Said Brianna as the two of them sat down. Paul stayed by the entrance of the living room and listened in to the conversation as it was starting.

"Is everything alright?" Asked her mother.

Brianna nodded as she began to get nervous. "We're not in trouble and we don't believe that it's anything bad. Roman and I just believe that it's something that we need to tell you two."

Her parents looked at the two of them curiously, wondering what was going on. They quickly looked at Roman, making him swallow hard. Brianna was their youngest daughter, and even though she wasn't next in line for the throne, unless something happened to Emily making her unable to take the crown and if she were not to have children at the time, they still wanted someone that they believed was a good fit for Brianna. He just doubted that the guy they seemed fit for her, wasn't him.

"Roman and I wanted to tell you that we're dating." Brianna finally told them.

"What is your definition of 'dating'?" Asked her father. "Today's youth has multiple definitions of the word."

"Um.." Roman began to say before clearing his throat. "We're a couple."

Brianna's mother looked at them seriously while her father gave a small hint of a smile wanting to show. It was surprising to Paul who was closely watching their expressions.

"Why is a guard dating my daughter?" Asked the Queen. "Isn't your job supposed to be to protect her? Paul, did you know of this?"

"Mum, don't get upset with them." Brianna told her. "And Paul didn't know either."

Paul knew that she was lying to try to protect him. Brianna didn't want him getting into trouble for knowing that the two were together and not saying anything to her parents about it.

"I want this to end between the two of you." She told Brianna and Roman. "I want my daughter to have someone who's worth a lot more than the salary of a guard for the Royal family."

"I don't care about how much money the guy has or what he is, mother!" Exclaimed Brianna. "We want to be together and we're going to stay together."

"Don't use that tone with me, Brianna Katherine." The Queen quickly said as she stood up to face her daughter. Nobody ever really quite noticed how much taller Brianna was than her mother until that very moment that they stood in front of each other. "Your father and I like Roman, but we want you to have somebody that will be able to provide for you."

"With all due respect, Ma'am." Said Roman as he remained seated. He knew that if he were to stand, so would Brianna's father in an effort to protect his wife, no matter his feelings for their relationship. "I know I'm just a guard for this family and I respect everybody here. But I know I can provide for Brianna. I'm not the wealthiest guy on this Earth, or even in this country when it comes to money. I know I'm not a lawyer, the owner to a company or even next in line for one. But what I feel for your daughter...that's real. I can't just give up what I feel for her because of what everybody thinks about our relationship. I didn't force Brianna into dating me. Its something that we both want."

She looked at the two as her stare became more serious. "When this relationship fails, and it will if you leave it up to the way that the social ladder works for us, you"ll see why I want a certain type of guy for my daughter."

"It won't fail, mum." Said Brianna. "And if it does, the it'll be because Roman and I allowed it to happen."

"We'll see about that." She replied as she left the room.

Brianna's eyes stung with the threat of tears. She expected her mother to not be happy about their relationship, but she didn't expect it to hurt so bad, not having her mother's support.

She left to her room to avoid anyone seeing how hurt she really was, leaving the three men behind. Just as Roman was about to go after her, Brianna's father stopped him and asked him to sit.

"So you're dating my daughter?" He asked Roman.

"Yes, sir." Roman replied. "I really didn't force her into it. We both wanted to date."

Her father nodded and rubbed his chin. "And the reason for why you're with her?"

"I don't know if words can describe it." Roman replied. "Brianna is this amazing person that came into my life and has made this incredible impact in my life. She's just so different than a lot of the women around here and I'm not just saying that because of who she is. I am saying it because Brianna has this amazing heart that just cares about the most simplest things. She loves to help those on need. Brianna wpuld just change the world if she could and you know that. I know that I'm probably not making any sense right now. But I just need you and her mother that I'm really a good guy."

Her father looked at him and smiled. It was a big deal to him to have the guy that his little girl had her heart set on, trying to impress him.

"I know I don't have a lot money." Roman said. "But she has my heart and that's more valuable to me than money. I'm falling for her more and more each day. If I were to ever go broke, I'd rather have her by my side than without her. Brianna is much more important to me, Sir, than money and a title."

"I understand what it's like." He told Roman as he stood up from his seat. "The struggle and the trouble you have with trying to be accepted. The best thing do is to keep fighting...And to not break my little girl's heart."

Roman looked up at him almost surprised. "What are you trying to say?"

The tall man sighed. "I am not her mother, Roman. I want Brianna to have every single thing in this world that she deserves. That includes a chance at love. I'm not sayig that her mother doesn't want that as well. She's just more strict when it comes to romance, but I am giving you a chance. Do NOT break Brianna's heart, Roman. Cherish it. Adore it. Love it. Love HER."

They looked at each other and shared a smile. "Paul, make sure they get they're own space together when Brianna goes back on tour in a few weeks. Don't tell her mother with words, Roman. Tell her with your actions that you want her."

"Yes, sir." Roman replied. "And thank you for giving me a chance."

"You're a good guy, Roman. Don't show me any different." Her father said before leaving the room. Paul and Roman looked at eah other before sighing a breath of relief. They weren't out of the dark just yet. The couple still had to deal with the Queen herself to won her over when it came to their relationship. Roman thought his family was tough. Brianna's mother may be just a little bit tougher.

"Think I got a chance?" Roman asked Paul.

He thought about it for a moment. "You just might, but you got to work. Meaning, don't stop what you're doing. At the end of the day, I know it's going to be difficult, but you have to do what you have to on your end so that you can keep Brianna. The two of you can't worry about the negative that people may think or say about the two of you being together. The good thing is that her parents now know and you don't have to worry about hiding it from them."

"True." Roman replied. "I'm going to go wash up for dinner and then I'm going to go look for her and see if she's okay."

Paul walked with him to say goodnight to her since he was leaving for the night. He also wanted to see if Brianna was okay. Reaching Roman's room, they saw Brianna turning around to leave until she saw Roman. She walked straight into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly, even as he felt her relax in his arms.

"Bri, I'm gonna go, okay?" Said Paul as he walked up tp them.

She looked up at him and pouted, not wanting to see him leave like she used to do when she was little. Paul smiled at her, remembering.

"I will be back bright and early tomorrow morning." He told her. "You know I never miss a day unless something important comes up."

Brianna gave a small smile and gave him a hug. After he left, she followed Roman to his room and sat down on his bed while she waited for him to wash up for dinner. When he came out, Roman sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"You okay, baby?" Roman asked.

"I just want her to like you." Brianna replied. "You're really important to me and I want to be with you. "

They held hands and interlocked their fingers together before Roman spoke . "We are going to be together, no matter what. We're going to be okay. "

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Roman told her, meaning that promise. He rested his hand on her thigh when she leaned her head on his shoulder and hooked her arm through his. They shared a sweet kiss and pressed their noses against each others. They were in this together and they weren't going to let this setback get to them. This was only making them stronger as a couple and they weren't going to allow this to break them up. This they were sure of.

**A/N: What do you think about how Brianna's mother reacted when they told them about them being together? What do you think of her dad's reaction and the fact that he was going to give him a chance with his little girl? How about him telling Paul that the next time that Brianna went on another tour that they should be given space of their own? Will Brianna and Roman go public with their relationship now that her parents know, will they keep it private or both? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you ****to 'Guest', J. Michelle93, RomansGirl, JM, jessica619, Alisi824, Alexandria M, justkimmy, The Reign of Maddox, Sheild316, MissMoose7, and corbettluv for reviewing :)**

**I've reached 100 + reviews on this story and it feels amazing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really does mean a lot to me :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used are for story purposes only. **

"I'm here to see Brianna." Said Seth when he showed up at the front door to the palace in which she lived.

Watching from his office, Paul called Brianna in to see what was going on. "Did you know he was coming today?"

"No, I haven't even seen him in a few weeks." Brianna replied when she saw what Paul was talking about. "I told him to not show up unannounced anymore. What the hell is he doing here?"

Paul shrugged not knowing. "Brianna's with me. We'll be down in a bit."

They went down to the living room and saw Seth standing by the window as he looked down. He gave them a small smile when they walked in and shook Paul's hand. "I'm sorry I came unannounced, but since I don't have Brianna's number or any other contact information, I was wanting to ask you in person if you'd like to be my date for the dance tonight. If you don't have a date already, that is. I know it's last minute, but I thought I'd give it a try."

Brianna looked at him with a blank expression on her face and sighed. "I'm going to the dance, but you know that I never go with a date. Everybody who goes to these events, knows that. You have to be pretty special for me that change that."

Seth sighed in frustration and caught the eye of Paul who was carefully watching him. "There's rumors going around for the last month or so saying that you're dating. Is that true?"

"The whole country wants to know because I'm sure the rumor has spread that far, so I'm not surprised that you're asking me that." Brianna replied.

"Then say something." Seth told her.

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows. "You know damn well that I don't talk to the media about my personal life, Seth. Is that why you came here for?"

Roman heard the commotion and was about to walk in when Paul stopped him. "Just let them talk. She'll be okay."

"I know she will." Roman replied. "It's just him that I'm worried about. I don't like him and every time he sees Dean and I, it's like he always has something to say to the two of us and we don't even do anything to him."

"You and Brianna have been a couple for about 4 months now." Paul told him. "Have the two of you thought about whether or not you're going to let the public know that you're together?"

Roman thought about it for a while and shrugged. "I don't know. That's something that we've talked about since we told her parents, but we haven't made a decision on it yet. I don't think we'll end up going public. At least not for now. We both like our privacy a little too much to have the whole country know that we're together. You know how Brianna is with her privacy and I'm not pissing her off."

"She's a tough cookie sometimes, isn't she?" Asked Paul.

He didn't respond as he looked on at Brianna who was now by the window. Her grey eyes looking on at the grey skies above filled with rain and threatening to fall. Paul looked on and smiled to himself. Paul knew it immediately by the look in Roman's eyes. He was in love with the woman standing a few feet from him and it was written all over his face.

"Does she know?" He asked.

Roman looked at him after taking his eyes off of Brianna. "Does who know what?"

"Brianna." Paul replied. "Does she know?"

He still wasn't understanding what Paul was trying to say until he pointed to his chest. "That you're in love. I see it in your eyes and your job as well as your friendship isn't the only reason that you're so protective of her."

"I'm too much of a wuss to say anything to her." Roman said. "I forgot how love feels, its been so long."

"You're in her room almost every night and you can't tell her?" Paul asked jokingly,

Roman chuckled as his blue/grey eyes made their way back to Brianna. "I don't know how she can make a man do some crazy stuff."

"But it's worth it." Paul told him. "You'll be okay, big guy."

Brianna called for Paul and he quickly went into the room while Roman stood by the door, getting the attention of Seth who didn't really care for him. The feeling though was mutual.

"Can somebody please see him leave?" Asked Brianna as she put her hand on her hip.

"You can't be serious." Said Seth.

She looked him right in the eye without missing a beat and without thinking twice about it. "You're not going to come into my house, try to pry into my personal life, and then act the way that you always do. On top of that, you expect me to be okay with that, Seth. Are you on something that makes you think that after all of these years, I'd want to be with somebody who treats me the way that you do?"

"You regret us?" Seth asked.

"I don't regret us, Seth." Brianna replied. "At one point, it made me smile so I can't regret it. I just want you to see that nothing can no longer happen between us. It's over and done with from the moment that we broke up. All of this that you're doing in an effort to get me back, is what you should have done all those years ago to keep me. Even after we were done, you did nothing to get me back. Now all of a sudden, you want to show up in London about a month or so after I come back, and try to get me to be with you again and you think that it's going to work?"

Seth looked at her and nodded slowly before walking away. Right before he walked out into the living room, he came back in and stood beside Brianna. "Someone else has your attention. How do I know? Because I remember what you look like when you're in love. Eyes are the windows to the soul, you taught me that, Brianna. Are you in love?"

She looked straight ahead as her eyes and her face showed nothing. A blank expression as if nobody was telling her anything at the moment. "I don't know. You tell me."

They looked at each other when Seth pulled back and she watched him walk away. Roman kept a close eye on the man until he turned the corner with Paul. Turning his attention back to the woman who was earning every bit of his heart, she was leaning up against the wall. He walked up to her and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Roman rested his hands on her waist as Brianna rested her hands on his arms. Her giggles filled the air as he tried to tickle her until her father walked in. The giggles quickly stopped when he did and Roman pulled away and cleared his throat.

Her father smiled and greeted them both. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes." Brianna replied as she kept holding on to him well after their hug. "I just want to go on the tour already, though."

"Did I mention that Paul's going?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, but he told me that he would. I like Paul, we should keep him forever."

He let out a deep chuckle, that rumbled in his chest. "What's going to happen when you move out?"

"Then I'll keep him." Brianna replied. "Right?"

"Keep who?" Paul asked when he walked back in.

"Brianna says she'll keep you when she moves out." The man said. Paul smiled and looked over at Brianna who was still attached to her father. They have always had a close relationship and she was always his little girl. Even when she was gone, he would always talk about Brianna as if she never left. Maybe that was his way of keeping hope that she would come back to England. To London. Home.

"Daddy, are you coming tonight?" She asked him.

"I'll be there." He replied. "Until then, you should be figuring out who's going to help Paige with the store while you're gone on your tour."

Roman went with her to get some alone time with her until they had to start getting for tonight. They spent most of their time kissing and in each other's arms. In the meantime, Paul stayed with her father to go over some security measures that have been updated and that are set to take place beginning when Brianna leaves the country on two weeks.

"Now that you know about Roman and Brianna, what are we going to do about that Seth guy that was here today?" Asked Paul.

He thought for a moment. While Brianna called him 'dad', people called him Prince or Sir. But most importantly, an army veteran. The truth of the matter was that he married into royalty. He fought in the British army and met the Queen before one of his many deployments. They would keep in contact through numerous phone calls and letters until he came back home. When her parents first found out about their relationship, they weren't happy about it.

Like the Queen, they wanted somebody of worth for her to be with until they eventually accepted their relationship. With them going through so many hardships, she doesn't want her daughter to have to go through the same thing which is understandable. But that doesn't mean that you tear them apart to avoid similar hardships. Her father was supporting Roman because he knows what it is like to go through that from his own experience. And because he knows that money and station isn't important when it comes to love. He also sees that his daughter has fallen in love with the Soman without her having to say a word.

"I don't want him anywhere near Brianna." Her father replied. "Unfortunately her mother does which doesn't leave much room for us to do much about him."

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Asked Paul. "Brianna loves her privacy so much, I doubt that her and Roman will go public with their relationship."

"Not anytime soon, anyways." Her father added. "Not unless they're caught out in public by anyone with a camera."

"That's basically everybody. Everyone has a camera on their phone, or a digital camera." Said Paul.

They both thought for a moment.

"Let's keep an eye on him for now." Brianna's father stated. "The moment she complains about him to any of your men, then you let me know immediately."

"Yes, Sir." Paul replied before leaving with him.

**_Later that night..._**

The event was going perfectly and everybody was having a good time. Paige was there and with Dean. Over the last few weeks, the two have gotten closer and Dean was head over heels for her. They became friends when they first met through Brianna and have been inseparable since. It was just a matter of time before he asked her out on a date.

Roman and Brianna on the other hand were having more and more trouble keeping their hands off of each other. Every time they would walk past each other, there was always some kind of touch that they did. When they had the chance, they would go somewhere private and share passionate kisses that they never wanted to end. Tonight was no different when Roman had her pinned up against the wall in a hot kiss. Brianna let out soft and quiet moans whenever Roman's lips and hands landed on the right spots and he wanted to hear more and more of them.

"We have to get back to the dance." Brianna said, almost out of breath. She couldn't help but let out a more than satisfied moan a little louder than what she wanted to when he reached the back of her ear and gently sucked at the skin. "Roman..." She moaned out.

He groaned a few moments later and hesitantly pulled away. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at Brianna and she returned the look. Roman kissed her once more and pressed his forehead against hers. He wanted her badly and he wanted to take her all for himself. Roman had to force himself to not go any further, but he wasn't sure how much longer he was able to wait. It had gone from small kisses, to passionate ones that left them wanting more every time.

"Maybe tonight, when we get back home, we could pick up where we're leaving off." Said Brianna in a soft and low voice that was sultry and such a turn on for Roman as she traced his lips with her fingers.

"I'm already thinking about what I could do to you." He whispered in her ear in a husky voice.

Brianna bit her lip and closed her eyes. They forced themselves to pull away from each other and straightened themselves out. She went to the bathroom to freshen up her makeup and quickly came back out and met up with some of her friends. Roman was already there with Dean after fixing his hair and slicking it back up into a small bun. He smiled and gave her a wink causing her to blush.

Feeling somebody's gaze on her when she and Paige started talking a few minutes later, she looked around and saw Seth coming towards her. He wore a black suit, like always and had his hair up in a ponytail. With his hands in his pocket, he walked up to the two women and greeted them.

"You look a little flushed, Princess." Seth told her with a smile. "Happy to see me?"

"Take your head out of the clouds, Seth." Brianna told him quickly. "Don't flatter yourself either. You stopped having that affect on me a long time ago. Standing in front of you now...not really."

He gave her a smug look and chuckled as he looked around. "You're so feisty, Bri. I thought you'd at least try to be nice to me."

She smiled and let out a short laugh. "You're so funny, Seth. I almost forgot your sense of humor."

Seth looked at her and knew she was being sarcastic. "When can I meet your boyfriend?"

"Why would I want you to ever meet somebody that I end up with?" She asked him.

"Because it's important that I make sure that they know that you belong with me." Seth replied.

Brianna scoffed. "Are you out of your bloody mind? You've seriously gone mad, have you heard yourself?"

"Is it one of your guards?" Seth asked. "The one with the hair. Is it him?"

"Don't worry about me." She replied. "I'm not a child nor am I your girlfriend for you to be worried about me."

"When I find out who it is, I will let the world know that England's princess is in a relationship." Seth said. "That way, you and him will never have your precious privacy."

Brianna caught Paul's attention and signaled for him. She got him to follow her into the hallway for some privacy where they were met with other guards."I know that look on your face. What's wrong?"

"Get Seth out of here." Brianna quickly replied. "I can't explain right now the feelings that are going through my veins right now. I don't want to ever see him again. I don't want him stopping by where I live, or my workplace. I want to stop feeling as if I'm being forced to try to do something for him and with him because he won't ever leave me alone. He knows I have a boyfriend and he's going to want to make sure that the guy knows that he's after me. Just GET. HIM. OUT. NOW. And make sure that Roman doesn't get his hands on Seth. I bet my mother is looking for any reason for Roman to not be with me and any wrong move will give her a reason to use against him to get him out of a job. Get Seth out, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am." They said and made their way back into where everybody was at. Paul stayed behind and stood in front of her.

"You know Roman's going to find out." He told her. "I'm going to have to tell him, or somebody else will."

Brianna thought about it for a moment and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Then let him know. I'll deal with Roman at home."

She was nervous for Roman to find out. Brianna knew that there was a temper inside of him that came out when someone crossed him. With Seth being the way that he was at the moment, Roman wouldn't stand for it if he knew that it was going to, or have the possibility of affecting Brianna. When she walked back in, she saw Paul standing by Roman and Dean.

The look on Roman's face told it all. His face was filling with anger and his eyes told the story of him wanting to get to Seth before anybody else. Paul quickly grabbed him by the arm when he attempted to move and allowed Dean to keep going to help the others.

"I let you go, you'll see it yourself that you hurt him and that he never comes around Brianna again." Paul told Roman. "You already have the Queen watching you like a hawk to find a reason to get you away from her daughter. Do NOT give her a reason tonight to do so."

"And what if I just stand around doing nothing?" Roman asked. "She'll be down my throat for that as well. Let us remember how much she likes Seth."

Paul pulled him closer. "You're doing your job. Part of your job is to do as I say, do you understand me?"

Roman swallowed hard and clenched his jaw as his nostrils flared. "Yes, sir."

"Calm that temper down!" Paul exclaimed quietly. "You want to make sure that your Princess is okay, then go get her father and meet me by the front doors. I'll make sure that Brianna is safe. Do not, and I mean do not, go after Seth. You will not keep yourself together if you see him right now and that's a fact. I want you to keep your job. I know how much you love this job. Please don't do anything to risk it."

Paul let go of him and watched as his nostrils kept flaring. Not letting go of that anger, he walked away to do as he was told. All Roman wanted to do right now, wad go after Seth for trying to mess with her. What Paul had just told him wasn't important to him right now. His anger told him otherwise and what was stopping him was the risk of him losing his job and even Brianna. That was not a risk that he was willing to make.

"Sir, you're needed at front door." Roman said when he found her father. "Paul needs to speak with you."

Understanding what he had meant, he followed Roman unti they reavhed Paul.

"What happened with my daughter?" He asked. "Did he touch her?"

"She said that he didn't." Paul replied. "But Seth may ruin her relationship with Roman if and when he finds out who she's with. He doesn't realize that it'll ruin her if he does."

"Because he cares more about what comes with being with Brianna, than her feelings. And to him, it's either tell him, or he will tell the world." He replied. "Where is she now?"

"I have some of my men upstairs with her until we get him out." Paul told him.

Seth turns the corner with two guards and claps. "The lengths that the princess will go to so that she doesn't herself to me."

Roman's anger was rising once again. He knows Brianna very well and she would never throw herself at someone, especially if she didn't want anything to do with the person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Roman." Seth told him in a sarcastic tone. "Are you her boyfriend because you're almost always around her."

He didn't reply, and he didn't bother looking his way to prevent punching him into next year.

"Seth, it's best if you leave." Said her father.

After a few moments, Seth finally walked out the door. The door closed behind him and he didn't come knocking.

"Tell Brianna that she's riding with me." The tall man said.

Later that night at the house, Brianna had showered and put on a thin strap tank top with long pajama pants and let her hair down. She went to Roman's room and saw that he was sitting on the side of his bed with his back towards the door. His long hair was out and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Closing the doors behind her quietly, she carefully crawled onto his bed and softly kisses his tattooed shoulder.

He closes his eyes in pleasure of her touch and her kiss. Roman turns to face her and looks deeply into her grey eyes. He wondered what would have happened had he put his hands on the guy. The two wouldn't be having this moment right now.

"I had to try so hard to control that Somoan temper inside of me." Roman told her. "Losing you is just to great of a risk for me to take. I can't accept that challenge."

He was afraid of losing her and not having her in his life anymore. Roman wouldn't know what to do if he did. Brianna means a lot to him and she was quickly wrapping him around her finger. She saw a vulnerability in him that's rarely ever seen in him. Wrapping her arms around him when he turned back around, she tried to comfort him.

"You still have me by your side." Brianna told him. "It's going to be okay."

"Can you stay the night here?" Roman asked.

She nodded. "I'll stay."

Roman laid down next to her when she slipped under the covers. The lights were already off and the light that showed was the ones coming in from the windows. They shared a soft kiss and pressed their noses against each others while Brianna played with his hair.

His lips left a trail of kisses down her jaw her neck. They were light as feathers as Roman wrapped his arm around her waist. Brianna gave him kisses of her own when she left a trail down to his chest. Roman slightly pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach. Pulling the covers back, he kissed her stomach in various places and took his time with each kiss that he gave. She was in heaven with the feeling of his lips on her skin. Roman reached her ribs and pulled her shirt back down.

Brianna leaned up until she reached his neck. Softly placing her lips on his skin, and softly suckled for a few minutes. Leaning back down, Roman's body was pressed against hers as he did the same to a spot behind her ear. She moaned softly in pleasure and lightly traced his spine with her fingertips. Roman shuddered and got a few goosebumps on his skin that quickly went away.

"I'm want to make love to you and I want us to take all night with it." Roman whispered to her wheb he pulled back. "Tonight I just want to spend it like this. But maybe when we go on tour, we can take a night all to ourselves."

There were no words used to describe the happiness in Brianna's heart. It swelled with joy and love as she looked up into the eyes the man that she loves. If it was Seth, he wouldn't have cared and he would have had her right then and there if HE was the one to think that the time was right.

"We'll make time." Brianna told him softly.

Roman kissed her lips softly. They stayed in each others embrace for a while longer until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: What do you think about the situation that they have now with Seth? Do you think he'll really make it public that Brianna is dating someone and who it is if he were to find out before she were to say anything to him? What do you think he'll do now that he knows that Brianna has someone else? Also, what do you think about the interaction between Brianna and her father? Brianna and Roman?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to jessica619, Alisi824, JM, Romansgirl, Alexandria M, 'Guest', J. Michelle93, justkimmy, corbettluv, TammieLCamp, and Sheild316 ****for reviewing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used will be for story purposes only.**

The day that Brianna was set to leave England for her tour, the guards had recieved some news that got them wondering and having to up security. She was yet to be informed and for good reason. Brianna had woken up in a bad mood and wasn't exactly the happiest person at the moment. They wanted to avoid having her go on a rant with the news.

"Paul, you're pretty quiet today." Said Brianna as they drove to the airport to get on a private plane.

Their luggage was already there getting onto the plane that they were to be in as well as another smaller one, to avoid getting the plane overweight. It was early in the morning because of how long it would take to get the plane ready and the amount of time that it would take to get to where they were going, which was back to the States.

"Just going over a few things to make sure that everything is the way that it's supposed to be." He replied from the passanger seat as Roman drove with Dean sitting right next to her.

"Does that mean that nobody is going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she looked out the window.

The car stayed in silence as she looked at the three men that were in the car with her. Brianna sat back in her seat and looked out the window again. It was just one of those days where nothing seems to be going right in the world for you and you just wanted to not be bothered. Yet bad things always found a way to creep into your day and make it worse.

"Seth found out that you're leaving today for the tour." Paul finally said.

"How?" Brianna asked. "I mean, everybody around here knows I'm leaving the country, but we never tell anybody where we're going until after we get into the country. We don't even tell anybody when we're leaving until we're there. Hell, 99% of the time, people don't even know that we're leaving the country when we do."

She looked over at Dean and Roman who could have easily told her this instead of them getting this far in the morning without knowing a damn thing about what was going on.

"Look, Brianna, we didn't want to worry you or upset you." Said Paul. "Don't blame anybody else but me. I told our men to not say anything to you. If you're going to be upset with anyone because of this, then let me take the blame. You're always so happy when we go on these tours and I didn't want you to worry about Seth. He should be the least of your worries, Brianna."

Brianna bit her tongue and looked down at her hands and her blue jeans before looking back out the window. Wearing Roman's sweater, she hugged it closer to her body to keep from feeling cold. When they got to airport, they quickly got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the plane. Everybody got their in their seats and into their routine waiting for the plane to go.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about Seth." Roman told her quietly. "I was just doing what I was told."

"I was expecting you to be the first to tell me because of how you feel about him." Brianna replied. "That and the fact that I thought I should know about something that may have to do with me or that may affect I wasn't going to be told today, then when? When he shows up in front of my hotel room door? Why couldn't anyone tell me anything about that?"

Roman was quiet for a moment. "It was for this reason. We didn't want you to worry or get upset. You were already in a bad mood today, Brianna."

"And not telling me is a better option for everyone?" Brianna asked. "You all think that's a great idea, not saying anything to me that I may need to know, realize that I may do the same thing and not say anything to anyone whether they need to know or not."

"Brianna, that's not fair." Dean said trying to get the couple to stop arguing. "Don't get mad at him for not saying anything. Let's just all calm down."

"Does anybody not understand what I am trying to say?" She asked. "Should I walk around all naive because I know nothing about what in the bloody hell is going on?"

As if her words fell on deaf ears, nobody seemed to understand her point of view. Brianna frowned and looked out the window when the plane began to move for takeoff. She just wanted to talk to her dad to hear his voice and have him make her feel all better the way that he used to when she was growing up. Soup with movies and just conversations about whatever came to mind. As quickly as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks, Brianna wiped them off with her fingertips.

Later that night, they reached California and grabbed something to eat to take to the hotel. Brianna and Roman haven't talked much which is rare for the two, they never spent more than a few minutes without talking and it didn't go unnoticed.

Brianna sat in bed, with her knees to her chest as she stared at the wall with her food still untouched. Roman went to check on her and sat on the bed and noticed the dry tear stains on her clean face.

"Are you still mad at me?" Roman asked as he wiped off the fresh tears with the pads of his fingers.

Brianna shook her head. "I have had a bad day and I know that I'm not the easiest person to handle when I do and I'm sorry for that. But I just want to know what's going on if it has anything to with me, Roman. This is Seth we're talking about, the same guy that's wanting to make me miserable. I want to be prepared for him because I don't want to let him have power over me. Over us. I don't want to feel like things are being kept from me because of an attempt to protect me. I know that you're just doing your job and I don't want you to get into trouble. But I would still like to know and not be left in the dark."

"Baby, he's not going to control us." Roman assured her. "We're too strong for that. You know what else?"

Brianna lifted her head to look at Roman. "What?"

He smiled at her curiosity but focused on what he wanted to say. "I love you, Brianna. And I'm not going to allow someone, especially another man, take away the woman that I love."

She gave him the sweetest grin she could ever give as her eyes lit up. Brianna grabbed his face in between her hands and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you, Roman." She said with a big smile and an innocence in her voice.

He unexpectedly picked her up and spun her around when he heard her say those words. Brianna held on tightly and squealed in surprise when he did and sent her into laughter that was becoming music to his ears. Roman gave her a full kiss as he put her down.

"You really love me?" She asked when Roman put her down.

"Yeah." Roman replied. There was an honesty in his voice and a level of desire there. "I'm in love with the Princess and that's why I don't want to ever lose you. I want you to be mine and I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe I can show you tomorrow how much I do. Actually, I think I show you everyday for the next week and a half."

Brianna smiled sweetly at him. "And how will you do that?"

"Let me take you out on a date tomorrow night. To dinner." Roman replied.

"It's a date." Brianna said with a smile.

Roman leaned down and gave her a kiss. He then wiped off the tears on her face that were still wet. "I don't like seeing you cry. I love seeing that smile of yours."

She kissed his hand when he placed it on her cheek. Brianna took some tissues to clean herself up and met Roman's gaze. He held her by her waist and looked into her eyes.

"And I'm sorry about earlier." He added. "I know I should have said something."

"I'm sorry for being difficult to deal with when I'm upset." Brianna told him.

Roman smiled at her. "I still love you."

She gave him a big smile. "I love you, too."

They shared a deep kiss that lasted a while before they pulled back. They wanted to forget today's events. All they wanted to remember was that they love each other. That is what mattered to them and all that they wanted to think about.

**_Five days later..._**

They had arrived in Madrid, Spain early last night and they were on their way of getting Brianna to a photo shoot. She also took the opportunity in her interviews to advertise the store she had with Paige. The more attention they could get to the store, the better, as if the store didn't already get the media attention it craved.

"So tonight, it's just you and me, right?" Asked Brianna when her and Roman walked hand in hand throughout the building to hair and makeup. She turned to face him when they turned a corner.

"Yes, just you and me tonight." Replied Roman. He had been doing an amazing job at showing how much he loved her, but their nights had always been cut short. Seth had some how found where Brianna was and managed to get into the hotel. Luckily, he was stopped before he could get anywhere near her or her room. If Roman had managed to get so much as even a look at Seth, who knows what would have happened.

They shared a soft kiss as Roman wrapped Brianna in his arms. "I want to make a night special for us before we go back to London."

She smiled softly at him before giving him another kiss. They stood there for a few moments in each other's arms before resuming on their walk to get Brianna ready. The rumors that she was dating somebody were getting stronger and had even reached other countries, the States and Spain included. Everybody that interviewed her asked her about it and she somehow managed to work around the question each time.

Yes, her and Roman just wanted to shout it to the world that they were together, but Brianna didn't have what most would see as a normal life. Her normal life consisted of money, a palace, being able to travel to other countries - two of which she attended school in from the age of fourteen until she graduated with her Master's Degree - jewelry, luxury cars, designer clothes, and being on the cover of magazines as well as being one of the most talked about people in Europe. Brianna and her family didn't have the luxury of having as much privacy as everybody else did. The media, paparazzi included, sometimes had a tendency of hounding them until they got what they wanted. Her and Roman just weren't ready to have all of that intruding on their relationship.

"Princess, there's something here for you." Said somebody in an accent when she was sitting in her chair with a blow dryer on her hair. Looking in the mirror, she saw someone standing nearby with a bouquet of flowers in their hand.

"They look so beautiful" She exclaimed as she was handed the flowers. "Who are they from?"

Brianna saw a note sticking out and took it. Opening it to read it, she didn't recognize the writing but knew that it had looked familiar. Looking to see if there was a name on it, her eyes stopped when they saw the name _'Rollins' _on the bottom corner of the card, in small lettering.

"Gracias." Was all that she had managed to say, which meant _'Thank you' _in Spanish. Brianna had managed to learn quite a bit of Spanish when she was younger and had greatly improved to where she could manage a conversation with someone in the language.

Placing the flowers down on a nearby table, she saw Roman's reflection in the mirror and he was looking around with Dean who had recently joined him. Taking out her phone, Brianna texted the two men along with Paul to let them know what had just happened. Paul had arrived a few minutes later and began talking to Roman and Dean before Paul came over to her.

"Have you seen him?" He asked Brianna.

"No." She replied. "I didn't even know that he was here in the country. That could mean that he's following us or he has someone figuring out where we are so that he can try to get to me."

Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes. "None of us knew that he was going to be here, but that doesn't mean that we have to rule out the simple possibility of him being here. He showed up in the States, I'm not surprised he's trying to show up here. It's just a matter of what he'll do to get to you, how and when that we need to really focus on. Is there anything about him physically that we need to look for?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "He has a tattoo on his back. It's some kind of lettering...Chinese or Japanese going down his spine. That's as much as I can think of, other than what people can already see."

"It's better than nothing." Paul replied. "I want you to stay with Roman tonight."

"Paul?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. Brianna stayed with Roman every night and wasn't going to change that anytime soon.

"Sorry about that." He replied. "We'll talk more later."

**_Later that night..._**

Paul talked to Roman, telling him to be extra careful tonight. The other guards, including Paul weren't going to come with them for privacy reasons, but to let him know immediately if anything goes wrong. It was a big deal for Paul, for he never allowed anybody to go with Brianna or anyone else of the royal family alone with just one guard. He would always send numerous along with them for more protection and he felt better knowing that there were more people around to keep them safe.

"I know I'm not her dad, but bring her back at a reasonable time." Paul told Roman. "We have to go to Italy tomorrow for the remainder of the tour and I want us to get an early start. You're the only one that's going to be with her tonight, so please be careful. Her father will kill me if something happened to her on my watch."

"I will." Roman replied as he fixed his shirt. "I'll be on my best behavior tonight and he'll come after me as well if something happened, so definitely being careful."

"What's that look on your face for?" Asked Paul.

Roman looked at him. "What if we run into Seth? Or what if he, or someone he knows, follows us and can't pick up on it? He's going to tell the world about us and I'm going to feel like it's my fault."

"It won't be your fault." Paul told him. "The guy's capable of trying to pull off some crap like that, whether she's with us or not. Don't worry about it, just try to have a good time. It's not often that you and her get to go out, just the two of you."

He went on his way, leaving Paul's room. When he opened the door to the room that he shared with Brianna, he stopped when he was about to enter the living room. She was already there with a red dress that reached slightly above her knees and perfectly hugged her curves and her long legs. Her red pumps made her look inches taller than what she already was, and her long raven black hair was straightened out perfectly, reaching her waists. Brianna topped it off with diamond hoop earrings and her favorite charm bracelet and lip gloss. Roman wanted to take her right there and then, but told himself that it's better to wait.

"You look beautiful." He told her when he walked up to her.

Brianna smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "Thank you. You look handsome, yourself."

Roman wore a white, button down shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His long hair was pulled back into a neat bun and he had recently shaven, giving him a smooth face. Roman couldn't help but take her in his arms and give her a few kisses on her neck. Brianna smiled and let him for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Let's go to dinner." She told him.

After making sure they had everything needed, and walked out of their room. They held hands as they through the halls and had their fingers interlocked with each other. Tonight, they truly felt like a couple tonight and they loved that. They felt free to be comfortable without much people noticing that they were there. What they didn't know was that someone was already watching them at this very moment.

As Roman and Brianna walked to the car, there were two other people watching them. When Roman turned on the car, so did the two men. Watching them pull out of the hotel parking lot, the two kept a safe distance away and followed them all the way to the Sergi Arola Gastro restaurant. Roman and Brianna went in through a side entrance and went into a dining room that didn't have much people it in but enough to have a decent size crowd.

The restaurant and saw red walls, dim lights and a stage in the front. There were different size tables, covered with white table cloths and neatly folded and placed napkins and utensils to eat with. Brianna and Roman were seated in the front and next to each other. The seats were long and white if it was lined up against the wall and black chairs if they were aisle seats or with smaller tables.

After ordering, they cuddled when Roman wrapped an arm around her waist. They talked in hushed tones as she leaned against his and played with his shirt. When the two men that followed them walked in, they both got a seat far enough away for the couple to not notice them. Sharing a kiss, the man who planned this was furious seeing it. Of course, it was none of than Seth and a friend of his that knew Brianna through Seth. He knew that there was a reason why Roman was around and him being Brianna's guard wasn't the only reason for it, as he could now see.

Once they got their food, they didn't leave each other's embrace for a while longer until they finally tore themselves apart. Looking at Brianna, he saw her smiling and laughing away as Roman's eyes never got taken off of her. Seth had never seen her so happy, and he hated that it was with another man. He now knew that he when he got back to London, he would tell anybody that would listen, what he's seeing tonight. She wasn't even this affectionate with Seth when they were together, but with Roman she is? What does Roman have that he doesn't?

Meanwhile, at their table, Brianna nibbled on his ear and heard a low groan escape his lips. "That feels good."

"Yeah?" She whispered in his ear when she smiled. Brianna nibbled on it again, this time, feeling Roman's hand on her thigh. "What are we going to do after dinner?"

"Keep this up, and I'll take you back to the hotel before we finish dessert." Roman replied in a husky voice. Brianna gave him one final tug on his ear before pulling away. Roman kept his hand on the inside of her thigh and gently squeezed it. He wasn't going to remove it anytime soon.

A woman walked up on the stage and introduced herself to everybody. When the music began, she started dancing a dance that originated in Spain as she wore a black and red dress with black heels and her hair up in a bun. A red flower was resting on her ear and she seemed to enjoy what she was doing. Instead of keeping his eyes on the performance on stage, Seth kept his eyes on Brianna and Roman who were obviously enjoying their night.

"What do you have against her?" His friend asked. "Did she do something to you?"

"She won't take me back." Seth replied.

His friend, whose name is Antonio, shook his head. "Isn't it obvious to see why?"

"That's what makes me so upset." Seth exclaimed quietly. "That should have been me in that guy's shoes right now. I shouldn't have messed up what we had."

"Be careful with what you're doing." Antonio told him. "Just because her mother likes you, doesn't mean that she's going to be happy if you hurt her daughter."

Seth said nothing as he continued to look back and forth between the couple and the woman performing on stage. He regretted not treating her the way he was supposed to when they were together and now somebody else is calling Brianna theirs.

**_..._**

When Brianna and Roman got home, she went to the room to take off her heels and put her purse down. Taking off her jewelry, she put them in a small box and saw Roman walk up behind her. Putting her hair to the side, he wrapped both arms around her causing her to lean back against his hard chest that was partially showing from him unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. Placing kisses on her neck, Roman reached the spot behind her ear and suckled on it gently. It drove her crazy and he knew it.

Turning around, Brianna undid the rest of the buttons on Roman's shirt and took it off before taking his hair out of the band that was holding it together. She placed kisses on his chest and had her fingers roam his stomach, feeling his abs underneath them. Roman lifted her chin and captured her lips with his for a full kiss that turned passionate. Their bodies began to feel warm as Roman's hands found the zipper on the back of her dress, just as she found his belt. Slowly, he unzipped it and let it slide off her body and admiring the curves that were now in front of him as she stood in nothing but underwear. Helping Brianna with his belt, Roman kicked off his pants after taking his sneakers off, showing a dark blue pair of boxer briefs.

Roman picked her up and carried her to the bed that they shared, putting her down after pulling the covers back. Hovering over her, they shared many kisses before his lips found another spot to go to. Brianna moaned when Roman took her breasts against his lips. Her nipples quickly became the next target as he gently suckled on them both until they were both risen to heightened buds. Watching as he made his way down, Brianna bit her lip in anticipation as to what he was going to do next. Roman took his time when he got to her stomach before going down to her thighs and kissing the inside of them. Sliding his fingers underneath her panties, he took them off and put them aside before kissing just inches above her center. Brianna gasped and moaned in pleasure when Roman's warm lips and tongue began their work on her warm center. Her moans were a way of her showing him that she liked what he was doing. This was definitely something that she was enjoying.

"Roman..." She moaned out in pleasure as his tongue was making it's way inside of her. Brianna arched her back and leaned her head back into the pillow as she moaned out again. Gripping the sheets, she wouldn't let go and closed her eyes as Roman continued to give her pleasure, minute after minute. "Roman..." She moaned again as she bit her lip. Just as she was about to ask for more, she felt an orgasm beginning to run through her body, eventually reaching her center. Brianna released and felt Roman's tongue and lips still on her.

After a few moments, he wiped off his lips and grabbing his member, indicating that he had an erection. Their eyes were full of lust and desire. More than ever before. Brianna's lips met Roman's when he leaned down over her and they both took turns sucking on each other's bottom lips. She found the top of his boxer briefs and slid them down as far as she could, letting Roman take care of the rest. His member was long and thick as it stood erected and she let out a soft moan.

"Make love to me tonight." Brianna said to Roman.

He smiled at her. "I will."

The kisses then became sweeter and their touches became more heavenly. Roman then took his erection and entered Brianna. He let out a groan as she moaned when she felt him. Adjusting to his size, Roman slowly began to thrust deeply as the pleasure increased between the both of them. Heat rose in and around them as they moved as one. He placed his face in the crook of her neck as he went further and further into pleasure with each moment that had passed with his inside of her. His groans and grunts matched her cries of pleasure as he went in deeper and and set a rhythm. Brianna slightly clawed at his back and bit the skin on his shoulder, not wanting him to stop or pull away from her.

"Brianna..." Roman whispered in her ear, in such a way that sent shivers down her back. She moaned once more and dug her nails into his large back. He dug his own nails into her legs, as if helping himself go any deeper inside of her. They were both reaching their climax, but didn't want to stop. After a few more thrusts, Brianna released herself around his member. After a few more moments, Roman released himself inside Brianna. Riding out their orgasms, they panted trying to catch their breath.

Roman pulled out of her and laid beside her, closing his eyes. He pulled Brianna to him and felt her head rest on his chest. They came down from their high and got their breathing under control.

"We're not done yet, sweetheart." Roman told her.

"Oh, really?" She asked with a smile. Roman grinned up at her and nodded.

Brianna straddled Roman and grabbed his member, feeling it become erected immediately as the tip touched her center. Sinking down on it, Roman groaned and closed his eyes as he cursed in pleasure under his breath. Brianna began moving her hips and moaned each time that she did. He placed his hands on her thighs as he happily watches her riding him. It was a perfect sight to him and groaned, gripping her thighs.

It didn't take long for him to begin feeling his member throbbing. He was close and he didn't want to be. When he felt Brianna's juices flowing down on his member, he couldn't help but release his own climax. Riding it out again, they enjoyed the warmth of being as one until Brianna got off and laid beside Roman. The night was far from over for the both of them and they knew it. This was just the beginning.

**A/N: What do you think about what seemed like them wanting to keep it from Brianna that Seth found out that she was leaving and going on tour? What did you think about the flowers that he sent her? How did he even know that she was going to be there? How about Seth and his friend following her and Roman on their date night and watching them interact the way that they did? And...they finally said that they love each other! Do you think now that they now their love for each other, that it'll make them a lot stronger? One last question, what do you think Seth is going to do now? Will he really keep his word and tell everyone that Brianna is dating and who? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Alexandria M, justkimmy, jessica619, JM, The Reign of Maddox, J. Michelle93, RomansGirl, Alisir824 and corbettluv for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own, WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

Over the next few days that followed after coming back from tour, Roman and Brianna spent their nights making passionate love with each other as well as every night on the remainder of the tour. They were in love and wanted to show that to each other. They even left marks on each other to prove it.

There was a knock on Brianna's door, and she quickly went to open the door. It was Paul with the newspaper in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"Good morning." He told her. "Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"No, not yet." She replied. "Why?"

Paul gave her the paper and told her about an article that was in the paper that he highlighted. Reading, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"_Over the last few weeks, rumors have been swirling that Princess Brianna has been dating, though the rumor has never been confirmed nor denied. We can finally say that there may some truth to that after all. As of yesterday evening, there has been an undisclosed source stating that the Princess is indeed in a relationship and that it is with one of her guards, whose identity has been revealed, but not yet confirmed. If there is any truth to this, then the few that DO know have been doing a good job at keeping it a secret. Now that it's out there about a possible relationship, will Princess Brianna answer the many more questions that will be asked from here on out? What will she have to say?"_

"How did it get out?" She asked quietly. "Does Roman know?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't said anything to me about it." Paul replied. "If he would have found out before me, then you would have known by now."

"Paul!" Roman said as he turned the corner. "Is Brianna there?"

Brianna walked out of her room and saw that he had the paper in his hands. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the head when he reached them.

"Does anybody know who went to these people and told them?" Roman asked when he realized the she had just found out.

"We have yet to figure that out." Paul replied. "There's a possibility that it could have been Seth because we caught him in the States, but we don't have the right amount of information to officially say that it was him. Besides, he didn't see the two of you acting like a couple so how do we even know that he has that information?"

Brianna's father walked up to the three of them and greeted them. She hid behind Roman, fearing that he was upset about it, had he already known. He noticed and grabbed her hands to bring her to him.

"Don't be sorry." He told her. "I'm not mad and there's no reason to be mad about being a couple in public."

She whimpered softly and buried herself in his arms. She took in his scent and closed her eyes as she found comfort in it. He then, along with Paul, went to see her mother who was asking to see her and Roman.

They walked into the living room and saw her there with Emily who was visiting. The two sisters locked eyes and for the first time in years, there was a connection there between the two. An unspoken connection and Brianna wasn't sure why. Taking a seat next to her, they shared a comfortable smile instead of ripping each other's throats out.

"Has everyone here seen the paper today and the article on Brianna?" Asked her mother when everyone got settled. "Roman, did you this?"

"No, ma'am." Roman replied. "Brianna and myself both decided that we were going to wait a while longer before saying anything to the public. I wouldn't go behind her back to do something like this."

Dean walked into the room, quietly to give the Queen her tea. Emily's body language slightly changed when they looked into each other's eyes and Brianna noticed. She wondered what ever happened between the two of them.

"I think that it may have to do with Seth." Said Brianna.

"Seth was here the entire time you away." Said her mother. "Was he not?"

"Ma'am, we caught him in the States trying to get to her." Paul told her. "Though we don't have enough information to confirm it, he is still the front runner. Who else could it be?"

"Well, Seth is a nice young man." The Queen continued. "I don't see why you and him aren't together anymore."

"Mum, do you even care about the fact that it could have been anybody in Seth's shoes following me?" Asked Brianna. "What if it wasn't Seth? What if it was some crazy person that we don't know?"

"But it wasn't." Her mother replied.

Emily scoffed. "Mum, just stop it already."

"Watch your tone, Emily." Said her father.

She looked at her parents and sighed. "Apologies. But don't do to her what you did to me two years ago."

"What happened two years ago?" Asked Brianna.

She really did not have any idea about what happened during the nine years that she was away. All Brianna knew was what she was told that happened.

"Dean and Roman were my guards when they first came here four years ago." Emily replied. "All three of us were friends, but I was closer with Dean than I was with Roman. As surprising as it may sound, I really liked Dean and surprisingly, he felt the same way. We started dating and when we decided that it was time to tell mum and dad, she acted the same way that she's acting towards you and Roman."

Brianna's eyes widened in surprise. She never thought that Dean and Emily would ever feel anything towards each other with how opposite their personalities can be sometimes. "And what happened?"

"I made the mistake of listening to her." Emily whispered. The sadness in her eyes and the sound of heartbreak in her voice, broke Brianna's heart. She never wished bad on her sister and it hurt seeing that being forced to do what she may not have wanted to do with her relationship with Dean, just tore her apart. "She forced me to leave Dean because she wanted to see me with someone who had more money and a title. I fought her on it, but I wasn't strong enough to keep going."

Dean and Emily shared a look and it was as if he was feeling the same way, hearing the story again of the events that took place as tears formed in her blue eyes. "The truth was that I was falling in love with him and I just gave up when it got too hard to keep fighting Mum on it. For the rest of my life, I have to live with the regret of making the terrible mistake of giving up what I wanted my whole life. Someone who saw past what I had and liked me for the real me. A guy who made me the happiest that I've ever been in my whole life and who I really wanted to be with for as long as I could be with."

"It was the right thing to do, Emily." Their mother said. "I don't want you girls to go through the same thing that your father and I went through all those years ago when we first started."

"Mum, that wasn't your decision to make." Brianna told her in Emily's defense. "She was happy and it was with Dean. It tore you up inside because it wasn't who _you _wanted for her. Having him away from Emily was better for you and for your needs. I know that for a fact because you're trying to do the same thing to me."

It wasn't going through to her what was being said. She sat there as if she had more right than anybody else telling her otherwise. Emily had tears falling from her eyes, still in pain of the memories.

"I loved him, Mum." Emily admitted. "And I was stupid enough to not fight for him and for what we had for as long as I should have because I wanted to make you happy. All my life, the only way that I was ever able to make you happy was doing as you wanted me to do. And the one thing I should have done for me...I was stupid enough to let it go. Brianna, please don't make the same mistake that I did. Roman, you shouldn't either. If you truly want to be together, then you fight to stay together. Don't give up because you're being forced to leave each other. He's making you happy, Bri. Don't give up on him like I gave up on me and Dean. Knowing you...you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life and you'll have that regret weighing on your shoulders and on your heart for as long as you live. A broken heart can literally kill."

Emily excused herself and left the room, still in tears. Dean silently watched her leave, even when he tried to stop her.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Asked Brianna.

"I'm not doing anything." Her mother replied. "If there's anything I should be guilty of, is trying to make sure that you and your sister are well off. The two of you need someone who can take care of you and your sister. Men who can provide for you. You will NOT be making a mistake by leaving him."

She couldn't believe what was coming out of her own mother. "That's not your decision. Emily was heartbroken and she still is. She had something with Dean that was special to her and that made her a better person. It doesn't matter at this very moment what her and I have gone through since we were babies because at the end of the day, I know her better than just about anybody and I still love her. The fact that her heart is still shattered into thousands of pieces because she was heartbroken, is saying something. Emily never lets anything bother her for more than a week unless it's something serious. The fact that two years later, even the memories of what was and the possibility of what could have been, are still breaking her heart! You're trying to break me, not caring if I suffer the same fate."

"That is not true." The Queen said. "I want you to do what's right."

"For me or for you?" Brianna asked. "You're asking me to leave Roman and to keep him from my side. That will not happen. I'm taking Emily's advice and staying by his side. Roman's not your choice and I know that. But he's _my _choice and I love him."

Her mother looked at the Samoan that was standing nearby. The look on his face said it all, but he felt like he had to say it.

"I love Brianna." Roman told her. "And I'm not leaving her side."

Roman now has a reason for protecting Brianna. She was his and they loved each other. He wouldn't hesitate now to do something to Seth if he were to try something. What was partially holding him back was the risk of losing the woman that he loved because of it. He was going to protect her like though, as if his life depended on it. Because she was already becoming his world and his heart.

Meanwhile, Dean had made his way out of the living room with barely any notice from anybody, other than Paul. Walking through the halls that he has come to learn the last four years here, he remembered every twist and turn. Every room and every staircase. Every hiding spot and every public place here, even every single entrance and exit in this house.

He went to the first place he could think of when it came to Emily. The room that led to one of the biggest balconies in the house. It had an amazing view of everything behind the house and you were able to see miles and miles of road, houses and trees that seemed to go on for forever and Emily spent more time in that room than in her own.

Dean knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Opening the door, he didn't see anyone but felt a cool breeze in the room as he closed the door behind him, with the curtains flowing with the breeze. He walked to the large doors of the balcony that was made of glass and wood and saw her just staring into the land in front of her with her hair flowing in the wind.

"Hey." She said when he stood beside her and looked out at the view.

"Hey." Dean simply said. "How are you feeling?"

Emily thought for a moment. "The same way I felt two years ago. Like I was making the biggest mistake of my life."

There was a silence that fell over them as they didn't know what else to say. "Does he make you happy? Does he treat you right? Your fiance, I mean."

"Yeah, he treats me right." She replied. "I'm not sure if he makes me happy though. I really am sorry though for what I did."

"I know and I forgive you. But how come you're not happy?" Dean asked after a few more minutes of silence. "You have seemed happy with him since you two met."

Emily shrugged and looked down before looking back up and placing her hands in her pockets. "I meant what I said in there today, Dean."

He looked over at her. "Why didn't you tell me if that was the real reason for you broke it off?"

"Because I didn't want to make it seem like I was giving up on us." Emily replied. "I felt ashamed of my reason and I couldn't look at myself. I couldn't look at you without feeling like the worst person in the world for hurting you. So I came up with an excuse for why we had to break up and the first thing I could think of, was you not knowing if you wanted to get married."

"Damn it, Emily." Dean told him. "I never said that I wouldn't ever get married or that I wasn't sure if it's what I wanted. I just said that I wasn't ready at the moment for marriage. That's a big step that I want to make sure that I'm ready for, but that didn't and still doesn't mean that I wouldn't ever get married. I even told you that if your mother was to ever try to break us up, we could stay in it together and fight her on it. I was falling in love with you and I had my heart broken too when you broke up with me."

They locked eyes and it was if the feelings were still there. As if they never left.

"Do you still love me?" Emily asked her.

Dean looked deeply into her blue eyes. "You're engaged, Emily."

"Just please, answer the question." She told him, almost pleading with him.

"Yes, Emily." Dean replied. "I'm still in love with you. I thought I still had a chance with you, and then you got with your fiance and I wanted to give up. I thought that I had completely and officially lost you and I wanted to give up because I had lost what felt like a part of me. We had a connection. It was like we were one in the same, even when our personalities contradicted each other. When we were together, it just felt right, Emily. For the first time in my life, I had found my one true love. The one constant in my life that gave me a reason to stick around, even when I wanted to go back home. But I don't have a chance with you anymore. Not as long as you're with him. But tell me this...you're not in love with him are you? I know you well enough to know when you're lying, so just tell me the truth."

Emily looked at him and knew that she couldn't escape from him. "No, I'm not. I thought I did, but I don't. And he doesn't love me either."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked her.

"Because we're not really getting married." Emily told him. He was surprised to hear the news. "I thought that it's what he wanted when he proposed to me. To marry me. But he has another woman and he wants to marry her instead. But we stay together because of the relationship that we have with our families. All that does is keep me away from the man that I still love. The man that I believe I'm supposed to be with. I think I'm almost at that point where I don't remember what it's like to be loved, and then I look at you and remember what that feels like. That's why I'm not happy. I've been scared to leave because of what others will think. But I know that it's something that I have to do."

"I'll actually be waiting for you." Dean said. "I've been waiting for the last two years. You've always done what your mother has wanted you to do. You want to do something for yourself, then do something that you want to do. But make sure that it makes you happy."

"I'll look for you when I do." Emily said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Dean was about to turn around, but cupped her chin. "By the way, Brianna defended you in there even when you left. The two of you should try to fix things with each other before it's to late. That's a relationship that should never be destroyed."

**_..._**

Over the next few weeks, people from the media were constantly trying to get in contact with Brianna to get her answer on the statement that had been made about her dating. Seth had someone managed to get in contact with Brianna and she knew that he was just pretending to care about how she was feeling. It was just a normal Sunday morning in her palace and she was enjoying the day off from a hectic week at work. The number of customers have been increasing to the point where Paige and Brianna had to look for another space to open up another store. Luckily, they were contacted yesterday about a deal that was made at an empty space in London.

"How dare you come here after what you tried to pull when I went on tour." Brianna snapped at him. "On top of that, I bet it was you that went to the newspaper and announced that I was dating someone."

Seth smirked and put his hands in his pocket. "I told you that I was going to tell everybody that you're taken. You just have to confirm it, or I will."

"What do you have to make everybody think that you're telling the truth?" Brianna asked.

"When you went to Spain, I saw you and Roman go out to dinner." He replied. "I saw you two kissing and holding hands. The two of you danced and had a good time together. You didn't think I'd be able to follow you into Spain?"

Brianna's heart dropped into her stomach. He had found out where she would be and it made her wonder what else he knew. "You wouldn't dare go say anything to the media about what you saw in Spain."

"You think I won't." He told her. "But I will. It all depends on you. You don't want me to say anything, then you go confirm it to everyone that you're dating your guard and that you have been for the past how ever many months."

Almost six months of being able to keep their relationship private from the public eye, and it was becoming harder and harder to keep it any longer. When Brianna looked up, she saw Roman making a beeline towards them when he noticed that Seth was the man standing in front of her.

"Don't do anything." Brianna whispered to him when she stood in front of him, holding on to his shoulders. "Let me try to get as much information as I can out of him so that we can make a decision on what we need to do next."

"She makes the rules, you should listen to her." Seth told him.

"I don't want you anywhere near her, do you understand me?!" Roman asked in a booming voice as he tried to get past her. Dean and Paul made it just in time to help.

"What are you going to do, Roman?" He asked. "One wrong move and her mother will send you packing back to your home country."

Roman chuckled. "Don't worry about what I'll do and what I won't do. Just make sure I don't see your ass around my woman again! She's not yours, just remember that."

"Oh, but she will be." Seth replied. "It's just a matter of time before it happens. Confirm to the world that you're together, and I won't say a thing to the media."

"We're supposed to believe you?" Asked Roman in an amused tone. "Why are you trying to be so funny? You're a dreamer." Roman told him. "Brianna's mine and I'm going to protect what's mine. Just save yourself the trouble, Seth."

"Seth, who is letting you know where I am?" Brianna asked.

He smirked once more and left. Roman snatched his arms away from the men holding him back and had his nostrils flaring with his temper about to hit the rockers. His navy blue shirt showing every muscle in his upper body and showing them coiled up and ready to get loose.

"I think I know how he's finding out where she is on the days that he shows up." Said Emily when she walked up to them. "It has to be that Mark guy."

They all looked at each other. "Mark?"

"They're friends in real life." Emily replied. "I just found that out. I mean, you tell your men to never let Seth in, right? Notice how every time Seth has come in, Mark is always near or at an entrance or exit. Either that or mum gives them permission to let him in without telling you."

"I'll take care of Mark." Paul said. "Think about what to do about this on your end."

After Paul left, the four of them were left alone together. Emily and Brianna looked at each other and shared a hug for the first time since they've seen each other, back when Brianna came back. This time it was actually genuine.

"Thanks for defending me the other day against Mum." Emily told her when they pulled back. "It means a lot to me."

"You're my sister." Brianna replied. "And I care about you more than you think I do. I always have."

They shared another smile and hug before Emily left with Dean. They have been doing a lot of talking over the last few days and they knew that it was because of what happened that day.

Turning her attention to Roman when they were left alone. Placing her hands on his chest, his body relaxed as his eyes filled with love again as he looked at the woman standing in front of him as he rested his hands on her waist.

"I love you." She told him with a smile on her face.

Roman gave her a big smile. "I love you, too."

That gave him more reason to fight. The woman standing in front of him. The fire in him grew with each passing day and Brianna always made it better. Wrapping her in his arms, the shared a kiss that they didn't want ending anytime soon. Roman's lips kept capturing hers and it made her weak at the knees. Luckily, he was holding her to keep her standing.

Later that night, things had finally died down and Roman was in Brianna's room with her laying in his arms after a passionate night. All they had underneath the sheets, were just themselves with nothing on. Their skin making contact with each others. Brianna's head was on his chest as his arms were around her waist and sharing kisses.

"What are we going to do about the whole coming out thing?" Asked Brianna.

"I don't know." Roman replied. "Eventually we are going to have to say something to everyone. We can't keep it a secret forever as much as we would like to."

She traced the tattoo on his chest and felt his fingers lightly tracing her soft skin. "I have an interview in a few days with Emily, here in London. If they ask, then I will confirm it if it's something that we can both be okay on. I understand that everyone is going to find out eventually but I want them to know because they heard it from us. Its either that or they find out more through someone else like Seth."

"Maybe this can even show mother, that we're in this together." Roman said.

"Will you be there?" Asked Brianna.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Roman replied when she looked up at him. "I'll catch you if you run to me after your interview is over."

She let out a soft giggle making Roman smile. He touched her nose with the tip of his finger, causing her to scrunch her nose up in the cutest way he thought possible.

"I love you, Brianna." Roman told her with such desire in his voice.

"I love you, too." She replied with a grin on her face. She never thought that she could ever be this happy in her life and here she was feeling like she never wanted this feeling to ever end. Brianna just hoped that Emily would be able to find that happiness in her life as well. She knew how much it was still bothering her sister, what had happened between her and Dean. Brianna hoped that they could resolve something to at least be friends with each other and still be a part of each other's lives.

As if getting a burst of energy inside of him, Roman put Brianna completely on her back and hovered her as his lips were tangled up with hers. Brianna moaned softly when he gently sucked on the skin of her collarbone before going to her breasts. After making sure that his lips didn't miss a spot on them, his mouth moved down to her center. Brianna let out a loud moan when his tongue began making love to her again.

"Roman..." She moaned in pleasure as she arched her back.

His tongue gave her such pleasure that rippled throughout her body. Brianna found herself panting for air but didn't want Roman to stop. Biting her lip to keep from moaning to loud as she leaned her head back into the pillow. Roman's large fingers passed over her clit and then into her center after passing its lips. Brianna couldn't control the moans that were escaping her lips and was hoping that it wasn't loud enough for others to hear.

"Roman..." She moaned again. "I'm close..."

As if on cue, he dug his lips, tongue and fingers into her driving her crazy. It wasn't long before Brianna reached her climax and released her juices, covering his fingers and his tongue. While he wiped his lips and made his way up to her lips, she caught her breath and knew that Roman wasn't done, just yet. They shared a knowing look and moaned when Roman entered his erection inside of her.

Adjusting quickly to his size, Roman began to thrust deeply inside of her. It started at a steady pace that still managed to cause unimaginable pleasure for both of them. Brianna arched her back as she clawed and scratched at his, causing him to go deeper inside of her, causing Roman hitch his breath when he did. Gripping her thighs with his fingers digging into them, Roman pulled her closer to him as he continued to thrust and picked up the pace. They took turns sucking and pulling on each other's lips as they moved together as one.

"Brianna..." Roman moaned out as they reached new heights of pleasure. She gently bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Roman began to feel a throbbing sensation in his erection, letting him know that he was close. "I'm close."

She was getting close herself and tried to hold it in. After a few more thrusts, Brianna couldn't hold it in anymore and released her warm juices, covering his member with it. He moaned when it felt it and started to stiffen it up a bit before releasing his cum inside of her. "Brianna..."

Riding out their climax, they stayed in that embrace until Roman pulled himself out and laid down beside her. He pulled her to him, allowing Brianna to lay her head on his chest as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Burst of energy?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." Roman simply replied with a chuckle when she laughed softly. "But it made for good sex."

"Good point." Brianna said in a tired voice. Curling herself up against him, Roman pulled the covers up to keep her warm. Enjoying a few more kisses, they both eventually fell into a deep slumber together, knowing that they wouldn't get that much sleep. But they didn't mind because just being together made them happy.

**A/N: What did you think about Emily's confession? Do you think that it was the ice breaker that could finally bring her and Brianna together again and to put aside their differences? What did you think about Brianna defending her sister when their mother seemed like she still wasn't moved by what Emily had told her? What do you think will happen now between Emily and Dean? What did you think of Roman and Seth's confrontation? Do you think that Brianna will confirm in her interview that her and Roman are together or risk the chance of Seth doing it for her? And what about one of the guards possibly being responsible for Seth always coming around? Could that and maybe even her mother be the cause for why he showed up in the States and in Spain when he followed them? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, jessica619, Alisir824, Alexandria M, Reign Of Maddox, justkimmy, Roman's Empire, 'Guest', 'Guest', JM, corbettluv and Sheild316 for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

It's the day of Emily and Brianna's interview and they were both nervous. It had been months since Emily has given an interview and it'll be the first time that Brianna would have to talk about her personal life which is what she would always avoid.

"You ready?" Asked Roman as Brianna played with her fingers.

"I'm nervous." Brianna replied. "Please stay. I would like to see you from where I'll be sitting."

He smiled. "I'll be where ever you want me to be."

"Good, then you'll gladly be with me tonight in the theater with ice cream." Brianna told him, giggling.

Roman chuckled deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied as they shared a soft kiss.

The sisters were given the signal that their interview was up next. The couple shared another kiss before Brianna went to meet up with Emily and to go out together.

When it was finally time to go out, the woman interviewing the women started with Emily after introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to have you both here today, thank you for coming. So, Emily what have you been up to since your last interview?" Asked the host who was a young man who had just graduated from college a few months prior. His name is James and he looked to be in his early twenties.

"I have been really busy." She replied. "I just opened up my third store in Manchester and its been really successful so I have been busy with that."

"Where do you see yourself in the next five years?" He asked Emily.

She thought for moment. "Hopefully I can be in a place where I'm happy and content with whatever is going on at the time. I'm not saying that I'm not happy at this very moment, but I hope that I can be even more happy."

"Speaking of happiness, you have recently broken off your engagement to Mr. Wade Barrett. How are you with all of that? What went wrong?"

"It is something that we both decided upon." Emily replied after taking a few moments. "He and I realized that we were going in two completely different directions and we couldn't find a median to agree on. We have become good friends and we respect each other a lot. I'm at a good place right now, though and that's what counts to me right now."

"Your family wasn't exactly happy about that, were they?" He asked.

Emily laughed and smiled. "Probably not, but it something that needed to happen. Things happen for a reason, its just finding out what that reason is and understanding it that can be difficult."

"Now, I know that there is history between you and Princess Brianna who is your younger sister." Said James. "How are things between you know that you're both adults and have your own things going on in your lives?"

"We're actually doing well." Emily replied. "A lot of people know that her and I didn't have the best relationship growing up. But now we're getting to a place that is good for us. Brianna and I are getting along just fine and hopefully it goes up from here."

The attention then turned to Brianna was sitting quietly, listening in to the conversation. "Princess Brianna...pleasure to have you here today."

She smiled. "Thank you for having us. It's a pleasure to be here."

James smiled at her and let his eyes linger. "What's your take on your relationship with your sister?"

"Emily and I are doing good." She said as she looked at Emily and shared a smile with her. "Like she said, we didn't have the best relationship growing up but we've always cared for each other and loved each other more than anybody thought. We're getting into that spot in our relationship with one another where we're starting to patch things up between us. It's taken us this long to make it happen, but the point is that it's finally happening and I'm glad that it is. At the end of the day, after thinking about it, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't Emily in my life."

"That's good to hear for a lot of us here in England, knowing that you two are getting better." James said. "And you have a business of your own with Paige, who is not only your best friend, but your business partner. It's also being said that you're opening up a new store."

"Yes, we're going to open up a new one." Brianna replied with a smile. "Paige and I are really excited about this and we're looking forward to to the grand opening."

"I hope I can get some discounts?" Asked Emily in a joking tone.

Brianna laughed. "We'll see."

Emily elbowed her lightly with a smile. It put a smile on Paul's face as he watched from backstage. That was the first time that they have ever been that nice with each other and the first time that they have ever been so humerus with one another. The sisters were always fighting or disagreeing over something and it was as if they were still children when they fought.

"When is the store going to open?" James asked.

"We don't have a date yet." She replied. "Construction just started, literally last week. So Paige and I are going to wait a little longer to see the progression of getting everything built and making sure of just the timeline of everything that we need to get done basically. Once we have a better idea of that timeline and we're confident in how everything is going, we'll come up with a date and we'll announce it after we make sure that the the date i s going to be definite."

Roman watched from near the curtains backstage with Paul and Dean who had just joined him. They were proud of them with how well they were handling the questions that were asked. James wasn't all that afraid to ask the questions that everybody wanted to know and he made sure to do his research first before asking it.

"Now, Emily had mentioned that her and Wade Barrett have recently broken their engagement." James said. "Any sisterly advice that you can give her?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "I've already given her some advice at home, but if I had to add more to that, I'd say that you'll find the right one for you. It may not happen right away, but you'll find that right guy and things as far as that goes, will fall into place and it will feel right. Who knows, that perfect guy could be already in your life and it's not being seen yet."

James smiled at her and gave her a look. Brianna had an idea why and scrunched her nose and smiled, making Roman grin. "You know I have to ask...what is your relationship status as of today? There have been rumors going around that you have someone special in your life right now, and a few weeks ago someone went to a media outlet and announced that it was true that you do."

Brianna's mind just freezes, wondering how to say it as she crossed her legs again before smiling. "I am happily in a relationship."

"Congratulations then, on your new relationship. That same source though, that announced the - 'confirmation' - if that's what you want to call it, said that it was one of your guards." James told her. "But we want to hear it from you. Who's the lucky guy and how long have you been together?"

"His name is Roman and yes, he is one of my guards." She replied with a small smile. Brianna felt uncomfortable a bit, but she went along with it and didn't bother to show it. "We've been together for six months, but we've known each other for longer than that."

"A lot of people are probably wondering why you won't date someone with more money and a title like a lot of royals do." James told her. "What's that reason?"

Brianna looked at him and pressed her lips together, forming a thin line. "It's not that I have anything against that type of a guy because I don't. At the end of the day, you can't control who you like and who you want. You can't control your heart and tell it to go after someone that everybody thinks is right for you. Roman is an amazing guy and he treats me right and he treats me like a princess. Like his princess and he's all mine."

They locked eyes and smiled at each other. Roman knew that she was still a bit nervous and let her know that he was right there waiting for her and that it was going to be okay.

"I can go talk to him about anything and everything and he won't judge me." Brianna continued. "He sees past all of the royal things that some would be fascinated by and sees the real me. To me, love doesn't have a preference. You love who you love, regardless of who they are and what they look like and where they come from. Roman makes me happy and he has my heart. That's more important to me when it comes to love."

"How have the two of you been able to keep your relationship so private for the last six months without anyone noticing?" He asked.

She shrugged. "We both enjoy our privacy and it's something that's very important to us. That's all that I will say about that."

As the interview went on, James strayed away from the personal questions and focused more on their career. Once the interview was over, Emily and Brianna went backstage and hugged the three men waiting for them backstage. Brianna snuggled up in Roman's arms while Dean and Emily had their own separate conversation. It was as if they were at least trying to patch things back up between them.

"Are you really okay from the engagement breaking off?" Dean asked Emily as they walked around backstage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I promise that I am. I would have been miserable right now if I wasn't. I'm not like Brianna who can hide her emotions and keep it in check when she's out in public."

They stayed quiet for a moment until Dean spoke. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. Grab some lunch."

Emily looked over at him and smiled when he wasn't looking. "I'd like that."

"Cool." He said before giving a light chuckle and kicking the ground. "Maybe on Saturday or Sunday? Sunday is like our day off because we just sit around and don't do much unless someone wants to go out, and on Saturdays its really calm and not much activity going on to keep us occupied."

"Saturday sounds good." Emily told him. "I'll meet you at the house?"

Dean gave her a smile, showing his dimples. "Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday."

**_That Saturday..._**

"You have to go back to your room?" Asked Brianna as she pulled Roman in for a kiss. Though they didn't do anything over the last few nights other than just talk and watch television until they fell asleep, they still enjoyed each other's company.

"Yes." He replied, giving her another kiss. "You'll see me again at breakfast in a few minutes."

Brianna had been having a rough week since the interview, as did Emily. Their mother wasn't all too happy with the relationship situation. Emily, who was still next in line for the throne had a broken engagement and was now single while Brianna was crazy about a guard. Their father of course, was supportive and wasn't against what was going on. Yes, he did wish that his oldest daughter's engagement didn't end, but he saw that it was a weight lifted off of her shoulders, now that her and her ex-fiance were no longer together. She seemed happier with Dean and he was the first to notice, other than her little sister who was the first one. Other than that, the public was taking it better than first expected. The family thought that the public would chew her up and spit her out for dating someone who some would consider to be lower on the social ladder in their world but a lot of them seemed to be accepting of it among those few who agreed with Brianna's mother.

"You should come downstairs in my shirt though." Roman said with a soft smile as he saw that she had slipped into his shirt after her shower this morning.

"I think I should because it's very comfy." Brianna replied. "And maybe your sweater that I still have from last week that I washed."

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "I'll see you downstairs. I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too." Brianna replied with a smile.

Just as he walked out, Emily walked in after greeting Roman on his way out. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Brianna told her sister. "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

"I am." Emily told her little sister. "I'm going to lunch with Dean today."

Brianna's eyes widened. "Is it a date kind of thing or just as friends?"

"Just as friends." Emily replied. "And I think it would be weird if I just broke up with my ex-fiance and all of a sudden, I'm going out on a date with somebody else. Besides, I wanna make sure that I'm ready for dating before I try that again."

"Are you not going to date Dean when the time comes?" She asked while she put on a pair of pants.

Emily thought for a moment. "I would like for us to have something again, but I don't know if it'll ever happen. I really loved Dean when we were together, Bri. We were like the best of friends, and we were so great together. That decision that I made to break things off with him is what killed everything. He says he's been waiting all this time, but how much longer can I keep him waiting? We don't know how long it's going to take for us to get back to a place where we can even start to think about having something between us again, romantically."

Brianna saw the look on her face when she saw how much it was bothering her. Emily was still blaming herself for what happened with Dean and how it had ended between the two of them and it was tearing her up inside. Giving her a hug in an effort to comfort her older sister, Emily wrapped her arms around Brianna.

"I forgot how tall you are." Emily mumbled. "That explains why fashion designers like you so much for their shows and their photo shoots. Aren't you like, Roman's height with heels?"

"Really?" Asked Brianna seriously when she pulled back, sending them both into laughter.

"Finish getting dressed." Emily told her. "I'll see you downstairs."

Putting on a grey shirt and a pair of jeans, Brianna let her hair out to let it dry after washing it that morning. Walking into the dining room, her father was there with Emily, Dean, Roman and Paul. While greeting Dean and her father, her mother made her way in and sat down at the head of the table.

"We have to talk about that interview, Brianna." Said her mother.

Emily and Brianna groaned not wanting to hear anything more about it.

"I just don't see why you had to confirm that you and Roman are together." She added.

"Because we ARE together." Said Brianna. "Why do we have to keep hiding it? So that Seth can keep making me miserable?"

"Brianna Katherine, he is not making you miserable." Her mother said. "He is just wanting to show you that the two of you belong together."

Roman's jaw tightened and he tensed up. He didn't like the thought of her being with someone else. In this case, Seth. Roman wanted to rip his head off, but he tried to hold himself together.

"Mum, enough with this topic." Said Emily in her sister's defense. "Just let her be with Roman."

Brianna gave Roman an apologetic look, to which he let her know that he was okay. He gave her a kiss when her mother wasn't looking and saw that beautiful smile of hers that he always loved to see.

"I invited Seth to come over today for dinner." Their mother announced. "I want you girls to be on your best behavior."

Their father looked at the Queen and it was obvious that he didn't like the idea. He felt as if it would cause problems that didn't need to happen. Roman placed his hand on Brianna's thigh and stroked it with his thumb. Placing her hand over his, they somehow found a comfort in feeling each other's touch.

**_Later that day..._**

"I wonder how Emily and Dean are." Said Brianna. "I think she still nlames herself for what happened between them."

"I'm sure they are fine." Roman replied. "Dean really cared about her when we were hwr guards. I didn't find out they were together though until right before they told your parents. I was only her guard for a few months at first and then again after your parents were told."

Their hands found each others and they fingers interlocked as they walked around, looking at the stores that they were passing by. "How did everyone react to it?"

"Paul and your dad acted like how they are now." Roman replied. "They were pretty okay with it just as long as long as Dean treated her right. Your mother on the other hand, was reacting the same way that she is with you when it comes to the two of us being together."

A few people stopped and saw them together and took a few pictures. Even though Brianna had sunglasses on, she didn't do much to cover herself as much as she usually does. The couple were nice enough to let a few pictures get taken before rushing into one of their favorite stores.

"Was there somebody else that was after Emily?" Brianna asked, taking off her glasses. "Like Seth is in our situation?"

"Not that I knew off." He replied. "As far as I Knew, Emily didn't meet Wade until a few weeks after her and Dean broke up. Your mom kind of forced them together which would explain why their relationship fell apart."

"I think they cared about each other, Emily and Wade." Brianna told him as they looked through a few shirts. "I just don't think they were really all that meant to be."

Brianna looked back when she noticed that Roman wasn't responding and saw him looking around. He looked down when he noticed her gaze on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you." Brianna whispered as their fingers hooked onto each other. "Are you okay?"

"Can't we skip out on dinner tonight." He asked. "Spending the night together, just you and me wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Brianna smiled. "It definitely won't be. But we won't hear the end of it from my mum. If you think she's bad enough now, imagine skipping out on dinner tonight. That's going to be unbearable."

Roman frowned and pulled her to him so that she can wrap her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist. "I'll keep you two apart. Even if Paul isn't there, you'll have Dean there too."

"I'm dreading this." Roman said, honestly.

"Me too." She replied, softly.

They shared a few kisses and stayed like that for a few more minutes before hesitantly pulling away.

Later that night, Brianna made her way to the dining room with Emily who was also hoping that the night went well with Seth and Roman being in the same room together.

"How was lunch with Dean, by the way?" Brianna asked her older sister.

"It was actually really good." Emily replied. "It kind of felt like old times again and those tips you gave me to keep myself from being noticed actually helped. I don't know how I went so long without all of that."

"Because you liked getting the attention." Brianna said in a joking tone. "I'm glad it went good though. Any progress made?"

Emily thought for a moment as they turned a corner and headed for the doors that lead to the dining room. "We've made some progress. Not much, but it's better than nothing. We need to get to a good place right now, like you and I are trying to do. I just hope it keeps going in the right direction. I don't want to hurt him again and I don't want him to think that I will."

"Then take this time that you two are taking for each other, and show him that." Brianna said. "You need to make sure that he believes and trusts that you won't do it again."

"Hello, ladies." Said Seth as they walked into the dining room.

Even though their personalities were different the majority of the time, it didn't mean that the sisters didn't always act alike. That was noted when they didn't really say anything to Seth other than a fake smile. Roman walked in from the kitchen with Dean and locked eyes with the one man that was trying to take Brianna away.

"Roman." He said with a cocky smile.

"Seth." He replied as they both stood their grounds before Roman walked away to his seat, across from Brianna. Her mother wanted Seth to sit next to her instead, as if it was going to change anything even though it wasn't.

"I saw your interview, earlier this week." Said Seth. "Glad you finally confirmed your relationship."

Brianna said nothing as she played with her hair. She almost always did that when she was interested in someone. Tonight, that someone was the 6 foot 3 Samoan sitting in front of her and he clearly noticed.

"You look pretty with your hair like that." He added, hoping it would get her attention a little more.

Her long raven, black hair was in soft waves and neat. "Thanks."

It was all Brianna would say, to not make Seth feel completely bad. "You're not very talkative tonight."

"I don't really have much to say." Brianna replied. "I can't talk if I don't have nothing to say."

"I was thinking," Seth continued. "You still haven't seen my place. Maybe we can go tomorrow so that I can give you a tour. We can properly catch up on things that we have missed out on since we broke up a few years ago."

Roman's jaw tightened and Dean noticed, even though Roman kept his hands folded in his lap. He was scared for Seth, because he knew that there would come a point in where his best friend wouldn't hesitate to drop him where he stands.

"Don't go getting my daughter pregnant." Said the Queen. "Only when married."

"Mum..." Brianna and Emily said in unison.

"No, it's okay." Seth replied. "I was actually thinking about that myself."

The girls looked at each other before looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"When Bri and I were together, I didn't want marriage." Seth told them. "I wanted to wait at least 15 years after university to at least think about it. But now, it's definitely something that I want. I just have to find the right woman, but I have her sitting right next to me."

"_Now _is when you want marriage?" Asked Brianna. "You didn't even want to talk about it when we were together. You didn't even want to _think _about it."

Seth sighed and shrugged. "I was young and stupid then. It was that kind of phase, Mrs. Alexander, in where you're too young to realize all of the important things in life. I may have realized it a little to late."

"It's not too late." Said the Queen as they began eating their dinner. "You still have a chance with Brianna."

Pain quickly flashed across Roman's face and eyes before it quickly vanished. It broke Brianna's heart and Emily saw it.

"Mum, I'm staying with Roman and that's final." Said Brianna. "Stop forcing Seth on me because it's not going to work out."

"When he shows me that he's worthy of marriage with you." Her mother replied.

"Roman has showed you time and again that he is." Brianna almost exclaimed. "You never pay attention because you're so busy paying attention to me being with Seth."

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Asked their father, giving his wife a look. He wasn't happy at the moment and it was almost unrecognizable. He was a quiet giant and very calm with how he went about dealing with things.

Things had calmed down and went quiet for a few minutes. Things were awkward for the remainder of dinner. Roman and Brianna would often play with their food throughout the night and didn't pay much attention to what the conversation was about. When dinner was finally over, the two quickly finished their desserts and Brianna left quickly after. Emily though, went after her baby sister to make sure she was okay when Brianna didn't come back after half an hour. Finding Brianna in her bathroom, Emily quickly hugged her when she realized that she was crying as she curled up into herself. Still wrapped up in her towel, she sat on the step that that led to her bathtub before hugging her knees to her body.

"Hey, don't cry." Emily said in a soothing voice. It reminded her of when they were little and she would find Brianna crying in her room by herself. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't want Roman to leave me." She replied in between sobs. "I love him and I want to be with him. Why is Mum doing this?"

"She's just doing what she thinks is in our best interest." Emily told her. "She just thinks that this is what's best. But it's not."

She stayed crying while Emily tried to soothe her, to no avail.

"Brianna?" Asked a deep voice from her bathroom door. Looking up, they saw that it was Roman as he quickly came in when he saw her tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

He got down on his knees as Emily tried to explain. Dean came in and quickly stopped when he saw that Brianna was in just her towel.

"I didn't know you weren't dressed, I'm sorry." Dean said as he turned around.

"No, Dean wait." Said Roman. "Just don't look where you're not supposed to."

It was Roman's way of saying that he could stay, but to keep his eyes where they're supposed to be. Hearing Brianna whimpering softly, he turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Who said I was going to leave you?" Asked Roman.

Sniffling and wiping some of her tears, she shook her head. "I don't want us to be ruined because of my mother. Please don't leave me."

"Baby, I'm not going to leave you." He told her. Wiping her tears away with the pads of his fingers, Dean handed her some tissue for her nose. "I love you, okay? I'm not going to give up on us that easily and you're worth every fight that we put up against her. I need you in my life."

Brianna whimpered again before crying a little more. Emily and Dean left them alone to give them some space. When Roman finally got her to stop, he grabbed her hand and walked her back into her bedroom.

"I'm going to go get something for you, okay?" Roman asked Brianna. "I'll be back and we can stay here in your room or go back to mine and we'll spend the night together, okay?"

She nodded and sniffled as she blinked a few times. Roman kissed her cheek and pressed his nose against hers making her smile a little. That's what he wanted to see before he left. When he did, Roman went to his room to look for a shirt for her to wear and he saw Seth walk up to him on his way back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Seth.

"It's none of your business." Roman replied. "I didn't bother you today, so just go back to what you were doing."

Roman stepped aside and was about to continue on his way back to Brianna when Seth put his arm out to keep him from walking away from him. Roman looked down at his arm that was currently touching him, and then to Seth's face.

"You might as well just give up on her." Seth told him. "It's not worth it because she's already going to come back to me."

Roman smiled and saw Dean standing by the corner in case of something happening. "First of all, don't touch me because there's no need for that."

He moved Seth's arm out of the way and moved away from him. "Second of all, you claim you still love her, yet that's exactly what you're not doing. If you loved her than you would be trying to make her happy. I'm the one that makes her happy every day and what are you doing? Trying to make her life miserable because she's with me instead of you. Know this...you're going to stay away from my woman. And I'm going to be the one to be the man that she needs. Not you."

"You sure about that?" Seth asked as he stood in front of him, with their chests touching. "She'll be _my _woman once again. Very soon, you just watch and see."

Roman chuckled. "As long as she's with me, she's mine. And I'm going to make sure that she stays mine."

He watched as Seth turned around and walked away, walking past Dean. Roman walked up to his best friend and made sure that he wasn't going to come back.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Roman replied with a sigh. "Just Seth trying to give me a hard time. I'm going to go back to Brianna. I'll be okay, go hang out with Emily."

"How'd you know I wanted to?" He asked.

Roman thought for a moment. "Because I know that you still love her."

**A/N: Now that Brianna has confirmed to the world that she and Roman are now together, how do you think it's going to affect their relationship? Do you think it'll be in a good way or bad? What did you think about that dinner that they had? Do you think Brianna and Emily's mom is in denial in a way, that they want to have what she doesn't want for them? What do you think about Roman letting Seth know that Brianna is _his _woman and not Seth's? And Roman trying comfort Brianna?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to jessica619, Alexandria M, The Reign of Maddox, TammieLCamp, Ctina, J. Michelle93, RomansGirl, TheRomanEmpire, 'Guest', justkimmy, and corbettluv for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Things have calmed down a bit since the dinner with Seth. Brianna's mother to go be with Seth to get a tour of his house while Roman and Dean stayed behind. It tore Roman up inside having to see all of that, so Paul got him and Dean to stay behind. The day was horrible for Emily and Brianna. Seth cared more about pleasing their mother, than he did Brianna. She and Roman made up for plenty of time almost every night since and last night was no different.

Waking up in each other's arms was one of the best things to them. Roman would often wake a little earlier to watch her sleep and see her look so peaceful and calm. Running his fingers through her hair, she would curl up a little more next against his body. He was thinking about something that had come to mind the night that Seth had come over for dinner, but had not yet given voice to thoughts.

While Brianna was in her office, taking phone calls and doing work on her computer, Roman was spacing out and not paying too much attention to things. Dean often bought his attention back to prevent people from thinking that he could do whatever he pleased because of his relationship with Brianna. He looked over at her who was typing away at her computer before looking up. She gave him a sweet smile before going back to work.

"Okay, I need to talk about this before I get in trouble for not doing what I'm supposed to." Roman whispered to Dean as they walked around. They went to a private corner near a window that was by Paige's office.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Roman looked around for a moment. "I was thinking about marrying Brianna."

Dean's eyes widened when he heard the words. "Marrying Brianna?"

"Yeah." Roman simply said as he looked down.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing so don't getting all sad on me, right now." Dean told his friend. "I'm just surprised, is all. In all of the years that you and I have known each other, you've never really talked about marriage. The only thing you have ever said about it is that you would like to one day just as long as it's with the right person. How long have you been thinking about it?"

Roman put his hands in his pockets. "Since the night that Seth came over for dinner."

"So is this a temporary thought that you have, or a thought that's going to be permanent?" Asked Dean. "It's like I told Emily, marriage is a big step. It's not something that should be taken lightly. You already know what's going on with Emily and the crown because of it."

"I don't know, Dean." Said Roman, almost worried. "This is the first time in years that I've thought about marrying someone. The last time I wanted to marry somebody, she cheated on me so I'm not all that confident right now on this. But when I think about it, I can't see myself without her. I want to build a future with her and I don't want anyone else. It just took what happened that night with Seth to realize that I may really want to marry her. I know it sounds bad when I say it like that, but I want to make her my wife and that makes me want to fight for her so badly because I want to make her mine."

Dean patted him on the back. "This thought of yours may be more permanent than you think it is. Just make sure it's something that you want before making a final decision on it. You know how this country is on divorce especially with royals. But I have a feeling that this thought is already final with the way that you think."

"It really may be." Roman replied before seeing Brianna come out of her office and looking around. Waiting for the two men to return, she was playing with a pen that she held in her hands.

"Paige and I have a meeting that we have to attend tomorrow for the new store." Brianna told them. "I'll be giving Paul the address to see in case he wants to send guards to come with me tomorrow. Paige already knows and she'll be having guards of her own coming."

"You okay there, Princess?" Asked Dean seeing a look in her eyes that didn't express anything good.

She cleared her throat. "I'm perfectly fine. Not having the best day today, is all."

The two men saw that something was bothering her, but didn't want to press her. When Paige came out of her office, Brianna pulled her in and closed the door behind her before getting the curtains to close around her office. Paige sat down on the couch that she had in her office while she leaned against her desk. Her long black hair was hooked back behind her ears as she wore a black dress button up dress shirt with grey pants and black heels.

"Emily says she may give up her right to the throne." Brianna announced.

Paige gasped. "Can she even do that? Why would she even try to do that?"

"It has been documented in other countries where someone gives up the throne to the next person in line." Said Brianna. "Just as long as there is a good reason for it. It's just never been done in the British monarchy. As for why, that's what I don't know. Mum has the power to not give us permission to marry whomever the person is that we want to marry."

Paige stood by her side and stood in silence. She did not know what to say about this to comfort her friend. Ever since her mother was told about her relationship with Roman, it has not been easy for them. Her mother was always there trying to shove Seth down her throat and it wasn't making it any easier.

"I don't know what to do." Brianna said. "What if it's true what's being said about Mum having the power to not give us permission? Emily would be devastated if she had to choose between being Queen and being with someone that she loves. I would be devastated if I can't marry someone that I love."

"You don't know that, Brianna." Said Paige. "That can just be your mother's way of trying to get you and Emily to do what she wants. Besides, she knows that you're a little harder to get to do what she wants. Your mom believes that Emily will give up anything to get her approval. You won't."

"That's still not fair." Said Brianna. "Does she really have to threaten us with something like that to get what she wants? I mean, she's the Queen and she's acting like a child throwing a tantrum to get what she wants."

Paige looked at her and smiled. "That right there, is the motivation you need to not give up. Both you and sister need that. Don't give up just because she's threatening to have you or Emily give up the right to the crown."

Brianna thought for a moment. "Roman already knows and I don't want that to discourage him from fighting."

"It's not going to." Paige said. "It doesn't make it any easier, but he won't give up."

She hugged herself before Dean came in without knocking. "I'm so sorry about that but Seth is downstairs. I'm trying to keep Roman from going downstairs and seeing him because he knows that Seth is here, but is there anything that anyone else can do to help out at this moment?"

The girls looked at each other and walked past Dean. They both got a few guards to follow them downstairs while a few walked in front of them. Seth backed up when he saw the numerous guards coming down the stairs with Brianna and Paige following. If looks could kill, then the look that Brianna had on her face and in her eyes would send him to eternal hell 10 times over.

"What do you want?" Brianna whispered to him when she was close enough. There were a few people that were already starting to look and she just wanted to get out of this situation. "I told you to stop showing up unannounced. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"You didn't say that I couldn't come though, Bri." Seth replied. "We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked in a snappy tone.

"I have something for you." He said with a confident smile.

Her grey eyes had become like steel as she continued to look at him. Paige was trying to get the employees to get back to work, though it wasn't going too well. She signaled for the men to stay close by and shot a look at her employees, letting them know to get back to work. Going back upstairs, Brianna mentally cursed at everything that was going on right now.

"We're not going past this step." Brianna said when she turned around to face him. "So tell me what you want to tell me."

Seth knew that she wasn't going to budge and decided to leave it at that. Reaching into his pocket, she knew that the men were closely watching him. Slowly taking his hands out, he put them up in the air to show that all he had was a small box. Brianna stopped breathing for a slight second before letting air out without making it obvious.

"This is a promise ring." He said as he opened up the box to show a plain band with a small diamond in the center of it. "My promise to you is that I will love you forever."

"You don't mean that." Brianna told him without blinking an eye.

"Of course I do." Seth replied. "I think this is a good idea. We can rule the England together."

Brianna scoffed. "You know damn well that Emily is next in line. And it's not just England, it's several different countries. What do you know about ruling more than one country, let alone one?"

"Your dad didn't know much either, but managed." Seth replied.

She quickly slapped him so hard across the face, that it had stung Seth and badly. "Don't you dare talk about my father. You don't deserve to say a single word about him."

Her hand print was starting to form on his face from the slap and it was starting to feel warm. Just as he was about to say something, Brianna turned around to go back up to her office. Seth quickly followed, trying to get past the guards when Dean and Roman noticed the commotion. When Roman saw Seth, all he could see was red. Dean stood ready in case, though he knew that Roman's temper would make it hard to control him. Every move Roman made, Dean followed closely.

"Get him out of here." She ordered everyone who was able to do something about it, and with obvious venom in her voice. "NOW!"

Brianna's face when she walked past Dean and Roman told a story as she walked into her office. Getting on her phone after closing the door, she heard Paul answer the phone.

"Seth is here." Brianna replied softly.

"What do you mean he's there?" He asked.

She sighed. "Apparently he thinks that because I told him to not come unannounced and he's taking it as him being able to come as long as I don't say that he can't. I'm slightly scared for Seth at the moment."

"You hate the guy." Paul said. "Why are you scared for him?"

"Because Roman's on the verge of exploding." Brianna replied. "You know how protective he is of me and I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep it together before he actually does something. Is there anything that we can do about this?"

"Other than tightening up security for you, we may have to take legal matters for this." Paul told her.

Brianna gasped. "Legal actions? I've never needed to take legal actions for anything. Besides, it's like my mother gives Seth permission to always come around and mess with me. What help is that going to give us with the legal route?"

"I know some amazing lawyers around here." Paul told her. "I'm going to contact them and have them meet up with us for sort of like a consultation. It can help us get more insight on what can and can't be done as far as this situation goes. I know what to do to keep this meeting from getting out to the public. I'll get some more information and we can talk about it later when you get home before we make a decision on it."

"Good idea." Brianna said. "I don't want the public to know about this. He's already starting to cause a scene here and I'm not going to risk losing my customers or my employees. I just want him out of my life and I don't get why that's so hard to bloody understand."

After a few more minutes, Brianna hung up and walked out of her office. Roman was nowhere in sight and she was starting to panic when she realized that Seth wasn't either.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." Brianna announced. "I can assure you that it won't happen again. Again, I'm so sorry for all of this."

Going to the staircase, she saw Roman coming back up. She met him half way and took his hands. He seemed to relax a bit, but still had a hardness in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brianna asked.

Roman shook his head to signal no.

"Do you want to stay with me in my office?" She asked.

He nodded and kept holding on to her hand even as they walked to her office. Closing the door behind them, Roman sat on her couch and pulled her to his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Playing with his hair, Brianna kissed his cheek and looked into his blue/grey eyes.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." She told him softly. "I never meant to make it so difficult to be with me."

"Baby, you're not making it difficult." Roman replied. "It's not your fault. There is no other person I would rather go through this with than you. I love you and we are in this together, okay? Besides, I love being with you. I know it probably sounds corny, but you are my heaven on Earth."

Brianna smiled softly as she continued to be in his arms. "Paul said he was going to find some information on what we could about this. He said there's a possibility that we may have to go the legal route on this."

"How is that going to work?" Asked Roman. "You're mother is basically giving him permission. Seth's sort of protected in a way because of that."

"I know." She sighed. "But we need to do something. We can't keep putting up with this. It's getting ridiculous."

After while of comfortable silence, Brianna gave him a soft kiss.

"We will do whatever you want tonight." She told Roman. "I want you to feel better. I don't like the affect that all of this is having on you. It gets you upset and I like that cute smile of yours."

Roman chuckled and pecked her lips before she dug her face into his neck. "What would you like for your birthday? It's coming up in two months."

Brianna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something simple. Though sometimes, what we consider simple is completely different than most people's idea of it."

"We'll figure something out." Roman told her as he kissed her head.

**_That evening..._**

Brianna, Roman, Dean, and Emily were in Paul's office. After the day's events, they figured that something needed to be done to keep it under control at least if they weren't able to stop it.

"So has anything been figured out yet?" Asked Emily as she stood next to Dean.

"I was able to get in contact with some lawyers that I'm really good friends with. They have Saturday free, so they are willing to meet up with me then. You four should come as well. Especially Brianna. In the meantime, we could do research on this in case you decide to stay with the legal route if possible."

"There's a possibility that the legal route won't work, is there?" Emily asked.

Paul thought for a moment. "There's a possibility that it won't. I don't know as much as the lawyers do in this situation, but we'll keep trying to get more information. It doesn't mean that we have to choose this option, but its nice to keep our options open and see which one works for us and this situation. This is getting out of control and it's obvious that your mother won't do anything to stop it."

"I just can't believe that it's coming down to this." Said Brianna. "All because of what?"

"Your mother just wants what's best for you girls." Said Paul. "Now, I'm not defending her or making any excuses for her. I'm just saying, that having three kids myself, I understand her just wanting the best for you. Something that I'm learning in all of this is that sometimes, what we as parents think is best for our children isn't what's really best."

"I understand wanting the best for us." Said Emily. "But that doesn't mean that you shove something down our throats for it."

They all stayed quiet for a moment until Paul spoke. "What's this I hear, Emily, about you possibly choosing to give up the crown? What's that all about?"

She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be Queen, because I'd like to someday. But Mum is threatening to take away my rights if I don't choose someone that she wants for me to marry. But what if Brianna doesn't choose who mum wants either? Who's going to take the crown when it's time? Brianna and I don't have any kids to keep it in this family. It's as if, she's willing to sacrfice her relationship with us than to make sure that we are okay and happy."

"You have a point. All of you do." Said Paul. "We just need to get things straight right now and try to bear with it a little longer."

After another half an hour of talking, the girls left leaving the guys with Paul. He looked over at Roman who looked as if he had something on his mind.

"Don't worry about it." Paul told him. "It'll all get figured out soon."

"I hope." Said Roman.

**A/N: Do you think that they will be able to figure something out to fix this mess? Will the legal route be the way to go? What did you think about Seth trying to give Brianna a promise ring? Him going to her place of business to do so? Who is more worthy of that honor, Seth or Roman? Are you glad/relieved that Roman didn't see that part, especially now that it's known that he's thinking of marrying Brianna? How do you think that the Queen threatening to take Emily's right to the throne away from her is going to affect everything and everyone? Is Paige right in that she may just be doing that to get them to what she wants? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Alisi824, The Reign of Maddox, TammieLCamp, 'Guest', NESSAANCALIME6193, justkimmy, psion53, jessica619, corbettluv, Sheild316 and Neisha03Ty for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

The day had come where it was time to meet with the lawyers that Paul had been in contact with over the last few days. Dean and Emily were already in the car waiting for Roman and Brianna to make their appearance to go. After a few more minutes, they appeared and got in the car with the two. Paul would be in the car in front of them seeing as he was the one who knew the address a little better.

"Is this the place?" Asked Brianna when they stopped the car in front of the place before going to look for a parking. It was a grey building with large stones and and windows that were covered with what seemed like white or beige curtains.

"I guess so." Said Emily looking through the windows to see where they were going. They ended up parking near a side entrance where somebody was already there with Paul. Quickly getting out of the car, they were relieved that they were in regular clothing that helped them feel more comfortable throughout the day.

Roman quickly grabbed Brianna's hand when he went in front of her as he followed Paul up the stairs to where they were to meet with the lawyers. Dean grabbed Emily's hand, to do the same thing. Even though they were just friends, there was still something there between them that had never left even after they broke up.

Getting upstairs, the second floor was big, wide and long as it was clear from the natural light that came in through the windows even with the curtains closed. Paul led them to a big office with white walls and a flat screen television mounted on a wall, and it looked like where they held meetings. It had a long table in the middle with numerous amounts of chairs and the lawyers were already there.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us today." Paul told them as everybody greeted each other.

They all sat down as the sisters sat together. They were experiencing this together and didn't want to be apart for this.

"Ms. Emily and Ms. Brianna, we were told of your situation and after reviewing all of the information that we have been given..." Said Mr. McIntyre. "We're not sure if this is enough to hold in court."

"What do you mean, it's not enough?" Asked Brianna who was almost close to being extremely upset. Her and Emily were already in a bad mood and they already knew that it wasn't going to help, what they had to say.

The men sighed before Mr. McIntyre spoke again. "We understand why you want a restraining order, but this isn't enough evidence to show that you need one, Ms. Brianna. If you want this to hold in court, or to even be strong enough for it to go your way, we need more for that to happen. If your mother is basically giving this man permission to be around you...that's when it becomes tricky. Even though Ms. Emily is next for Queen, your mother still holds that title and position."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Emily.

"How do we know that she won't use the authority and power that she has, to stop this from happening?" Asked Mr. Michael. "And if we don't build a strong enough case to stop this man from being anywhere near Ms. Brianna, she could easily pull something to have a say in this. We need a little bit more evidence. We can settle this quietly so that it doesn't get out, but we just need a little more."

"What about the fact that he shows up unannounced at my place or business?" Brianna asked. "Does that not mean anything? I have surveillance showing that he's there and there's people that can tell you that too."

Brianna stood up from her chair in frustration before any one could answer her. She politely excused herself and walked out into the hallway. Paul came out to check on her after a few minutes and gave her an apologetic look.

"I just don't understand why we can't find a solution without any problems." Brianna said softly. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll look for more evidence." Paul replied. "We're going to make this work, Bri. Okay?"

She looked at him softly and nodded before following him back into the office. Taking a deep breath, Brianna tried to relax.

"I just want to know that we can make this work." She said. "We have tried dealing with it on our own and it's obviously not working because we're here with you. If more proof is needed then that is what we will try to do. This needs to come to an end."

After talking a bit more, they thanked the lawyers for giving their time to be there and welcomed more advice on what may be done on the meantime. Dean decided that he and Roman would go to the gym for a good workout while promising to take the two women out for dinner later that night.

"Have you thought about the marriage thing again since the last time that we spoke on it?" Asked Dean when they got to the gym.

"I think about it everyday." Roman replied. "The only thing that makes me hesitate is what their mother could do. You already see what she's trying to do with Emily. If she doesn't take the crown, then it'll be up to Brianna because she's next after Emily if she doesn't have any kids by then. I don't want Bri to suffer in that way either because of me."

After lifting some weights, it was Roman's turn while Dean spotted him. "The good thing about them is that they're strong and independent. They don't go down so easily. Do you think I should give Emily and I another chance?"

Roman thought for a moment when he finished. "There's something there between the two of you. Is it something that you would want to do?"

"I want to try it and see where it goes." Dean said. "I miss what we had when we were together. If wasn't for her mother, we would probably still be together."

"Things happen for a reason." Roman told him. "Sometimes things have to fall apart so that they can fall back together."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said softly. "I just miss us and what we had and I want that back."

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the girls were with Paul as they sat in their office curiously looking around at the buttons and keys that worked for different things. Paul smiled watching them as if they were little asking questions for what does what, except this time there were little to no questions because of them already knowing.

"Girls, don't touch anything if you don't know what it does." He said to them but realized that they were to busy spinning around in their chairs making him chuckle. "You two really need something to do when you're off from work."

"Did you ever take that ring that Seth was attempting to give you a few days ago?" Asked Emily.

Paul looked at them, interested in knowing. "Nope. Seth isn't worthy of having me wear anything that he gives me, let alone a ring of any kind for any purpose he sees fit. The only person that I'll be accepting any rings from is Roman. Besides, Seth only wants to be with me because he knows that with mum threatening to take the crown from Emily, him and I could rule England together if it goes to me. He doesn't want me. Seth wants the crown. Does anybody know where he and Dean are taking us tonight for dinner?"

Emily shrugged as Paul played it off as if he didn't know anything. The sisters looked at him curiously.

"You know something." Emily said to him with a smile. "Tell us."

"I know nothing." He replied, turning around to look at the cameras before facing them again. "Even if I did know, it'll ruin whatever surprise those two have for you."

They both pouted and turned their attention to other things. Just before they came back home, they had to stop by where they both did a casting call to walk in a fashion show that was coming up the next day. The designer wanted to make sure that the clothes would be able to fit and wanted to remind them of how he usually had his models walk in his shows. Security would have to be double because for the first time in all their lives, the two sisters would be walking in a show together. They both did fashion shows whenever they were hired for one but it has never been together. Normally, fashion designers leaned more towards Brianna for her height and her natural talent and skills for walking the runway as well as her experience and because they felt she had a look that made her sultry with her long legs and with curves and her grey eyes that lured a lot of men in her direction but sweet with her soft facial features and smile. Emily was always chosen because of her unique looks and with how easy the clothing fit on her as well as her electric, yet soft blue eyes. Either way, this designer knew that attention that the two would bring the wanted media coverage for his clothes.

There was a knock on the door and when Paul opened it, the Queen was standing there. Emily and Brianna looked rolled their eyes before looking at each other and making a face. She came in and took a seat near her daughters and turned her attention to Paul when he sat down.

"Seth is going to be at the fashion show tomorrow." She announced.

Brianna and Emily closed their eyes and didn't have the patience today to deal with this crap anymore. Especially after knowing that they needed more evidence so that the lawyers could be able to build a case strong enough to stand in court.

"Did anybody bother to ask us if that was okay?" Asked Emily.

"Seth has nothing to do with you, Emily." Their mother replied.

"But I'm still her sister." Brianna chimed in. "I'd be the same way if the roles were reversed."

She looked at her daughters and a part of her wanted to smile. The Queen knew why they were the way they were, but never acknowledged it. They were truly her and her husband's daughters and she was more proud of it than she realized it.

"Seth's going to be there, and that's final." She told them. "He'll be sitting in the front row so he'll be watching very closely. Yes, I know Roman's going to be sitting in the front, and yes I'm still putting Seth there. Tell your guard to behave, Brianna. We wouldn't want a scandal on our hands now would we? All because your little boyfriend couldn't keep it together."

Anger arose inside Brianna as she heard her mother's words. Her body wanted to shake with how much she wanted to scream at the world in frustration. Why was this day not going well?

"I make the rules and they will be followed." The Queen added. "You don't like it, I'll find a way to pull you and your sister out of the show tomorrow."

Brianna bit her tongue and said nothing as the words that wanted to be free of her lips, stayed within her. She didn't want to cost an opportunity for Emily, and so she stayed quiet. As her mother was going to leave, the look in her eyes told Brianna something else. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew that it wasn't considered normal by her mother's standards.

**_That evening..._**

Roman and Dean had just arrived at the restaurant with Emily and Brianna for their special night. It was one of the best restaurants in London and though it was a private table in a private area, they were still trying to enjoy their time. Emily and Dean watched as Brianna happily snuggled into Roman's body when he wrapped an arm around her. They saw how happy and in love the couple was with each other, despite the obstacles that stood in their way.

Dean and Emily wished the same could be said for them. They were indeed still in love with each other, but they wanted more. The same obstacles the other two face, are the same ones that they started to go through when her parents were first told of their relationship. Had they stayed together, who knows what could have been.

"Where do we stand Emily?" Asked Dean when Brianna and Roman went into their own little conversation, giving them a chance of privacy to talk about things that needed to be figured out. "Are we friends, and if we are then what direction are we going towards with how we feel for each other and with everything else that's going on?"

"We are friends." Emily replied. "I never stopped wanting you, Dean. Just because things ended the way they did with us, doesn't mean that I don't want nothing. I made the mistake of doing what I did and I should be the one asking you that question."

Dean looked out the window before looking into Emily's blue eyes. "What I'm understanding is that you would like to try something more on the romantic side. Am I correct?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I just want to make sure that we can make it work this time around if we give it a try. I don't want us to make the same mistake that I did. I regret that decision and I won't know what to do with myself if it were to happen again."

"How do I know that with your mom threatening to take the crown away from you, that you won't do the same thing that you did two years ago?" Asked Dean. "I understand that this is important to you, but I want to be important to you too. Not be second best at all times to your obligations. I want us to fight for what we have because what we have is worth fighting for. We need to stand strong against everybody who's going to want to take us down. Not break off and fall apart when it gets to hard. I want this time to be different, Emily."

"And it will be." She replied. "We're going to make it work this time around. You're more important to me than the crown. I'll prove it this time. Just give me a chance, Dean. I'll understand if you don't want to, but please give me a chance."

Without hesitation, Dean already knew his answer. He whispered the answer in her ear and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile. Emily gave her little sister one of the, if not, the happiest smile that she has given her on a long time. Brianna gave her a knowing look and smiled before kissing Roman's cheek and pressing her nose against his.

After dinner, Roman and Dean decided to take the girls for a walk. Even though they were enjoying the night, Roman had Something that he wanted to give to Brianna. Holding hands with their fingers interlocked, they made their way down the streets of London and took their time with it.

"Are you enjoying to tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied with a smile. "Thank you for tonight. It means a lot to me."

Roman kissed her cheek. "Anything for you. I wanted to make tonight special for you because I wanted to give you this."

They stopped near a store that was on the corner as Brianna watched him take out a small box. It was a red velvet box with red being one of her favorite colors. Roman opened it, showing a necklace that was connected to a ring that was snugly sitting in the middle. The ring was platinum with a slender band. There was a 2 ct. diamond on top of it.

"It's a promise ring." He said to her as he shows it to her. Brianna's smile turns into a grin as she continues to look at what is in front of her. "I know you've never talked about this kind of thing but, I wanted to give you something that shows that I love you and that I'm making a commitment to you. You can wear it on the necklace or on your finger or alternate. However you want."

Roman took the ring out of the box and slipped on her finger, smiling when it fit perfectly followed by the necklace. Brianna gently pulled on his shirt bringing him closer to her.

"I love it." She told him with a big smile on her face. "And I love you. And if you think about it, you've kind of had to be committed to me before we even met."

He gave her a smile and chuckled while he found his arms wrapping around her as her arms snaked around his neck. Roman was falling more in love with her than what he already was. "True, but this is a different kind of commitment this time. I love you."

They captured each other's lips as they shared a soft but passionate kiss. Roman officially knew that Brianna was the one for her. He thought that before with his previous relationship before it all fell apart. He was holding on tightly to this relationship and to her. Roman wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers because of her mother.

"Okay, lovebirds." Said Dean as he and Emily walked up to them as they still shared a kiss. "It's time to get back home."

Roman groaned when Brianna pulled away causing her to smile. They held each other's hands on their way to the car and they were all the happiest that they have been in a while. Dean and Emily were both starting fresh on their relationship with each other, while Brianna accepted Roman's promise of commitment and love. Quickly getting home, Dean followed Emily to her room while Brianna followed Roman into his. While Dean and Emily were both strictly watching television, Roman and Brianna had their share of love making in the shower before a few more hours of love making in bed.

The next day, Roman had found his way into Brianna's room after helping her get back to hers in the middle of the night. He found her coming out of the bathroom with nothing on but a black lace bra, with black lace panties. Her breasts slightly spilled over her bra while her behind looked plump and full. Brianna squealed in surprise when Roman unexpectedly picked her up and carried her to the bed before laying her down. Sharing a passionate kiss, they wanted to make love again but knew that time wouldn't allow them to at the moment because of the show that her and Emily had to work today.

"I'm going to need a nap today." Brianna told him softly with a smile.

"Maybe I can take one with you because I'm pretty worn out." Roman whispered in her ear.

Someone knocked on the door before quickly coming in. The couple quickly pulled away from each other as Brianna quickly covered herself, even though it was Emily who came in.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought I should let you know that Seth is here." She announced. "I wanted to warn you before you were taken by surprise."

"I'm gonna go." Roman said. "I don't feel like dealing with him today so I will try my best to avoid him. But if he even does or says something to you that I don't like, I will be doing something about it because I don't appreciate the disrespect that he's giving out."

Roman quietly and quickly left, closing the door behind him. Brianna frowned as she played with her fingers, while still laying underneath her covers.

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant, yet." Emily said.

"Should I even ask?" Brianna said.

Emily smiled. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone that you're doing some baby making with Roman."

"I'm not trying to get pregnant." Brianna quickly replied. "I would like to be a mother one day, but one day at time with that."

"Whatever you say." Emily said with a smile as she walked towards the door. "Nice ring, by the way. Get dressed."

"Don't tell me what to do." Brianna told her jokingly after smiling at the ring that was on her finger.

Emily made a face before smiling as she walked out the door. Brianna was dreading seeing Seth today for whatever the reason was. Especially because she knew that he may see the ring that Roman gave her. She knew that Seth was going to cause a scene over that with the knowledge that she didn't accept his ring, but accepted Romans. And Roman may no longer hesitate to do something about it to protect her.

When they all came down for breakfast, the sisters quickly went to their men and stayed close by, even when Seth came into the dining room with their parents. The girls quickly went to their father and didn't want to let him go. They didn't bother saying anything to Seth, ignoring him as if he was the plague. Their mother was surprised to see that Dean and Emily were back together and didn't fully like the thought of that.

"Emily, I guess you don't want the crown." She said when she saw the two share a smile that only spoke many things in their own little language that they shared.

"Mum, it's too early for this." Emily said.

"It's either now, or it doesn't get resolved." The Queen replied. "How are serious are you about being Queen?"

She looked at her mother and sighed. "I would like that one day. But I also need to do what's best for me and at times, that may be something that you don't feel is right for me. That doesn't make me a bad person or someone who doesn't care. If I had to follow your rules so that I can be the next ruler of this country, then don't make me the next ruler."

The room went quiet, as even the maids stood still to hear what was going on. "Don't make you ruler?"

"If I have to keep up with your rules of not being able to marry whom I please." Emily replied. "How many times in history, has someone of royalty married a commoner? And I have to give up my right and freedom to be with whom I please for whom? You or me?"

Everybody stayed quiet, even the Queen herself before Emily continued. "I would love to reign over England one day. You may be our Queen, but at the end of the day, you are still my _mother _and I am still your _daughter. _If I have to give up on love to be the next ruler, then I don't want the throne. I rather live the rest of my life with with the man I love then to live without him because it's what I had to sacrifice to take over after you. If you think I'm going to be tough to crack, then you have a rude awakening with Brianna because she won't make it any easier. You know she won't back down without a fight and she never has. But from this day forward, neither will I. So either you have a strong-willed Queen in me or Brianna, or you have someone who is less deserving take the crown and drive this country into the ground. It's time that I do something for me so that I can be happy."

Her and Brianna shared a smile and held each other's hands tightly under the table as Roman and Dean sat next to them. They were going to stick this out together. As sisters.

Once they were all outside, awaiting for the guards to say that the cars were now ready to get the Princesses to their destination, Seth made his way to Roman who was having a conversation with Dean. Seth pulled Roman's arm so that the Samoan could face him and decided to push the larger man.

"Don't think that I'll ever allow Brianna the freedom that you're giving her." Seth told him. "Once she's mine, I'll make sure that she follows the correct protocol that's left behind by her mother."

With his temper quickly boiling over, Roman grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and sweater before slamming him into the ground. After pulling his 265-pound frame on top of the smaller man, he kept a firm grip on Seth's collar.

"Roman, relax." Dean said while trying to get Roman off of Seth, in an effort to get his best friend from getting in trouble for putting his hands on somebody else. "He's not worth it."

"When you learn how to love someone the way that I love Brianna and as much as I love her, you'll understand why I'm protective of her." Roman said as he blinked his eyes. "It's not to make you look like the bad guy because you're doing a great job at that all by yourself. But Brianna is _my _princess, too. Protecting her is no longer a job for me because my love for her is strong enough to drive me to do what I have to do to keep her safe. You doing all of this...how is it helping you? It's only insuring that someone ends up fighting you back and it may be a lot worse than what I may give you."

He got up and brushed his clothes off before walking away. Dean quickly followed, not caring to help Seth up from the ground. It was going to be a long day for everyone, that was for sure.

**A/N: What did you think about Emily finally standing up for herself against her mother? Do you think the Queen is going to finally give in to her daughters or will she continue to force her preferences down their throat? Do you think that Brianna will be able to find enough evidence so that the lawyers can help her out with this situation? What did you think about her accepting Roman's promise ring? Does anybody see marriage in their future? Will they be able to stick together to see that? What did you think of the look that the Queen gave Brianna and Emily and the thoughts that ran through her mind about them? Does she know all along what kind of women they have grown up to be and just wants to put them through this anyways? Does the Queen have a motive towards this? Also, what do you think of Emily and Dean being together now?! Could that be what's giving her the courage to stand up for herself along with knowing that Brianna will be right by her side through the entire time? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, RomansGirl, jessica619, Alexandria M, Alisi824, Sheild316, TheRomanEmpire, 'Guest', justkimmy for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Emily and Brianna's show was just 30 minutes away and they were both backstage getting their hair and makeup done among the craziness that was going on around them. Brianna wore Roman's ring that he gave her, on the necklace that came along with it while Emily texted away at her phone with Dean. This was the happiest that Emily has been in two years and it's come in the form of her relationship with Dean. She felt as if maybe he could be the one for her and it felt right with him. Emily wasn't going to mess it up this time around like she did the first time. Her relationship with Dean means too much to her for it to be messed up.

Seth popped up from behind the mirror that had Brianna's reflection and she just rolled her eyes. He frowned and watched her put her attention to her phone and to what the people around her were doing to her face. Walking up to her, he looked in the mirror at her reflection and smiled softly.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"What do you want, Seth?" Brianna asked when she looked up from her phone with a thickness in her accent that came out every now and then.

He looked at her and blinked a few times. "I just wanted to come see you before you walked down that runway and I wanted to wish you good luck. I know you don't need it, but I still wanted to give you that."

Brianna's grey eyes that turned into steel looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you. You should go to your seat."

She turned her attention back to her phone. Looking up, he saw Roman walking around with Dean and remembered what had happened a few hours earlier before they left to get there. That was the first time that someone had manhandled him in that manner and he didn't like it. They locked eyes and Seth saw the fire in Roman that he was talking about. Taking a few steps towards him, Roman wasn't playing around this time. He tried to keep his composure to prevent making a scene in public, but he wasn't going to let anything slide this time around.

Roman eased up a bit when he saw Brianna as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He leaned down to give her a kiss before the makeup artist put anything on her lips and allowed it to linger a little before pulling away. Things got awkward and tense between Roman and Seth before he finally walked away, leaving the Samoan with the Princess. Seth was getting frustrated. Brianna was fighting back against everyone who supported the idea of the two of them being together. Now that Emily was beginning to stand up for herself as well, it only gave the sisters more fuel to do so and to do it together. He quickly went to his seat and found his friend, Antonio Cesaro there. They greeted each other and began to catch up on a few things. It had been a few weeks since they last saw each other and they wanted to see how the other was doing.

"You need to be careful, my friend." Said Antonio after Seth told him about what had happened. "I know you want to get Brianna, but you also have her boyfriend as well as a group of trained security surrounding her almost all the time. I consider you to be lucky that her boyfriend hasn't done anything to you that's worse than that."

"Why is that?" Seth asked.

Cesaro looked at him. "What guy is going to like someone else coming around, especially an ex, wanting to get their woman back? I wouldn't like it either and neither would you. So why are you doing it?"

"Do you know the good that can come out of being with her for me?" Seth asked with a light in his eyes. "If her sister doesn't take the crown, she probably will instead. But if we were together and that happened then we can do great things together for England."

"Is that all you care about?" Antonio asked. "I thought it was because you still loved her. Either way, be careful. You don't know what they could do to make sure that you stay away from her."

Seth didn't answer as if he didn't hear anything that was just said. Roman and Dean came over and claimed their seats as the lights dimmed signaling that the show was about to begin. The only lights that stood bright, were the ones that lit up the runway and the lights over and around it. With the music starting, Roman and Seth both cleared their throats as the first two models came out. The runway was long and the models had to come out in twos. One would come out through one side of the runway, while the other model would come out through the other. It basically formed a 'U' as the models met in the middle and allowed the cameras to take pictures.

The song 'Salute' by Little Mix began blaring through the speakers as the models came out two by two. As the height of the music began, Emily and Brianna made their way out to a flash frenzy as almost every camera went off grabbing as much pictures as they could. The sisters turned their corners and made their way towards each other with a fierceness in they eyes and making it look all easy, before stopping for the cameras that were all there for the magazines and other media outlets. They looked at each other and shared a warm smile before Brianna turned to Roman and smiled at him before turning around to go in the opposite direction.

Roman and Dean had big smiles on their faces, watching their women doing their thing. The men were proud of them and and swore that they clapped and cheered louder than everybody else when they came out and they didn't care. After what seemed like an hour of the show, all of the models came out with Brianna and Emily finishing up the back. There was sparkle in Brianna's eyes when she looked over at Roman and he knew exactly what it meant.

"You're making me want to gag." Seth said when Brianna walked away. "Enough with all of the love looks that you give each other."

"We were having such a good night before you opened up your mouth to me." Roman replied. "You always have to start something, don't you?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm not starting anything, Roman. I'm just stating what's obvious. You're the one that obviously has the problem with it. Not me."

"If that floats your boat and if that makes you feel any better, then keep thinking that. Just don't talk or even do anything to me or my girl and we'll be fine." He replied with his mind going back to the look in her eyes.

Seth scoffed. "Your girl. Stop claiming her already and just give her up."

"You're an idiot, Seth, you know that?" Roman asked. "Just shut up and stop talking so much damn nonsense already. You're making yourself seem so damn stupid."

Roman stood up and went with Dean to make their way to the back where they met up with the girls.

"Ready to go home?" Brianna asked in a sweet voice.

Roman smiled and nodded before capturing her lips with his for a kiss. "I am more than ready. I'm proud of you tonight, you did a great job out there."

She grinned. "You think so?"

"I know so." Roman replied with a smile, giving her another kiss. "I'm proud of you, my love."

Brianna squealed in excitement and gave him a big had been calling her that for the last few days and she absolutely fell in love the moment she heard him call her his love. He let out a deep chuckle as his arms found his way around her as he lifted her up and spun her around. Putting her down, they shared another kiss before they were told that they could leave. Going out through a side exit, the girls quickly got into the car that was already waiting for them and waited for Dean and Roman to get in after making sure that everything was okay for them to leave.

While they went home, Seth met up with the Queen and her husband in a private area. "Mr. and Mrs. Alexander. It's nice to see you again."

"Listen, Seth." She started out saying. "I don't think that this is going to work out. This whole you and Brianna thing."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, in shock. "I'm going to make her mine, don't you worry about that."

Her husband shot him a look, causing him to keep his distance and to watch his tone. The man was truly a gentle giant, but he was healthy as a horse and strong-willed as well as stubborn at times. It doesn't take long to realize who Brianna got some of her personality from.

"I don't know what it is, but Roman's showing me that he can do a better job at providing for my daughter." She continued.

"He's one of the very few men that can keep her safe." Her husband added. "If I hear one more time, that you're showing up at her place of business unannounced and causing a scene or anything else that I may consider a threat to her or even Emily in an effort to get to Brianna, I will make sure myself that you're done. Do not test my patience when it comes to my daughters, do you understand me young man?"

Seth put his hands up in the air and backed up. He knew that the guy never liked him and it was understandable. Seth just didn't think that his dislike went this deep. "Yes, sir."

"I am realizing something, Seth." The Queen said. "If you can't make me change my mind and put my doubts to ease, then you deserve nothing with my daughter."

"He doesn't deserve anything with either one of them." Added her husband.

The Queen and her husband went to their car and headed home. Seth knew that he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to prove her wrong.

**...**

Brianna's birthday was now a little less than a month away and Roman has been busy having private conversations with her father. Nobody noticed much and thought that it was just because he was dating her that he always talked to her father, so nothing was ever said about it.

"Hi, daddy." Said Brianna as she walked up to them. She gave her father a tight hug while giving Roman a sweet kiss.

"How was work?" Asked her father as she hooked her arms through theirs as they walked through the halls. Roman wasn't able to be with her today because of other things that he had to do with Paul.

"It was great." Brianna replied. "But I missed the two of you. Daddy, we should watch a movie like we used to when I was little."

"With ice cream?" He asked.

Brianna smiled. "Yes. Or we can get something else to eat. I don't mind."

"Maybe we can get Roman to come along and he could see how we spend our father/daughter days together, if you don't mind." Her father added.

"Can you come with us?" Brianna asked Roman on a sweet voice and soft grey eyes. She truly had them both wrapped around her finger. Who knew that two men like Roman and her father could have such a soft side for someone and be so easily made into doing what she wanted.

"I'll come along." He replied. "I like spending time with my love."

They continue to talk until they reach her room so that they could all get ready for dinner. Roman followed Brianna into her room and hugged her from behind when she went into the bathroom. It was followed by soft kisses on her skin. She smiled at his touch and let him continue.

"I've missed you today." Brianna told him when she turned around to face him.

"I missed you too." He replied. "I thought about you today."

She smiled at him. "I thought about you, too."

They shared a kiss that became deep and passionate. Roman groaned when she pulled away. They pressed their noses against each others as they found themselves in each other's arms.

"Are you excited for your birthday in a few weeks?" Asked Roman.

"Yes." Brianna replied. "And it falls on the weekend, so that makes it better. I don't have to worry about running around looking like I have my head cut off from the rest of my body."

Roman chuckled before giving her a soft kiss. Seth hadn't bothered them since the day of the fashion show and they were all grateful for that. He hasn't shown up at Paige and Brianna's store and hasn't tried to contact Brianna for anything. It prevented Roman from doing anything to Seth that he may end up getting in trouble for. He already got away with putting his hands on Seth the first time because nobody except Paul, Dean, Emily and Brianna knew. That doesn't mean that Roman would get away with it the second time around.

Getting to the dining room, they met up with Dean and Emily who were already there. Dean was the happiest that he's been in a long time and Roman noticed and so did Paul. Their mother still wasn't happy and continued to threaten taking the crown away from Emily. She didn't care though and continued her relationship with Dean as well as continuing to stand up for herself and their relationship. They looked up when they heard they saw someone come in through the door and groaned when they saw that it was Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Emily and Brianna.

"I was invited here." Seth replied. "I wasn't going to turn down an invitation from the the Queen. Good evening, Mr. Alexander."

Their father gave him a small smile and without saying anything, turned his attention back to his daughters who were near him. Seth got the point that their father didn't want anything to do with him. It was always obvious and so was his disapproval towards Seth. Roman and Dean were walking around like sharks, waiting to see if he were to try anything towards the girls. What Roman did to Seth that day, wasn't even a taste as to what he was really capable of doing to protect Brianna. Seth knew nothing about Dean and had no idea about how he would react in similar situations but Dean was the least of his worries. Roman was the one that was standing in his way and Brianna was obviously his target.

"Seth, it's nice to have you here." Said the Queen as they all sat down to begin eating their dinner. "It's been a while since we have seen each other."

"It really has." He replied as he began to take a bite out of his food. "I wanted to apologize for my actions. I know I probably haven't been as proactive about getting Brianna as I should be. But I'm dedicated to making her mine. Just wait and see."

Roman gently squeezed Brianna's thigh and kept his hand there as the two of them ate their dinner. Brianna had her hand around the part of his arm that was under the table in a way of keeping him close. The four of them, including their father, made little to no interaction with Seth and it was clearly noticed. The only conversations heard was the one of Seth with Emily and Brianna's mother.

Seth looked over at Brianna and saw something shiny in her neck. It was a necklace that he hadn't noticed on her before and saw that something was hanging from it. Because it was covered by her shirt, he couldn't tell what it was. If it wasn't from her parents or Emily, then Seth knew that it had to be from Roman.

It infuriated him knowing that she would accept someone else's gift, but not his. What did Roman have that he didn't? What was so great about this guy that Brianna no longer sees in Seth? That was what he thought about a lot. Then he saw the way they look at each other. Roman looked at Brianna as if she was the only person in the room and as if his world revolved around her at the moment. That's what she wanted? That was more important to her?

After dessert, Roman excused himself to take a shower. It was one of those days where your body just aches and he just wanted a hot shower to help him relax. Dean did the same not to long afterwards, as did the sisters.

When Brianna came out of the shower, she went to go look for Roman to spend some time with him like they usually did. Wearing his ring on the necklace that he had given her as well, she made her way through the halls to his room which wasn't that far from hers. Turning a corner, she almost bumped into Seth who was walking to who knows where.

"There you are." He said with a smile. Looking down, he finally saw what was hanging from her necklace as her shirt showed more of it because it didn't cover as much of her chest as her other shirt did. "Is that a ring? Is it from Roman?"

Brianna looked down and smiled without him noticing it. "Yes. It's from Roman."

"How come you didn't accept my ring Seth asked.

"You're not my boyfriend for me to be accepting anything like that from you." She responded. "On top of that, you've been an asshole to me since you came here to London. Your intentions are just going to get me hurt, yet you don't seem to care, do you?"

"I do care, Bri." Seth told her.

"No, you don't." Brianna quickly said. "We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if you did. You used to be a nice guy, but now...all you care about is having power and you have it in your head that the only way that you can get that power, is if you're with me and my mother gives me the crown instead of having Emily take over. At first, I thought you were trying to get me back because you still felt something for me. But now I realize that you're just power hungry and the only way that you're able to eventually get the power that you want is if you get with me. So basically, you're going to use me until you get what you want. If that were to happen, then what are you going to do when that power finally comes? Cheat on me because you don't love me anymore? Leave me? We can't make people love us, even if we tried. Feelings can't really be controlled."

Seth said nothing. It was similar to what his friend, Antonio was trying to say to him the last time that they had a conversation about this. It was as if it went in one ear and out the other. Right then and there, Roman suddenly showed up and got Brianna to stand slightly behind him, as if becoming a barrier to keep Seth from doing anything to her.

"I see you gave her a ring." Seth said as he looked at the one hanging from Brianna's neck.

"And what's the problem?" Roman asked. His wet hair was still out and neat while he wore just grey sweats and a black wife beater.

Seth shrugged. "Did she tell you that I tried to give her one?"

"Yes she did." Roman confidently replied. "Me giving her that ring has nothing to do with you. I'm not trying to one up you or make myself look better than you. I wanted to give her that ring because unlike you, I'm committed to my woman and she knew that before I even got her that ring. You just want her for power. For the attention that comes with being with her. That's not what I want her for. So tell me again...what's the problem here?"

Seth stayed quiet once again when he couldn't find the words to say to defend himself. He watched as Roman took her in his arms and and the smile that Brianna gave him when she dug herself into them. How was he going to get her when she had someone who was treating her better than he was? Someone who's probably willing to give her something that she's always wanted when it came to love. Marriage and a family of her own. Something that he never wanted and something that he wasn't sure if he would ever want.

Brianna would not be scared to leave him if they couldn't get their relationship together. Then again, why would she give up this life with a guy who's giving her more love than what Seth ever did to go back to someone who may not feel anything for her anymore? Seth didn't want to give up, but he was sure as hell starting to feel defeated.

After leaving, Roman and Brianna held hands with their fingers intertwined as they went to his room. She crawled into his bed and watched as he grabbed the remote and got in bed, next to her. Cuddling up to him, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Roman pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around her as he slightly rested his cheek on her head.

He stroked the part of the skin that his fingers came in contact with on her waist before playing with her hair and felt her occasionally drawing patters on his chest and stomach. This is how they felt comfortable and they could stay like this forever and not complain. Roman was more than ready to give her everything that she wanted and more. His heart was completely letting him know that he was ready. He just had to go do it.

**A/N: What did you think about Brianna and Emily's mother saying that she thinks that it's not going to work out between Seth and Brianna? Do you think that she said it because she thinks it's true or because she's just trying to light a fire under Seth for him to do what he needs to get done? Do you think that Seth is going to keep trying after this? What do you think of Roman's new little nickname for Brianna? What about her father's dislike for Seth? Do you see how he's more in favor of Roman than Seth? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, Alexandria M, jessica619, The Reign of Maddox, corbettluv, TheRomanEmpire and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Holding hands, Dean and Emily walked through the streets of London for lunch. She was disguised as her younger sister advised to prevent so much attention. It worked perfectly as Emily walked around without little to no attention from everybody.

"What you thinking about?" Asked Dean, noticing that Emily was a bit quiet.

"I don't know if I want to be Queen anymore." She replied softly. "It's all I ever wanted, to be Queen, but now I look at things and wonder why I ever wanted it in the first place."

Dean looks at her after they walked into a shoe store. "You have to figure out what your reasons are for wanting to take the crown and see if those are reasons that you want to have for being Queen. But you also have to see if you still have the passion for it. If you don't then how can you be good at something that you don't have a passion for? That goes for everyone and everything that you set your mind to."

Emily began to think. It was something that she had been wondering for the last few days. She knew that because she was the oldest, she was automatically next in line and its what she always believed that she wanted. But now, with everything going on with the whole relationship situation with both her and Brianna, Emily was starting to realize that her reasons for wanting to be Queen in the first place was because she felt like it was always her right to be. Though it is, it's not enough for Emily to want it.

"I don't want to sound selfish but I want to live a normal life." Emily said. "I like this whole privacy thing now and I didn't want to feel like I have to risk everything to be the next Queen. But I don't want to put the pressure on Brianna if she's not wanting to take the crown."

"You should talk to Brianna about it." Dean suggested. "Maybe she can help you make a decision since she understands better the situation."

She frowned and rested her chin on Dean's shoulder before he snaked an arm around her waist. He kissed her head and stroked her waist with his thumb.

"Will you be okay with me not being Queen?" Emily asked him quietly as she played with the fingers on his free hand.

"Yeah, I'll be okay with that. You were still a Princess when we met and you're still one now. I'll love you either way." Dean told her. "Whether you want to be or not, I'll support you in that decision."

Dean met Emily halfway and gave her a deep kiss when she tip toed to reach his lips. Dean cupped her face and kissed her passionately when he found himself wanting her lips more than ever over the last few days, before pulling away hesitantly. They caught their breath and pecked each other's lips for a while before remembering what they went to the store for.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Asked Dean. "We could watch that movie that you've been wanting to see for a while."

"That sounds nice." Emily replied as they shared another kiss.

They shared a smile. "Are you like Brianna who loves ice cream?"

She laughed softly. "I like ice cream, but my sweet tooth isn't as big as hers."

Dean gave her that cute smile with his dimples showing. "So it's a date then."

**_..._**

"Daddy, what are we doing for my birthday?" Brianna asked as they hugged each other.

"I don't know." He replied. "What do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "Can I have cake?"

Her father smiled. "We'll get you your chocolate cake, okay?"

He looked up at Roman who was sitting next to Paul and they shared a look of understanding. The large man nodded at Roman and continued to hug his daughter. When they sat down, Paul showed them a few papers from the lawyers that they talked to a few weeks about about the Seth situation.

"Now, I've talked to the lawyers all week and they're saying that with all of the evidence that they now have, they're building a case on it." Paul said as they finished up looking at the papers. "It's just enough evidence to show why Brianna may need that restraining order. Getting the judge to reward us with such gift is a different story."

"Why?" Brianna asked. "It's enough evidence to build a case."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that the judge is going to give the person what they want just because they have evidence." Paul replied. "Something could always happen to get the judge to go the other way. Seth could come up with more convincing evidence, regardless of whether it's true or not, to make them think that there's no need for a restraining order to be filed against him. Also, there's that big possibility that your mother may find out. With the power that she has, we don't know what she could do to make it go her way."

Brianna looked up at her dad and frowned. "What are we going to do about mum?"

"I don't know, Bri." He replied. "There's a very high possibility that she'll find out and most likely from him. We just have to find a way to deal with it when the time comes."

"You don't agree either, with what she's doing don't you?" Asked Paul.

The man shook his head. "No, I don't. I see see how unhappy Brianna gets when her mother does these things and it worries me. I lost Brianna for nine years and because of that, I missed out on nine years of her life. It felt like an eternity and it weighed so heavy on my heart and it was the longest and hardest nine years of my life. As a father, it was one of the most painfuI things that you can go through, feeling like you have lost a child. I don't want to lose Brianna again and risk her not coming back the second time around. Her and Emily are very precious to me and mean the world to me. There's an emptiness in my heart without my child in my life and I'm not willing to have that happen again."

Brianna curled up next to her father and dug herself into his strong arms when he wrapped them around her. He truly cared about his daughters and knew that what their mother was doing, wasn't right. That's why he was supporting Brianna in this situation, and because he just knew that her and Roman were meant to be together. They have made it this far with the craziness that the Queen has thrown at them and they are capable of fighting through so much more.

The ring that Roman had given her was the constant reminder to the both of them that Roman was his and that Brianna was Roman's. She is his love, hence his new nickname for her. The Samoan was going to make her birthday very special for her. Paul and her father already knew what it was and they were okay with it. Her mother, even though she didn't know, wasn't going to be happy if nothing changed between now and then for the better.

"Once the lawyers have gotten everything that they need done, they'll make sure that Seth is given the papers to appear in court." Paul continued. "We'll go from there when they let us know that he has received the papers and they'll keep us updated with everything that goes on."

After Paul finished, they took out a puzzle and watched as Brianna made her way to the floor to sit next to Roman. She scrambled up the pieces and picked one out to start putting them together. Roman smiled with every interaction between her and her father. They truly loved each other and she would always be his little girl, no matter how old she gets.

"Can we get someone to get a few movies ready for later?" Asked her father. "And some nachos and drinks. Make sure we have some ice cream in case."

Roman left with Paul as Brianna acted a bit silly which they all liked. It was nice seeing her relax and have some fun without worrying about anything or anyone.

**_..._**

Over the next few days, Brianna and Emily spent more and more time with Dean, Roman, Paul and their father. It gave them a chance to get close to each other and spend time together. Word had come around to them saying that Seth had received the papers and that a court date was set for next week.

The Queen had found out and wasn't happy about it. Surprisingly, she hasn't done anything yet to stop the court date from happening, or at least to postpone it. They were hoping that they would stay with that luck for as long as possible to get what they wanted put of it.

Sitting on his lap, Brianna laid her head on his shoulder. "This is going to work out, my love. It's just going to take some time, is all."

"I know." She replies. "I just didn't think that it would have to take legal actions to try to resolve this. But if it's something that we have to do to at least show that we are serious about this, then so be it."

They share a few kisses and held hands while Brianna stayed in his lap. Emily and Dean came in so that she could talk to her little sister about something that was important and that can affect them both.

"I've been thinking a lot and I started wondering about a few things." Emily said. "What do you think about being the next Queen?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "I never really thought about it because I always assumed that you would be on the throne because you're older than me."

"Would you ever consider being Queen?" Emily asked.

"If I had to be, then I would and take on that responsibility. Why?" Brianna asked.

"I was thinking of handing my right to the throne over to you." Emily replied.

Their eyes widened at what they heard. "To me? What happened to you wanting the title?"

"I did but it was for the wrong reasons." Emily said. "I just wanted to make mum happy and to feel like what I was doing was being approved by her. But I just want to live a normal life and I want to do it with Dean. I want to do something for me that will leave me content in my life. I don't really need that throne stuff just as long as I have Dean in my life."

"Dean, what in the bloody hell did you do to my sister?" Brianna asked jokingly. The men chuckled as Emily smiled.

"I didn't do anything." He replied. "It's something that she's been thinking about for a while, I just didn't know what she's decided yet."

"I'm serious though." Emily added. "I've been thinking about handing over my rights to you. Mum's already threatening to take it away if I don't do what she wants. I know you two are going to be at each other's throats, more than what you already are, but I think you'd make a better Queen than I ever will."

Brianna looked at her sister and saw the seriousness in her eyes. "If you were to really hand over your rights to me, are going to be okay with that? I don't want you to ever regret that decision or to ever resent me for taking on that role."

"I won't." Emily replied with a smile as she helped Brianna get up from Roman's lap. "I want you to be the next Queen. We all do. Even though I've been making a good impression on everyone in this country, that still doesn't change all of the things that I have done growing up that they may have considered to be bad or wrong. You'll make an amazing Queen, Brianna. And besides, if you ever have a daughter as your first born, she'll still be able to take the throne when it's her time. If it wasn't for that change in the laws, we wouldn't be in this situation now. Who knows how many more kids mum and dad would have had to get that one boy had that change not happened."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Asked Brianna. "You really want to give me your rights to the crown?"

Emily nodded. "I'm serious about this. I'm very confident in my decision. I just have to talk to mum and dad about it so that they can know and so that we can do what we have to so that we can officially hand over the rights to you."

"What if they say 'no'?" Brianna asked. "Or what if they make it seem as if you were forced out of your rights? I don't want you to be seen as someone who wasn't able to rule for a simple reason such as mum not wanting you to be with someone."

She thought for a moment. "Mun's already threatening to take it away from me. When all of this court stuff passes with you and Seth, we'll see what happens okay?"

They shared a hug, but Brianna needed time to let this sink in. She was honored, nonetheless, of the chance to rule over her homeland but she wanted to make complete sure that it was something that Emily wasn't going to regret at any point in her life.

Paul came quickly into the living room with his phone in his hands. They all looked at him curiously and wondered what was going on.

"Seth has managed to move the court date up to tomorrow morning." Paul told them. "And your mother already knows."

They all looked at each other and became nervous. Though the sisters knew their mother very well, they didn't know all of what she was capable of doing. There was so much more that they knew about the amount of power that she had and was capable of doing with such power.

"Is he even allowed to do that?" Asked Roman. "I thought it wasn't for next week."

"He has a really good lawyer." Paul replied. "But the sooner that we can get this done and out of the way, the better. We don't have to continue to deal with him. Obviously we can't find a solution on our own so we'll just have to take it. If we keep postponing these court dates without a good reason for it, it could cost us a lot of money. Lawyers aren't cheap, you know."

"Has mum said anything?" Asked Brianna.

Paul shook his head. "Not that I know of. She hasn't said anything to me and your father hasn't said anything either. I don't know whether we should take that as good or bad."

**_The next day..._**

Grey eyes closed in pleasure as moans escaped her lips. The glass that surrounded them in the shower had become foggy with the heat that arose inside with the hot water and between their bodies as Roman had his large hands on her waist as he rocked in and out of her from behind. Brianna looked for something to hold on to but knew that Roman's weight and how he held on to her would keep her from falling.

Her soft moans had only turned him on even more as his body pressed a little closer to hers. It caused him to go deeper inside of her caused more pleasure as he occasionally watched as his erection disappeared inside of her.

"You feel so good." Roman groaned as his member began throbbing inside of her. Though he liked this position, he liked having her underneath him and on top of him a little more every time.

"Roman..." She moaned as she was about to reach her climax. After a few more thrusts, she was releasing her hot liquid all over his member.

"Brianna.." He exclaimed as he released his hot seed inside of her a few minutes later.

They leaned against each other after he pulled out of her. It had all started that morning when they both woke up. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other and after Roman found his fingers wrist deep into her center, they were both wanting more. They finished off in the shower and were both more than satisfied.

"Can we start off every morning like this?" Asked Roman as his hands gently massaged her breasts that had water running off of them from the numerous shower heads that were hitting them with warm water.

She smiled and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. He picked her up and felt her legs tightly wrap around him. His erection came back and found itself inside of her again. It was definitely a great start to the morning for the two of them as they reached their climax again. It was the type of sex that left scratches on his back and left the both of them wanting more than what could be physically done.

After peeling themselves off of each other, they managed to get out of the shower and get dressed for the court date that they had today against Seth. Brianna was nervous and wondered how it would go while hoping for the best. They had to get this resolved one way or another and for now, this seemed like the best way to make that happen.

"Eat as much as you can." Said Paul when Brianna walked into the dining room. "It starts at 9:30 and it's already 8:15, did you wake up late?"

"Yes." Brianna replied. It wasn't the truth, seeing as her and Roman both woke up before 7 in the morning and haven't been able to get out of each other's reach since. "I couldn't sleep too good last night and when I finally got to sleep, I didn't wake up until after eight. I'm sorry."

They were both too busy eating their breakfast to worry about giving anything away. But the look that they shared when Paul went into the kitchen gave it all away as Roman winked at Brianna, causing her to smile.

When it was time for them to leave, they quickly left in their cars and got to the courthouse in surprising time. It would have take them almost 30 minutes by car, and they slashed the time by a little over 10 minutes. Walking into the courthouse, they were met by their lawyers who were waiting by the door. Because it had to do with Brianna and Seth, not everybody was allowed in with her and the lawyers though they wanted to talk to her when they entered the courtroom.

"One more question that we wanted to ask, Princess." Said one of the lawyers. "Has this young man ever put his hands on you?"

Brianna looked at them surprisingly. "In what manner are we talking about here?"

"Has he ever hit you or grabbed you in a manner that left bruises on you?" They asked.

She thought about it and tried to remember if there was a ever a time that he did. "No, he hasn't."

"Are you sure?" They asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brianna replied. "I would have remembered. Why?"

Mr. McIntyre sighed. "We wanted to make sure we have all of the evidence possible to help you get this case won. If he's put his hands on you to hurt you, then we may have to tell the judge. If evidence was to be shown that could prove that, then who knows if he'll spend time in jail for abuse. We need to be very smart about how we do this. If your mother is giving him permission to be around you, we need to be smart."

"But why does what my mother do affect how this case goes?" Asked Brianna.

"Because the judge is going to want to know why your mother is allowing him to be around her daughter when her daughter is obviously trying to get a restraining order on him." He said. "There's a whole bunch of questions he can ask and we need to be smart about it. We need to know and understand everything that's going on in this situation to help you."

Seth came into the courtroom with a Mr. John Bradshaw Layfield and Phil Brooks and sat down. Seth looked over at Brianna and for the first time since they first saw each other again all those months ago, he didn't smile. He just looked down as if he was ashamed or as if he did something wrong and didn't want anybody to scold him.

Just as Brianna was about to sit down after watching them talk, the judge came in after being announced. She looked at her lawyers and saw that they gave her a comforting look. This was her first time in a legal court for anything. She never had to take anything this far to get it resolved and for this to happen? Brianna was saddened by it but she knew that it had to be done.

"Please present your case, Mr. Heyman." Said the judge when he looked up from some papers he was looking at. Paul Heyman was one of the best lawyers in London and was very popular. He was an amazing talker and was able to convince almost everybody of something because of how good of a talker he was. Luckily, he was on Brianna's team of lawyers and one of Mr. McIntyre's students that graduated years ago. They still worked closely together and were a great team.

Mr. Heyman stood up and walked around. They were the only ones in the courtroom with Seth and his lawyer. Nobody else had "Good morning, Judge Tolen. Can I please call up Mr. Seth Rollins to the stand?"

The judge allowed it and waited for Seth to take a seat on the stand. After taking his oath, Brianna's lawyer continued.

"My client, Ms. Brianna Alexander, has tried to handle this situation without having it get this far, let me just let that be known. Is that right Mr. Rollins?"

Seth looked at him and swallowed. "I guess."

"You guess." Heyman replied. "Let's start with the basics. How did you two meet?"

"We met in the University our first year through a mutual friend." Serh replied.

"And to my understanding, the two of you used to date." Heyman said. "Is that correct and if it is, then how long were the two of you together?"

"Yes, sir." Seth said. We were together for about two years."

Mr. Heyman thought for a moment. "When the two of you broke up, were the two of you on speaking terms?"

"No, sir." Seth replied. "We stopped talking until I came here to London."

"What made you come here to London?" Asked Heyman.

"Objection!" Exclaimed Phil Brooks. "What does this have to do with the case?"

"There's a reason for this, Mr. Brooks." Heyman said.

The judge gave Heyman the right to continue. He turned to Seth to hear his answer.

"There was a lot of publicity surrounding Brianna's return to London." Seth said. "I just wanted to see her again to see if we could at least be friends."

"Has she ever told you to stop coming around? Or to leave her alone since you came here to London?"

He looked at Brianna before looking down. "Not in those words. But I don't know."

"You don't know what, Mr. Rollins?" Asked Heyman. "You have known her long enough to be aware of how she speaks, don't you?"

"Yes sir." Seth quickly replied. "But she has never told me to leave her alone."

Mr. Heyman smiled. "I find that hard to believe Mr. Rollins, because if that were the case, we wouldn't be here now. So what don't you know? If she told you to leave you alone or not or is that just selective hearing?"

"Selective hearing?" Seth asked.

"Hearing only what you want to hear, Mr. Rollins." Heyman replied. "Or is it that you're hearing what she's saying to you, but you choose to ignore it?"

Seth didn't have anything to say and so he stayed quiet.

"No more questions at this time your honor." Said Heyman as he walked away.

Phil Brooks walked up to the stand and called for Brianna to come up. After taking a seat, Brianna crossed her long legs and held her hands in her lap.

"Princess Brianna, my client says that he just wanted to be friends with you at least after so many years of not speaking to each other. Did you not share the same feeling?" Asked Mr. Brooks.

"No." She simply replied. "We broke up for a reason. I don't find myself wanting to be friends with an ex. I've seen it not go well with people that I know. I'm not putting myself through that either. Besides, I've made it clear to him since he returned that I didn't want nothing of what he was offering me."

Mr. Brooks, a tall man with slicked back hair and tattoos with some that can be seen even though he's wearing a suit, looked at Brianna questionably. "What exactly was Mr. Rollins offering you?"

"Well, he obviously told you that he just wants to be friends with me." Brianna said. "He wasn't telling me that. What he claimed he wanted when we first saw each other again, was another try at us. Mr. Rollins wanted to see if we would ever get back together again. I told him no but he just won't give up."

"But your mother allows him to be around you." Brooks said. "Why aren't you giving him another chance?"

Brianna looked at him and blinked a few times. "In case anybody's been living under a rock for the last few weeks, I already have a boyfriend and it's not Seth. If that's not enough to get him to leave me alone, then I don't know what is."

"That still doesn't explain the fact that your mother allows him to come around you." He said.

"Exactly." Brianna said. "My mother. How does that sound like _ME_ giving him permission to be around me?"

Mr. Brooks nodded. "So why haven't you talked to your mother about it?"

"Well, it's obviously not working out for me to well, now is it?" Brianna asked. "That's why I'm here."

After questioning was over, the judge announced that he was going to look at a few things a little more before making a decision.

"What's going to happen now?" Asked Brianna to her lawyers.

"Based on what the judge heard today and the evidence that was given today, he could either make a decision on this day, or make another court date and make a decision then." Replied Mr. McIntyre. "We want to have a decision done today, but who knows what the judge is going to decide."

What felt like forever, waiting on a decision, the judge finally came out and took a seat. "I'm going to make another court date for tomorrow, for the same time as it was today. We'll look more into the rest of the evidence that has yet to be discussed if need be. Until then, have a safe rest of your day."

Brianna closed her eyes and sighed as they got up. She didn't like that nothing was done about it today, but now it's just a matter of patience. The good thing so far is that they were able to get to court on the evidence that Brianna was able to provide to the lawyers and hopefully it would go her way.

Outside of the courtroom, Brianna's father had just arrived a few minutes prior and was sitting with Roman, Paul, Emily and Dean as they all patiently waited for Brianna to come out. Roman sighed and rested his forearms on his legs and folded his hands. His long hair was pulled back into a neat bun and wore a black shirt and black pants.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Asked Mr. Alexander. "How we worry so much about those that we love."

Roman looked up at him and nodded. "I want her to be happy. It's hard seeing someone you love having to go through something difficult and not knowing what to do or say to make it better. To make it go away."

"There's times where we can't make something go away." Said the man. "Sometimes all we can do is just be there for that person and support them. It's all we can do, even when we don't know what else to do."

There was a few moments of silence and watched a few of the guards walking around.

"So when?" Asked Mr. Alexander.

Roman turned to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"The question that you asked me two weeks ago." He replied. "When are you going to try to do this?"

"Well, what's your answer?" Roman asked.

The man smiled. "You have it."

Roman smiled as it sank into his head. Everybody looked at the opening doors and got up when it was Brianna and the lawyers walking out of the courtroom.

"What happened?" Asked her father as she quickly walked up to him.

"We have to come back tomorrow." Briana replied. "The judge will probably make a decision tomorrow. Seth has two lawyers. One is John Bradshaw Layfield and the other one is Phil Brooks. The Brooks guy tried to say the whole 'your mother is giving him permission' thing with me. Like what in the bloody hell is that about?"

"They're either trying to get you confused or to make it seem like it's not like how you're saying." Mr. Heyman said. "When you're up there on that stand, you're going to have to pay close attention to what they're asking you and make sure you hear correctly what they're saying to you and against you."

Brianna found herself in Roman's arms as they continued to talk. They shared a soft kiss and left before Seth came out and possibly start something.

**A/N: What do you think about what happened in court with Seth and Brianna? Do you think it'll go in her favor or his? Will the Queen try to stop or at least postpone the court date or help Seth to get her way? What about Emily saying that she may give over her rights to Brianna? Do you think her parents will allow it or will they keep the crown on Emily? What did you think about what Brianna's father said about not liking what the Queen is doing towards her and Emily? What do you think Roman and her father was talking about in the last few moments before she came out of the courtroom? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, 'Guest', JM, jessica619, TheRomanEmpire, Romans'Girl, justkimmy, Alexandria M, Sheild316 and Alisi824 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

It was the second day of court for Brianna and Seth. They were separately waiting for the signal to go into the courtroom and Brianna was still nervous about it. She wanted to go well and was confident that she was going to do okay, but she still wanted Emily, her father, Dean, Roman and Paul to all be there.

"What is going on in there?" Paul asked as he looked at his watch.

Things were running late, even though they had gotten there early. The lawyers were starting to wonder what was going on, but Seth's lawyers weren't. The more time passed without further hearing, the better for them. It gave them more time to get themselves together because they knew that the evidence against Seth was damn good and enough to get Brianna what she wanted. Little did they know, there was someone already there trying to talk the judge out of the court hearing today.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to do that." Said Judge Tolen. "This isn't a matter of what you want, it's a matter of what's best for her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" The Queen asked. Nobody knew that she was there and they were probably wondering what was going on.

"There is a difference between wanting what's right for our children and what we think is right for them." The judge said. "What we think is right is not always what's best. I already postponed the decision for you when I could have decided something yesterday with the evidence that I have. I'm not going to do it again today."

"Do as I say." The Queen told him. "I guess you don't want to continue your carrer as a judge."

Tolen's eyes widened. "Elizabeth, that's enough. Stop trying to threaten people to get what you want. You think that because you're Queen, you can get everyone to do as you please. One day you'll threaten the wrong person and it may not end well. You're risking your relationship with your daughters for what, Elizabeth? Because they're with men that you don't want them to be with?"

She didn't reply as he continued. "You should have been the first person to understand what they're going through with that. Yet, you don't seem to care. That's enough, Elizabeth. Stop before you lose your daughters in the process. I have known you for years. Fifty years to be exact. Please don't ruin the good that you have just so that you can get what you want. It's not worth it. The cost is going to be more than you can bear."

Judge Tolen left after letting her out and asked for Brianna and Seth to come in with their lawyers. They took their seats and took out their paper work as they waited for the judge to get what he needed.

"Sorry for the delay." He said. "Something came up out of my control that I had to take care of. Let's get started with this process. Mr. Heyman, can you please start?"

"Can I have Ms. Alexander on the stand, please?" He asked as he got up. Brianna did so and sat with her legs crossed after taking the oath once again. "Ms. Alexander, how have you gone about letting Mr. Rollins know that you want nothing to do with him?"

"I have told him to leave me alone on numerous occasions." Brianna replied. "I have asked him to as well as to stop showing up unannounced at my place of business. He obviously doesn't understand that yet and I don't know what other way to get him to see that."

"Now, you mentioned yesterday that you have a boyfriend." Said Heyman. "How is he dealing with all of this?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "He hates it. He just wants me to be happy and to be safe. The guy wants to protect me and its difficult for him to see that someone is putting me through this without a care in the world about how it affects me. I love the man and Mr. Rollins just cannot see that because he's so busy trying to make me miserable. All Mr. Rollins wants is power and he feels like he can get that by using me to get it."

"That would be all for now, your honor." He said as he walked away and back to his seat.

Mr. Brooks stood up and walked to the stand. "Ms. Brianna, who is that ring from and why didn't I see it on you yesterday?"

"It's a promise ring and I had it on my necklace." She replied. "I alternate between the necklace and my finger. My boyfriend gave it to me a few weeks ago."

"But you didn't accept Mr. Rollins' ring." Brooks said. "Why is that?"

"Mr. Rollins is not my boyfriend. I don't have to take or accept anything from him." Brianna said. "Why should I in the first place? All he wants from me is power and maybe even my money. What is he going to do when I don't give him what he wants? Find a way to hurt me? To embarrass me and make me look like a fool because he wants to make me bloody miserable?"

Brianna got off the stand and went back to her seat. Seth took the stand and was questioned by Brooks.

"Why should Judge Tolen believe that you're really a good guy?" He asked Seth.

"I just want to be friends with Brianna." Seth replied. "I see nothing wrong with that. Plain and simple."

Mr. Brooks sat back down as Mr. Heyman got up.

"Mr. Rollins, my client has expressed her view and feelings towards this." He started. "Why have you not paid attention to what she's saying and doing when it comes to this?"

"I am." Seth simply replied.

"I can't find truth in that, Mr. Rollins." Heyman said. "She's telling you, yet you sit there as if it doesn't matter. You're not learning anything, sir. You deserve a punishment. I don't find truth, because again, if it were to be the honest truth, we wouldn't be here right now."

After taking a seat,the judge took into consideration what was said. He went to the back and quickly came back after 5 minutes. They were expected him to take longer, but Brianna wasn't complaining.

"This wasn't much of a difficult decision to make." Said Judge Tolen. "In the case of Princess Brianna Alexander against Seth Rollins, I am granting Ms. Alexander a restraining order against Seth Rollins."

Brianna closed her eyes and felt a lump in her throat as tears stung her eyes. Seth's jaw dropped at the decision and he wasn't happy about it. He was going to hear it from the Queen when she found out about the decision made.

"Mr. Rollins, you are not allowed to come within 1,000 feet from Ms. Alexander." The judge continued. "You are not allowed within 1,000 feet of her place of business or her home whether it's in the palace or elsewhere. Mr. Rollins, you can NOT come into any kind of contact in any which way with Ms. Alexander. If you are to violate the restraining order, you will be arrested, taken to jail and fined."

Outside the courtroom, everyone was waiting to hear if a decision had been made. They had been dealing with it for months and wanted it to end already. Everyone was nervous even as she and her lawyers came out and walked up to them.

Roman caught Brianna in his arms and held her tightly until she pulled away. "Was anything done, today?"

"He granted me the restraining order." She told them. "If he violates the order, he could get arrested and stay in jail until they decide if he really violated the restraining order. If they decide that he did, then he could get charged with a misdemeanor or a felony and get even more jail time and possibly a fine."

After they were told everything, they were all relieved. They decided to make copies of the restraining order and keep it in a safe place. Brianna though, wasn't looking forward to hearing her mother about this. Roman on the other hand, was just glad that he no longer had to worry about Seth. He and Brianna could be a lot happier without him and he can focus more on planning for her birthday weekend that was quickly coming up. He wanted to make it special for her.

In the meantime, the Queen had heard about the conclusion of the case and she wasn't too excited about it. Though she wasn't, she couldn't help but feel bad for letting things get this far. The words that one of her few trusted friends had told her was starting to get into her brain. Was she really willing to risk her relationship with her daughters just to get what she wanted? Or was it just that nobody really understood that she was just trying to do what she believed was best for her daughters?

"To be honest, ma'am..." Said John Bradshaw Layfield. "Seth is lucky that he only got a restraining order on him. Brianna is still a princess and the judge could have easily put him in jail. Consider him lucky. The judge didn't have to be that nice, but that doesn't mean that Seth has a right to violate it. A misdemeanor or a felony can be extremely hard to get off of your record, even for the best lawyers."

"I just can't believe that I can't go anywhere near Brianna." Seth said softly. "I have to give her credit though because she's very smart."

They heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall and knew that Brianna and the rest of the group were home. Seth and his lawyers quickly escaped and found a way to get out of the palace while the Queen acted normally. She glared at her daughter for this and looked at the rest of the group.

"You just messed up the best thing that you had going on for you, Brianna." Her mother scolded. "How could you do that?"

Anger rose in Brianna as she couldn't believe her ears. "What have _I _done? I have the love of my life standing beside me in Roman. Don't confuse what you want with what's best for me because it's two completely different things. So don't stand there, mother, and act as if I wasn't going to fight back. When have I ever been known to just sit or stand idle?"

"Brianna Katherine." The Queen said. "Watch your tone with me."

"Mum, just stop it already!" She exclaimed. "Why are you doing this to me? To Emily? What is it that we're doing that's so hard for you to be happy about? For once, why can't we just be with who we love without you trying to shove somebody down our throat?"

"Because you deserve the best." Her mother answered.

"I already have the best!" Brianna said. "And so does Emily. Our best just happens to be Roman and Dean. Not Seth, not Wade, not anybody in the royal society that we live and mingle in, mum. Why can't you just accept that?"

She stayed quiet. Their mother tried to so hard to keep them from going through all of the troubles that her and their father went through when they first fell in love. Why couldn't she see them following in their footsteps?

As Brianna stormed out of the room and down the halls to her own bedroom, everybody quietly stood around, not knowing what else to do. Emily was the first to go after a few minutes to check on her little sister. Dean and Roman followed suit, leaving the Queen alone with her husband.

"Michael, why don't you defend me on this?" She asked him.

"What is there to defend on your end, Elizabeth?" He asked in reply. "You know the things you have done to these girls?"

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I don't want them having the same hardships that we went through, Michael. You know how hard it was for us."

"That doesn't mean that you put them through hell to get them to avoid it. Because we have been through this ourselves, we should be the first ones to understand this situation." He told her. "You're going to lose them in the process if you don't stop. I already lost Brianna for nine years because of you doing what you _thought _was right, Elizabeth. I'm not going to lose her again, nor am I going to lose Emily. It tore me up inside with one being away and I don't know what I'll ever do if I lost them both. I'm going to support them in these relationships because I've been through it myself. We were once in their shoes, Elizabeth, just remember that. I'm not going to make them suffer because they're in love. I will NOT repeat your parents' actions."

"Was it ever hard for you, when it came to us?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "There was plenty of those days. But I stayed in it because I love you, Elizabeth. And 30 years into our marriage, I still love you even with all of the craziness that this pretty little head of yours is producing these days. But this needs to stop, and you know that. Something bad will happen if you don't. Please stop before that happens."

**_Later that night..._**

"Are you happy with how the case turned out today?" Roman asked Brianna as they say in his room.

"Yeah, I'm glad that turned out good." She replied. "I just couldn't believe my mum after that. I guess it's never going to change, our relationship."

Roman looked at her. "How do you mean?"

"My mum and I never had the best relationship." Brianna said. "We always argued with each other and we barely agree on anything. I understand that she wants what's best for my sister and I, but not like this. When Emily tried to convince my parents to send me away, it was my mum who made the final decision."

"That's why it tore your father apart when you left." Roman said, realizing the reason for why he was so upset about it. "He never wanted you to leave."

Brianna looked down and hugged her knees to her body. "I was mad at her for a really long time. It wasn't until it started interfering with my everyday life that I realized that I needed to forgive her. That I needed to try to find peace. But I just don't know how much more I can take from her. I just want to be happy and she doesn't see that I'm happy with you."

"And I'm happy with you." Roman said as he took her hands in his. They laced their fingers together as he pulled her hands up to his lips to kiss them. Suddenly he got up and went into his closet.

"Sweetheart, what are you looking for?" Brianna asked Roman as he looked in his closet for something.

He came back out with an envelope in his hand and gives it to her. She opens it and takes out two plane tickets that are scheduled for the day before her birthday, to the Bahamas. Looking up at him, she smiled widely but looked at him curiously.

"I know your birthday won't be until next weekend, but consider that part of your birthday present." Roman told her softly. "The rest won't be until we get there. It'll be just you and me and a private beach all to ourselves. A private beach house rented for the time that we'll be there and the rest, I'm keeping a secret. Paul's not going to send any guards so it'll just be the two of us for a weekend. Happy early birthday, my love."

Brianna grinned before giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too baby." Roman said before capturing her lips for another kiss.

The kiss turned passionate until they spent the next few hours making love. After they were both spent from not being able to any longer, Roman took her in his arms and placed soft, and light kisses on her as he traced her skin with his fingertips.

"I've never been to the Bahamas." Brianna said softly. "I've never been to any of those islands in the Caribbean actually."

"I think you'll like it." Roman said as her arm wrapped around his stomach. "It's beautiful there and in Jamaica, too."

He began to play with her hair and she smiled happily when he did. Snuggling up to him, he held her a little tighter and softly kissed her lips when she looked up at him. This was the man that she wanted for the rest of her life, was right there laying next to her and she was amazed at how happy someone could make another person.

The next day came the smell of food filled Brianna's nostrils as she came out of Roman's bathroom after showering. Wearing his shirt, she stretched and smiled when he came into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as he gave her a kiss. "You slept a lot today, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Brianna replied. "You wore me out last night."

They both smiled as he chuckled as they shared another kiss. "Want some breakfast? You still have some time to eat something."

She nodded and changed her shirt. He then took her hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked to the dining room. The restraining order thar was placed on Seth was already in affect and Brianna was going to make sure that she slways walked around with a copy of it when she wasn't at home or anywhere inside the palace. Roman had become a bit more protective of her even though the Seth situation seemed to be over. Her father smiled when he saw his daughter walk in.

"Good morning." Brianna told him when she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, princess." He replied. "What are your plans today?"

She thought for a moment as she sat down when her food was bought in. "I don't know. Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, I'm free all day." He replied, looking up from his paper. "You want to do something together?"

Brianna's face lit up. "Can we, daddy? Please?"

He smiled. "Finish your breakfast first and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

She gave him a sweet smile and ate her breakfast as she enjoyed a conversation with Roman and her father.

**A/N: What did you think of the decision that was made? Is it really surprising at this point that the Queen tried to get the judge to at least postpone the case a little longer? What do you think will happen now that Seth has a restraining order against him? How did the judge and Brianna and Emily's father handle the Queen? Will it ever get through to her, what their saying? What do you think of Roman's present for Brianna that includes a trip to the Bahamas? What more do you think will happen? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to Romans'Girl, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', TheRomanEmpire, jessica619, Alexandria M, Psion53 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

**"**Babe, you ready to go?" Asked Roman when he got to Brianna's room. It was the day that they were leaving for the Bahamas for the weekend and they were both looking forward to it.

"Now I am." She replied when she closed up her suitcase after making sure she had everything she needed.

Roman pecked her lips and grabbed her bags to put them in the car that was waiting for them outside. They met her father and Paul at the door with Emily and Dean. They hugged each other and waited for Roman to be done.

"Take care of my little girl." Said her father as they shook hands.

"I will." Roman replied. "I'll bring her back safely. Thank you for trusting me enough to take her on this trip for her birthday."

The man nodded as he took Brianna in his arms and shared a long hug with her. "I love you, princess. I've loved you for a thousand years."

"I love you, too dad. And I'll love you for a thousand more." She replied, taking in his scent when she closed her eyes. It was a saying that the two always shared since she was old enough to talk. Brianna didn't want to leave her father's arms, finding so much comfort in them. They helped her get in the car and closed the door as she opened the window.

Roman said his goodbyes to them and made sure that Paul knew that he was going to take good care of her this weekend. Turning his attention back to her father, they shook hands once more.

"Good luck." The larger man whispered to the Samoan with a smile. "I'll be expecting a good answer when you come back."

"I'm sure she'll be the first to say if it's good." Roman replied with a soft chuckle.

He got in the car and took a seat next to Brianna in the back. Poking her head through the window, she smiled and waved as the car pulled off. After they everyone went back inside, they all met in the living room and took a seat. It felt weird for Emily, her father, Dean and Paul. The sound felt weird and quiet without Brianna there, walking around and asking for ice cream.

"Mum? Dad?" Asked Emily as she nervously played with her fingers. Brianna wasn't here to defend her if either one of them got on her case about this, but she knew she had to bring this up. "I've been thinking about something lately."

They looked at her, waiting to hear what she wanted to say. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She replied. "I was just thinking that maybe I should give my rights over to Brianna."

They both stayed quiet as Paul and Dean looked on to see what was going to be said.

"Rights to what?" Asked her mother. "The crown?"

"Yes." Emily said. "I've already mentioned it to her and I wanted to talk to the two of you about it instead of not saying anything and nothing being done."

Her parents looked at each other and thought for a while. They didn't know what to make of it.

"Why would you want to give up the crown?" Asked her father. "It's something you've always wanted since you were a child."

"I know." Emily said. "It's just that, I want to live a normal life and I don't think that being Queen will allow that for me. Besides, I believe that Brianna has more to offer as ruler than I do and she'll make a better Queen than I can."

They looked at her carefully. Her parents knew that she was telling the truth, they just wondered how long she's had this in mind.

"Nobody's forcing you to want this, right?" Asked her mother as she looked at Dean.

"No, mum." She replied. "Nobody's forcing me. This is something that I've been thinking about for a while now and something that I decided on my own. I know that Brianna is younger than me, but she'll be an amazing Queen someday."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked her father. "It's not going to be easy to get the crown back for you once it's on somebody else. And if Brianna doesn't want the crown either, we may have to give it to the next immediate family member that's the most eligible for the crown. Woman or man and if they have children, it'll be even harder because they may get those rights too."

Emily sighed and nodded. "I'm sure about this. I've thought about it hard and long. Brianna deserves the title and she's worthy of it. I've always wanted it for the wrong reasons, but not Brianna. If she was Queen, it would be because she wanted to be. Not for all of the luxuries that come with it like I wanted. I know I'm entitled to it because I'm the eldest, but I want to give it to her. "

"Is it because you think you can't do it?" Her mother asked. "You're willing to sacrifice reigning over England so that you can live a normal life?"

Emily got the urge to say to just forget it, to make her mother happy and not make her disappointed in not wanting to be Queen. But she couldn't give in that easily like she used to. Emily knew that she needed to show that Brianna doesn't always need to fight her battles because she's been growing stronger and stronger thanks to her little sister.

"Mum, there's things in life that are more important." She said. "Life doesn't always have to revolve around being Queen or King. I want to live a normal life and that's okay. At least I'll have permission to do as I please without getting anyone upset."

"Emily, you're next in line." Insisted the Queen. "You're sacrificing this chance for what? To be normal?"

"Elizabeth." Said her husband, in a stern voice, causing her to stop from saying anything more.

"There's nothing wrong with being normal, mum." Emily said. "Let's understand something...this lifestyle _is_ our normal. But I don't want the normal that comes with being Queen. I'm not sure if I can handle it. Besides, we need more people like Brianna running this country. Not me who always gave in to you to make you happy. I need to make myself happy and being Queen won't do that for me. I'm okay with being just the Princess of England."

Her parents looked at each other and sighed. They knew it was a big decision and something that they would both have to agree on. They would have to wait until Brianna comes back to continue talking about this so that they could make a final decision on the matter. They wanted to know exactly how Brianna felt before making a decision on the situation. The Queen wasn't happy about it, but what could she do? She already threatened Emily with taking the crown from her when the time came.

That evening, Roman and Brianna arrived at yhe Bahamas and they were relieved. It had been a long flight and they were excited to finally be on the ground, smelling the warm Caribbean air. Getting to their beach house, Brianna was amazed at the view. It was a one story house with a beige color to it. There was a big porch in the front with a swinging seat big enough for two people. Walking up the three steps, they reached the big wooden door that met with a rug that read 'WELCOME'.

Opening the door, Roman let Brianna in first as she carried a bag of hers in and left it near a closet that ws nearby. He walked in behind her and watched as she was in awe, looking around the house. The floor was plush carpet and mahogany wood floors all throughout the house. The kitchen had an island in the middle and every counter top was made of granite. As if a chief lived here to use this kitchen each and every day. The living room was cozy with that plush rug that Brianna loved feeling under her feet. There was a flat screen television surrounded by beige sofas and a small table in the middle made of glass and wood but with small seashells and sand to help decorate it.

The windows were small but there were plenty of it with white curtains and brick red blinds on each window. The two glass doors just a few feet from the living room led to the biggest pool that Brianna has ever seen in her life. It stretched from one end of the house to the other and the water was a perfect shade of blue.

There were chairs that one would normally see at a beach, beside the pool in different colors on wooden floors. Lights filled the pool, illuminating the water and the area. There were even a few tables around for eating and lounging. Going outside, Brianna walked in silence, listening to the crashing of the ocean waves in the distance. Looking to the side, they saw that their bedroom had a glass door of its own that connected to the back area as well.

Roman chuckled when she quickly went back inside and to the bedroom. He followed behind and saw the bedroom that they would be sharing and knew that Brianna liked it a lot. It was almost the same size as her room back home but small enough to feel cozy and comfortable. They went back outside and stood by the lounge chairs to hear the crashing waves.

"This is beautiful." Brianna said. "I can only imagine what it looks like in the day time."

"You're beautiful yourself." Roman said wrapping an arm around her waist.

She smiled and blushed. "Charming. But thank you for bringing me here. It means a lot to me."

They shared a soft but passionate kiss before pressing their foreheads against each other's.

"I wanted to make this special for you and for it to be away from the crazy stuff back home." Roman replied. "And it gives us an opportunity to spend some time together alone."

They shared another kiss before it became passionate once more. Roman took her hands and led her back into the house and the bedroom. Their kiss became deep and hot quickly as Brianna got him out of his shirt and his hair out of his ponytail. Roman took Brianna's shirt off and massages her breasts through her bra.

Her hands found the button on his pants and undid them before sticking her hand inside. Roman's breathing became deep when her hand made contact with his member. Slowly stroking it, his long and thick member became erected even as he got her out of her pants, panties and bra. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Brianna bought him to her and passed her tongue on his member. Roman mumbled under his breath in pleasure, even when her warm mouth took him in. Her lips wrapped around him and began moving along with her tongue. His groans filled the room as his hand dug into her long hair.

"That feels so good." Roman moaned.

When he felt his member throbbing, he pulled out and laid in bed. Brianna straddled him and felt his erection in between her legs. Feeling Roman perfectly filling her up, she moaned and adjusted to his size as she sank down little more. Moving her hips, their moans filled the air as they found a steady rhythym. His hands found themselves on her breasts and hips as her moans became a little louder in pleasure.

Brianna was quickly reaching her climax and held on to Roman's chest, digging her nails into them. Feeling his member swelling up once again, he thrusted inside of her and increased yhe pleasure between them. Brianna quickly reached her climax and released her juices all over jis erection. Roman wasn't far behind as he released his hot seed inside of her as they both rode out their orgasms together, feeling it ripple throughout their body. Collapsing on top of him, Roman's arms quickly wrapped around her as his hands rubbed her back.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you." Said Roman.

Brianna smiled as her fingertips traced the tattoo on his chest. "I don't think I can ever get enough of you either. We keep each other well occupied at night."

"We definitely do." He replied with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go get some dinner, before everything closes up for the night."

The two quickly got dressed and grabbed their belongings before heading out the door. They held hands the entire ride to a local restaurant with seafood and an open space to the beach. The couple picked out a seat in the back and hoped that there was no wind to blow the sand around.

"You ever heard this kind of music before?" Roman asked as he grabber her hands and held them in his. They had just finished ordering and were waiting for their food.

"No." Bianna replied as they heard the island music playing in the background and they interlocked their fingers. "I've never really been to an island before so this is all new to me. Thank you so much for bringing me here. It means a lot to me that you're doing this."

"I wanted to do something special for you." He said. "You mean the world to and I love you."

Brianna smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Roman leaned over the table and to share a soft kiss. They shared a few more before their food came.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm not telling you." He replied with a smile. "Everything is going to be a surprise for you while we're here."

Brianna pouted and scrunched up her nose. "I wanna know."

"You'll find out tomorrow, cutie." Roman said with a grin on his face. He loves when she scrunched up her nose. It was adorable.

After dinner, Roman and Brianna walked along the beach, holding hands as they felt the sand underneath their feet as their shoes were held on their hands. Occasionally they stopped to share kisses and to be on each other's arms for a few moments before walking again.

"How do you feel about having kids?" Asked Toman as they continued to walk on the beach to the car.

"I would like to have kids someday." Brianna replied. "Maybe two or three kids. It could be because I'm from a small family and it was always just me and Emily growing up. What about you?"

"I'd like to have some of my own someday." Roman replied. "Then again, I come from a huge ass family so it would be weird for me to not end up with at least one kid. I don't mind two or three, just as long as we raise them to be close with each other and to get along."

"So you see yourself as a family man?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, I do." Roman replied. "It may not be tomorrow, but eventually I would like to have a family of my own."

Roman opened the door for Brianna when they got to the car and helped her in. He turned the car on and they made their way back to the house after getting a few things to drink and eat for when they weren't outside. He picked her up and carried her to their room when they were finished in the kitchen where they found themselves making love in the shower for two hours before finishing up in the bedroom after another few hours before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**The next day...**_

Brianna woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Looking at the time, she saw that it was already 8:30 in the morning and decided to just stay awake, rather than to fall back asleep and stay in bed all day. After quickly showering, she put on one of Roman's shirts and went to the kitchen and smiling when she saw the two plates of food on the table with orange juice.

"Good morning." Brianna said when they locked eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Roman replied with a big smile on his face.

They shared a soft and long kiss before finishing up with cleaning the frying pan from the scrambled eggs that were made.

"I know it's not a lot of food and I don't know if it'll taste the same as it does back home." Roman started. "But I tried with what we had and I don't want us to get too full because what we're going to do today involves water."

"Are you still not going to tell me what that's going to be?" Brianna asked sweetly.

Roman chuckled and smiled before kissing her lips softly. "Just know that you'll need to wear your bathing suit."

"Do I really have to wear a bathing suit or is it because you just wanna see me in one?" Brianna asked with a smile on her face.

"Both." He grinned.

Brianna giggled and playfully pushed him before sitting down to eat breakfast. Once they were done, they put on some light clothing over their bathing suits and made their way to a more populated beach. When they got there, three men were waiting for them near a small white boat that was still big enough to hold all of them.

"Welcome Mr. Reigns." Said the men with an accent as they greeted him. They were all fit with short hair and tanned from the sun.

"This is my girlfriend, Brianna." Roman announced to them. The men greeted her and helped her on the boat when she took off her sandles.

Brianna wore a blue and grey, two piece bikini with a light cloth that was tied at her waist to cover her bottom. Her curves were showing and she didn't mind though she sometimes chose to cover up. Because her and Emily always had to cover up and never had the luxury of wearing clothes that showed more than what they were used to, they would sometimes feel more comfortable with that.

Roman wore blue and white trunks with no shirt, since they took off their clothes and his hair in a low bun. He took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're going snorkeling today, by the way." Roman whispered in her ear as the boat quickly went into deeper water. "I remember you telling me one day that you always wanted to try it so I figured this would be a good time if the weather were to hold up."

Brianna smiled up at him and then grinned. "Thank you. I love you, Roman."

"I love you, too baby." He replied with a big smile of his own as they shared a kiss but pulled away when they felt the boat slowing down.

"This is a safe place to go snorkeling." Said one of the men. "The water isn't dangerous in this area and there aren't any fishes in the area that will be a risk to be around without the proper supervision."

They handed out the goggles that they were to use with a tube that would allow them to breath.

"You are to go into the water with us and you are to stay near the boat." Said one of the other men. "Especially if you feel like you're not a strong swimmer."

Everybody put on their pair of goggles and waited for the instructors to tell them that it was okay to get into the water. Roman looked over at Brianna who seemed nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"You're going to think it's silly." She replied quietly.

Roman looked at her curiously. "No, I'm not."

Brianna looked around and then at the beautiful, clear blue water that they were about to get into. "I'm nervous. I've never been this deep into the water before and I've never been this close to all of these little fishes and some of them look so tiny. What if I accidentally hit one?"

He smiled softly at her as she looked at the fish that passed by and tried to reach her finger into the water without moving the boat. "You're going to be fine, my love. I'll be right here with you, okay? If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

She quickly looked up at him. "No, I want to do this. I'm just nervous is all."

Today was Brianna's birthday and Roman had something for her today. This was just the first of more things to come for the remainder of the day. When it was okay for them to get in, Roman went in first and opened up his arms for a nervous Brianna who looked so adorable with her grey eyes looking at him as her wavy hair cascaded down her back.

When she finally got in, she quickly went into his arms and held on tightly. Brianna was a good swimmer, but for some reason, she was really nervous. She whimpered when she realized that she had to let go and felt Roman's lips on her temple. He knew that it would take a few minutes for her to feel more comfortable and to let go and so he was patient.

Little by little, Brianna started to let go of Roman until she held on tightly to his finger. Realizing that she wasn't going to go any further, at least for now, they decided to proceed as the instructor that came with them, swam ahead of the couple. When they both got more comfortable, Brianna found herself swimming ahead with the boat following them in case of anything.

Going underneath the water, she saw Roman with a camera and tried to elegantly pose under water for a picture. Her long legs stretching out as long as they could with her long hair flowing in the water. When it was Roman's turn, he made his silly faces with his hair getting in his face making Brianna laugh.

Seeing fishes coming around, they went back underwater and got as close as they could to them. Taking picture after picture, Brianna and Roman found themselves enjoying it and they were both having fun. They shared underwater kisses and swam around each other before pulling up for more fresh air.

**_..._**

"Thank you so much for today, Roman." Brianna said as they were at dinner. "I know I keep saying it today, but I really mean it. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome." Roman replied with a smile. "Like I said earlier, I wanted to make this time special for you."

His eyes lingered on the British beauty that sat in front of him. Brianna wore a red dress that fit snugged on her curvaceous body. Her hair was in an elegant pony tail and in waves. It allowed her facial features to show more as well as her grey eyes that can quickly turn into steel, but which held a softness to them.

"What?" She asked when she caught his eyes. Brianna smiled and blushed a little, feeling butterflies with the look that Roman had in them. He wore a grey shirt which helped bring out his blue/grey eyes while his hair was slicked back into a ponytail.

"You just look really beautiful tonight." He replied honestly.

Brianna blushed even more and with a big smile. Suddenly, a waiter bought in a flower and gave it to Brianna. Taking the rose from him and thanking him, Brianna looked at it, and didn't realize the smile that Roman gave the waiter and the thank you that he had mouthed to the guy. Wondering why it felt heavier than it should have, Brianna saw a box, gently snuggled into the flower.

Taking it out of the flower and putting the rose down, Brianna nervously held on to the box and looked up only to see Roman beginning to kneel on one knee. Her heart began pounding in her chest and loudly.

"Roman?" Asked Brianna nervously, as she felt her heart in her throat.

"I almost gave up on love before you came into the picture." He started off saying. "The day that we first met, was the day that everything changed for me for the better. I look back at the things that we have gone through since we told your parents about us and I wouldn't want to go through all of those things with anybody else but you. Last night when we were talking about families...I want to have one with you. I was always told that things happen for a reason and I believe that me past relationships never worked out because you and I are meant to be together. I can't see myself with anyone else but you."

Brianna gasped and felt tears in her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. "What are you saying?"

Roman took the box from her hands and opened the box to show a 14kt. white diamond, engagement ring. It was a cushion cut diamond with 14k white gold. The band was slender with smaller diamonds around the entire band.

"Brianna Katherine Alexander...will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at what was in front of her. She almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Brianna finally replied. "Yes, I'd love to."

Roman's heart was about to damn near beat out of his chest. Hands shaking as he took out the ring, and placed it on her ring finger before standing up again. Brianna nearly jumped into his arms as they shared a passionate kiss.

"She said 'yes'!" Roman exclaimed to anyone who cared to listen before looking deeply into her eyes. "She said 'yes'."

They shared another kiss in each other's arms until they decided to leave back to the beach house. The rest of the night there, they made passionate love for hours until they could no longer physically go. England's princess was finally engaged and this engagement was going to last and lead into marriage. It wasn't forced like Emily's engagement to Wade Barrett because of their mother. It was genuine and real and filled with true love.

Two days later, the newly engaged couple arrived from the Bahamas and Brianna didn't feel right. Something was off and she didn't know what it was. She kept checking her phone and found a new message from Emily.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked.

"I just feel like something is wrong." Brianna replied.

Roman looked at her curiously. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not." She replied. "I just have a bad feeling and I don't know why. Like, look at this message from Emily."

_''Come home.' - Emily _

"Maybe she misses you." Roman suggested.

"But she never says it to me in that manner." She replied. "And she always answers my calls unless she's having something going on or she doesn't have her phone on her. But she always has her phone."

They got into the car and made their way back to the palace in 25 minutes. The house seemed kust too quiet for Brianna's comfort as she quickly went to her room to put her bags down. After going to Emily's room, she saw that her sister wasn't there.

"Where are you?" She whispered as she walked through the hall. Hearing voices coming from the hallways, Brianna and Roman met up and held hands as they followed the voice the best they could.

"Emily?" She said, hearing her voice.

"Dean?" Asked Roman. "Paul?"

When they all found each other, they made sure they met up in the living room. They greeted each other and the couple caught them up on Brianna's birthday weekend without telling them just yet about the engagement.

Emily looked at Brianna and there was a difference in her eyes.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Asked Brianna.

Nobody answered as they all looked around and then at her and Roman. Brianna shot them all a look.

"Mum is sick." Emily replied. "We just found out today."

Brianna's heart dropped as she heard the news. "What's wrong with mum?"

Emily swallowed beforeanswering. "Doctors are saying that it's cancer...and that it's terminal."

Roman couldn't believe what he was being said as Brianna's heart was hurting. The Queen could very well be dying. Her mother...dying.

**A/N: What did you think about Emily's conversation with her parents about giving her rights over to Brianna? Do you think Brianna will accept the responsibilities or will she sit back to try to live a normal life? Roman proposed to Brianna! What are your thoughts on the new engagement? What do you think about the Queen's grim diagnosis? Will it change anything and how?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to jessica619, justkimmy, Alexandria M, J. Michelle93, Romans'Girl, 'Guest', 'Guest' for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

That evening, after Brianna and Roman got themselves together, they went to the hospital to see the Queen. They met up with her husband who was already there and had not left since finding out the diagnosis. Brianna ran up to her father and into his arms.

"Where's mum?" She asked. "How did this happen?"

"She's in her room." He replied. "They said she needs some rest so they're not allowing anyone in right now. Your mother found a lump near her breast and when she came to get checked, they saw that it was advaced. They're trying to do more testing to see for sure if they are able to provide treatment or if it's officially terminal and no chance of being able to recover with treatment."

Brianna felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away and cleared her throat as she ran her hands through her hair. She turned around and hooked her fingers to the belt loops in her pants as she walked away.

"Bri..." Said Paul as she walked away.

Brianna put up her hand as if saying that she doesn't want to talk and turned a corner. She just wanted to be alone. No matter what she and her mother have been through, that was still her mother and Brianna wasn't taking it well though she didn't show it much. Emily came about 15 minutes later and sat down next to her little sister who was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Brianna didn't even look to see whom it was.

"We're optimistic that she'll be okay." Emily told her. Brianna stayed saying nothing and staring at nothing. As if she didn't hear anything one had said. Her face stayed unchanged as she continued to stare at nothing. Emily knew that she wasn't going to talk much and so she hooked her arm through her sister's and rested her head on Brianna's shoulder.

When something sparkly caught Emily's attention, she looked to see that it was a brand new ring on Brianna's finger. Grabbing her finger to get a better look at it, she softly gasped and looked up at her.

"Roman propsed." Brianna soflty stated as a hint of happiness filled her eyes for a moment. "And I said yes."

They both smiled when they looked at each other and shared a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Brianna replied. "I'm really happy with him, Emily. Do you think mum is going to to be okay with it?"

Emily thought for a moment. "I don't know. Its something that we're going to have to speak with her about. Which reminds me, I spoke to her and dad the day you left about giving up my rights."

"What did they say?" Brianna asked.

"They said that they were going to talk to you about it first before they make a final decision." Emily replied. "If you don't want the throne, they're going to have to give it to the next immediate family member that's the most eligible for the crown. They want to make sure they make a good decision on who rules over England next if it's not going to be me."

"Are you sure you want to give up that right?" Brianna asked her older sister. "That's a big sacrifice and it's not going to be easy getting it back."

Emily sighed and looked at her sister seriously. "I'm sure that it's what I want. I feel like it's something that I need to do. If you don't want to be Queen, that''s fine. Don't give in to mum like I always did."

Their father came around the corner and stood beside them as they got up from the floor. He gave his daughters comforting hugs as Dean, Paul and Roman came around and gave them their privacy.

"Is she going to be okay?" They asked him.

"Yes." He answered, trying to be optimistic about it. This is his wife of over 30 years that had gotten sick. His love of almost 40 years. The same woman who had been by his side every year since they began their relationship when they were still teenagers and the same woman who had given him two beautiful daughters. "She'll be okay."

When they got themselves together, they walked around the corner again to see that her door was open. They quickly went inside to see a doctor checking her vitals. They waited for him to finish before asking him questions.

"She's very strong." The doctor said with a smile. "We just got the results of her exams and blood work that we did earlier today when she first came in."

"And what is it?" Asked her husband. "Is she get able to get treatment?"

The doctor turned serious as his smile went away. "Your wife will need an aggressive form of treatment. Fortunately it hasn't spread to anywhere else in her body, but it's starting to show signs of possible spreading. We're going to have to treat her with chemotherapy and maybe even hormone therapy."

His heart shattered when he announced that possible spreading are evident. The woman laying in a hospital bed in front of him was suffering from cancer and he didn't know what to do to make her better.

"We need to stop, or at least, slow down the growth of the tumor." The doctor continued. "Chemotherapy can do that, but it's going to be physically hard. Yes, it can damage the cells that are cancerous, but it can also damage the healthy cells. This can cause weight loss, hair loss, and digestive issues. It can also cause pain, fatigue, nausea, vomiting, and loss of appetite."

"When can we start?" Asked a voice.

They looked to see that the Queen was wide awake and paying attention to what was being said. "As early as the day after tomorrow."

"Why do we have to wait until the day after tomorrow for my mother to get treatment?" Asked Emily. "Why not tomorrow?"

"We need to make sure we get everything we need to begin the treatment process." The doctor replied. "You're mother is lucky that she's getting treatment that early. There's people who wait months before they begin their treatments. We're doing the best that we can at the moment."

Paul looked at Brianna leaning against the wall by the window and with her hands in her pockets. He noticed that she was more quiet than usual. He knew that behavior very well and it wasn't the first time that he has seen it from her.

"I thought Brianna would be the first one asking questions, no matter the problems that her and her mother have." Mumbled Dean.

"Yeah, but this is a situation in where that's obviously not going to be the case." Paul replied as they stepped outside when the doctor left. "Brianna tends to keep everything in when it comes to something like this. It may seem cold and harsh sometimes seeing her like that because she'll just give this blank stare and make it seem as if she's a robot because it looks like she's not feeling anything. The truth is, Brianna's probably feeling a lot of things right now, it's just going to be hard to get her to let it out."

"Has this happened before?" Asked Roman and Dean.

Paul thought for a moment. "It had started with their grandmother. She died when they were little from cancer as well. That's when I saw it all begin with Brianna and how she goes about dealing with it. Brianna kept her emotions in when she was in front of people. As far as when she was by herself, I don't know. But in public, she got teased for looking like a robot because she would not have any expression in her face. Brianna was very close with her grandmother. When she wasn't home, that's whom she was with so when her grandmother died, Brianna was devastated. But how can you help someone when they don't tell you what they're feeling?"

"I hope she's okay." Roman said softly as he looked at Brianna who was still leaning against the wall as they talked to her mother. It was like she was afraid to get too close for hear of even more pain if something bad happened to her mother.

"Is that a ring you have there, Brianna?" Asked her mother as she talked to her husband and to Emily.

Brianna looked down at her finger and saw her engagement ring from Roman. "Yes."

Her father looked at Brianna and immediately knew. "Is that Roman?"

"Yes." Brianna replied. She looked over at Roman and signaled for him to come in. When he came in the room, Dean and Paul followed and closed the door behind them. Locking eyes, they gave each other the okay to announce it. "Roman proposed to me and I said yes. We're engaged and I'm going to marry him."

Her father had happiness in his eyes, as did Emily with Dean and Paul. They congratulated them on the engagement and they were happy for the two. It was finally the Queen's turn to express how she felt about the news. Brianna's face turned into a blank one, with hints of softness and wanting her mother to finally be accepting of the relationship.

"Roman stays, everybody out." She said as she sat up a little more in bed. "I want to talk to him."

The room emptied out leaving the Samoan alone with the Queen. When they were sure that everybody was out in the hallway, Roman closed the door and came back to Elizabeth.

"So you really proposed to her." She simply said. "When you asked me, I wasn't sure if you'd actually do it."

"Yes ma'am." Roman replied. "I proposed to her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love your daughter more than anything and I'd do anything for her. I know I'm older than that and the age difference, it's something that can't be changed. Neither will my love for her. My love for Brianna grows more and more everyday. I know that you don't like the two of us being together, but we're going to stay together. We've survived this much together, and we're going to survive a lot more."

She stayed quiet for a moment as she continued to look at Roman. The same man that started out as a simple guard with Dean and who quickly rose to be one of the best guards that the family had. He had shown time and again that he's great at his job.

"You know what I told my husband when the two of you left for the Bahamas?" Elizabeth asked. Roman shook his head and payed close attention to what she was going to say. "That I hope you keep fighting."

Roman was slightly confused for a moment there until she spoke again. "I hope you keep fighting because I like you, Roman. I always have. The truth is, I understand your situation better than a lot of people. My husband was considered a commoner when we met. He was in the British army when we met and I fell more and more in love with him every time we were together. When we told my parents, they didn't like it. He was a nice guy and treated me the way a man should treat a woman which they loved. But my parents didn't like that he was a commoner. They wanted me to marry royalty for fear that a commoner would try to get our money or use me for power. You thought that I didn't eventually figure out the real reason for why Seth wanted to be with Brianna?"

His eyes widened slightly. "You never said anything about it. And it seemed like you always wanted him around."

"I did because at that moment, I was doing to my daughters, exactly what my parents tried to do to me." She replied. "Brianna is just more stubborn, more stronger and a lot smarter and Emily's learning from her which is good. Brianna is the baby of the family even though she's now 24 years old. But I just want what's best for her. I see how happy she truly is with you and when she's by your side. I see myself in her sometimes and I wouldn't change anything about her."

Roman didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know all of this knowledge that she had.

"When's the date?" She asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Roman replied. "But we were thinking about a spring or summer wedding."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled softly. It reminded him of Brianna's smile and he knew where she got it from.

"I'll be there." She said softly when she opened her blue eyes and with a smile on her face. "I'll make it through. Who knows, maybe she'll be the next Queen when I'm no longer able to fulfill my duties as one."

"I thought you wanted Emily to be Queen." Said Roman, hoping that he wouldn't regret saying it.

"Emily doesn't want to be." Elizabeth said. "She giving her rights over to Brianna if she's willing to accept them. If not, someone else would have to take their place as the next ruler. I trust Brianna to take that place if it's not going to be Emily. Don't say anything to her. Her father and I will talk to them about it and make a final decision so that we can do what is necessary for when it's time for someone else to reign. Until then, don't worry about it. Leave that to her father and I."

Roman nodded, understanding. "Does that mean that you're okay with us getting married?"

"Just don't break her heart." Elizabeth replied. "Don't give me a reason to not be okay with this marriage."

"Yes ma'am." Roman replied.

"You're eventually going to call me by another name when you're finally married." She told him. "But until then, stay with ma'am."

He smiled and nodded before turning around and opening the door. Everybody came back in and Brianna rounded up the back. Roman pecked her lips softly and they held hands, going back into the room. They stayed a while longer before hesitantly leaving when visiting hours were over. It still had not sunk into Brianna that her mother was sick.

There was no certainty that she was going to get better, even with treatment. There were cases where treatment didn't work for the person and the illness claimed their lives after an uphill battle. Brianna and her mother had their problems and differences, but Brianna still loved the woman who raised her.

For the next month, treatment was well underway for the Queen and it felt as if things weren't getting any better. When it came to what was going on with her, Brianna kept her feelings hidden from others while dealing with it in private. Nobody dared to bother her because of the sharp tongue that she would form to get them to leave her alone.

"Hey baby." Said Roman when he got to the kitchen and saw her eating some ice cream. They shared a soft kiss before he took a seat next to her.

The couple had decided on a spring wedding and were beginning to look for venues, though they were already set on a church that the current Queen got married at over 30 years ago. Westminster Cathedral in London. All they had to do was finalize everything to secure the church for that date which was the first of May.

"Are you ready for your mom to come home?" Roman asked as they shared the ice cream.

Brianna nodded. "I prefer her being here at home than being at the hospital all the time. Maybe she can be more comfortable being with people she loves and cares about."

"Are the two of you okay now?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I want us to be. This has made me realize how important things are when it comes to the two of us. We'll see what happens. For now, I'm just glad that she's okay with us getting married."

"Bri, mum is home." Said Emily when she went into the kitchen. "She said she and dad wanted to talk to us."

Brianna cleaned up her plate and followed her sister after giving Roman another kiss. He followed them both and met up with Dean and Paul who were both going to the living room as well with the girls. They took a seat and waited for Elizabeth to get situated as someone came in and gave her some tea.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you girls because we wanted to make a decision for the throne." She started put saying. Elizabeth looked tired and had lost quite a bit of weight because of her loss of apetite, fatigue, nausea and vomiting. "Emily, are you going to keep your rights or are you going to give them up?"

Emily looked around and knew her decision. "I am going to give up my rights. Its the right thing for me to do."

"Are you 100% sure?" Asked their father. "Its going to be difficult to get it back once it's on some one else."

"I know." Said Emily. "I still think that it's the right choice for me. I know that it may not be the ideal thing but its what I have to do and I am hoping that Brianna will be given the opportunity to be on the throne."

Brianna looked at them and wondered if she would be able to take on this responsibility. Her mother turned her attention to Paul.

"What's your opinion on this?" Elizabeth asked him. She trusted his opinion and has for years.

"If that's what Emily wants, then it's something that we should respect." Paul replied. "There's no doubt in my mind that Brianna could do this. They both can, but if we're talking about Brianna, she can take on this responsibility. She has a lot to offer and she's an amazing influence on the young people on this country. My concern is this: Brianna, you absolutely LOVE your privacy and you have always wanted to live a normal life and to stay out of the public eye. What are you going to do if you become Queen?"

Brianna never thought about that. She had, but never to that extent and listened to what Paul continued to say.

"You're opening up another store in a few weeks." Paul continued. "Plus the other responsibilities that you're going to have as a Queen. We don't know how much privacy you're going to have and how much of your life is going to be considered as normal. And if you are able to have that then will it be enough to satisfy your desire and needs for privacy and normalcy in your life? Will you be okay with possibly being in the public eye more than what you may want to be? That's my concern. Other than that, I will support her decision to become Queen. I just don't want Brianna to feel overwhelmed with all of those things."

Everybody then looked over at Brianna. She knew that everyone was awaiting an answer from her. Would she really be able to handle being Queen with her need for privacy and to be out of the public eye as much as she could.

"If I was to be the next Queen, I will have to find a median." Said Brianna. "I just have to have privacy one way or another. I just have to. I can't give that up and I won't. I have to find a median."

**A/N: What do you think now about the Queen's diagnosis? Do you think she'll get better and go into remission? Why do you think that Brianna is keeping her emotions to herself about what is going on with her mother? Will they be able to work things out and improve their relationship? What did you think of her reaction when Brianna and Roman announced that they're engaged? Is she being genuine or do you think that she wants something out of it? Will Brianna be able to handle being Queen or will she have to give up that right for a normal life with privacy? Will she be able to find a median to have her needs of privacy and a sense of a normal life? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you jessica619, jusykimmy, Alexandria M, Alisi824, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', TheRomanEmpire for reviewing :-) **

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"I don't like the flowers." Said Brianna as she looked at the choices that her and Roman had for their wedding. It had been two months since the planning began and the invitations were set to come today for it to then be sent out to everyone on the guest list. News had already reached as far as several countries about the engagement and the upcoming wedding. Roman's friends and family were the first to know after Brianna's family.

"What are you thinking about what you want to get for flowers?" Roman asked as they held hands throughout the flower shop.

She thought for a moment as she looked around. "I want it to work with the color theme that we have for the wedding but I don't want to overdue it with the colors and make people feel like they're drowning or something with blue and gold. Maybe we can get some flowers that still go with the occasion and that can still fit with the colors."

Brianna gently tugged on Roman's shirt to get his attention, when he kept looking around. He looked at her and felt her kiss his chin when she leaned into him and into his arms. Roman immediately wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to him. His lips found her neck and wouldn't leave it as he placed soft kisses on her neck. He eventually captured her lips with his for a soft kiss. They pressed their noses against each others when they both pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too." Roman replied before kissing her again.

When they pulled away again, they held hands and went back to looking at some more flowers or to at least get an idea of what they preferred. Afterwards, they went to go meet with catering to talk about the food to then be followed by where they would go after the ceremony.

When they got back to the palace, Brianna's mother called her into the living room where she was having some tea. After taking a seat, her long legs crossed as as sat back on the couch. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again. Brianna looked away, quickly avoiding the lump in her throat that formed from the fear and thoughts that quickly filled her mind and body.

Looking down at the small table that stood in the middle, there was the latest issue of a magazine that had just come out with Emily and Brianna on the cover from a photo shoot for that magazine. One of the headlines, which was in big and bold letters read: 'With the Queen sick, which sister will rise to be next in line for the throne?'

"How's the wedding planning going?" She asked her daughter.

"It's going great." Brianna said. "I'm still looking at dresses for me and the bridesmaids and for Emily who'll be my maid of honor. That's been the easiest thing for me so far."

They stayed quiet for a while. It was clear that there were things that needed to be said and that wanted to be said from both of them, but for some reason, there was hesitation.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth told her daughter. "For everything I've done against you."

Brianna looked up at her mother and felt the sting of tears but blinked them away. "Why did you do those things to me? Was it your idea to send me away to France when Emily tried to convince you and dad to do so?"

"I can't give you an excuse because I know that it won't be good enough to explain why I did the things that I did." She answered. "It never will but I'm truly sorry. Looking back at everything, I've realized that I was wrong with what I did and how I went about doing them. I want to make things right with you. I know it seems like being sick made me realize that, but I realized it before I found out that I had cancer. It just took me this long to try to do something about it."

Ever since the Queen's diagnosis, her and Emily have been patching things up with each other while Brianna has been more in the background. If only people knew the feelings that were inside of her since her getting sick.

"Is anything going to change?" Brianna asked. "How do I know that once you get better, things won't go back to the way it used to be between the two of us?"

"It won't." Her mother replied. "Us getting to a good place in our relationship with each other won't happen over night, Brianna. You know that. It's going to take time and work from the two of us."

"Promise me that we can make this work." Brianna whispered barely above a whisper as her grey eyes looked into her mother's blues.

"I promise." Elizabeth replied. "When have I ever backed out of a promise?"

**_Later that night..._**

"Is Brianna okay?" Asked her father. "She's been in her room since she came back."

"I don't know." Emily replied. "I haven't spoken to her since she got home. Roman doesn't know either. I think she's taking mum being sick a lot harder than we think. People are starting to say that she's a robot again because she's not showing any emotions in public when it comes to what's going on with mum."

"I wish she'd just let us be there for her." Said Roman who was becoming worried about what keeping these emotions in were going to do to her. He wanted to help and Brianna wasn't allowing anybody in.

"Sometimes it can be more difficult for someone than what people expect." Said Mr. Alexander. "Nobody deals with things the same way, even if it's similar. I know my daughter and I know that she's feeling something."

In her room, Brianna sat on the floor with her back leaning against her bed on the side that was away from the door which was closed. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face as she stared into nothing before they turned into quiet sobs. Emotions ran through her body as well as the fear of losing her mother regardless of the bad that they have been through.

Brianna kept her emotions to herself for many reasons, but got negativity from others because of it. It was as if they didn't understand that people had different ways of handling things and right now, to Brianna, this felt like a good way. It was how she always dealt with things like this.

If she was happy, it was seen. If she was upset, it was almost always seen. But something like this? Brianna wasn't budging on letting it be seen. This was a family matter and the whole world didn't need to see how they were dealing with it. Brianna had feelings just like everybody else. She just didn't always know how to express them to everybody else.

After washing her face and getting herself together, Brianna went downstairs for dinner and sat in between Roman and her father. Roman placed his lips on her temple and felt her grab his hand under the table.

"You okay?" They asked her when they noticed something different in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Brianna simply replied as she turned her attention to the people bringing in their food as she mumbled how she wanted ice cream for dessert.

Spending much of dinner in silence, Brianna was quick to go to her room after spending some time with her father and with Emily and took a hot shower. Once she was out, she found a shirt that Roman had left in her room and put it on as she found Roman himself sitting on her bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said softly. "You were really quiet at dinner tonight."

Brianna's blank expression disappeared as she frowned with tears clouding her vision once again. Roman quickly noticed and stood up as he wrapped his arms around her for a comforting hug when he walked up to her as she sobbed in his arms.

"Why did she have to get sick?" Brianna asked in between sobs. "Why did it have to be her? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong, Brianna." Roman told her as she continued to cry as she held on tightly to his chest. "It's just bad luck but your mother will make it through. You know she's a strong woman."

Brianna continued to cry, with tears spilling down her cheeks as Roman pulled away to cup her face in his big, strong hands. He tried to wipe off some of the tears with the pads of his fingers. "But why her? What if she can't make it? I haven't heard anyone saying that she's getting any better. She's still my mum and I want her to stay. And then people think that I'm this robot because they don't see a lot of emotion from me, but I'm not. I just wanted to try to deal with it on my own. I don't need anybody telling me how to deal with my mother being this sick. I don't want to hear it. I just want her to get better, Roman. I want her to stay."

She cried even harder as Roman took her in his arms again, holding her tightly as she gripped onto his chest. "It's going to be okay, baby. She will get better."

"I don't want her to leave." Brianna said as she continued to sob. "Please don't let her leave."

It broke Roman's heart into pieces seeing her like this. This was the first tine since they met that he has seem her so sad and upset about something. It was one of those moments where you want to do everything you can to make the person feel better but not knowing what to do to make that happen.

"Come here." Roman said as he grabbed Brianna's hands to sit her down on her bed. "There's going to be times where things are going to happen that we don't like and we're going to wonder why. It doesn't always mean that the person did something wrong or that they're bad people. Sometimes its just the cards of life that we get dealt with, baby. Your mom will be okay, but you have to believe it too. Its just going to take some time. Even when you think you can't, believe that she'll be okay."

She whimpered softly as a few more tears fell down her cheeks while she sniffeled. Roman took her in his arms again and soothed her until she finally stopped crying before going to wash her face. He was glad that she finally trusted him enough to let out her feelings to him, but it still broke his heart to see her crying so much and this was just the first of probably many more of them.

Brianna laid down in bed and curled up against Roman's body when he laid down next to her. Turning the television on, Roman wrapped an arm around her when she rested her head on his chest, an arm around his stomach and heard her sniffle a little for a few minutes before she stopped. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed her head.

The two stayed in each other's arms until they fell asleep a few hours later. The next few days went by quickly, it seemed. It had been a total of three months since finding out about the Queen's diagnosis and a few days since Brianna cried her eyes out after finally letting some of that emotion out.

The big wedding was just a few months away and things were quickly getting done. Brianna was even able to go dress shopping with her mothet on three different occasions which made them both happy as it gave them both an opportunity to spend time together and work on their relationship with each other.

"When am I getting grandchildren?" The Queen asked as they wrte eating some lunch.

"Mum, I don't know." Brianna replied. "We both want kids, we just don't know what's going to happen. Would it be a bad thing to get pregnant before I got married?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Don't announce it to the public until after you are married. Depending on how far along you are. I don't want anyone giving you problems for being pregnant before marriage. Why, are you pregnant, Brianna?"

"No, mum." Brianna honestly replied. "I'm not pregnant. I just wanted to make sure before letting it happen."

"I know you and him do your thing." Said Elizabeth. "I have my way of knowing."

Brianna's face turned shades of pink and red. How would people feel knowing that their parents knew they were having sex? With the amount of sex that her and Roman have, the two are surprised that she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

"I would like a grandchild though." Said her mother. "And I hope they're just like you when they grow up. Smart, driven, and strong."

Brianna smiled at her mother and gave her a hug. As her mother started to cough, Brianna couldn't help but hope that her mother could fight another few weeks to make it to her wedding. It scared her to think that her mother may not be able to make it. It would mean the world to Brianna if her parents were there to see her big day.

_**That** **night...**_

_"_Baby, don't forget that my family's coming for the dinner rehearsal in a few weeks." Said Roman when he walked up to Brianna in the bathroom.

"Okay. We'll work on the seating arrangements a little more to make sure we get it right." Brianna replied when she faced him. "It'll keep me sane if everything goes perfect."

"And you keep me very sane." Roman whispered in her ear as his lips found the skin on her neck. She smiled at the feeling of his soft, full lips on her skin.

"Do I?" She asked sweetly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He nodded his head and picked her up to sit her on the counter, near the sink. "You make me very sane."

It didn't take long before Roman got her shirt off and was beginning to take off her panties as they lips met for a passionate kiss. Roman's lips made their way to her neck as his long fingers made their way to her center. Brianna gasped in pleasure and moaned when his fingers entered her to play for a while. Her moans were muffled when she dug her face into his neck to keep anyone from coming into the room unannounced. Pulling his fingers out, Roman pulled down his sweats and revealed the large and thick erection that had grown in his pants. Pulling her to him, he entered her warm center and began to thrust into her when he knew that she had adjusted to his size. Their cries of pleasure filled the bathroom as Roman continued to rock in and out of her body as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Roman..." Brianna moaned in pleasure as her body filled with pleasure from head to toe.

Roman groaned in her ear when he went deeper into her. "Brianna..."

Her body started to reach it's climax as she continued to feel Roman inside of her. "Roman...I'm close..."

"I wanna feel it..." He groaned into her ear as he felt himself grow larger inside of her and begin throbbing letting him know that he was close.

After a few more thrusts, Brianna found herself releasing her juices all over his erection as she moaned out in pleasure. A few minutes later, Roman was releasing his hot seed inside of her body. He stayed in her warm embrace until he hesitantly pulled out of her. They caught their breathe as Roman stopped Brianna from putting her clothes back on.

Turning the hot water on before making it warm, Roman grabbed her hand and got her in the tub before when he turned it into a bubble bath. She leaned into his arms with her back against his firm chest as he wrapped his large arms around her. Brianna smiled happily when she felt him kiss her softly on her neck and on the back of her shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"I can get used to this." Brianna said when she noticed that this was the first time that Roman had ever taken a bubble bath with her.

"You will, I know you." Roman replied with a smile on his face.

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek when she turned her face to look at him. "Do you think I can do it?"

Roman looked at her and kissed her nose. "I know you can. We just have to balance it out that so that we can do a great job at it."

"We?" Brianna asked with a smile.

"Yes, 'we'." Roman replied. "We're in this together and I'm not leaving you to do all of that by yourself. I'm going to be your husband and I'm going to stand by my wife's side. I love you."

She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips. "I love you, too."

Roman captured her lips for another kiss. They spent the rest of their bath in each others arms, sharing kisses and just talking which was something that they enjoyed. At the end of their bath, Roman wrapped a towel around her and picked her up to carry her to bed before she got dressed. They laid in each other's arms as they watched television until they both fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: What do you think about Brianna finally letting her emotions out to Roman that night about her mother? What about the magazines now wondering who'll be the next Queen? Is it too soon for them to be putting the question out there even though people would have asked anyways? Who do you think will take the crown? Will Emily change her mind or will Brianna take on the responsibility? Will the crown go to an immediate family member? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, TheRomanEmpire, jessica619, Alexandria M, Alisi824, RomansGirl, 'Guest', justkimmy, and corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"We have some good news." Said the doctor as everybody waited on the news of what was happening with her mother. It was one of the many updates that they have been getting every few weeks on her health. "After many months of treatments and close supervision, we are glad to announce that she is very close to remission."

Everybody let out a breath of relief. This was something that they were hoping for since the diagnosis came a few months back and it was close to actually happening. They all held their breathes every single time that they were waiting on getting an update from the doctor and it wasn't always good. There were times in the beginning where the doctors were wondering if she would be able to get out of this situation at her age, but Elizabeth has been proving them wrong.

"So what happens now?" Asked her husband who was by her side every step of the way.

"Well, we're going to have to keep giving her treatments." Said the doctor. "Just because you're almost there at getting to remission, Elizabeth, doesn't mean that we can stop giving you the therapy that you need. I know it's not fun getting the treatments, but it's something that needs to be done to help you get better. We're almost there. It's not going to happen right away, but it will happen."

Seeing Elizabeth now versus how she looked like months ago before treatment began, there was a big difference. Though there was a little sparkle in her blue eyes, she had lost a lot of weight and had lost her hair. She has not been caught in public because she has disguised herself to avoid being seen by the public. Elizabeth was still England's Queen and even though they knew she was sick, she was still fighting to stand tall against cancer. She truly was a fighter and was beating the odds against the advance cancer that she was trying to fight.

"Our focus right now is to get as much treatment as we can." Said the doctor. "But there's one thing that you have to know. The tumor has been reduced by about 95% which is amazing. But there is a possibility that we may have to perform surgery to take out the remainder of the tumor depending on where the tumor is and if surgically removing it will do more harm then good. Of course we're going to have to make sure that she's able to have a surgery and make sure of everything before going forward with the surgery."

"Will that be the right thing to do?" She asked. "Surgery is a very big thing."

"That's why we want to make sure of everything to be 100% positive of the treatments that best suit you. Treatments that can help you the best to get better." Replied the doctor. "Regardless of whether you get the surgery or not, if you're eligible for the surgery you may still need the chemotherapy to take out the remaining traces of the cancer that may still remain in your body even after surgery."

"Why didn't the surgery happen before treatment started?" Asked Emily.

"Like I said when we first found out of the diagnoses, the tumor was far too advanced to surgically remove any part of it." The doctor told them. "Now that the tumor has dramatically reduced, we may now have the opportunity to have the surgery. That choice is up to Elizabeth. Either way, you're going to need the chemotherapy to help. Regardless of the option that you choose."

They thanked him for the news and were grateful that she was getting better. With Brianna's wedding coming up in literally a month, they were hoping that Elizabeth would keep fighting to get better by the time the big day came. In the meantime, Brianna and Roman have been stressed out with the planning of the occasion. With them making sure that everyone has been reserving their seat in the wedding and making sure that everything is being done correctly and everything else, Brianna has occasionally become a bit of a bridezilla. But they just figured that it would happen when you have someone who knows exactly what they want and how they want it done.

As Roman's hands guided Brianna's hips while she was on top of him, their bodies filled with ecstasy that night. It was one of their very few ways of relieving the stress that they had and it was pleasurable for both of them. They moaned out in pleasure as Roman slid in deeper into her body with every movement that they made. Brianna leaned her head back and moaned out in pleasure again as she closed her eyes. He enjoyed her curvaceous body riding him or underneath him and she enjoyed the pleasure that it had brought. Roman has been the only guy that had been able to bring her to new heights every night and he knew how to blow her mind with the sex that they had. Brianna had been the only woman who knew how to pleasure him more than any woman ever has and leave him wanting more each and every time. Brianna released her juices all over his member as she moaned out loudly while doing so. Roman kept thrusting inside of her with his hands still guiding her hips until he found his climax and released his hot seed inside of her. Getting off of Roman, she laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I mention that we have the best sex that I could possibly imagine?" Asked Brianna with a smile as she traced the tattoo on Roman's chest with her fingers.

"You're damn right we do." Roman replied proudly with a big smile. "It makes me feel a lot better."

They shared another passionate kiss while he guided her hand to his member and kept it there until she began to stroke it back to an erection. Roman gently spread her legs and found himself slowly entering her until he was fully in. He rocked in and out of her body at a steady pace as their moans began to fill the room once again. Brianna arched her body, making him go deeper inside of her and she moaned out in his ear. She dug her nails into his back gripped on tightly as he kept thrusting into her passionately. As they were reaching their climax, Brianna released her juices again until Roman released his hot seed once again. It wasn't long until they were at it again with Roman deep inside of her from behind as she was bent over in the shower in where they were planning to rid themselves of the sweat dripping from their bodies.

Brianna had a heightened sex drive over the last few days and Roman wasn't complaining about it. After going down on each other, Brianna found herself with her long legs tightly secured around his waist as he rocked himself in and out of her body yet again. After shooting his hot seed deep inside of her, he hesitantly pulled out as they both immediately missed the warmth of each other's bodies. They helped each other shower and found themselves falling into a deep slumber when they went back to bed to call it a night.

**_A few days later..._**

Brianna had met up with Emily for lunch after what felt like a long morning for both of them at work. They were at their favorite restaurants for lunch and they were both enjoying their time spent together. The sisters have come a long way with their relationship and were slowly becoming like best friends which is a far cry from where they were when Brianna came back to England.

"Why does your chest look so big?" Asked Emily when she took the time to notice the slight difference in size.

"They're the same size they've been since I was twenty-two. What do you mean why it looks big?" Said Brianna when she looked down at her chest. "That's when it stopped growing."

Emily looked again when Brianna fixed her shirt. "Sweetheart, they're bigger than the last time I noticed them."

"It could be my bra." Brianna mumbled quietly as she sat up straight as she looked at her shirt. "It does a good job at keeping them up."

"You sure?" Asked Emily. "I've seen you in a bikini. They're very natural but they hold up very nicely without a bra."

Brianna shrugged after looking back at her chest and ate some of her food. "At least it's not reaching my chin."

They both laughed but Brianna agreed that it looked a little larger than they normally are. She didn't pay much mind to their size as she continued to have lunch with her sister though she did manage to realize that they were a little tender. Brianna just thought that it was because of how much Roman and her have been having sex over the last few days, so she didn't bother to pay much mind to it either.

"My love." Said Roman as he gave Brianna a soft kiss when she came back from lunch.

"Hey." She replied with a big smile. "Come with me."

They walked into her office and closed the door behind them as Brianna got the curtains to close. Sitting down across from each other, Brianna turned her attention to the security cameras surround the store outside and inside before turning her attention back to Roman. He had on a dark grey shirt with black pants and his hair slicked back into a small bun.

"You family is coming when?" Asked Brianna as she checked a calender on her computer.

"They're coming next week." Roman replied. "They wanted to come a little early to make sure that they have what they need for the wedding."

Brianna blinked a few times as she continued to look at the calender and clicked on a few things. "Okay, that's good. Have you heard of anyone not coming to the wedding?"

"Nope." He replied. "Everybody I sent the invites to are coming."

"Great." She said as she looked for a pen in her drawer. "We have to keep making sure that catering does what they need to do to accommodate for the amount of people that are coming."

"How many people are actually coming again?" Asked Roman.

Brianna thought for a moment as she made a mental note of the guests. "A little over 300 people. We have your family and friends, I have my family and friends. Then the people we invited who have their families coming as well. Quite a bit of people coming so we're going to need a lot of food. We need to keep at it with these people to make sure they do what they need to for this wedding. I'm not the easiest person to deal with when I'm not happy."

Roman knew how true that was. Brianna knows what she wants and she won't settle for anything less than that which is something that he loved about her. Watching her yawn, he smiled as her grey eyes moved across the computer as she typed away at the keyboard doing some work. Brianna smiled when she caught him looking. She loved when he looked at her with so much love and desire in his eyes. Nobody has ever looked at her in that manner. With the upcoming wedding and her mother's illness, Brianna loved how supporting he had been throughout the whole thing. She didn't know what she would do without Roman by her side and without his love.

"Mum's going in for surgery tomorrow morning." Brianna mentioned softly when she went back to her computer. "They're hoping to see if the could remove the remaining part of the tumor. They're still going to give her treatment to make sure that any trace left of it is gone."

"So she's going to be okay for the wedding?" Asked Roman.

Brianna sighed. "She should be able to come to the wedding. I'm still holding on to hope that she'll be able to."

"Your mother is strong." Roman told her when he stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "She'll be there in the front watching you the entire time."

She smiled as tears strung her eyes. Blinking them away, the two laced their fingers together when she leaned back into him and the chair.

The rest of the day came and went quicker than what they would have liked because they knew that by morning rise, the Queen would be headed for surgery. Emily, Brianna and their father hesitated on the decision because of her weakened physical condition, but it Elizabeth's decision to make.

As they waited in the waiting room, they were secluded from the rest of the hospital for privacy. It was slightly less stressful because of it. As Brianna walked around a bit, she quickly turned a corner and leaned against the wall when she began to feel nauseous and so she began to take deep breathes. Becoming light headed, she slid down until she reached the floor and hugged her knees to her body. She looked up when she saw someone standing nearby. Seeing her father, Brianna stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"I just wanted a few minutes alone." She told him, not telling him that she was feeling a bit sick. "I'm okay."

He hugged his daughter and felt her relax in his arms. "We'll see her again this afternoon. Your mother is in good hands."

"Daddy?" Brianna asked. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I will." He replied as he pulled away. "It would be my honor."

She gave him a big smile as they shared another hug. Paul turned the corner with Roman, Emily and Dean as they wanted to check if Brianna was okay. Though she still felt a faint hint of naseous in her body and wanting to throw up, she didn't let it be known. Brianna thought it to be from the strees of everything going on in around her, so she thought it would be best ti try to take it easy for a while even though it seemed difficult. Her and Paige are the owners of two successful stores and with photo shoots, fashion shows, planning a wedding and her mother's illness, she had quite a bit on her plate to try to handle.

_**That afternoon...**_

"Mr. Alexander and family?" Asked the doctor. Everyone got up, including Roman, Dean and Paul who were like family to them. '

"How's my wife?" He asked in a calm voice. The man that the sisters called 'Dad' had a tendency of being calm in when others would be hectic throughout the situation.

The doctor was serious but then broke out into a smile. "Your wife did spectacular. We we were able to take out the remainder of the tumor on her breast. What we're going to have to do now is continue to give her chemotherapy to help make sure that we get out the remainder of the cancerous cells that may still be in the body. Mrs. Alexander is a strong woman and has a strong heart."

"When can we see her?" Asked Emily.

"She was starting to wake up when we got her out of surgery." The doctor replied. "So I'll take you to go see her now, but just know that she may still a bit groggy and it's going to take a while before the affects of the medication completely wear out. Follow me."

They followed the doctor into one of the recovery rooms where they had Elizabeth in and saw her stirring as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly when she saw them and was greeted by gentle hugs. When she pulled away from Brianna, she held on to her arms and looked at her. Brianna received a soft smile from her and a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?" Asked Brianna as she looked at her mother with happiness in her eyes.

"There's something different about you." Her mother replied.

Brianna looked into her eyes and had no idea what her mother was talking about. "Maybe because I have my hair up today."

"No, that's not it. I've seen you with your hair up tons of times." She told her daughter. "There's something more that makes you look different. A way that I like."

She thought that maybe it was just the medication talking, but looking into her mother's eyes, Brianna knew that she was being honest whether the medications were still in her body or not. It was then confirmed by what Elizabeth said next.

"I'll be there at Westminster Cathedral on your big day. Right in the front." Elizabeth told her daughter softly. "Don't you worry about that. I haven't forgotten."

A lump formed on her throat as tears filled her eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise, princess." She replied.

They shared another hug that lasted what felt like forever until they both pulled away. Brianna found herself back in Roman's arms to keep from crying again. His strong arms snaked around her and held her tightly. They ended up staying until visiting hours were over. They were going to keep Elizabeth overnight to keep an eye on her and make sure that nothing gets infected and to make sure she didn't end up with any bad reactions to the medication that she was given. Things seemed to be going in the right direction for everybody and they were all keeping their hopes up.

**A/N: Do you think Elizabeth will be able to go into remission with the help of chemotherapy now that they were able to get the remainder of the tumor surgically removed? Why do you think Brianna's feeling sick and should she be worried? What did her mother mean by Brianna looking different? What do you think the Brianna and Roman wedding is going to be like when the day finally comes? Will Elizabeth be able to be there on her daughter's big day? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to 'Guest', J. Michelle93, The Reign of Maddox, RomansGirl, TheRomanEmpire, jessica619, Alisi824, Ortongirl, Alexandria M and justkimmy f****or reviewing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Roman's family had just arrived in London and were staying at the palace. He was happy to have all of them here and because he got to see them and spend some time with them before they had to go back home. He knew he was going to miss them when they did. His parents, sisters and cousins were all there as well as his nieces and nephews. It was the children's first time being out of the United States, so they were excited to be in another country.

"Where's Brianna?" Asked his cousins as they were hanging out with Brianna.

"She's was getting ready in her room before I came down." Roman replied as they walked around in the backyard. "Brianna usually doesn't take this long to get ready, but she should be down soon."

"How does it feel like knowing that you are no longer going to be a single man after May 1st?" Asked Jimmy as he stood next to his twin brother.

Roman smiled. "Some people would think that my life is over, especially because of who I'm marrying. But I'm actually looking forward to it. I truly know and believe that Brianna is the one for me and the one that I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

In Brianna's room, it was a different story. Yes, she had gotten ready, but before she could walk out of her room, she couldn't hold it and ran into her bathroom where she got on her knees to throw up. Emily came in to see she was okay, but quickly went over to Brianna when she heard her throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked when Brianna flushed the toilet.

"I'm fine." Brianna said as she went over to the sink to wash her mouth. She took deep breaths after drying her face and rested on her forearms. "I probably just ate something. I tried that new cafe that opened up yesterday. It's probably that."

Emily rubbed her back trying to soothe her sister until Brianna stood back up and opened her eyes. "You sure you're okay? Do you want me to get Roman?"

"No, that's okay." Brianna replied. "Roman's with his family and I don't want him to get all worried about me. I'll be okay."

Emily knew that something was wrong no matter what Brianna was telling her. She just wasn't going to argue with Brianna because Emily knew that her sister wouldn't admit that she wasn't feeling good. Following Brianna, they reached Dean and Roman who were with Jimmy and Jey.

"We're going to get something to eat. You want to come with us?" Dean asked the girls.

They agreed to go and looked forward to spending time with them before the next few days. The wedding was right around the corner and things were beginning to pick up again after a few days of everything being calm.

When they got to the restaurant, Roman and Dean were surprised that Brianna didn't pay much attention to the menu like she usually does. This was one of the few restaurants around the Brianna liked to frequent.

"What are you going to eat?" Asked Roman.

"I don't know." She replied. "I don't feel like eating much today. For some reason, I just don't feel like I have a big appetite today."

"Do you feel okay?" He asked in a worried tone when he felt her forehead and felt that she was a little warm.

Brianna hooked her arm through his and rested her on his shoulder. "I'm okay, it's probably just something I ate yesterday."

Roman kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on the same spot as they held hands. Tge waitress came and took their order. Brianna had agreed to sharing some of his food, though she was worried that she would throw it back up.

Roman wondered what was really wrong with Brianna. He hoped that it was nothing setious and something that would go away as early as tomorrow. Then again, she didn't have much of an appetite the last few days.

"We have to tomorrow for a dress fitting." Roman told Dean and his cousins as they ate. "We're leaving early tomorrow morning, so I have to make sure that I tell my dad in case he doesn't have a suit yet."

"Will do." Said Jey. "Are you ladies doing a dress fitting too?"

"Yes, we are." Emily replied. "Ms. Brianna here is quite the bridezilla."

"I am not. I just know what I want." Brianna said with a smile. "Okay, maybe just a little. But Emily should be glad that I'm not worse."

They all smiled and laughed. Roman kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her as she picked up a fry from his plate and drank some water.

"Like this morning, I don't know what happened with catering that was so bad, but I walk into yhe dining room only to hear Brianna and her mouth just completely off its rockers." Said Emily with a smile on her face.

"They were getting everything bloody wrong." Brianna replied on defense. "We're paying you to feed over 300 people for our wedding and you can't get anything bloody right? Get something wrong on the day of our wedding and there will be a serious problem. We have a fitting tomorrow and the final one next week."

The group continued to talk through the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Brianna found herself making trips to the bathroom as she threw up constantly when she did. Nothing she drank or ate made it any better and she forced herself to stop and listen to her body. Something was obviously not right, but she just could not figure out why.

Throwing up once again, Brianna flushed the toilet once again and stood up when she knew that she would no longer do so for a while. After washing her mouth, she got in the shower and let the hot water hit her body. She watched as Roman come into the bathroom and undress before entering the shower.

Taking her in his arms, Roman heard Brianna whimper softly as she dug her face into his chest. He took some soap and gently placed it on her skin. Occasionally he would place soft kisses on her, on efforts to make her feel better. After the shower, he laid her down in bed and bought her some ice cream, hoping that she'll eat something and stayed with her while she did not wanting to leave her alone.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Roman as he watched Brianna slowly eating her ice cream.

"A little bit." She replied. "I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow."

She didn't want to mention why she thought she had been sickover the last few days. Brianna hasn't been feeling like herself since the week before and she's starting to add things together, but she wanted to make sure of it before saying anything to Roman.

_**The next day...**_

"Emily, can you come with me?" Asked Brianna as she fixed the hat that she had on with a pair of sunglasses in one hand and her purse on the other.

"Where are we going?" Asked Emily as she got her things and followed her.

They got in the car with Brianna in the drivers seat and Emily in the passengers side. Brianna turned the car on and allowed it to warm up a bit.

"I need to get a pregnancy test." She told Emily.

"A pregnancy test?" She asked softly. "You think you're pregnant?"

Brianna nodded and put on her seat belt and began to drive. "I'm late on my menstrual and I have never been late with that since I was 14 years old."

"I thought you got it when you were 13 though?" Asked Emily.

"I did but it didn't become regular until I was 14 and its been regular since." Brianna replied. "I can barely keep anything down and I'm almost 2 weeks late. I didn't want to go by myself."

Emily hugged her sister when they stopped at a light. "We'll meet up with everyone else after we get the test. Does Roman know?"

"No." Brianna replied. "I didn't want him to worry, especially with his family here. I don't want him to think it's something worse than what I'm telling him."

When they finally got to the pharmacy, Brianna quickly parked the car and followed Emily inside. They found different brands of pregnancy tests and took two of what they believed was the best one and paid for it without anyone noticing them.

"I'll take test later when we get home." Said Brianna as they made their way through the streets of London to get to their dress fitting. When they finally got there, they greeted everyone there and met with the women that were going to be helping with the fitting.

They first started off with the bridesmaids and the maid of honor and made any additional alterations that were needed. Then came Brianna's dress that one of the women helped her put on. When Brianna came out to look in the mirror, she almost instantly unhappy.

"What's that face for?" Asked her mother who was able to be there today. "You look beautiful and so is that dress and you've been talking about that dress for months."

"I love the dress but look at my breasts." Said Brianna. "It looks as if it's going to spill out of my dress. I can't walk down the aisle, let alone walk into a church with my chest looking like this. I am not risking a fashion mishap because of this. Is there anyway that we can fix this?"

"Can't you get another dress?" One of the bridesmaids asked.

"No, I can't. This dress took 6 months to make and an extra two weeks to get here from Italy." Brianna almost exclaimed. "My wedding is next week and I'm not postponing it for a dress. Even if I get a dress from here, there's still not enough time to get all of the alterations for that dress done in time for the wedding. Can this be fixed or not because I am not walking down the aisle with my chest all over the place and I'm not giving up this dress."

Right now was not the best time to try to get other solutions to the problems Brianna saw in what was going on. This is what Emily would consider to be one of her sister's bridezilla moments. The tame version of it, of course. Emily has seen worse over the last few days.

One of the women that were there, took a look at the dress and took some measurements. After doing so, she adjusted the dress and made some notes on her notepad before letting Brianna take the dress back off. Once Brianna came out of the dressing room, she made her way to her seat and grabbed on to the chair when she felt nauseous again. She wasn't sure if she was going to have to take another bathroom break or if she was going to be okay for another while longer. Emily looked at her and asked with her eyes if she was okay. Brianna just gave her a small smile and nodded before drinking some of her water.

"You okay there?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine." Brianna replied with a soft smile. "I was just thinking about something."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and knew that wasn't the truth. She knew deep down what the reason was. Elizabeth could see it in Brianna's eyes but decided to say nothing. Meanwhile, Roman was with Dean, his cousins and Brianna's father at the dress fitting as well as with his own father and Paul. They were having a good time laughing and talking about random guy things until Brianna came into Roman's mind. It wasn't unusual for him to always think about her.

"Has anyone noticed anything different with Brianna? Like anything in general?" Asked Roman.

"She doesn't seem to have much of an appetite lately." Dean replied. "And she's been going to the bathroom quite a bit. That could be because she drinks quite a bit of water."

Roman thought for a moment and looked over at her father who was thinking. "I don't know. She doesn't act differently around me. The only things that I've noticed are what Dean said. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to pry into her life but I really am starting to wonder if she's okay."

"Do you really think that there could be something really wrong with her and she's not telling any of us?" Asked Roman, growing concerned.

"It could be a possibility." Paul answered. "Maybe Brianna doesn't want anybody to worry about her or it could be that there really isn't anything wrong with her."

Later that day, Brianna made her way to the bathroom when she had the urge to go and took the pregnancy tests with her that she had gotten earlier in the day with Emily. She had gotten two to make sure of the results before making an appointment for the doctor. Emily took the hint that her sister had given her and went with her. They closed the bedroom doors behind them as Brianna went into the bathroom. While Emily waited outside, Brianna took out both tests and read the instructions. After doing what she was supposed to, she washed her hands and allowed Emily to come in.

Before Brianna could even say anything, she found herself quickly going back to the toilet to throw up. It had been an intense few days with the vomiting that she was experiencing and hoped that it would go away soon or at least loosen up a bit. Flushing the toilet, she washed her mouth thoroughly and tried to take some deep breathes when she finished. When the alarm on her phone went off, she knew that it was time to check the results of both pregnancy tests.

"Remember, two lines mean that it's positive." Emily said, reading the instructions on both boxes.

Brianna picked up one of the sticks and read it. She blinked a few times as if her vision was playing tricks on her because she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Picking up the second stick, Brianna saw that it held the same results. Looking up at Emily, tears filled her eyes as she held both sticks in her hands.

"Bri, what is it?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Replied Brianna. "I'm pregnant."

Emily's eyes widened as she walked over to Brianna to look at the tests. Seeing that there were two lines on both tests and then looking back at the boxes, her little sister was indeed pregnant.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant." Emily said as she dropped the boxes and hugged Brianna.

Brianna's arms wrapped around her older sister as tears streamed down her face. Pulling back, Emily wiped the tears from her sister's eyes as she looked back down at her pregnancy tests. After trying to slow down to pay attention to what was going on with her, she tried to put the pieces together and when she finally did, Brianna knew that this had to be a reason.

"I have to make an appointment to confirm this." Brianna said after drying up her tears. "I want to know for sure that everything's okay and that this is really happening. I'm still in shock right now with this."

"Are you going to wait until after you go to the appointment to tell Roman?" Asked Emily.

"No, I'll tell him after the ceremony next week." Brianna replied. "Maybe during our honeymoon. I want him to come with me but I'm going to make the appointment tomorrow morning anyways to see how soon I can get checked."

Emily was about to put the boxes in the small trash can that was in the bathroom but Brianna stopped her right before it went into the bag.

"Why not?" Asked Emily.

"If Roman stays in my room tonight, he'll see it." Brianna replied. "I'm not telling him until after the ceremony."

"Good point." Emily said. "I have a small plastic bag in my room that's dark enough to cover the lettering on it. We can use that and throw it away in the garbage downstairs."

Brianna agreed and followed her sister to her room where she began to look for the bag. When it was found, she saw that it was black and small but large enough to fit the two boxes in.

"Are you going to keep the sticks?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, just in case I need them for the appointment or something." Brianna replied. "I hid it in my room."

Emily tied up the bag and walked beside Brianna downstairs to the kitchen. They hid it in the trash can and washed their hands and cleared their throat when the cooks came into the kitchen.

"Do you girls need anything?" Asked one of them.

"We were just looking for something to drink." Emily replied with a smile. "We're okay, thank you."

As they walked out into the dining room and then into the hallways, they shared another hug. Brianna was really happy about finding out that she was pregnant. Her and Roman knew that there was a possibility that it would happen because they were almost always having sex and they rarely ever used protection to keep a pregnancy from happening. She's just surprised that it took this long to happen.

"At least we know now why you've been so quick to act on what you don't like lately." Emily said before they walked into the living room.

"It's going to happen more frequently, isn't it?" Brianna asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. But if you're like this now during a wedding, imagine with everything else you're doing. I'm definitely feeling bad for everyone that does something wrong while you're pregnant."

Brianna giggled and shook her head. "I am not that bad."

"You're trying to be funny?" Emily asked jokingly. "When you're _not _pregnant, you're fine. It takes longer to make you unhappy and you're a hell of a lot calmer. Now that you are pregnant, it gives obvious reason for why you're so much quicker to react. Geez, I won't be surprised if your kid turns out with a temper."

"Hey." Brianna said as she pouted at her older sister.

"I'm joking on that last part." Emily quickly replied as she hugged her sister again.

They walked into the living room and greeted everybody when they did. Roman smiled when he saw his future wife come in and sit next to him after she hugged her father and greeted Roman's family. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to rest her head on his chest as she wrapped an arm around his stomach.

"I love you." He whispered against her hair as he gave her head a kiss.

"I love you, too." Brianna whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They pressed their noses against each others and shared a smile.

"You two ready for the big day next week?" Asked Roman's father.

"Yes." Brianna replied. "I'm ready for it to be here already. I want to marry this man."

Roman smiled happily and felt her snuggle closer to him. "I'm ready to marry this woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I truly believe that she's the love of my life."

Brianna smiled sweetly and felt butterflies in her stomach. This was truly the man that she is supposed to be with for the rest of her life.

**A/N: Now that Brianna is pregnant, what do you think everybody else's reactions will be? Do you think her mother knew that Brianna was pregnant before Brianna herself knew? What did you think about Brianna's bridezilla moment? Could the emotions and hormones that come with pregnancy have been playing a part in how easily Brianna reacts to something she doesn't like? What do you think about Emily and Brianna's relationship now? Have they come a long way since Brianna came back to England? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to Alexandria M, jessica619, Alisi824, justkimmy, 'Guest', J. Michelle93, Roman'sGirl for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

The big day has arrived and everybody was getting ready, putting things in place at the church. Roman was in a room in the palace with his father, Brianna's father, his twin cousins and Dean. They were all getting dressed after getting their haircuts and Roman was starting to get nervous when he looked at the time and saw that it was getting closer to the moment where he would see Brianna walking down the aisle to him.

"Guys, we have to finish up here." Said Paul when he came into the room. "We have to start going to the church and they're a lot of traffic out there because of the crowds of people lining up to see all of this. We're going to have to follow security and police to get to Westminster Cathedral without a problem."

They all put on their suits while Mr. Alexander fixed his and the medals and pins that he proudly wore from his days in the army. Following him out of the room after getting everything together, they walked out and got into a limo, one by one. The limo had the British flags in the front on each side and were parked behind police cars and security. They knew that the majority of the security was set up for Mr. Alexander, though some of them were for Roman and his family as well.

"Where's Brianna?" Asked Roman when Paul got into the limo last.

"She's getting ready with her mother and the rest of the ladies." Paul replied. "I believe that they're with the Duchess of Cambridge, getting ready. I'll be in contact with them to make sure that they're aware of what's going on."

"Will there be security with them?" Asked Jey.

Paul nodded. "And probably a lot more because you have Brianna, Emily _and _the Queen all arriving at the church together. The Queen will rip my head off if there's not enough security with them."

"So you're in charge of the security for the family?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yes, sir." Paul replied. "I have been for almost all of the 20 plus years that I've been with the family."

As the car began to move, Roman looked out the window and immediately saw what Paul was talking about a few minutes into the ride. A sea of people were lining up the streets to see the arrival of Brianna, Emily, their parents and the guy that was set to marry one of England's princesses. There were hundreds of more policeman and guards to make sure that the crowds didn't get rowdy and escape to an area that they weren't supposed to. When they finally got to the church, there were even more people who were said to have been there since late last night to get a front row view of everybody arriving at the church where the Queen herself had gotten married over 30 years prior.

One by one, the men got out of the car with Roman getting out last and walking side by side with his father. Awaiting their signal to go into the church, there were flashes going off like crazy of Mr. Alexander, Roman and his groomsmen. His sister was going to be coming in with her kids and his mother, right before Brianna was to get to the church. Roman shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around a bit with his neatly ironed black and white suit with his black dress shoes and his hair neatly slicked back into a bun.

"Nervous?" Asked Mr. Alexander.

"Like crazy." Roman replied as the man walked up to him. "Is it supposed to feel like this?"

Mr. Alexander smiled. "It's normal. Just as long as it doesn't give you cold feet."

"It won't." Roman said. "She's it for me and I'm not putting this off. It's something that I've been looking forward to for a while and the day's finally here. I'm not backing out now."

"Guys, it's time to go in." Paul said when he came out. Roman let out a deep breathe and walked in with the rest of the guys.

"I'm walking down the aisle with her, so I have to stay behind." Said Mr. Alexander when Roman quickly looked back. "You're going to be okay. Now go."

Roman quickly reached Dean and continued to walk down the aisle as everyone looked on with smiles on their faces. Meanwhile, outside was two cars that arrived in between what looked like dozens of guards surrounding them.

One by one, they all came out of the cars with Roman's mother, sister and nieces and nephews out first and quickly into the church to grab their seats. Next was the bridesmaids with the Queen coming out behind them. It was the first time since her cancer diagnoses, making a public appearance and she looked better than what people had expected. She had gained some weight well as regained some of her physical strength. Because of the chemotherapy that she was still receiving, her hair had yet to grow back so she wore a long, black wig that was neatly straightened out with a hat on to keep it from showing that it wasn't her real hair.

Emily then came out with her hair up in an elegant bun with twists and curls. The last person out of the limo was the woman that everyone was waiting for. Brianna came out in a white Versaci wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline and silk covering every inch of the dress. It slimmed her figure from the waist up and was like a ballgown from the waist down with a train in the back. White diamonds softly rested at her still slim waist and on her veil that sat neatly on top of her long, raven black hair that was partially up with twists and curls cascading down her back with the rest of her hair.

Brianna had something old and something blue in her earrings and the crown holding her veil with them being from her mother and grandmother. Something new in her bracelet and something borrowed with her necklace. The crowd went a little crazier than what security would have wanted at the sight of Brianna but they managed to the people under control.

Walking into the church, the doors were closed behind them as Brianna walked into her father's arms as he stood there waiting for them to arrive. The bridesmaids and the maid oh honor made their way into place while Brianna rounded up the back with her parents. Suddenly feeling nauseous again, Brianna softly placed her hand on her stomach and breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Her mother whispered.

"I'm just nervous." Brianna replied. She still hasn't told anybody other than Emily and wanted to wait until after a doctor confirmed her pregnancy to share the news. The nausea went away just as the doors opened to let the bridesmaids in. The door quickly closed when Emily walked out. When everyone was in there place, the piano and soft singing began to echo throughout the church letting everyone know that it was time.

"You look beautiful." Said Brianna's father as he looked at her with loving eyes.

"Thank you." She replied with a big smile on her face.

As the doors opened once more, with the Queen and her husband on their daughter's arms. Her grey eyes immediately went looking for Roman and found him within a few seconds as they inched closer to the alter. They shared a smile as Brianna got closer to him. For Roman, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire church, hell in the entire world. To him, she was breathtakingly beautiful both inside and out and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now, marrying the love of his life. Once everyone is seated, the Archbishop begins after the reverend gives a short sermon of his own.

"Roman Reigns, wilt thou have this woman as thy wedded wife to live in the holy estate of Matrimony?" He asked.

"I will." Roman replied.

"Brianna Katherine Alexander, wilt thou have this man as thy husband to live in the holy estate of matrimony?" He asked.

"I will." Brianna replied.

He smiled. "Who giveth this woman away to marry this man?"

"I do." Her father replied. "Michael Ethan Alexander. Prince of England."

They shared a hug as tears filled their eyes. Roman takes Brianna's right hand and repeats after the Archbishop before adding his own vows.

"I, Roman Reigns, take thee, Brianna Katherine, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. I have loved you since the first say that we met. I still love you and I always will with my whole heart. I will honor, respect and protect you for all the days of my life and I will never let you go. You have taught me how to love again and you gave me hope when I was about to give up on love. I promise to always love you to always give you my heart. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to ever find out. You make me want to become a better man and I will do anything for you."

With a smile and tears in her eyes, she said her vows. "I, Brianna Katherine, take thee, Roman, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer. For better or for worse, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me the happiest that I have ever been. I'm giving you all of me and all of my heart. I promise to take care of you and all of your heart. I will stand by your side and support you in what you do. I love you now and I always will."

The Archbishop blessed the rings and gave one to Roman. Placing a slender platinum band on Brianna's finger, Roman looked into her gray eyes and saw the softness in them that he has seen so many time. The same grey eyes that he sees every morning when he wakes up and the last ones he sees before falling asleep.

"With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Brianna placed the platinum band on Roman's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Says the Archbishop and the Reverend after they were blessed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Roman and Brianna both smile as he took her into his arms and captured her lips for a soft and sweet kiss full of desire and love. The sound of everyone clapping and cheering got them to pull away but she stayed comfortably in his arms. As all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to make their way out of the church, Roman and Brianna rounded up the back and came out last.

The crowd cheered and took pictures of everyone and everything that was there. When the Queen, her husband and Roman's family came out, even more pictures. A carriage arrived with two horses and Roman got on first to help Brianna get up on the carriage. Roman looked over at his new wife and lingerer his gaze.

"I love you." She told him with a smile.

"I love you, too." Roman replied with the biggest smile he ever gave her.

There was an unseen passion in their eyes that came with a new matrimony between them. They shared a passionate kiss and heard the crowd cheer but didn't care much because of the kiss that they wanted to share. Feeling the carriage beginning to move, they pulled away seeing that they were surrounded by security and police men.

They were taken to another area to take the family portrait with Brianna and Roman's families together. Afterwards, they went out to the balcony with their families for more pictures from the public and the media. The new couple shared a few kisses and looks that only them two understood.

Once that was done and over with, they went back to the palace to change for the wedding reception at the Chelsea Physic Garden. It had a capacity of 400 which was large enough for the over 300 guests that were attending the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome at this time, our guests of honor this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Reigns!" Announced the Dj.

The couple came in through the doors to family and friends holding hands and with big smiles on their faces. Roman changes into a grey dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes while Brianna wore another Versaci gown. It was white with a small slit on the bottom with matching heels and diamonds in the slightest amount that complimented the outfit. The dress had hints of blue and gold to go with the colors of the wedding as her long hair was out in looser curls.

They sat down in the center of everything at a small table with a chair, big enough for two and a heart shape back. Brianna and Roman shared a few kisses before watching the food being bought out. A hint of nausea quickly filled her body and she hoped to be able to keep things down.

"Would you like some wine?" Asked one of the servers that were offering drinks.

"No, thank you." Brianna replied with a smile after Roman took some in his wine glass.

"I thought you would like some." Roman said. "That's your favorite wine."

Brianna looked at him and softly smiled as she became nervous. "I know it is but I was thinking about how to tell you this because its something that is going to change our lives in a good way."

"Is everything okay, Bri?" Roman asked as he looked on curiously.

"Roman, I'm pregnant." She replied softly.

His face filled with surprise and then quickly filling with joy. "You're pregnant?"

Brianna nodded. "I found out last week but I wanted to wait until today to tell you. I have to go to the doctor of course to confirm it and to get checked out though when I called to make an appointment, they didn't have space available until the day after we come back from our honeymoon. Will you come with me?"

"Absolutely." Roman quickly replied as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Brianna smiled against his lips when he felt his hand on her stomach before he pulled his lips away with his hand still on her tummy. "I want to see this little person that we've created."

She grinned and kissed him again. "That could explain why I've been so strict lately. My hormones are all over the place."

Roman chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I guess I have to prepare myself for that, don't I?"

"Maybe." Brianna replied softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Roman replied before capturing each other's lips for a soft kiss.

After dinner, the lights slightly dimmed as everyone went back to their seats after another dance that was just finished. The Dj lowered the volume on the music low enough so that he can speak to everyone.

"I believe that it is time for some toasts." He said as they all looked around to see Dean and Paul standing up and coming over to where Roman and Brianna were after grabbing a microphone.

"First off, I wanted to say congratulations to the both of you." Said Dean and smiled when the couple thanked him. "When Roman and I first met Brianna, the two of us had been here for slightly over eight years." Dean started off. "He was the first person that I ever met here in England after what felt like forever being in another country all by myself. We skipped the friendship part and went straight to being brothers and we've been like such ever since, experiencing everything together. Roman and I just have this connection that we just can't explain. A connection that bought us together and have kept us together ever since. I almost thought that he gave up on love until the day that we first met you, Brianna. The look in his eyes when he first saw you let me know that he was hooked and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. You're a good influence on him and I can only see him doing great things with the love and support that you give him, Brianna. Take good care of my brother because I truly care about him and Roman, I want you to know that I'll always have your back, no matter what."

Roman stood up and shared a manly hug with Dean before having the microphone go to Paul. Roman sat back down and wrapped an arm around Brianna's waist, placing part of his hand on her stomach when she moved closer to him.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I'm very happy for the two of you and you two deserve each other very much." Paul said. "I first met Brianna when she was just 2 or 3 years old, around there." Paul started. "She was this tiny little person who loved to run around and play with her dolls and who always gave me the biggest smile that she could give me. She would look at me with her big grey eyes and I knew that there was something in her that would have her achieve great things in life. I know we've missed out on a few years of her life, but looking at her now, I'm grateful to say that I've been a part of her life. I look at her now and I see a beautiful young business woman with two degrees and a mind that makes her so knowledgeable of the things that she sets her mind to accomplish. When I met Roman, I automatically knew that he was a good guy and I saw that he was great at what he does. Seeing the two of them together makes me happy because you look at them and can see the love that they have for each other. Roman, I want you to take care of her. Brianna's not a little girl anymore but we hold her very dear to our hearts. Congratulations, you two."

Paul and Roman shared a hug before Brianna quickly and happily went into his arms that were so familiar to her. Dean and Paul sat down after giving the mic back to the Dj and started talking before Brianna and Roman could sit down.

"At this time, can we have Mr. and Mrs. Reigns take the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife?" He asked.

The couple smiled and held hands until Brianna found herself wrapped in Roman's arms as the music began to play. The song was "This I Promise you" by N'SYNC and it had become the couple's favorite over the last few weeks that they decided that they had to make it their wedding song.

"Can't we leave early?" Asked Roman in her ear.

"Why do you want to leave early?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I want to spend the next two weeks with my wife already." He replied. "And I want to make love to her who just so happens to be the mother of my child."

Brianna smiled at him as they shared a kiss. They were both the happiest that they have been in a long time and they believed that everything that they had been through since coming out about their relationship was for something. It made them stronger and they're better because of it. Over the next two weeks, they went on a cruise through the Caribbean, stopping at Puerto Rico, Jamaica, The Bahamas and Barbados. Of course, because of Brianna's morning sickness, she threw up literally everyday and being on a boat in the middle of the ocean didn't make it easier for her. They spent everyday making love to each other until they no longer physically able to do so and it was the best love making that they have ever had.

After getting back to England after their two week honeymoon, Roman and Brianna were waiting at the doctor's office for Brianna's appointment. The doctor had called them back for the results and today would be the day in where they would be notified of the confirmation of her pregnancy.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Brianna as she looked up at him while she sat on the bed that was in the room.

"Yeah." Roman honestly replied. "I don't know what it's like to be a father, but I'm really glad that I now get to be one."

They shared a kiss until they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Brianna's doctor came into the room and smiled at them as she closed the door behind her. Her name was Dr. Neidhart and she had blonde hair with brown/green eyes.

"How are you doing today, Brianna?" She asked as she sat down on her chair after greeting Roman.

"I'm doing good." Brianna replied. "This throwing up thing is something that I really hate though."

Dr. Neidhart smiled. "Well, after looking at your symptoms, your last menstrual cycle and your test results, we can officially confirm that you are indeed pregnant."

Brianna and Roman grinned and shared another kiss before turning their attention back to the doctor. "Looking at your last menstrual cycle, I want to say that you are actually 8 weeks pregnant. What I'm going to do is an internal sonogram and it's when we use a Doppler inside of you so that we can get accurate measurements of the baby and get a more accurate due date for you okay?"

She agreed and laid back on the bed after it was fixed and held on tightly to Roman's hand after the lights were turned down. She quickly hissed and squeezed Roman's hand when the Doppler went inside.

"You have to relax your body, okay?" Said the doctor. "I know it's uncomfortable, but you have to try to relax for me okay?"

Brianna slowly relaxed her body, even though she felt uncomfortable. After a few minutes, they saw Dr. Neidhart smiling.

"By the measurements that I'm getting, I will say that your due date is December 21." The doctor announced. "Would you like to see your little bundle of joy?"

The couple quickly agreed and saw the doctor turn the screen towards them after a few minutes. "If you look here, you'll be able to see it. It's still tiny but you could see it."

"Aww!" Brianna happily exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. "Roman, look! It's our baby!"

The doctor pointed at the part of the screen that the fetus was on and drew a circle around it with the mouse to help point it out. Roman felt a lump in his throat realizing that it was his baby that he was looking at on the screen.

"It's so tiny!" Roman exclaimed. "Is it supposed to be that tiny? It looks like a peanut."

"She's only eight weeks pregnant, Roman." Dr. Neidhart replied with a smile. "It's okay for the fetus to be that small at eight weeks. The measurements are all normal, so it's growing perfectly so far."

"When can we know what we're going to have?" Asked Roman.

"You'll be able to know when Brianna's about 18 to 20 weeks pregnant." She replied. "So at about four and a half to five months. If the baby cooperates, we'll be able to see what the gender will be."

"I read something about 12 weeks but what is that all about?" Asked Brianna.

"That's when your pregnancy starts to show." The doctor replied. "At this point, it's also possible to see the baby a bit better because of how much it's formed. The organs, muscles, bones and sex organs are in place and are well developed. The heartbeat though is the first thing that we'll look for at the 12 week appointment."

They were both excited to hear the heartbeat and knew that it was only four more weeks until they were able to hear it. They asked for plenty of pictures so that Roman could send some to his family back in the States. They texted Emily and Dean to get Paul in the living room with her parents for when they got home so that they can share the news.

When they got home, they went straight to the living room after Roman had quickly called his parents to tell them the good news and promised to send them some pictures of the sonogram. They went in holding handns until Roman placed a hand on her waist. Everyone looked at them wondering what was going on until Brianna took out the pictures and handed some around.

"Is this what I think it is?" Asked Mr. Alexander as he took a good, long look at the pictures.

"I'm pregnant." Brianna said nervously, wondering how her parents would react.

"So we're having a little one running around soon?" Asked Paul with a smile on his face.

"Yup." Roman replied proudly. "Brianna's eight weeks along and we're due December 21 but we won't know what the gender's going to be until she's 18 to 20 weeks."

"If the baby isn't stubborn." Brianna added with a smile. "The baby needs to show us what it's going to be when the time comes."

Everybody congratulated the couple, including Brianna's father.

"You're not upset?" She asked him when he pulled away from their hug.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked. "You're giving me a grandchild, Bri. I'm very happy."

Brianna smiled happily and gave him another hug as her mother walked up to them with a knowing smile as they shared a hug of their own.

"You knew, didn't you?" Brianna whispered in her mother's ear.

Elizabeth nodded. "The frequent trips to the bathroom. The mood changes. Going from 0 to 60 in three seconds over something that won't usually bother you. You look different and it's not because you had your hair up."

Brianna was happier than she had ever been and she couldn't wait until this little bundle of joy that she was carrying inside of her, came into this world. What she didn't know was the process that had already been started for the next Queen of England. Her mother's health was improving and getting better with each week that passed. But if she was still unable to perform a lot of her duties as Queen, someone would have to take the throne in case she had no other choice but to give it up due to health reasons.

**A/N: Do you think that the new married couple would be able to keep the pregnancy as stress free as possible with the media if they were to find out? After one of England's most publicized weddings, do you think that the public would want to see even more of the couple that keeps from the public eye as much as they do? Do you think Elizabeth would have to eventually give up the throne or will she be able to keep her duties even though her health is greatly improving? Will this affect Brianna's pregnancy if she takes on the responsibility, if that were to happen?  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to jessica619, Alexandria M, Alisi824,The Reign Of Maddox, justkimmy, and J. Michelle93 for reviewing :)**

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations used are for story purposes only.**

"You okay, my love?" Roman asked Brianna as she walked out of the car as some of her and Paige's men opened the gates to one of their stores. It was Brianna's turn to go visit their other store today, but there were a few things that she had to do first before going.

"I'm okay." Brianna replied as she held on to her stomach. The morning sickness continued though she wondered why they call it morning sickness when you feel sick at all times of the day. They have kept the pregnancy a secret from the media for fear of the stress that it could bring and for pressure that the media could give the expecting couple for information.

Papparazzi were already there to get pictures of the newly married couple, she and Paige quickly went in with the rest of guards behind them. Their employees began to arrive a few minutes later and began their work after clocking on while Brianna found herself vomiting once again in her bathroom. Once she came out after washing her mouth as thoroughly, she saw Paige in her office.

"I guess you're not feeling any better?" She asked in a soft voice. Brianna shook her head as she sat down at her desk. "You want some crackers?"

Thinking for a moment, Brianna took some crackers and slowly ate them, not wanting to throw it back up. "My hormones are out of it. I started crying last night for no reason and I feel bad for Roman because I can't help it."

"But he understands that it's because of the pregnancy." Paige said. "Are you going to tell the media?"

"We don't want to, but eventually they're going to find out." Brianna replied as she drank sone water. "If we do decide to say something while I'm still pregnant, it won't be until after I make 12 weeks. A hell of a long time after I do. Media these days are so relentless to get what they want and I have enough on my plate to worry about."

"You and Roman are moving, right?" Paige asked.

Brianna nodded. "We found a place and we are hoping to get everything done this week so that we can focus on getting the nursery ready for the baby after the 12 week appointment which is next week."

"You're already starting to show a little." Said Paige with a smile.

She looked down and smiled at her growing tummy. "I'm very happy. I hope it's a girl but regardless of what it is, I just hope that it is healthy."

"What's this thing going on with your mum by the way?" Asked Paige. "There's rumors going around that she'll give up the throne but I wanted to hear it from you because you know that 99% of what the media says these days aren't true."

"Mum's not giving up the crown." Brianna replied. "At least not for now, but she is considering it. Even though her health is getting better, there's a lot of things that she has to miss out on because she's sick. There's also things that she can't do because she has to put her chemotherapy first before her duties."

"So you have to take on those responsibilities until your mum gets better so that she can take over again." Paige finished.

Brianna nodded and put the crackers back in the small bag that it came in before sitting back in her seat. "That doesn't mean that she's going to give up her rights, but with her still being sick, she just can't fully commit right now to what needs to be done on her end as Queen."

"Does that mean that you're the one that's going to be next when the time comes where she's no longer Queen?" Asked Paige. "Or does that go to Emily?"

"To me." Brianna replied. "Emily is giving up her rights and handing them over to me. So I'll be your next Queen."

Paige's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. "I'm friends with the next Queen? You're kidding me! Seriously though, are you going to be okay with taking over?"

Brianna laughed and shook her head. "I'm preparing myself for it as best as I can. I know it's not going to be easy, but I think I'll be okay. Emily is said to make the announcement in a few weeks."

After a few more minutes, Paige went back to her office while Brianna finished up a few things before she went downstairs to check on what was going on downstairs. Greeting a few people, she made her way to the cash registers to help out. There she saw the young girl that she had hired months ago after her mother came in looking for her.

"Can I work at the new store?" She asked.

"What's wrong with working at this one?" Brianna asked as she closed the register after ringing up a customer.

"Nothing, but I want to get experience working with different clients." Jessica told her.

Brianna looked at her arched her eyebrow. "What about schooling? That other store is a lot farther from your school. You know how I am about lateness and I'm not going to deal with your mother everyday because you're late."

"I'm not in school so you don't have to worry about me being late." She told Brianna.

She thought for a moment as she took care of another customer. "Since you're not in school because you're on summer vacation, I'll send you over to the other store. But I'm going to tell you this: once you start school again, you're going to stay at the store closest to your school. Just like in here, I will not tolerate lateness at any of my stores. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Jessica replied quickly before getting back to work.

Brianna walked around a bit before looking at the time and remembering that she had to be at the other store in an hour. Going upstairs, she went to her office and closed the door behind her and closing her curtains. Just as she almost finished making sure that she had everything that she needed, someone knocked at the door causing Brianna to look up and see Roman poking his head in.

"Hey, you." Brianna said with a smile as he walked in the closed the door behind him.

"Hey beautiful." Roman told her with a smile as he gave her a soft kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How you feeling?"

Brianna pouted as her arms rested around his neck. "I feel horrible. I'm tired and then I feel like crying and I can't stop feeling sick."

"Why do you feel like crying? Do I need to beat somebody up for you?" Roman asked looking at her after kissing her forehead.

"No." Brianna giggled. "I don't know why. I just want to cry and I just want you."

Roman tightened his arms around her as she dug her face into his neck. He softly placed a hand on her growing belly and smiled. Taking her hands in his, he took her over to the couch that she had in her office and sat down. Right before Brianna took a seat, Roman stood her in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed the side of his head on her tummy.

"Can you hear me yet?" Roman asked her stomach as he placed his ear to it again. Brianna grinned happily realizing that he was trying to talk to the baby as her hands softly played with his hair. "I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I'm your dad and I can't wait to meet you. I know it's going to be a while before you get here, but when you do, you're really going to like your mommy. She's very beautiful. We both love you already little baby."

He gave her belly soft kisses when he pulled up her shirt, giving his wife numerous butterflies in her stomach when he did. Sitting down next to him after fixing her shirt, Brianna put herself in his arms as she closed her eyes almost falling into a deep sleep within a matter of a few minutes before Roman woke her up with kisses.

"We have to get you to the other store, sweetheart." He told her softly, hearing her whimper quietly wanting to sleep.

Brianna forced herself to get up and finished getting ready before leaving. Of course, the paparazzi were all over her and Roman as usual since their wedding while they walked out and into the car. A lot of them wanted to catch a glimpse of Dean because of his relationship with Emily. Roman had gotten a lot more protective of her and held on tightly to her waist as he protectively stood near her fighting off those that were trying to get closer to her than what was acceptable to them.

When they got to the next store about 25 minutes later and were met by media and paparazzi once again. Several more guards surrounded Brianna as she came out of the car from the heightened security that was put in place for her and Roman when they got married, but was then replaced with a more stricter policy and even more guards when it was learned that Brianna is expecting.

Paul had hired some of the best guards for the two of them after months upon months of putting the new guards through tests upon tests and putting them through constant background and financial checks to make sure that they were more than qualified for the job as well as strict training after getting hired. Now that Brianna and Roman were moving into their own place, they didn't have the luxury of having Paul always around even though he would be in charge of the new guards as well.

"Mrs. Reigns, it's a pleasure to have you here." Said the woman who was put in charge of the place for when Paige and Brianna were unable to physically be there.

"It's a pleasure to be here." She replied with a smile while shaking her hand, before she began to walk around to look at the place. "How are things going here? I know it's been a while since I've been able to come here."

The woman, Ms. Aj Lee, quickly reached up to Brianna and walked beside her. Aj Lee was a short and petite woman, standing at only 5 foot 2 and weighing, probably no more than 100 pounds making anybody bigger than her look like a giant. She had long brown hair with brown eyes and wore glasses when she wasn't wearing contacts.

"It's been going really excellent here." She replied proudly. "There has been an increase in customers and revenue in the past few weeks."

"That's good." Brianna simply replied as she continued to look around and waved her fingers with a smile at a few girls who were taking pictures. Aj was always nervous to have her come around, more than Paige, because of how difficult it was at times to please the Princess and because of how strict she could be at times. "It's very clean and well lit. I like the atmosphere you have going on around here. Can we go talk in your office about a few more things?"

Aj quickly agreed and led her to her office upstairs on the second floor. It was similar to Brianna's office in the main store, but the colors and the placing of the furniture were different. After closing the door and taking a seat across from each other, Brianna looked at her phone and saw a message from Roman making her smile immediately.

_'I love you, beautiful.' Roman _

_'I love you, too handsome.' Bri _

"So how's security here?" She asked Aj after crossing her long legs and rested her chin on her fingers. "Are the security cameras working properly? What about the guards?"

"We have guards here everyday that the store is open and for every shift that's here." Aj replied. "They have been properly trained and they just finished taking their re-certification for CPR and for their license for their right to be armed. All of those are put in a safe place with their copies. The cameras are working perfectly and their located in and around the premises."

"Can I see the cameras on the screen?" Brianna asked. When she looked at the Princess, Brianna arched her eyebrows. "You do have the cameras connected properly, correct? Paige and I made sure that they were when they were first put in before opening the store. What's wrong with the cameras?"

"N-nothing, Mrs. Reigns. I'll pull up the cameras right now." Said Aj quickly, as she looked onto her computer and then to the television that was in her office. Each camera shot appeared a few moments later and everything seemed to be working properly.

After a few more minutes, they both walked out of the office and into the rest of the floor to see everyone who was working on that floor. As they turned a corner, Brianna spotted Wade Barrett. He was the guy who her mother forced Emily to date over two years ago when Emily and Dean broke up. They got engaged but ended their engagement a while afterwards when Emily admitted what had happened between her and Dean, and saying that they were going in two completely different directions in their lives after confirming that her and Wade were no longer together. But she and Emily knew the real reasons for why they broke it off.

"Mrs. Reigns." He said with a soft smile as he looked at her ring. "I didn't know you were coming here today. It's nice to see you here."

Brianna have him a small smile. "I didn't expect to see you here either. Nice to see you, too. You're here because?"

"I have a friend who works here." He replied. "I heard about when the store was going to open and so I told him about the job openings that you and your business partner had to see if he could get hired. He was in dire need of a job. Just helping out a friend."

"That's still not telling me why you're here." Brianna told him with a small smile. "Ms. Aj, why is Mr. Barrett here? Does he work here?"

"No, um, he was just visiting a friend." She replied. "He will be leaving shortly."

"I can't be here to see a friend?" Wade asked.

Brianna arched her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Don't put words in my mouth. And two, I can make sure that you're never allowed in here again, regardless of who your friend is. Don't try me."

Wade kept quiet, not wanting to risk anything bad happening. He wasn't going to push his luck with her. For some reason, Brianna didn't trust him at all. There was something about the man that told her to be careful with him and she didn't like the feeling. Wanting to get out of the situation, she found a random excuse to get away and found her way to Roman who wasn't too far away.

**_One week later..._**

"How are you today?" Asked Dr. Neidhart asked Brianna when she walked into the room.

The two were there for the appointment for baby. "I'm good, just a bit tired. The morning sickness is starting to go away, little by little over the last few days."

"That's good." The doctor replied with a smile. "Any questions or concerns before we start?"

"Can we hear the heartbeat today?" Roman asked with hope in his voice. They truly wanted to hear the heartbeat and were anxiously waiting to hear it.

"That's the first thing that we'll look for." She replied. "After that, we'll do a sonogram and get the baby's measurements to see how it's growing and hopefully it cooperates and lets us see it's cute little self."

After getting a few more things prepared, Brianna and Roman held hands after the lights were turned down. Dr. Neidhart put a small amount of cold jelly on Brianna's stomach and began to move around the instrument that was used to allow them to hear the heartbeat after applying some pressure. A few moments later, a loud heartbeat came sounding away.

"There we go." The doctor said with a big smile. "Strong, and normal. Just how I like to hear it."

Tears ran down both Roman and Brianna's faces when they heard it. They shared a soft kiss before looking back at the screen as the heartbeat continued to go on overwhelming the couple with joy. Dr. Neidhart cleaned off some of the jelly from Brianna's stomach before putting on a little more for the sonogram.

"Are you ready to see the baby?" She asked.

"Yes." The couple replied as they continued to hold hands. Roman stroked Brianna's hand with his thumb before kissing it.

The baby appeared on the screen a few seconds later Brianna gasped at how different it looked from the last appointment. "It is starting to look so real. Oh my God, Roman look!"

"That's our baby!" Roman exclaimed proudly as he looked on as the doctor checked for the fetus' measurements and to make sure that the baby was okay. After printing out some pictures for them, she cleaned Brianna up and turned on the lights as Roman helped her sit up after she fixed her shirt. "Can the baby hear yet?"

"It won't officially be able to hear until it's at 16 to 18 weeks along." Dr. Neidhart replied. "So you have about 4 to 6 weeks left for that. But that doesn't mean that you have to stop talking to it until then. Continue to talk to it. Make a bond, a connection with the baby even if it won't be able to hear you for another few weeks. In the meantime, your baby is healthy and growing normally. Brianna, you are at a healthy weight for this far in the pregnancy."

"I still look pretty small." Said Brianna as she looked at her tummy. "I mean, I know it's still early, but yeah."

"Everyone is different when it comes to their pregnancy." The doctor replied. "For you, it has to be factored in that you are pretty tall. So that could be another reason. I'm going to send you to the lab for some blood work to finish making sure that everything is okay."

Once they were finished with the appointment, the doctor left Brianna and Roman in the room after she left. They shared a few kisses before Roman placed his hands on Brianna's stomach.

"Can you make love to me tonight?" She asked him.

"I'll make love to you right now if we could." Roman quickly replied.

She giggled softly and gave him a kiss. "Depending on when we finish here, maybe we can make a quick stop at home and make love before going back out to lunch. I need you."

Roman's lips reached her neck as he place her hand on his member to show her that he needed her too. If they could, she would let him take her right there and then. Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean that her sex drive was any less. In fact, it had gotten higher because of the pregnancy. She wanted him everyday and Roman was more than willing to please her above and beyond and to satisfy her as much as he possibly could.

Forcing themselves to detach from each other, they held hands to the lab and came out within thirty minutes and quickly went home where they spent the next two hours making passionate love to each other. Once they cuddled for a while and showered, they showered and got dressed to go out for lunch.

Their bathroom was almost the size as their bedroom. Their new house had 19 bedrooms with bathrooms in each room and a smaller on in the hallway downstairs. The house had three floors with a kitchen that took up almost half of the first floor with a dining room next to it. The counters in the kitchen were of granite and marble with tile floor and top of the line cooking instruments. It was almost like a paradise for chefs. The living was also on the first floor with plush carpets and sofas with a flat screen television big enough for everyone to enjoy instead of them having to fight to see a small one. The second floor held some of the bedrooms as well as a theater that held 25 people. Each bedroom on the second and third floor had a personality of it's own with different designs and colors to them as well as the furniture in them being placed differently. Brianna and Roman's room was slightly bigger than the rest with the best view in the house of the back. Meanwhile, on the second floor, you also had the office of where everything that had to do with security took place. The cameras were all able to be pulled up and the guards would have access to the views that the cameras would hold. Security would be on every floor of the house, including the third floor with Brianna and Roman. They would take turns alternating, like Paul had them do when Brianna was still living with her parents.

"We're gonna go in through the side entrance when we get there, okay?" Asked Roman as he drove to where they would have lunch for the day.

"Okay." Brianna replied as she sat back in her seat. "Don't forget too, that we have that event coming up soon. The one where Emily's going to announce her rights being given up."

"I remember. I wrote it down." Roman replied as he held her hand while he drove with the other. "Is the little one going to be okay with mommy having to give her attention to everyone else?"

Brianna smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "When it's born, it'll be more important to me than my duties. I'm not going to deny my child my attention. It already has my attention, right baby?"

Roman smiled and gave her a soft kiss when he captured her lips after parking the car. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Brianna replied before sharing another kiss with her husband.

**A/N: What did you think of Roman talking to the baby? Do you think they get more excited about the pregnancy with each day that comes and goes and with each appointment? Do you think it's a good idea that they tightened up security? What did you think about the interaction between Brianna and Wade? How do you think the public will react when they learn of Emily giving up her rights to the crown and passing them down to Brianna? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to jessica619, justkimmy, Alisi824, Alexandria M, RomansGirl, J. Michelle93 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"Aj, why is Wade here again?" Asked Brianna as she walked around the new store. "I thought I told you and security to not let him in."

She walked up to Brianna and noticed three guards with her. Paul had implemented a new rule saying that her guards have to be with her at all times, even at her place of business. He felt that security cameras and the guards being at all entrances and exits weren't enough.

"I'm sorry." Aj replied. "He said he wanted to see his friend."

"Paige and I run own this store and we still make the rules." Brianna replied quickly and quietly enough for only Aj to hear as Brianna towered over her. "If I say that he can't be here, then he's not allowed here. There's no reason for me to have to be repeating myself because the rules can't be followed, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." She quickly replied.

"Now get him out." Brianna said as she walked away with the guards following her as she went back downstairs. She walked past Wade without giving him any attention, even as he looked back to watch her leave the floor.

When he walked up to Aj, he smiled at her and gave her a hug but pulled back when he realized that she wasn't hugging him back. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go." She replied with hesitation. "You're not allowed here."

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed here?" He asked.

Aj sighed and took him to her office before closing the door behind them. "I'm not the one making the decision. It's the Princess making the rules and you being here is getting me in trouble. To her, you're not allowed to be here and she's not going to hire you so that you can be. You know she won't budge for that."

"I need to speak with her then." Wade said. "When her and Paige aren't here, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. She comes around and I can't all of a sudden?"

"Wade, this is their store. Not ours." She calmly told him. "They're allowed to make the rules, not us."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to talk to her anyways."

Getting up, Wade walked out of her office and made a beeline downstairs with Aj hot on his heels, trying to stop him. It wasn't enough though because he got downstairs before she could stop him and watched as he walked up to Brianna. Roman quickly stood in between them with a look on his face that could kill 100 times over, making Wade stop in his tracks and back up a bit as they watched other guards begin to surround her. Roman has made it clear with his actions that he will protect her, no matter what. Another man going anywhere near her is something Roman hesitated in allowing unless it was Dean, Paul and her father. People that were not Wade.

"I just want to talk to her." Wade said as he looked over the men's shoulders and at Brianna who was calmly standing behind them.

Roman looked back at her and saw her nod her head to let him know that it was okay. They followed her upstairs into a private area and away from other ears.

"What do you want, Wade?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Aj told me that I should leave." He replied. "Do you not want me here?"

"What do you think?" Brianna asked. "How many times do I have to say it before you do it? Why am I even repeating myself around here?"

Wade said nothing as he saw the hardness in her grey eyes. "You've been letting things bother you a lot more than what you used to."

"What's your point?" She asked as she fixed her arms to hide her growing belly. These hormones were having her going up and down with her emotions and it was hard for her to not get upset so easily. "Are you going to leave on your own terms or do I have to get someone to help you?"

He hesitated and put his hands in his pockets before leaving. When he got to the staircase, he stopped but kept his back to everybody there.

"Make sure he leaves." Brianna said as she watched a few of her men start walking towards him.

As Brianna turned around, she stopped and quickly leaned against the wall when she felt a sharp kick from the baby. Grabbing her stomach, she didn't realize when Roman looked at her and noticed until he came over to her.

"What's the matter?" He quickly asked as he placed a hand on her tummy and feeling a very active baby.

"It thinks I'm a jungle gym right now." She responded, not wanting him to worry of how much that kick hurt before feeling it calm down.

Later that week, the day of the event came and everybody was getting ready for it. Over at the Queen's palace, things were a bit hectic, making sure that everybody was ready for the night. It was a big night for Emily and Brianna and a night that could change their lives, with just the announcements that they have alone.

"Can somebody please make sure that Brianna's coming?" Asked Emily as she walked around the house with Paul and a few guards. "She's five months pregnant but I don't want to do this announcement without her tonight."

The couple had still not found out the sex of the baby. It had been acting stubborn when Dr. Neidhart performed the sonogram and turned away or put itself in a position to make it difficult to see what it was.

"She's going to come." Paul said. "Brianna's doing the best that she can to be there by your side tonight, okay?"

After becoming pregnant, Brianna and Roman had found themselves being out of the public eye enough to their comfort. Though she was starting to show, she had yet to confirm the pregnancy to the public and it was getting harder and harder to do so with the size of her growing belly. Even though Brianna was small for five months, she still showed a bit.

"Babe, I'm going to start getting ready." Brianna told Roman as she walked into their bedroom. "Even though it starts at 8, we have to be there at least 30 minutes early."

"Okay, I'll start getting ready too." Roman replied when he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing his pregnant wife. "How's our little baby doing?"

She smiled when he started talking to her stomach again and played with hair as he stroked her stomach gently with his fingers.

"It's daddy." Roman continued as he placed a hand on her stomach again. "I love you very much and I can't wait until the next appointment so that mommy and I can see you again. That's our favorite part of the appointment, when we get to see you. I love you very much."

"And it loves you, too. Just like it's mum." Brianna said with a big smile when she felt it starting to move around a bit to the sound of his voice. Her eyes filled with tears feeling the life that Roman and her had created, moving around.

The two shared a few kisses before beginning to get ready for the night's event. There were people there to help Brianna get dressed and to help with hair and makeup, though she made them check on Roman so that he could get the help that he may have wanted. Once they were done, Roman came out of the house in a black suit with black dress pants and his hair slicked back into a neat bun. Brianna quickly followed in a strapless red gown that flowed elegantly against her body with matching red pumps, jewelry fit for a princess and her long hair in a neat and elegant bun.

"How can you walk in those shoes at five months?" Roman asked softly as he helped her get into the car.

"I find a way." Brianna replied. "I put some flats in the back in case I need to change shoes."

Getting in the car and starting it, he let it run to warm up the car and made sure that the guards were in front of them and behind them on the way to the event. This would be the night that Emily would announce her giving up the throne and the night that Brianna would not only accept those rights, but announce with Roman, that they're expecting their first child.

"Are you ready to get some more attention after tonight?" Brianna asked the baby as she rubbed her belly as Roman began to drive with one hand on the wheel and the other holding her hand. She felt light movement and a very light kick and knew that it may have still been awake. "Mommy and daddy are going to protect you though, okay?"

"Are you going to be okay knowing that they're going to be some people inside from the media?" Asked Roman.

Brianna thought for a moment. "I'm never fully okay with the media but people are going to find out anyways. I've been able to keep this pregnancy a secret from them for the last five months. What am I going to tell them when I show up four months from now with a newborn in my arms and who knows how long from now when they see me being crowned as Queen instead of Emily?"

When they got to the event, they saw media and paparazzi in front of the place and so they decided to go around and find another entrance and were able to find one within a few minutes. Parking the car, Roman helped Brianna get out before grabbing her shoes in case she wanted to change them. Holding hands, their fingers intertwined as they went inside and met up with Paul. They greeted him with Brianna giving him a hug and letting him talk to the baby.

"Hi daddy." Brianna said a big smile when they lead her to a private room and she saw him out in the hallway.

"Hey, sweetheart." Replied Mr. Alexander with a smile of his own as they shared a hug. "How's my grandchild? Do we still not know what it's going to be?"

"It's doing good." Brianna replied with a soft smile. "And no we don't. It seems to like playing hide and seek at the appointments when the doctor tries to see what it is."

"Sounds like somebody I know before she was born." Said a female voice from behind. "She always wanted to hide at the appointments."

Brianna turned around and smiled seeing that it was her mother and gave her a hug before greeting Roman. "Hi, mum."

After talking for a few minutes and learning that Emily was hoping for her arrival, Brianna walked quietly into the private room that they would be in and saw her walking around a bit before stopping to look out the window. Sensing that somebody was around, Emily turned around and grinned happily as she squealed in excitement when she saw that her little sister had indeed arrived.

"You're here." Said Emily as they shared a big hug.

"I told you I was coming." Brianna replied with a smile as they pulled away from each other. "I wanted to support you tonight."

Emily gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for being here. And I will support you and Roman in your announcement as well. I'm just glad you're here. I know it's been a rough few weeks for you and so I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it tonight."

At the last doctor's appointment for the baby, Brianna had high blood pressure and was advised to try to stay away from as much stress as she possibly could to avoid high blood pressure. Stress and high blood pressure could be bad for both mother and baby and the doctor made it clear to let Brianna know that before leaving the doctor's office that day. Brianna knew that it was bad for the baby for her to be under so much stress, but she was trying as much as she could to avoid it. It has been harder than she thought with all of the duties that she needed to do.

"I know. But I'm trying." Brianna said as she folded her hands under her belly. "I want the baby to be okay and my child is more important to me than my duties. Roman's been helping me out as much as he can and I thank him for that. After later this week, we'll officially be three months away from our little baby to be in this world. I want it to be okay."

When the event was going to begin, Emily and Brianna were introduced after their parents and stood on the bottom of the grand staircase that went up and split into two separate staircases,. The floor was made of white marble and was clean enough to see a bit of a reflection under the right lighting. Roman stood nearby with Paul and Dean as the girls stood there.

"Good evening everyone." Said Emily. "we hope that everyone is enjoying themselves tonight. There's a few announcements though that Brianna and I have to make."

The girls looked at each other before looking at their parents. They knew that this announcement was something that had to be done, regardless of the size of the crowd.

"The first announcement is this." Emily continued. "After much thinking...long and hard thinking and much consideration about this, I have decided to give up my rights to the throne."

The crowd gasped and whispered quickly about the news. Everyone knew that she was the next heir to the crown and wasn't expecting her to give them up because she never showed any signs to the public that it's what she wanted to do.

"I have thought about this long and hard. It's what is going to be my final decision." Emily said. "I know that it's unexpected, but it's something that I believe is right for me. I have reflected on my life and realized that it's what's best. My reasons for wanting to be Queen were not the right reasons for wanting it. I believe that it should be somebody who deserves it and England deserves someone who's more fit to be their next leader. Someone who has earned that right to be called Queen. That is why, for my next announcement, I am handing my rights over to Brianna."

Everybody looked over at Brianna who had held on to Emily's hand and felt her shaking the entire time. She was nervous and Brianna wouldn't blame her. It wasn't always easy talking to a big crowd and especially about a decision this big that you have made and a decision that would be seen and heard around the world.

"So who's the next Quen going to be?" Asked somebody in the crowd.

"I will be your next Queen." Brianna announced after giving her older sister a comforting squeeze on her hand. "I will accept those rights and be next in line for the crown."

The crowd gasped once again in surprise. They surprisingly clapped and congratulated Brianna on taking on the responsibility of the crown.

"Which leads me to my announcement for you all." Said Brianna as she mouthed Roman's name. He stood by her side and protectively rested his hand on her waist. "Now that I'm going to accept these rights, I'm sure that everyone's going to keep an eye on me wondering when the next heir after me will come."

Roman and Brianna looked at each other as her heart pounded out of her chest. He gave her a reassuring look and kissed her temple before she turned her attention back to the crowd as their curiosity grew.

"We don't have to wait much longer because..." Brianna began to hesitate and eventually decided to just say it before over thinking it as she placed her arms on her stomach in a position to outline her growing belly and slightly turning to the side to show her tummy. "Because I'm pregnant."

The crowd gasped once again in surprise and took pictures from phones and digital cameras and from every other thing they could take pictures from to show that Brianna was pregnant. They eventually began to applaud and cheer, realizing that their next Queen was with child who would now become the next heir after Brianna. She was now carrying the future Queen or King of England and was four months away from giving birth. The people there from the media began writing things down even more and continued to take some pictures. Brianna and Emily's parents joined them until Roman heard Brianna whimper softly as he felt her getting uncomfortable.

"You okay, my love?" Asked Roman.

"I think I'm going to hide for the next four months." Brianna replied quietly.

Roman smiled softly and kissed her lips. "We're in this together, baby. It's us against the world."

"It's us against the world." Brianna repeated with a smile as they shared another soft kiss. "But we're still going to find a median. We need to, I don't care. I want us to have our privacy. It's no longer just for us. It's for our child."

"And we will." Roman said. "We just have to find a way to make that happen. We'll figure something out, Bri."

Hidden in the crowd was Wade Barrett with his friend that was able to get the job at Brianna and Paige's store. He stood at 6 foot 6 and weighed 256 pounds. me was Drew McIntyre and he was from Ayr, was about a year older than Brianna, but he was attractive and smart. He had long blonde hair, and blue eyes with a body and accent that could captivate a lot of females.

"So she's pregnant." Drew said. "What are we going to about this?"

"We'll figure something out." Wade replied. "Seth will get his way and into her life once again."

Drew looked at him. "You know that Seth has a restraining order against him from Brianna. If he violates that, he could go to jail for that."

"Who says that he's the one that has to do the work?" Asked Wade. "We'll figure something out to help Seth."

**_A few days later..._**

"Let's see if it allows us to see what it is." Said Dr. Neidhart after applying some more jelly to Brianna's tummy for their six month appointment.

They had just heard the baby's heartbeat and they were excited to hear that it was strong and normal. The baby showed up a few moments later on the screen. The couple grinned seeing their little baby and how much it had grown since the last visit that they had.

"It has your lips and your mouth." Brianna told Roman.

"It has your nose." He added, pointing out the cute little button nose that the baby had. "It looks like it's yawning. Are you sleepy, baby?"

The doctor looked a little closer and smiled as she clicked on a few things on the keyboard. "It's yawning alright. Everything looks pretty normal. The measurements are normal and it seems to be at the right weight and size for 6 months in the pregnancy. Now let's see what we can find."

The three looked on to see what they could find, and finally after two months of trying to figure out what the gender was going to be, they were finally seeing it perfectly clear.

"Congratulations. Looks like you're going to have a beautiful baby girl." Said the doctor with a smile on her face.

"A girl?" Brianna and Roman asked.

Dr. Neidhart showed them the part that she was looking at, indicating the gender. It was definitely a girl. The doctor took a few pictures of it before they the saw the baby hiding again and only showing her face and her arms as she began to do a sucking motion.

"Aww! Can it suck it's thumb before being born?" Asked Brianna.

"Yes it can." The doctor replied. "Just like it's beginning to do now."

They watched as the baby began to suck on her thumb and curl up a little more before calming down.

"I think she's tired." Said Roman before bending down to Brianna's tummy. "Are you tired princess?"

The baby then started moving around again at the sound of Roman's voice, causing the three to smile.

"She's already a daddy's little girl and she's not due for another three months." Brianna said with a big smile.

"I'm going to spoil her when she's born." Roman said with a big grin. "That's my little girl."

The couple shared a long and soft kiss as Dr. Neidhart finished up with the sonogram and gave them the pictures before helping Brianna sit up.

"There's something that we need to talk about though." The doctor said. "While everything is fine with the baby, your blood pressure came back a little high. Fortunately it's not as high as it was the first time around, because it's gone down. But it's still on the high side and as long as your blood pressure is high, it could put you at risk as well as the baby. You need to get your blood pressure down and into the normal range, Brianna. It can't stay high like this. I'm advising you to stay away from stress as much as you possibly can."

"It's easier said than done, though." Brianna said.

"I know it is." She replied. "But it needs to be done. I know you've been taking on a lot of responsibilities and it's hard to ignore some of them because it has to be done. But you need to do something for this. I don't want you going into early labor because of your stress or your high blood pressure putting the baby in distress. The reason why I'm stressing this so much is because not only do I want you to stay healthy, but for the baby as well. She needs mommy to be okay, too. You need to try. I can't stress that enough."

Brianna nodded and talked to the doctor a few more minutes before she left, leaving the couple alone in the room. Roman stood in front of her and placed his hands on her belly, feeling the baby give a small kick. They shared a few kisses and and smiled at each other.

"Looks like we're going to have to finish preparing for a little girl." Brianna told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That shouldn't be a problem, we already have her room picked out and a lot of the furniture. We just have to finish painting it and set up the furniture."

"I don't mind." Roman replied. "I'm going to see if Dean can come help whenever you're being pulled in a hundred different directions."

She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied with a smile of his own.

**A/N: What do you think about Brianna and Roman having a little girl? Is it true that Roman's going to spoil his daughter when she's born and is she already a daddy's little girl? What did you think about the announcement that Brianna and Emily made at the event? What about Wade and his friend, Drew McIntyre? What do they have up their sleeves to help Seth get what he wants? Will it backfire on the trio or will it cause more problems that will come with serious consequences? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to Alexandria M, jessica619, justkimmy, J. Michelle93, RomansGirl, 'Guest' and Alisi824 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Wade and Drew met up at a local restaurant to meet up with Seth. It had been a while since they have seen him because of everything happening with the Royal family. He wanted to stay out of the spotlight to avoid having people think that he was violating his restraining order. Seth really wanted to lay low for a while to stay out of the spotlight for as long as he could.

"So what are your plans?" He asked the two.

"We were hoping that you would be the one to tell us." Drew replied as they sat at a table that was far from the majority of the people there to avoid having them hear something that would give everything away.

Seth thought for a while as he looked around the restaurant at everything and everyone while they waited for their food. "Have either of you noticed how much security she has on her?"

"It almost seems impossible sometimes to count how many she has with her at all times." Wade told her. "And now that she announced that she'll be next in line instead and that she's also pregnant, I won't be surprised if security tightens up even more."

"How much would you say is around her when you see her if you had to guess?" Asked Seth. "The last time that her and I were in any kind of contact with each other, she would always have at least five guards, including Roman and Dean which made seven. That didn't include the ones that we didn't see."

Wade and Drew thought for a moment before Drew responded. "I would have to say that before the announcement, there were at least 20 to 25 guards with her at all times, including her husband AND including the ones that we may not have seen. After the announcement, there could be a lot more than that at minumum."

"That's more than double from the last time that I saw her in person." Seth replied as he rubbed his chin. "We're going to need to find a way to get around her security."

"And how are we going to do that?" Asked Drew. "Her husband is still a guard and has even more reason now to protect Brianna. She's his wife and she's carrying his child."

Seth sighed and allowed the waiter to put their food on the table when he came with their plates. After making sure that everything was okay, he left, leaving them to their conversation.

"That's the best thing we could do right now." Seth said. "Another thing we could do is that I can try to get back into the good graces of her mother."

"Seth, remember that you still have that restraining order against you and as long as it's the royal family who has that over you, the court will 95 to 100% of the time go with them. They have the power to persuade the court regardless of the situation. We don't know who they know in the legal system." Wade mentioned. "We're not trying to discourage anybody or anything, but we need to look at the facts. You have to be careful on your end because of that order."

They began to eat their food and thought a little more about what could be done.

"Are the two of you able to get any information about her?" Asked Seth.

"I would have to stay away from her stores if I try." Wade told him. "The next time that she finds out that I'm going into her stores, there's no telling what she'll do. Brianna didn't trust me enough the last time she saw me to leave without having security make sure that I did."

Drew looked at both of them. "If I did, I would have to try to ask people that know about her but who don't really talk to her much. It can also depend on the kind of information that you want."

"I want to know where she is at all times." Seth said with a smile on his face that only someone with bad up their sleeve would have. "I want to know where she goes for lunch and where she lives. Of course I'm not going to use where she lives any time soon for anything, but it could be useful one day."

"We'll try." The two said after looking at each other. They didn't know what Seth had going on in that head of his, but they knew that it was something that could bring on a lot of trouble for all of them if they got caught or if it got out of hand.

Later that night, Brianna and Roman had her parents at their house with Dean and Emily because of an announcement that the two wanted to make to them all. They all sat patiently in the dining room before eating dinner. The table was Mahogany as were the chairs, and it stood on wood floors of a similar color. The walls were beige with hints of a warm red. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, giving the room light and a few large windows with long beige curtains.

The maids came out with the food and their drinks and once they went back into the kitchen, Emily and Dean stood up and smiled at each other.

"We have an announcement that we would like to make." Said Dean as they held hands. "Emily and I have gone through a lot the last few years. The first time around, we weren't strong enough to keep going with what we had. But after a little over two years, we reconnected once more on a level that we didn't think would be possible after what had happened the last time that we did."

"And I'm glad that it did because everything happens for a reason." Emily added. "I am proud to say that Dean and I are next in line for Westminster Cathedral. We're engaged!"

Brianna's eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. Emily smiled as her pregnant sister got up from her chair and hugged Emily when they walked up to each other.

"Congratulations!" Brianna exclaimed as they shared a long hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you." Emily replied with tears of joy in her eyes as the others congratulated the two of them as well.

After sitting down, they began to eat and to talk about the couple's engagement. One could tell that they were excited and happy together as well as very much in love.

"It's something that Emily and I have been talking about for a while." Dean said as he took a bite out of his chicken. "I never stopped loving her, even after I thought we were really done for good. I can't see myself without her and I need her in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her. I know this is a big commitment and I know that a lot of people probably wouldn't see me ever getting married, but I'm ready for this new chapter of my life."

"I have to be there for the wedding." Roman said with a smile as he saw how his brother beamed with happiness.

"Not only will you be there, you are going to be my groomsmen." Said Dean.

The two men got up from their chairs and gave each other a manly hug when Dean made decision to make the Samoan his groomsmen. Dean didn't even have to think about it. It was one of the easiest decisions that he has ever made.

"Any kids in the future?" Asked Elizabeth. "We would like some more grandchildren after Brianna and Roman's daughter comes."

"We'll get there someday." Said Emily with shades of pink and red on her face. If only they knew what her and Dean's sex life was like, they would be surprised as well that Emily wasn't pregnant as of yet.

Brianna rubbed her stomach as they talked and ate their dinner. Roman looked over at her and winked at her, making Brianna blush. It was amazing to her how something as small as a wink from that man could send her butterflies and make her weak at the knees as her heart raced. Their little girl was working up a storm inside as Brianna felt her moving around and kicking around near her ribs nonstop.

_**Later that night...**_

Brianna sat in the rocking chair that was in the baby's room. The room had just finished being painted earlier in the day and the rocking chair was there until they were able to get another one.

Roman walked into Brianna's humming as her fingers lightly traced her growing tummy. At almost seven months pregnant, it wasn't hard to miss the obvious fact that she was expecting.

"How's our little girl?" Asked Roman with a smile as he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"She's been very active tonight." Brianna replied with a tired, soft smile. "I've had her feet in my ribs just about all day and she's just now letting up."

Roman rubbed her belly and planted soft kisses on it as Brianna played with his hair. "Hey babygirl, it's Daddy. I know you probably don't want to go to sleep yet, but we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Mommy has to work and she has to get some rest. Daddy loves you, princess and I can't wait to see you again next month. I can't wait to show you how much we both love you."

Feeling that the baby had stopped kicking, Brianna sighed and closed her eyes. Roman looked up and saw how tired she was getting. He noticed that she got tired a little faster and more frequently as the pregnancy went on and wondered how she managed to keep going throughout the day with everything that she had on her plate.

"What are we going to name our baby?" Brianna asked as she held his hand while they made their way to their room through a connection that the two rooms had to avoid going out into the hallway.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Asked Roman when they got into their room and into bed. He wrapped his arms around her when she cuddled against him.

Brianna thought for a moment as her mind went through some girl names that she picked out.

"There's a few names that I like." Brianna said she kissed his cheek. "But if I had to pick my top four, I would choose Faith, Isabella, Leah and Victoria."

"I like those names." Roman replied as he played with her hair. "I like Faith and Isabella. I also like Alexandria."

"That name sounds nice." Brianna said as he eyes became heavy with sleep. Roman noticed and smiled, capturing her lips with his before she finally fell asleep.

**_..._**

"Good morning, Mrs. Reigns." Said Drew as he walked by her office. There were dozens of guards there today and about 90% of them were her men.

"Good morning, Mr. McIntyre." Brianna replied as she stood in her business suit, looking over some papers. "Everything okay?"

Drew thought for a moment and almost hesitated. "Yes, I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No, not now." She said as she looked up. "Thank you, though."

He nodded and continued to look at her. "Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

Brianna looked up at him and let out a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you needed anything." Drew quickly replied with the first thing that came to his head to continue what he was saying just moments before.

"I appreciate it, but you have to go back to work." She told him and saw that he continued to stand there. She put her papers down and looked out through the glass that surrounded the office and saw Roman already making his way before she could even lay eyes on him.

Drew backed up when he saw the large Samoan making his way towards him as well as the other guards that were nearby, ready to do something if Drew were to try anything.

"Just listen to what she's telling you, and we can avoid any problems." Roman told him with a seriousness and calmness in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Drew said as he looked at Brianna before going back to his desk. He texted Seth and Wade to meet up with them later for lunch. He had gotten a more solid amount of guards on the upstairs floor alone and he was beginning to try to learn their patterns.

When the time came for lunch, Drew quickly made his way outside to his car and made his way to the two men that he was going to speak to. After meeting up with them and finding a table where they could have privacy, Drew began to talk.

"On the upstairs floor alone, I counted at least 20 guards." Drew said. "Mind you, the second floor is really big so the men are not all clumped together, making the space crowded. I've noticed that they all keep to themselves. There's at least three guards that stand in front of or near Brianna's office everyday, but I guess they alternate every so often because every few days, there's different men standing there. The thing with that is that I haven't noticed how often or at least an idea of their pattern when it comes to alternating them. You think they're going to be there for a certain amount of time, and then they end up being there longer or shorter than what you expected them to be."

"What about the downstairs?" Asked Seth after they ordered their food.

"There's at least another 15 to 20 in and around the downstairs area." Said Drew. "Again, that doesn't include the ones that we can't see."

He and Wade sat in silence as Seth processed and thought about what was said. "What about her husband? Roman?"

"It looks like he's starting to take on more of a role as the head of security." Drew replied.

Seth looked at him curiously. "How long has he been a guard?"

"I don't know." Drew shrugged. "I don't really know anything about him. I just know what I see. But word going around is that he's very athletic and he's highly trained in the same things that all of their other guards are trained in. He'll also be the first one there with her. Her husband is more protective of her than I thought he'd be."

"But I was able to find where she lives." Wade said. "I took it upon myself to follow them when she left. I had to get creative on how to do that without them catching me." He took a napkin and wrote the address before giving it to Seth. "I want to make sure though that this is the official residence of Ms. Brianna before we do anything. I tried to go in, and give a little surprise but she even has tight security around the entire house, even at the front gates. If I had to guess, I would have to say at least 25 minimum outside the house. That doesn't include the ones that she's sure to have inside the house."

"How are they funding all of these men?" Asked Seth curiously.

"The family is worth over 2 billion in British money." Wade told him. "That is without the amount of money that Emily and Brianna are worth alone. With those two, they reach a little over 3 billion. They have more than enough money to pay those men to protect them even after taxes."

"Roman married into a hefty amount of money." Seth said right before the food was bought to the table. "We're going to make a visit to their home this evening. I want to see for myself how it is because I want to have a better idea of what we're working with here. In the meantime, we could send them a little letter to keep them company."

"You sure you want to do this Seth?" Asked Drew. "This is some tricky stuff that we're getting ourselves into."

Seth smiled to himself and rubbed his hands together. "I am more than sure that this is what I want to do. Maybe Brianna will finally see that I'm the one that she's supposed to be with. Everybody will definitely learn and it'll be our way."

Later that night, Roman had a gentle hold on Brianna's hips as he gently rocked his body in and out of hers. Their moans filled the room as he perfectly filled her with his erection, bringing her pleasure. It had been a while since the two had been intimate and they were both craving for it. It was rough at times, finding new positions to be comfortable with, but they managed to find a way. Brianna found her climax and released her juices all over his member and continued to feel him thrusting in and out of her body until he released his hot seed deep inside of her.

Roman hesitantly pulled out of her and dropped his body on their bed as she did the same to catch their breath. They had to admit that they had some pretty good sex and with her heightened sex drive, it was even better. He knew that he would have to find a way to take care of his little friend during those six weeks after she gave birth, until she was able to give it another go. Until then, they enjoyed every minute they had of their sex life that they could.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" Roman asked when he wrapped an arm around Brianna.

She smiled up at him when she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you. I feel like I look like a house though."

"No, you're very beautiful." Roman insisted. "I think pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You're carrying a life that we have created and getting to see it grow every month when we go to the prenatal appointments...it makes me look forward to being a father more and more. It gives me more of a reason to live and to fight. I'm going to have two girls now that have my whole heart and I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

Brianna leaned up and shared a soft kiss with him as he softly rested a hand on her stomach. They pulled away and smiled when they felt their little girl moving around and kicking.

"Hey, princess." Roman says with a big smile. "I'm glad to know that my little girl is wide awake. I love you, babygirl."

The baby went crazy moving around and gave one final kick to her mother's ribs, before calming down making Brianna hiss at the slight pain that came with.

"She has a good kick on her." Brianna mumbled as she rubbed her belly. Roman couldn't help but smile at his daughter as he captured his wife's lips for a soft kiss.

**A/N: Now that Seth is back in the picture, how far do you think he's willing to go to get to Brianna and be with her? What will Wade and Drew's part in this be? Are you surprised that Dean and Emily are now engaged? Will that affect anything that Seth, Wade and Drew have in mind for Brianna? With Brianna already under stress and ordered by her doctor to try to stay as stress free as she can, how will this affect her and the baby? What do you think her and Roman are going to name the baby? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to Alexandria M, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', 'Guest', TammieLCamp, Alisi824, jessica619 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only.**

"The baby is going strong." Said Dr. Neidhart as she looked at the baby through the sonogram. "She's very active this morning."

Brianna smiled as her and Roman continued to look at their little girl for their seven month prenatal appointment. "She's always active. At night is when she calms down a bit but she rests against my bladder a lot so it's a lot of trips to the bathroom."

"That tends to happen throughout pregnancies." The doctor replied with a smile. "It's normal though so there's no need to worry."

Their daughter was beginning to look more and more like the two of them with each appointment that passed by causing more excitement for the first time parents to be. After the sonogram was over, she handed the couple their pictures and watched them smile as they looked through them.

"I have to say that I am proud of you, Brianna." Dr. Neidhart said. "Your blood pressure has gone down quite a bit since the last time that I saw you. But I have to say that you're not out of the woods just yet. There still just slightly out of the normal range."

Brianna sighed and sat back. "I try and try and it's still not down enough?"

"You need to try to relax." She said to her. "Even if you can't stop your responsibilities, you need to still find a way to relax. You're only seven months along. If your blood pressure doesn't get into the normal range soon, it cause problems for you and your baby. We're trying to prevent that from happening, Brianna."

**_..._**

"Sweetheart, you need to try to take some of that load off of your shoulders." Roman told Brianna in a suggestive tone as he massaged her shoulders in her office. "The doctor said you need to stay away from stress as much as you can."

"I know, but it's so hard." Brianna replied softly. "There's so much that needs to be done and I just want to make sure that it is done right. It just happens to be through the pregnancy."

Roman gave her a few kisses before sitting in front of her in one of the chairs that he pulled up from in front of her desk. "Can Paige take on some of that load until after the baby is born?"

Brianna thought for a moment. "That's too much to ask of her. She can do it, but I don't want her to be so stressed out with everything else that she has to do as well. With me having to take on some of mum's responsibilities after she got sick, I can't just give up those duties, Roman."

"I'm not asking you to, Brianna." Roman replied. "I know that there's things that you just can't put aside but I just want you and the baby to be okay. I can't lose the two of you because of all this stress that you're going through."

"You're not going to lose us, baby." She said grabbing his face with her hands. "Listen, I'm not messing this up for our little girl. Besides, she wants to see her daddy very much."

He put his hands on her stomach and felt his daughter moving and kicking away when he did. Roman couldn't help but smile knowing that their baby seemed to be doing okay so far. But that didn't put him at complete ease, knowing that Brianna was still under quite a bit of stress.

"Just promise me to try to take it easy." Roman said to her.

"Okay, I promise." Brianna replied softly before they shared a soft kiss. "I'm happy she lets me sleep at night though. I think she wants you to talk to her again."

He smiled as she let out a soft giggle. Putting his hands on her stomach again, their daughter was working up a storm inside, moving and kicking away.

"Hey princess." He says to her tummy when he fixes himself. "I hope you 're doing okay in there. I can't wait to see you again."

The baby moved around even more, causing Brianna to move around a bit after a while. "Okay, sweetheart. You can keep moving around, just please move your foot."

She winced a bit but smiled when she slightly felt the baby's foot when she touched her ribs. Brianna sighed happily when she was able to get the baby's foot out from on top of her ribs and rubbed her belly. They suddenly got a knock on their door and told the person to come in when Roman stood up. One of their security guards came in with a few others standing outside the office.

"I'm sorry for interupting, but there's a Seth Rollins downstairs asking for Ms. Brianna." He said.

Roman and Brianna both looked at each other with wide eyes as Roman felt anger rising inside of him.

"He's not supposed to be here." Brianna said as she stood up. "Why is he in my store?"

"Brianna, you're not going down there." Said Roman when she began to make her way to the door. "What if he tries something to hurt you?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked as she pulled up the security cameras on her television. "And can somebody tell me what in the bloody hell security was doing that he came into the store?!"

She stormed out of her office when she saw that Seth was downstairs. Roman made a beeline after her and stopped to face the guards.

"We'll be having a conversation later about this. All of us!" He exclaimed in anger before catching up with Brianna.

When they both got downstairs, they saw Seth talking with Wade and Drew and Roman nearly snapped when his temper hit a new high. They knew that there was something going on with those three. The reason for why Wade kept trying to come around. The reason for why Drew kept lingering around and always trying to make conversation with Brianna. There was a reason behind and they now knew that it had to be because of Seth.

"Roman, get the restraining order from my office for when the police get here." Brianna said as she walked to the register to press a button that was underneath the table to signal for the police for when something was wrong.

When Seth noticed that the guards were beginning to move around more, he knew that Brianna had to be in the area. He was proven right when he caught a glimpse of her near the register. Her stomach had grown quite a bit since the news that she was pregnant and she didn't try to hide her pregnancy, though she didn't talk much about it to the public.

"How have you been?" He said to her when he reached the register after a few minutes.

Brianna just looked over at him and had the calmest demeanor about her. "You know you're not supposed to be here, Seth."

"I just wanted to see you." He replied.

"You're so lucky we're here and not outside." Said Brianna with a smile as she looked past his shoulders to see the police cars beginning to pull up in front of her store. "Excuse me, right here!"

Everybody in the store began to quiet down and look around at what was happening. Seth's heart was felt in his throat when he looked back to see the police coming up to them.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Asked one of the cops. "What can we do to help you, Princess Brianna?"

"This man is not supposed to be here." Brianna replied. Seeing Roman coming down the stairs, she walked up to him to grab the papers and went outside with the cops. Seth followed and put his hands in his pockets. "I have a restraining order against this man and I have the papers to prove that it's still an active order. He is not allowed within 1,000 feet of me, my home, or my place of business."

She handed the papers over to the cop that began talking to her while the others stayed nearby in case Seth tried to make a run for it. The man ordered for his cops to search him and found his wallet. After looking at his i.d, the tall man nodded.

"Sir, you are well aware that you have a restraining order against you, correct?" He asked Seth. "These documents show that you're not allowed 1,000 feet from her and that you're not allowed to contact her in any way. We're going to have to arrest you."

"That's not me, sir." Seth said.

The cops all looked at each other before taking one last look at Seth's i.d. "Arrest him. We're going to take you downtown, sir. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law."

After Seth's rights were finished, Seth was put into the back of a cop car in handcuffs. Guards heavily surrounded Brianna as this happened, seeing that media and paparrazzi were surrounding them.

"We're going to take him downtown and even though it seems like he indeed did violate the restraining order, we want to make sure anyways that a violation occured. Do you have a copy of this order?" They asked her.

"Right here." Said Roman as he handed them a copy.

The cop gave them the original while keeping the copy. "We will keep you updated on everything that happens. Just want to let you know though...keep lawyers on call. I won't be surprised if they find that he violated the order."

_**A few hours later...**_

Brianna and Roman got a call from the police station and were told to come in after work. The conversation that Roman wants to have with the guards hasn't been forgotten about and it's set to happen at home. They'll be lucky if they don't hear anything from Brianna. She won't mind giving them an earful.

"I'm here to see Detective Michaels." Said Brianna. The guy at the front desk quickly went to look for him when he saw Roman give him a look.

"Good evening, Mrs. Reigns." Said the detective when he came out. "You can follow me to my office and we'll talk about this."

Roman didn't waste any time going with Brianna into a medium sized office with a computer and cabinets with files and information on different things. Detective Michaels was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and warm brown eyes.

"After reviewing the restraining order that you have provided us, Mr. Rollins did indeed violate the order." He said to them. "What we're going to have to do is charge him with a felony or misdemeanor and we're probably going to have to take this to court to see how much time he will face in jail for this. Is this his first violation?"

"Yes." Brianna replied. "Ever since the restraining order was put into place, everything has been pretty good as far as he goes. Now, all of a sudden he shows up? What does he want?"

"I understand." The detective said. "What I need for you to do is to get in contact with your lawyers. Because this is his first violation and after performing a background check on him and seeing that he doesn't have a criminal record, the judge may not be so hard on him when it comes to the amount of jail time that he gives Mr. Rollins."

"And what's going to happen if he does it again?" Asked Roman a bit aggressively. "We're having a baby in a few months and I'll be damned if he gets out of jail and messes with my wife and the mother of my child."

Detective Michaels looked at him and nodded. "We'll try the best that we can, Mr. Reigns. But your lawyers are going to need to do their job too."

The couple looked at each other and let out a frustrated sigh. After a few more minutes, they decided to go home. When they finally got home, they called for the guards that were inside to meet in the dining room. Brianna was out for a few minutes while the meeting started, causing them to sigh a breath of relief knowing that they wouldn't catch any heat from her tonight.

"Everybody in here knows about the restraining order against Seth Rollins." Roman said to them as he stood in front of them. "We have shown you countless pictures of what he looks like and how he dresses, yet you let him into the store. What the hell happened?"

Before anybody could answer, Brianna came in right on time to hear the excuses come pouring in. They knew it was going to be a rough night with her being unhappy about the situation.

"Please don't stop." She said when she reached Roman. "You don't want to hear what I want to say."

"Mrs. Reigns, we're truly sorry." Said Andrew. "We made a mistake and that's something that will never be repeated again."

Brianna looked at them as she folded her hands under her growing stomach. "It better not happen again because if it does, you will be fired."

"And how many times do I have to stress that if something happens to my daughter before she's born, there will be serious consequences?" Asked Roman as he looked around.

"And if something happens to my husband because of it...let's just leave it at that. Again, you don't want to hear what I have to say. You won't like it. Do you want to try me again?"

They all replied with a no and knew that Brianna didn't have to go any further to say put them in place. The venom in her voice when she talked was enough to do so.

"Let's not have this happen again. I don't want to repeat myself." She said before quickly dismissing them. "I'm going to have a conversation with Drew tomorrow. I may just have to fire him."

"I think that's a good idea." Roman said. "I don't have a good feeling about him."

**A/N: Do you think that Seth violated the restraining order on purpose? Does anybody have at least an idea of what connection Wade and Drew could have to Seth and the situation? Will firing Drew be a good idea? Will Brianna keep her promise to Roman on trying to stay away from as much stress as she can for her and the baby? **

**A/N*: I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the other chapters in this story, but I promise to make the next one longer :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to justkimmy, jessica619 , Alexandria M, Alisi824, J. Michelle93, Romans'Girl for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either chapter that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

It had been two weeks since Seth had violated the restraining order that Brianna had against him. He was sent to jail until the next hearing to officially determine through the judge that Seth had violated the order. If convicted, Seth could face additional jail time as well as a fine.

With the court hearing tomorrow, Brianna was trying her best to stay away from as much stress as she possibly could. She stayed in her office for most of the morning with only trips to the bathroom because of the baby resting on her bladder. It wasn't until Roman came into her office, that girl had begun to be active.

"Drew is here." He said as she walked around a bit to stretch her legs.

"Okay, he could come in." Brianna told him. Roman couldn't help but pull her in for a soft kiss.

They shared a smile and a few more kisses before Roman sat down on the sofa and unbuttoned her shirt to the bottom of her bra before Brianna began playing with his hair.

"Hey beautiful, it's daddy. How's my little girl doing?" Roman said as he put his hands on her tummy and began rubbing it. She quickly began moving around at the sound of his voice causing her parents to smile. "I'm glad to see you're being good for mommy today. I love you so much princess and I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I'm going to protect you always and I'm always thinking of you."

Roman gave Brianna's stomach kisses causing their daughter to have a field day with kicks and movements. Her movements and kicks had become like clockwork so they had figured out a pattern as to when the baby would start being active for the day as well as in the time where the baby was most active. Brianna had also figured out the amount of kicks that the baby would give throughout the day and the pattern in which the baby would do it in.

Buttoning her shirt back up, Roman stood up from the sofa and wrapped an arm around Brianna's waist as he gave her another kiss. She pressed her nose against his when they pulled away and smiled.

"I'll get him in here." He said giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Brianna replied with a smile before another kiss.

A few minutes later, she had just finished sitting down when Roman came in with Drew behind him. Roman stayed inside and closed the door behind him when Drew sat down. Sitting back, Brianna crossed her legs and rested her chin on her thumb with her long hair falling slightly over her grey eyes that quickly turned to steel while she thought about what to say to him.

"You were late three times within the last two weeks." Brianna started off saying. "What's going on?"

Drew looked at her and stayed quiet. His blue eyes staring back at her grays and cleared his throat. "It's just some personal issues that I'm going through. I'll try to not be late again. I don't want to lose my job."

"Let me not hear of you being late again." Brianna told him. "You're actually really good at what you do and you don't really give anyone any trouble. I just found it odd that you've been late so often within the matter of two weeks. You're a smart guy, but I don't want you giving me or anybody any trouble, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Drew replied genuinely. "Does that mean I can keep my job?"

Brianna thought for a slight moment before nodding. "Just remember what I said."

She watched as he left after dismissing him and watched him close the door. "I thought you were going to fire him."

"I would have but, with the whole Seth situation, I don't think that's the best idea at the moment." Brianna replied. "Besides, he really is good at what he does. Firing him would be not the best thing right now. Who knows what connection he has with Seth and I'm not going to risk having him terminated, backfiring on me."

Roman sighed and walked up to his wife, standing behind her chair. His arms snaked around her as he softly kissed her neck after moving her hair out of the way. Brianna smiled and played with his fingers.

"I know it's hard for you to not be busy during the day, but thank you for trying to relax." Roman whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I want our little baby to be okay." Brianna replied. "I don't know what I'll do with myself if something happened to her because I couldn't get myself together. I love her."

"Even when she has her foot in your ribs?" Roman asked with a chuckle and heard her giggle softly.

"Even when her feet are in my ribs." She replied with a smile as they both felt the baby moving around again. "Who do you think she's going to come out looking like? She already has your lips and your mouth."

Roman thought for a moment. "I hope she looks like you. You're a hell of a lot more beautiful than me."

Brianna giggled and kissed his cheek as he smiled. They shared a few more kisses before going out to lunch.

_**The next day...**_

"Good morning, Mrs. Reigns. How are you this morning?" Said Paul Heyman who was one of her attorneys for this since the beginning to the whole restraining order thing with Seth. He and the rest of her lawyers walked up to her as they noticed that a few of her guards were around.

"I'm doing good." She replied with a smile when she stood up and greeted the men. They stood there, talking for a few more minutes before they were called in. Roman stayed outside with a few guards, while a few others went inside.

The couple shared a kiss before she went inside and took her seat. As they waited for the judge, Seth walked in with his lawyers, John Bradshaw Layfield and Phil Brooks and a few police officers. He wore an orange jumpsuit and had his feet shackled.

Brianna smiled to herself at the image in front of her, but didn't let her amusement with the sight be seen. When the judge came out, Brianna was relieved to see that it was Judge Tolen. The same judge that granted her the restraining order against Seth the lat time that they were in court.

"Court in now in session in the case of Brianna Alexander Reigns against Seth Rollins." Said the judge. "Mr. Brooks, can you please start?"

Phil Brooks nodded and stood up and walked around his table to the middle of the courtroom. "Can I begin with calling Mrs. Reigns to the stand?"

The judge gave him permission and called Brianna up to the stand. After being sworn in, she sat down and stretched her long legs as far as she could. The baby was being active at the moment and Brianna hoped she would behave for the time being.

"Mrs. Reigns, I just wanted to start off with this question...are you sure that my client violated the restraining order?" Phil asked.

"Yes I am sure." She replied. "As far as I'm concerned, the restraining order is still in affected. Not once was it ever terminated."

"I see." Phil said as he walked around and not seeing when Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he had good reason though to be at your place of business."

She looked at him. "I'm supposed to care what his reason is? At the end of the day, he's not allowed there. What's so hard about that to understand because that's pretty easy to get through your head."

After a few more questions, and Brianna's sharp tongue that morning, she got off the stand and sat down wanting to tell her daughter to get her feet from out of her ribs. Paul Heyman stood up and walked around a bit before standing in front of the judge.

"I would like to call Mr. Rollins up to the stand." He said and quickly got permission from the judge.

Seth took a seat after being sworn in and waited for his questioning to begin.

"Mr. Rollins, were you aware that the restraining order was still in affect the day that you went to Mrs. Reigns' place of business?" Heyman asked him.

"Yes." Seth replied after a few minutes of silence.

Heyman looked at him curiously. "Then why would you risk getting charged with something that would be incredibly difficult to get off of your record? Why would you risk arrest and jail time and messing up a perfectly clean record?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see her and the urge was so great, I thought I'd stop by to give her a visit."

"You are aware of what you're saying, correct?" Asked Mr. Heyman.

"Look, I just wanted to go see her." Seth said. "What is so wrong with that? What I have a problem with is her stupid guards."

"Mr. Rollins, one of her guards just happens to be her husband." Said Heyman. "Why would he not protect his wife?"

"Because she should be with me and he needs to understand that. They both do." Seth replied. "I'll protect her at all times. I'll even raise that child as my own."

Heyman looked at the judge before turning around to look at Brianna and their team of lawyers. By the look on her face, she was furious and his mind quickly went into overdrive to diffuse anything from happening.

"Mr. Rollins." Said Judge Tolen in a calm voice. "Let's please keep their child out of the situation. The baby has nothing to do with your feelings towards Mrs. Reigns and her husband. This began well before she was with child."

Seth said nothing as he looked back down. The judge was right and Seth knew so.

"Why should my client not press any criminal charges against you, Mr. Rollins?" Heyman asked.

"Because I believe that I'm a good guy." Seth simply replied.

Brianna looked at him like he was crazy. Was Seth really stupid or was he trying to play dumb because of something that he has up his sleeve? He wasn't putting much effort into defending himself in this case and Brianna wondered why. Rubbing her belly and humming lightly, she was able to get the baby to calm down a bit and stop with all of the kicking that it was doing as if she was a gymnast or something.

"Mr. Heyman you can sit back down." Said the Judge. "I think I may have already made my decision for this case."

After a few minutes, the Judge came back out with all of the documents that was used in the hearing. "This was fairly easy and luckily it is not going to go on long enough to negatively affect the baby. Can Mr. Rollins please stand?"

Seth stood up with his two lawyers to hear the decision that was going to be made today in court.

"In the case of Brianna Alexander Reigns against Seth Rollins, I find Mr. Rollins guilty of violating the restraining order that was placed on him." Said the Judge. "You will pay a fine of 2,000 pounds and you will be charged with a felony. There will be another hearing tomorrow for the sentencing. Have a good day."

Brianna watched as Seth was taken by the policemen to the room that he was bought in from. His hands were put back in handcuffs and his shackles stayed in place. Seth didn't even put up a fight. What has gotten into him?

Getting outside of the courtroom, Roman quickly walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. She quietly whimpered when he pulled away, causing him to happily wrap an arm around her again.

"The judge is going to have another hearing tomorrow to sentence him." Said Brianna. "He found Seth guilty of violating the restraining order. The weird thing is that Seth didn't even seem like he was trying to defend himself. He even admitted that he knew that the order was still in affect when he came to the store."

Roman looked at her curiously. "Then what is the purpose in him doing what he did?"

"That's what we don't know." Paul Heyman said. "He wouldn't give much details when we asked him about it. All he said was that he just wanted to see her. My main question is this: why risk going to jail and getting charged with a felony or a misdemeanor whether you knew or not of it being in affect? Why not try to defend yourself and why risk getting a criminal record for? It makes no sense. It's like he wanted to be in trouble for doing something so stupid."

Roman and Brianna looked at each other until she rested her head on his chest. They knew that something wasn't right about this and knew that they had to keep an extra eye on Wade, and maybe even Drew. Though they didn't see what Drew saw in the two, he's still their friend and may know something if anything bad were to happen from here on out.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" Brianna asked sweetly when she looked up at Roman.

Roman smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss. "Come on. Thank you guys again for everything and we'll meet here again tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, sir." They replied as they all went in their own directions.

Holding hands, the two made their way to their car with the guards surrounding Brianna even as they walked out of the courthouse. Helping her get into the car, Roman quickly made his way into the car and turned it on, letting it run for a few minutes.

"How long do you think the judge will make him stay in jail?" Asked Roman as he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't know." Brianna replied after sighing. "What worries me is what will happen if and when Seth comes out of jail. By the time that happens, I'm sure that the baby will already be here. I don't want him to do anything to her either because of me."

He cupped her chin and got her to look at him. "Nothing's going to happen to you or this baby, I promise you that. I'll be damned if I allow anybody to hurt the two of you and take you and our daughter away from me. I'm protecting the two of you, okay?"

Brianna looked at him and nodded. They shared a quick kiss before driving off to an ice cream shop for Brianna. At seven months pregnant, she had regained her sweet tooth and her love for ice cream as if it never left. Fortunately, the baby had no problem with it seeing as she became active when her mother fed her some ice cream.

They seemed to be getting what they wanted, but if only it could translate into a smoother pregnancy for Brianna. She had made a promise to Roman that she would try to be as stress free as she could to prevent something happening to her and the baby but this situation that they were in, wasn't helping. When they weren't having to deal with what was going on, the pregnancy was going wonderful for them both but when they had the stresses of everyday life, and on top of that the high demand of their jobs along with Seth, it wasn't easy.

Later that night, while Brianna and Roman were enjoying a quiet evening at home, Seth sat in a jail cell awaiting his sentencing that was going to take place tomorrow. He agreed that he was stupid for violating that restraining order that was put against him, but he had an idea in place. Wade was a great person to have in his corner, Seth thought, because of the time that he had spent dating Emily. Seth believed that Wade knew Brianna just as well as he did and thought he would be able to help out perfectly.

Drew on the other hand, was genuinely an innocent man. He indeed was looking for a job to help support his family and his children, and when Seth learned of the financial stability that Drew was looking for, he decided to lend a helping hand. Drew is a smart guy and he genuinely likes Brianna and doesn't have a problem with her. Seth and Wade were hoping that Drew would stay in this plan and help make it work. If Seth wasn't going to be in the front lines of everything, he would sure have two guys that he can trust helping him out in getting what he wanted.

"Rollins, you have a call." Said one of the guards as he walked up to Seth's cell and used his key to open it.

Seth got up and walked to the man and allowed handcuffs to be put on him. He believed that it was better to just do what was told. Seth had it in his mind that he could get out early on good behavior and he was going to start that now.

"Hello?" Said Seth when he walked up to a telephone booth.

"It's me, Wade." The British man said on the other end of the line. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and to see if you needed us to do anything while you're in there."

Seth sighed. "The food in here is horrible, but I'm doing okay. I'm going to need you to take care of Roman."

"In what way are we talking about here?" Wade asked.

"Take him out of the picture." Seth replied. "That way, Brianna will have no choice but to come back to me."

"Are you sure?" Asked Wade. "That baby will be without a father if we get rid of Roman and she'll be a single mother."

Seth smiled. "No, it's not true. I'll take Roman's place as father. Just make sure you don't hurt her or the baby in the process. I need her to stick around. She's the one that I want."

"Okay. We'll see what we could do to get Roman out." Wade said to him. "And good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." Seth said with a smile. "Hopefully good luck will be with us all from here on out."

**A/N: Do you think it's a good idea for Drew to stick around with Wade and Seth? How exactly will they plan to take out Roman? Will it work? How do you think it'll affect Brianna regardless of whether they succeed or not? How long do you think the judge will put Seth in jail for? Will Drew back out of the plan when he finds out what he has to do, or will he stay in it for wanting to support his family? Does the baby already have Roman wrapped around her finger before even being born? **


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, 'Guest', TheRomanEmpire, Jess, Alexandria M, jessica619, Alisi824, The Reign of Maddox, justkimmy, Neisha03Ty, Shield316 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"How long did the judge sentence Seth for?" Asked Paul when Brianna and Roman went to the palace for dinner with her parents.

"Because it's his first violation and because he doesn't have a criminal record on him, the judge was only able to give him about 3 years." Said Brianna.

"Which is ridiculous." Roman added. "It should be longer than that."

Paul nodded. "The judge has to follow the guidelines that they have for when it comes to sentencing someone. If Seth doesn't have a criminal background, their going to end up more lenient with him over someone who commited the same crime but who has a bigger criminal record. The good thing is that Seth is going to jail and he has a fine that he has to pay. We're going to have to take what we can in this situation. It may not seem like the best thing right now because 3 years doesn't seem like a long time, but at the end of the day, it's 3 years of not having Seth around. That counts for something."

They agreed with what he said and sighed. Brianna rested her head on Roman's shoulder played with his fingers. Ever since the sentencing, Brianna had taken things a lot easier and was starting to feel better. Though she would still get tired, it wasn't as tired as she would usually be had she been neck deep in her duties. Brianna was beginning to take some of the load off of her shoulders and have others help her with things which was a big step for her because of her never asking for help.

"Let's just enjoy this time that we have without Seth." Suggested Paul. "You have something to look forward to in about a little over two months or so. Is the room ready?"

"Almost." Roman said. "We just have to finish putting the crib together and see if we could start getting some clothes for the baby. We already got her a few things."

Paul smiled and watched Brianna make a silly face before rubbing her stomach. She poked at her stomach when she looked down and began to hum softly. One of the guards came into the living room and cleared his throat.

"Sorry for the interruption, but there's something I need to tell Paul." Said Mark as he stood by the door.

"Excuse me." Said Paul as he left and walked into the hallway with the guard. "What's going on?"

Mark let out a deep breath and looked at the man. "There's a car that has been circling the area for the last 15 minutes. We have tried to get a look at who could be in the car, and it's a possibility that it could be Mr. Wade Barrett."

"Wade Barrett?" Paul asked. "That's Emily's ex boyfriend and fiance. What is he doing around here after all this time?"

"We don't know. This is the first time since they announced their breakup that we're seeing him in the area." Mark replied.

Paul thought for a moment. "I think I may have an idea of why he's doing that, but I don't know for sure and I don't want to just assume things without knowing for sure what that reason is."

"Should we tell Ms. Brianna?" The guard asked.

"No." Paul replied. "Now for now at least. She's under enough stress as it is and I don't want to further that stress. Let's wait a while to see what happens."

"Yes, sir." Said Mark before he walked away.

Paul sighed and ran his face through his hands. He knew that the whole Wade Barrett being around thing had to be for one of two reasons. Emily or Brianna. With everything that has been going on withint the last few weeks with Seth, the reason seems to be leaning more towards Brianna.

Going back into the living room, Roman now had Brianna in his arms and she looked like she was falling asleep as her head laid on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. Roman knew that Paul wanted to tell him something but not while Brianna was around.

"Baby, wake up." Roman whispered softly while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Let me take you to your room."

Brianna whimpered unhappily as she was just starting to get comfortable. She woke up nonetheless and had a look in her eyes that could kill. He walked her to the room that she had when she was still in the house with Paul walking along with them. Roman helped Brianna lay down and watched as she quickly fell back asleep. Smiling, he gave her cheek a soft kiss before walking out of the room with Paul and closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Roman asked.

"The guards are telling me that there's a car that's been circling the area for a while now today." Paul told him. "When they were able to get a good look at the person inside the car, they saw that it was Wade."

"As in Emily's ex, Wade?" Roman asked as quietly as he could.

Paul sighed and nodded. "That's the guy. We don't know why he's coming around but I'm just now being told that he's trying to come into the palace."

Roman's jaw tightened as he wanted to yell. "Just when we thought were back in a good place, Wade's coming around to cause trouble too? He has to be working for Seth. I have a bad feeling about him right now. We need to keep an extra eye on him."

"And we need to keep him away from Brianna." Paul added. "We don't know what he's trying to do and if it involves her so we need to keep Brianna safe. She's been tolerant enough of all of the extra guards that's been on her since she got married, let's not push it."

"We're going to have to get the men that we have now to keep her safe." Roman said. "If anything happens to her or the baby because of Wade, or Seth, I'll kill them both and someone's going to have to get me out of jail."

"Nothing's going to happen to them, Roman." Paul told him. "We'll make sure of it. With all of the stress that she's under already, this will push her over the edge. And she's just starting to get rid of some of that stress."

**_The next day..._**

"There's something off about today." Said Brianna as they made their way back to work from lunch. "I don't feel right."

"Is it the baby?" Asked Roman as he looked at when he stopped at the light and continued to hold on to her hand.

Brianna shook her head as Roman began driving again. "No, the baby is fine. Active like always. I just feel like something bad is going to happen and I don't know why. I hate that feeling because it's something that I can't shake off until it happens."

Roman bought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly as he stroked it with his thumb. Just as they were about to turn a corner, the SUV in front of them that was filled with security, was hit by another vehicle. That same vehicle quickly reversed and turned the car towards the SUV that Brianna and Roman were in.

He quickly cursed under his breath and quickly tried to maneuver the car out of the way in a street filled with other cars that have now slowed down to see what had happened. Roman heavily pressed on the horn to get the car away from the scene. The man behind the other car pressed on the gas but then on the brakes just as quickly almost hitting the SUV with Brianna and Roman.

"Roman." Brianna said with a panic in her voice as her first instinct was to wrap her arms around her stomach as if to protect her baby.

The guards were beginning to come out of the car that was hit as the others were trying to surround the man hoping that it would give Roman some extra time to get out of the spot. Once he was able to get the large black SUV out of the corner, Roman quickly pressed on the gas with the rest of security on their tail. His main focus at the moment was making sure that nothing happened to his wife and his unborn daughter.

Once they found a spot to stop in, Roman came out of the car and went over to Brianna's side, opening the door. He took her in his arms when she took off her seat belt and practically ran into his arms when she got out of the car.

"I'm right here baby." He whispered in her ear as he held on to her tightly. "It's okay."

Brianna was shaking from the even as she dug herself into his arms with hers still around her belly. After recently making 8 months, she wasn't going to allow something to happen to her little one with them being so close to their due date. Brianna was making great process in lowering her blood pressure, but she wasn't sure how this would affect her now.

"Who was that?" She asked Roman as she was beginning to calm down.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to see the face too good." Roman replied as he kissed her head. "I was just focused on getting you out of there. How's our little girl?"

Roman placed his hands on her tummy and felt the baby beginning to move around as she was starting to become more active. Brianna winced a bit when she felt her tiny feet in her ribs giving kicks that were a bit harder than usual.

"Our baby's hanging in there." Brianna replied with a smile that she was nonetheless feeling her move around like always.

They calmly made their way back to work and Drew was the first one to go talk to Brianna after she sat down in her office.

"Mrs. Reigns, can I talk to you about something?" He asked when he stood by the door.

"Yeah, come in." Brianna replied when she saw the seriousness in his voice. "Have a seat. What is it?"

"I think your husband needs to know this, too." Drew told her as he took a seat across from her.

Brianna looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She stood up and called for Roman to come in and closed the door behind them. She pressed one of the buttons under her desk to close the curtains as they all took a seat.

"What's so important that my husband needs to hear this as well?" Brianna asked.

"It's about Wade Barrett." Drew began. Brianna and Roman looked at each other and then at Drew. "He's working with Seth Rollins and I think they're planning on doing something to get to Mrs. Reigns."

"Something like what?" Roman asked cautiously.

Drew stayed quiet for a moment. "Seth wants to get rid of you, Sir, so that he could get Mrs. Reigns. I heard them talking over the phone a few days ago. I don't know exactly what they are planning, but that is what I heard."

"How do you know this?" Asked Brianna looking at him in the eyes. "How do we know that we can count on what you're telling us to be truthful?"

"Because Seth wants me to take part in it." Drew replied. "He knows how hard I'm working to support my family and he said that he would pay me up to 3 times what you're paying me. I applied for a job with you because Wade suggested that I'd give it a try since you were looking for that position that I applied for, to be filled. I don't know if he did that because he genuinely wanted to help me or because he had that in mind when he told me about the job. I don't want to take any part in this, Mrs. Reigns. I don't have a problem with anybody here and I don't have a problem with you or your husband. I'm just a nice guy who loves what I do here and who's working hard to take of his family. I just thought that it was something that you should know. Maybe you can be on the look out for Wade. I didn't want to say anything before because I don't want nothing to happen to me because I said something."

The couple looked at each other and they didn't know what to say. They knew that something was off about Wade and they now knew why Drew had been acting differently over the last few weeks. Their question now was what were they going to do?

**A/N: What do you think of the amount of time that the judge gave to Seth? Was the accident that took place what Brianna was feeling bad about? Do you think it was a good idea for Drew to tell her and Roman what was going on? How do you think they'll handle the situation? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to Alisi824, jessica619, Ctinaisfashion, Alexandria M for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in the story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"Surprise!" Exclaimed everybody when Brianna walked into the living room of her parents house. It was filled with pink ballons and pink ribbons everywhere and with a banner saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!' and 'IT'S A GIRL!' written on them.

Brianna gasped as she looked around the room in surprise at the baby shower that Roman and her family and friends had planned. With her little girl being due in exactly a month from now, they were anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"I was definitely not expecting this." Brianna said with tears in her eyes as she looked around and hugged everybody there. "Thank you all so much for this. You don't know how much this means to me."

Her and Roman shared a kiss before they held hands before she sat down on the big white chair that they had rented for the shower. They had placed pink and red ribbons on it and a flower. Brianna rubbed her tummy while she felt the baby moving up a storm.

"Who's present is first?" Brianna asked excitedly as Emily gave her little sister the first present from her and Dean.

She opened the present to see the cutest pair of pink pajamas that she had ever seen for a baby. It had come with a pair of gloves so that the baby wouldn't scratch herself and a pink hat as well as a pink blanket.

"Thank you!" Brianna exclaimed as she hugged Emily and Dean before sitting back down and neatly putting the things away before going to the next one from Paul and eventually her parents before Roman had given Brianna a few presents that his family had sent over to London for her since they wouldn't be able to make it for another few weeks. Nonetheless, Brianna had been greateful for today and for what her family did for her and the baby. It meant a lot to her and knowing that they have been there for her throughout the entire pregnancy, made it even better.

They ended it with all of them in the dining room eating some cake. Roman placed a hand on her growing belly and smiled happily feeling his daughter beginning to kick away at his touch.

"Hey princess, it's Daddy." Roman said when he leaned a bit closer to Brianna's stomach. "I love you so much and we all got some presents for you for when you get here. I know you're going to love them a lot and all of us here already love you so much princess. I love you."

He gave her stomach a few kisses, causing the baby to increase her movements and her kicks. With how active she has become over the last few days, Brianna and Roman were hoping that she would make it to her due date. With her being only a little under four weeks away from coming into this world, Brianna had been trying to take it easy, day by day. Her blood pressure had gone down significantly and was finally in the normal range for someone her age.

The only thing holding Brianna back from being completely stress free was everything that had been going on with Seth and Wade. Ever since Drew had told them about what Wade and Seth were planning on doing, a part of them weren't sure if they should believe what was being said because they didn't want to take it as a distraction for something worse that could possibly happen. At the same time though, they were taking it seriously in case Drew was really telling the truth.

When Drew was around Wade, he would act as if he said nothing to Brianna and Roman about what happened, for worry of what could happen if Wade, let alone Seth, were to find out that he spilled the beans. Drew knew that with that information that he had given them, security was sure to be tigthened up even more than what it already was, especially with Brianna being pregnant and being so close to giving birth. With Roman being a guard himself, he knew that Brianna would always be protected, with or without the guards being constantly around her.

"I'm going to go get something from the store." Said Roman. "You want anything?"

"I don't think we have any ice cream." Brianna replied. "Can you get some for me?"

Roman smiled. "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." Brianna replied with a smile as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Dean gave Emily a kiss of his own and went with Roman to accompany him, leaving their women in the protection of their guards. Brianna frowned as she got another bad feeling but didn't become worried until she was sure that the guys had left. She knew that her bad feelings wouldn't leave until it actually happened, and if it was something that she couldn't prevent, it drove her crazy because she had to sit back and just let it happen.

"Let's go do some walking around." Said Emily as she got up.

Brianna looked down at her feet, as much of it as she could still see, and frowned. "But my ankles are swollen."

"That's part of pregnancy, sweetheart." Said their mother with a smile. "It'll all go away after the baby is born."

Brianna slightly pouted and got up from her seat as she fixed her shirt. Grabbing her water bottle, she walked beside Emily as they began to walk around the house with guards by their side.

"I haven't seen you all emotional like you were when you were first pregnant." Said Emily as they made their way into the hallways.

"That's because you don't see me at home." Brianna said, making Emily laugh. "I'm an emotional mess just about every three days and I just about cry my eyes out every time. Poor Roman."

They both laughed as they turned a corner. "I can't wait to see you as a mother. I think you're going to make a great one when the baby is born."

"Thank you." Brianna replied with a smile. "I can't wait until she's born. I wanna see who she ends up looking like and what her personality is like."

"If we have another you, we'll never get any rest." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I am not that bad." Brianna replied holding up her finger before eventually laughing. "Seriously though, I'm not that bad. Maybe a little stubborn, but I'm okay."

Emily laughed. "You're going to be the kind of parent that is going to make sure that you're kids are in line. I can assure you that."

Meanwhile, Roman and Dean made their way to the store to pick up a few things. Dean had noticed the same car following them for the last few minutes and wondered if they were just going to the same place or in the same direction.

"Roman, can you hurry it up a bit?" Asked Dean.

Hearing Dean, Roman looked through the rearview mirror to see a car following close behind. The person in the couldn't be seen from the darkness of the windows. He stepped on the gas to go a little faster and made his way throughout traffic until they lost the car.

"Do you think whomever that was, could have been following us?" Roman asked.

"Most likely." Dean replied. "I wanted to think that it was because they were going in the same direction as us, but they got a little too close for comfort. Let's just hurry and get back home before something bad happens. I don't like being followed unless it's by other security. How is Brianna dealing with all of the added security by the way?"

Roman let out a deep breath as he parked the car. "I don't know. Brianna understands why and she doesn't complain about it, but she doesn't talk about it etiher. I don't mind, but sometimes it gets overwhelming having that many people around to protect her. What keeps me sane is the fact that Brianna's my wife and she's carrying my child. I'm willing to put up with all of the security if that means that my two girls are well protected."

They quickly went into the store and got what they needed before walking back out after paying. Getting in the car, Roman turned it on and put their things in the back before putting on his seat belt. Making his way out of the parking, there was a large car that came out of nowhere and quickly made it's way towards the two. Roman quickly pressed on the gas and moved out of the way in time to see the car pass by behind them.

Taking out their phones, Dean and Roman made some phone calls to Paul and some of the guards. Paul sent some of the men to meet up with them and make sure that they were okay. After waiting 15 minutes for the guards, the two began making their way back home while being on the lookout for the same car that they had seen earlier.

"This has to be Seth's idea." Roman said with his jaw tightened.

"But I thought he was in jail." Dean said.

Roman sighed. "He is, but he has Wade working for him."

"If Wade does something then he could be the one to get in trouble while Seth runs free." Dean said. "Obviously Wade isn't thinking or he doesn't care."

"I'm going to say that it's both." Roman replied. "He just won't realize how deep he's getting himself in until he has to pay the price for something that Seth wants."

Suddenly, they saw a car heading towards them again as they were starting to move again because of a green light. Roman pressed on the gas, making the tires screech, but feeling the back of the car getting hit. Trying to gain control again of the car because of the force of the hit, Roman was able to stop the car a few feet away after avoiding a crash with other cars. Roman hit the steering wheel after putting the car in park and looking around.

"Where the hell is that car?" Roman asked the guards when he got out of the car. He groaned when he saw the damage that was given to the black SUV and knew that the cost was not going to be cheap as he kicked the tire. Nostrils flaring, Roman barely noticed the effort that Dean was making to calm him down.

"We weren't able to catch the license plate, but we were able to catch images and recording of it." Said one of the guards. "Maybe we can use that to get an idea of who it was or least what kind of car it was and who it may belong to."

"What the hell am I going to tell Brianna?" Roman asked under his breath. "What am I going to tell Paul when he sees the car all messed up like this?"

"They'll understand, Roman." Dean told him. "Right now, let's focus on getting back home. Tomorrow we'll take the car to the shop to see if it can get fixed and how much it'll cost to get it done. Let's just focus on our girls tonight and thankful that we're okay and that we get to be with them tonight. You got a baby on the way, and I'm sure that she wants to hear your voice again."

Roman felt his temper beginning to go down a bit at the thought of Brianna and his daughter. He sure did love talking to his unborn daughter and feeling her move around at the sound of his voice. Roman couldn't wait to have his princess in his arms and she was just under four weeks away.

**A/N: Who do you think the baby is going to look like when she's born? What about her personality? Who do you think was following Roman and Dean before crashing into them? With only under four weeks until the baby is due, what will Wade and Seth do to make sure that Roman is taken out before she arrives? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to Alexandria M, Alisi824, jessica619, justkimmy, taylor. clark. 12935 for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"We're going to need more evidence." Says Paul Heyman as they sit with him and Brianna's group of lawyers. "This just isn't enough to convince the judge that this was Seth's idea, let alone that he and Mr. Barrett are working together. Is there anything else that you can give us?"

Brianna groaned. "What more can we bloody give? We don't have any more evidence."

Her and Roman weren't happy about the news. Ever since the accident, they were able to identify the car as well as the license plates. After running it through, the driver was identified as Wade.

"If you want to win against Wade Barrett, let alone have a solid case against him, then we're going to need more evidence." Heyman said. "What we have so far isn't going to be enough to hold in court, Mrs. Reigns. Are you sure you want to put a case against him?"

She looked over at Roman and they wondered if this was a right decision to make. With just two weeks left until their daughter's due date, they didn't want to risk anything to cause an early delivery. Two weeks didn't sound too bad, but they wanted to make sure that their baby was fully developed. That also meant keeping Brianna's blood pressure in the normal range as it has been for a while now.

"If we end up doing this case, I think it should be after the baby is born." Roman suggested. "I know we want Wade to be put down, but we also need to think about our baby that's coming very soon. She's been a trooper, hanging in there this long. We need her to hang on just a bit longer."

With Christmas also on the way, they didn't want to spend the holidays worrying about legal situations that could wait until after the start of the new year.

"Very well, then." Heyman said with a soft smile. "Gather whatever evidence you can in case you decide to go through with this. And congratulations again on the furture birth of your daughter."

"Thank you." Brianna said with a smile.

After getting their things together and leaving hand in hand, they made their way to lunch. It wasn't long until Brianna was close to tears.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked softly in her ear as he held her to him.

"I feel like a house." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Roma knew that it was the hormones and it wasn't the first time throughout the pregnancy where Brianna's hormones have gone all over the place. It has just become a bit more frequent over the past few weeks as the due date gets closer.

"You look beautiful, my love. Don't cry." Roman told her sweetly as he gave her face a few kisses as he heard her sniffles.

"No, I look like a house." She insisted.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." Roman said as an arm snaked around her waist and a hand was placed on her tummy. "You're really beautiful."

Feeling their little girl kick, Roman smiled and kissed Brianna on her head as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Right, princess?" He asked. "Mommy is very pretty. Just watch and see when you're born."

They felt her begin to move around even more at the sound of his voice, making them both smile.

"When are you going to go on maternity leave, by the way?" Roman asked when Brianna calmed down and they went back to their seat.

"My last day is next week." She replied. "I'll be on maternity leave for at least two months before going back."

"Two months?" He asked. "It's not longer than that?"

He wanted to make sure that she was okay first before diving back into work and the high demands of her duties.

"It could depend on what the doctor says also." She tells him. "We can take the baby with us to work until we can officially find a nanny. It's been so difficult to find one that we can trust."

"We have a few more weeks to go before we have to officially stick with one." Roman says as he drinks some of his soda. "With everything going on with Wade and us not being sure if we can really trust Drew, I don't know how I feel with our daughter being there. But I don't want her to be without us either."

"The good thing is that her daddy is a trained guard." Brianna said with a happy smile. "I'm sure you'll make sure that your little princess is well protected."

"Of course. I'm not letting anything happen to the two of you." Roman said.

**_A few days later..._**

"I'm going to miss you." Paige said as she walked into Brianna's office to give her a hug.

Brianna smiled at her best friend and returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you, too. But you can come visit me, you know. You are more than welcomed to come."

"I know and thank you." Paige replied with a smile. "But what am I going to do without you for at least 2 months? I don't want to take you away from your daughter if I need your help with something."

"You're going to do great, Paige." Brianna said to her. "I don't doubt for one second that you're not going to have everything under control. But you can still call me if you need to."

They talked for a few more minutes before they each went back to work for the rest of the day. Brianna and Roman went out through a side entrance with their guards and was met with Wade Barrett when they were reaching their car. Standing in front of his wife, Roman and the other guards surround her to make sure that she's the last person to be touched by him.

"What do you want, Wade?" Asked Roman.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." He replied.

Brianna remembered that the security cameras from the store were positioned around the outside and realized that they were in the view of two of the cameras. If Wade did something, she knew for a fact that the cameras would be working well enough to catch everything.

"About what? There's nothing to say or talk about between us." Roman says.

Wade Barrett smiled and pulled his arms from behind his back to reveal a gun in his hands.

"And we never will again." He says, as he points the gun at Roman.

The guards quickly pulled out their guns while more surrounded Brianna as they tried to get her away.

"Tell your men to put their guns down!" Wade exclaimed.

"Make sure Brianna is in the car!" Roman yelled. "And make sure there's someone with her! I will not order them to drop their weapons. Not until you put down yours."

"Well, that's a problem because this gun isn't going anywhere until your men put their guns down." Wade told him. "It's as simple as that."

Roman saw him pull the safety off and fix his finger on the trigger. The Samoan pulled out his gun and pointed it at the British man that stood feet away from him.

"Drop the gun, Wade." Roman said. "We don't have to do this right now. We can simply just forget about today and go on about our business. If you have a problem with me, we could deal with verbally like two grown men. Not like this."

"Put your guns down!" Wade yelled.

"Only under my command!" Exclaimed Roman as he tightened his grip on the gun that he was holding. "Wade, that's enough! Just drop the damn gun! Are you willing to spend knows how long in jail, because you want to shoot me?"

His jaw tightened as he put the safety back on and slowly put it down before slowly standing back up. Seeing that Wade was backing up from his gun, Roman ordered his men to drop theirs.

Slowly backing up, he walked backwards until he reached the car. Brianna put the window down enough for Roman to see her face. He looked into her gray eyes and saw a look of concern and worry in them. She silently pleaded for him to get into the car and drive off but he wanted to make sure that Wade wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"I love you, Brianna." Roman whispered to her.

"I love you, too." She said to him.

Putting his gun away after she put the window back up, Roman looked up to see the guards beginning to walk around and making sure that they kept Brianna safe and away from Wade's path. Walking up to each other, Roman and Wade stared each other down, as the guards surrounded the car.

"I've got some bad news for you." Wade told Roman. "Someone is willing to pay me a lot of money to take you out. I want to get paid my money."

"Just because someone is willing to pay you, doesn't mean that they will." Roman told him. "Is that why you have a problem with me? Because you're letting money talk to you?"

Wade shrugged. "That's none of your concern. Just make sure you're wife is well protected."

"Don't bring her into this. She has nothing to do with you." Roman said through clenched teeth.

"As long as she's with you, yes she does." Wade replied. "And I used to date her sister, remember that?"

"Yeah, before your engagement to her got called off after only a few months of being engaged." The Samoan quickly replied. "The two of you are no longer together so there's nothing tying you to Brianna. Leave her out of our problems."

Wade smiled and turned around to walk away. Just as Roman was about to go back to the car and go home, the British man called out to him. Wanting to see what he wanted now before entertaining him any further, all he saw was the gun that Wade now held in his hands once again. There was a quick and loud shot that was fired before more shots were going around.

"Roman!" Brianna yelled from the car.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here." Said one of the guards.

Roman suddenly felt weak as he looked at his arm and saw blood coming out of his shoulder. Everything stopped spinning around him as he held on to his arm and got into the car with Brianna. One of the men got into the drivers seat and started the car. Brianna went straight to the back as the man quickly got out of the parking and drove to the hospital.

"Stay with me." Brianna said with tears in her eyes as his closed his eyes while he laid his head back. "Please stay with me. You can't leave me, Roman. Please."

Her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it in her throat as tears streamed down her face. Brianna held on to Roman's hand and felt him trying to grip on to it without more blood coming out of his wound as the guard driving the car was on ear piece that he had on.

"They called the hospital and they're now expecting us, Mrs. Reigns." Said the man. "We'll be there in five minutes."

"Hurry!" She exclaimed as she cried. "He keeps losing blood, please hurry! Roman, please stay with me. We need you. Please."

When they finally got to the hospital, there was a stretcher there with a few doctors and nurses awaiting their arrival. The guards quickly got out of their cars and helped them with Roman until they were finally able to lay him down.

"Roman!" Yelled Brianna after getting out of the car as she guards stood by her side as she watched them secure him on the stretcher. "Roman! Please let me go in with him. He's my husband, please let me go in!"

They allowed her to follow them and the guards a few of the guards were right by her as she made a beeline behind them. When they got to a more restricted area, one of the nurses stopped to face her.

"Ma'am, this is as far as you're allowed to go." She told Brianna.

"No, that's my husband." Brianna said as tears filled her eyes once again. "I need to be with him."

"I understand that, but this is a restricted area. This is as far as we're allowed to let you go. I'm sorry." The nurse said.

Brianna began trying to get past the nurse, but the guards knew that it would be best at the moment to keep her away.

"NO!" She yelled as she sobbed once more. "ROMAN! ROMAN! Please let me go with him! ROMAN!"

In the back, the doctors heard her yelling for her husband. Some of the doctors and nurses looked at each other and closed their eyes hearing the pain in her voice as she continued to yell. It was heartbreaking hearing that pain, and it gave them more determination to help her husband. They knew who she was and they knew him. They knew that she was expecting their first child. They were going to help this man out as much as they could to get him to his wife and child.

As the nurse left to go to the back and help out the others, one of the guards took her in his arms and felt her ball up her fists and try to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't.

"ROMAN!" She screamed one final time with her grey eyes filled with more tears and her heart filled with enough pain to last her a lifetime. Her world was falling apart at the thought of possibly losing the love of her life and the father of her child.

She just stood in the man's arms until she finally stopped sobbing a few minutes later. Finding a bathroom to go to, she went in and cleaned her face up. Pulling out her phone, she called Paul and told him the news. Brianna gave him the hospital and the entrance to the emergency room that they entered.

He was there almost half an hour later with Emily, Dean and her parents as well as a few guards. Brianna quickly went to her father and to Paul and began crying again as her heart began to ache even more.

"Daddy, I can't lose him." Brianna sobbed as she stood in his arms. "I love him."

"I know, sweetheart." He said softly as he held on to his daughter. "Roman's a strong guy. He'll make it through."

"But why him?" She asked. "What did he ever do bad? He's a good guy."

Mr. Alexander closed his eyes at the pain that poured out of her voice. "Roman will make it, Brianna. We need to have faith that he will pull through."

Brianna balled her fists up again as she gripped on to his jacket. She would never wish this kind of pain on anybody, not even her enemy. It's not fun feeling like this. It's not a good feeling, having your heart being broken into pieces.

**_A few hours later..._**

"Mrs. Reigns?" Asked a doctor that came out from the back.

Brianna stood up and walked over to him. "That would be me. How's my husband? Can I see him?"

"Mr. Reigns is a very strong man." The doctor said. "And a very lucky one. Fortunately, we were able to take the bullet out of his arm and repair the small amount of damage that was done because of the bullet. Luckily it didn't damage anything major. He's in recovery now."

"When can I see him?" Brianna asked with hope in her voice that everything was going to be okay.

He smiled and let her follow him to private room along with two of their guards who stood in front of the room when she went in. Brianna's heart was breaking all over again, seeing Roman laying in a hospital room with an iv and hooked up to monitors that were checking his heartbeat. Roman's eyes were closed as he breathed deep and slowly while he laid still. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Is he going to wake up?" Brianna asked as a lump formed in her throat.

"He will. It's going to take some time." Said the doctor. "I'll give you some privacy."

When the doctor left, Brianna took a chair and placed it next to his bed and took a seat. Grabbing his hand, she kissed it softly and prayed that he would wake up. Brianna had to do the difficult task of calling his family and letting them know what had happened and were going to take the next available flight over to London.

"Roman, baby it's me." Brianna said to him. "The doctor said he was able to take the bullet out and fix what it damaged. You're going to be okay."

His eyes remained closed as he continued to lay still. Brianna's head bent down as she began to cry again.

"Look, our princess wants you." Brianna said as she stood up and placed his hand on her belly. She began to sob as she felt their little girl begins to kick and move around at his touch as if calling out to him with her movements. "Roman, please wake up."

Sitting back down, Brianna put her head down and held on to his hand, not wanting to ever let go of it. A soft knock on the door was heard a few minutes later. She put her head up to see a nurse standing by the door.

"Visiting hours are over." Said the nurse. "I'm sorry."

Brianna closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

The nurse left, leaving Brianna alone with Roman. "We're going to come back tomorrow, okay? And we're going to spend some time with you. Our little girl wants her daddy."

She placed his hand on her tummy to let him feel her. Brianna leaned down and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you, Roman." She told him. "_We _love you."

Brianna turned around when she got to the door to take one last look at her husband before leaving for the night. Getting back down to Paul and her family, they walked up to her.

"They said they got the bullet out and that it missed anything major that is in the area that he was shot in." Brianna said. "That he'll wake up soon."

"That's good to hear." Said her mother as they all agreed and were relieved to hear the news. "You're going to come stay with us while he's here okay? We don't want you to be in that house without one of us there with you."

Not wanting to fight anyone tonight, she agreed and asked to be taken home to get her things. She hoped that she would see the sun again tomorrow because it may bring the day that she got to see Roman's eyes staring back at hers and with a smile on his face showing that he was really okay.

**A/N: Do you think Roman will make it through the night? What do you think this will cause Brianna to go through, emotionally and physically? Do you think they'll make sure that Wade pays the price for what he did? With the pain that Brianna has inside of her heart, will it motivate her to see him pay? **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, 'Guest, Romans'Girl, 'Guest', Alexandria M, The Reign Of Maddox, justkimmy, corbettluv for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

The last two days had come and gone and it was a difficult one for Brianna, both emotionally and physically. She went home after leaving the hospital to get a few of her things as well as some clothing for Roman and the things that they had packed days earlier for when she was to go into labor. Though she had security with her as well as Emily to help her, it still felt lonely in the house without Roman there, walking around and keeping her company.

His family had gotten to the palace during the middle of the night and were able to get some sleep before heading to the hospital to see Roman. Brianna made her way through the house to get to the car, with two bags. One for her and Roman, and the other for the baby. There was something inside of her that was telling her to bring the bags. Not only that, but she was starting to have pain.

"What are the bags for?" Asked her mother when she saw Brianna with them.

"Just in case." She simply replied. Her heart was still aching and still in pieces knowing that her husband and the father of her child was in the hospital from being shot.

"Are you getting contractions?" Her mother asked.

"No, I said it was just in case." Brianna said as she put the bags in the trunk of the SUV that she would be in. "Mum, I'll be okay. I just want to go to see Roman. I want to see and know for myself that he's okay."

Her mother gave her a small smile and then a hug. She saw in her daughter's eyes that she was still hurting and let her be. Getting in the car, she rubbed her belly after putting on her seat belt. The pain was bothersome, but not enough to convince her to go into labor and delivery. The baby wasn't due yet for another week or so and Brianna was going to try to get her daughter to wait.

Once they got to the hospital, they asked for Roman and received the room number after getting passes saying that they were guests. They let his family go in first, all while Brianna slowly sat down in the waiting area.

"You're okay." Said Roman's mother when they walked in to see that he was awake.

She reached him and carefully, but quickly, gave her son a hug. He closed her eyes and hugged her back, happy to see her. After greeting everyone there, he explained to them what had happened.

"I was always scared and worried for you in this field of work." Said his mother. "I hate seeing you like this. We all do."

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have met Brianna if I didn't have this job, mom." Roman said with a soft smile. "I probably wouldn't have been married and with a baby on the way."

They smiled. "True and we are grateful that you're giving us another grandchild."

After a few more minutes, they began looking for Brianna and her family. They knew that Roman wanted to see them, especially his wife. Slowly, they went in as the doctor was there, checking on him and giving Roman some paperwork.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Dean after they greeted him and waited for the doctor.

"He's going to be just fine." The doctor replied with a smile. "We kept him overnight to make sure that he didn't get an infection from the bullet and from the surgery that we had to do so that we could remove it and repair the damage that it caused, which luckily, wasn't much. He could go home as early as today. We just did some blood work before you all came and we're having him sign his release papers as we speak. Where's Mrs. Reigns?"

"I'm right here." Says Brianna as she walked in.

Her and Roman's faced both lit up when they saw each other. He sat up in bed and took Brianna in his arms when she walked up to him. Even though they had gotten news that Roman was getting better with each check up that they gave, seeing him was giving Brianna more and more hope that everything was going to be okay with her love.

"Roman." Brianna said in his arms and didn't care about the pain in his arm. He just wanted to have her in them once again.

"I'm right here, my love." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere. How's my little princess?"

She pulled away to show her stomach. Roman bent down to give her tummy some kisses as he rubbed it as she began moving around. "It's daddy and I've missed you so much. I hope you've been good for mommy while I was here and I can't wait to see you."

The doctor checked a few more things and congratulated him on the start of his recovery and on being able to go home today. Just as he was about to leave, Brianna gasped and looked down to see her pants getting wet.

"I think my water just broke." She said as she looked up. Roman's eyes widened as he looked on. She wasn't due for another week to be exact and was starting to wonder if the baby was okay. The doctor called for someone from labor and delivery to come up to the room that they were in and with a wheelchair.

"Who's your doctor?" Asked the man that was checking on Romans' vitals.

"Dr. Neidhart." Brianna replied as she felt a contraction. "The bags are in the car. Can someone get them for me."

The man called for Roman's nurse while two of them came with a wheelchair for Brianna. Roman was growing restless, wanting to go with his wife as he watched them take her out of the room.

"No, I need to go with my wife." Roman said immediately after she left.

"Sir, you need to relax. We're going to get you to her." Said the doctor.

"But I need to go _now. _She could be going into labor and I'm sitting in here." Roman insisted. "I need to go with my wife. I need to be with her."

The nurse came in and helped the doctor with the paper work that needed to be processed quickly. They allowed Roman to get dressed and came back when he was done. Because his arm was in a sling, he had to do things with one arm which made it hard for him to do things as efficient as he is used to doing.

"Okay, we're going to let you go to be with your wife, Mr. Reigns. She's in room 5 in the Labor and Delivery unit." Said the nurse when she came into the room. "Everything is all set and you have been discharged. Since you're going to be in the hospital a while longer, we're going to bring you your prescription for your medication."

"Thank you." Roman replied with a smile as he grabbed his things and saw a wheelchair being bought in. "I have to go in that?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Safety precautions."

He groaned and planted himself on the chair. To him, it wasn't getting to Brianna fast enough and he was growing inpatient because of it. When they got to the fourth floor, finally, he began looking for room 5 and heard Brianna's voice and by the sound of it, she wasn't happy.

"Is there enough room for me in here?" Roman asked when he saw nearly everybody in there. Everybody looked and smiled as they made room for him.

"Everybody, I know that you're all excited about the birth, but we can't have this many people in here all at once." Said Brianna's nurse. "We need to give her some space and the ability to relax."

Brianna whimpered as she went through another contraction and held a good grip on the sheets. When it went away, her body relaxed and she let go of the sheets.

"I need everybody to get out except for Roman." She whimpered. "Please."

Everyone went out of the room while the nurse checked on a few more things. Roman stood up from the wheelchair and slowly walked over to Brianna. Leaning down, they shared a soft kiss as he rubbed her belly and whispered a few sweet things in her ear.

"Okay, the baby looks like it's a bit under distress." Said the nurse. "Even though your blood pressure is going back down, it's still a bit on the high side. Are you planning on a traditional birth for your child?"

"So we're definitely in labor?" Asked Roman when he looked up.

The nurse nodded. "Yes she is. We checked her when she first got into the room and she's already 7 centimeters dilated. Are you sure you don't want an epidural, Mrs. Reigns?"

"I don't want one." Brianna said softly. "It's okay, I'll tough it out for her."

"Alright. But keep trying to get your blood pressure down okay? I'd like for my mothers to keep their plan on a traditional birthing method, which is pushing, and not do a c-section unless it will benefit the baby. Keep up the good work, Brianna."

When the nurse left, Roman looked down at his wife and saw that tears were in her grey eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

"As excited as I am for the baby to be coming, I'm scared." Brianna whispered. "Is she going to be okay being a week early? I feel like it's all my fault that she's coming early, Roman."

"Hey, it's not your fault, baby." He told her in a soothing voice. "Why do you think that it is?"

"Because of everything that happened. I've been doing so good in keeping my promise of not being all stressed out, but then the other day happens and even though you're okay, I was scared out of my mind that you weren't going to be okay and I didn't get the rest that I was supposed to and I'm stressing out because I want Wade to pay for what he did."

Roman softened his eyes as he continued to look at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her soft kisses. As much has he agreed that he wanted him to pay, this wasn't the time to worry about him. "Let's not worry about Wade right now. Let's just focus on our little girl. Our little bundle of joy that we've been waiting 9 months for. Our little angel."

"But he almost took you away from me." Brianna said. "It's a miracle to me that you're able to walk today and see our princess being born. The day you were shot, she was moving up a storm trying to wake you up and it broke my heart because we can't lose you."

They shared a few soft kisses before Brianna went through another contraction. She let out a deep breath when it finished and she kept her eyes closed for a few moments before opening them back.

"You're not going to lose me, my love. I'm here to stay and our little girl is going to have me in her life." Roman told her. "I may be weak right now and in pain, but I'm here. I'm not giving up that easily on the two of you and you know what? The big Man upstairs works in mysterious ways and I'm thanking him for still being here and being able to witness this."

Brianna smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you, too." He replied with a smile of his own before giving her another kiss. "Now I can see that these contractions hurt like hell, but try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that we're going to be up all night with her once she's born."

After another contraction, Brianna tried her best to relax before falling asleep. Roman sighed and slowly walked out into the hallway. Their families walked up to him to see how he and Brianna were doing.

"She's definitely in labor and she's 7 centimeters dilated." Roman told them. "Brianna has to keep her blood pressure down though to prevent an emergency c-section."

"What about you?" Asked his mother. "Are you okay? You don't know how happy we are that you're walking."

Roman smiled and sighed as he looked around. "I'm doing good. A little tired, but I'm good. I'm just looking forward to seeing my babygirl coming into this world."

"You should try to get some rest as well." Said Paul. "You're going to wish that you had when the baby comes."

"I need to get the car seat for the baby." Said Roman. "It's in my house."

"We'll go get it for you." Dean and Paul said. Roman gave them the keys to the house and told them where the car seat was before watching them leave.

He went back into the room and closed the door. Roman saw Brianna going through another contraction when he walked up to her and held her hand while she squeezed. Letting go, she went back to sleep after the contraction. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Roman pulled his hair out of his messy bun, and saw the bags that were bought in from the car that he heard Brianna mentioned before getting wheel chaired out of the room. He went through the one that had his clothes with Brianna's and pulled out a clean shirt and a clean pair of pants before going to take a hot shower in the bathroom. With as crazy as things were right now, he was looking forward to getting some sleep.

**_A few hours later..._**

"Roman.." Brianna whimpered softly. "Roman."

Waking up, he saw her sitting up a bit in bed. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I feel like pushing." She replied. "I feel a lot of pressure."

"I'm going to call for the nurse." Roman said as he got up and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with the nurse and saw a smile on her face.

"You feel like pushing?" The nurse asked. Brianna nodded as she grabbed on to Roman's hand. "Okay, let's check to see if the baby is ready to come out."

She checked the monitors and smiled when she saw how far along she's come along in the labor process. "Let's check how dilated you are."

The nurse checked Brianna as she winced in discomfort. After the nurse was finished, she smiled as she took off her gloves and picked up the phone that it was in the room.

"Yes, Dr. Niedhart?" Asked the nurse. "The baby is ready to come. We're going to need you here in room 5 for Mr. and Mrs. Reigns."

Roman and Brianna looked at each other with happiness in their eyes. Their little girl was finally coming. As another contraction came, two more nurses came in and began helping to set up. Roman went out to the hallway and made the announcement that Brianna was ready to push and that they were waiting for the doctor. Both of their mothers began crying tears of joy as the newest edition to the family was going to be here soon. With this being Elizabeth's first grandchild, this meant the world to her.

Dr. Neidhart turned the corner a few minutes later as she put her hair up into a ponytail. "Mr. Reigns, ready for to be a father?"

"I'm ready, let's do this." Roman said, but deep down he was nervous as hell. This was his first child and even though he had gotten some advice from family and friends with children, it may not have been enough to fully prepare him for his daughter's arrival.

They walked into the room and closed the door behind them to see the room fully set up. Brianna's bed was more up as they were preparing her to start pushing at any moment.

"Ready to push?" Dr. Neidhart asked with a smile.

"I'm more than ready." Brianna replied as Roman walked up to her and held on to her hand.

They watched as the doctor put on her gown and bought the chair up to her to sit. "Push on the next contraction, Brianna."

Dr. Neidhart put on her gloves and saw heard Brianna hiss and begin to push. She squeezed Roman's hand as she pushed. When she rested, the doctor checked and smiled.

"Okay, I want you to keep pushing on each contraction, alright?" She asked. "They seem to be coming pretty quickly and try to relax between every push."

"Alright." Said Brianna as she began to push again on the next one.

"You can do this baby." Roman said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on."

After half an hour of pushing, Brianna was starting to get frustrated. "Is she coming out yet?"

"I see the top of the head beginning to show." The doctor replied. "I know you're getting tired, but you need to keep pushing. She's almost here."

Brianna breathed deeply and took a deep breath before pushing once again. She screamed out in pain as the head was beginning to come out.

"There we go, Brianna!" Dr. Neidhart exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Keep up the good work. The head is right there. Suction, please."

One of the nurses handed her a blue suction and Roman watched as she began to suction some of the liquid that was around the baby's face when she gently grabbed on to the head to help guide it out.

"Dad, want to take a look?" She asked when Brianna kept pushing. Roman looked over and felt his jaw dropped when he saw a baby coming out. "There we go, Brianna. Come on."

"Baby, she's right there." Roman said with a lump in his throat. "Keep pushing."

Brianna screamed in pain one final time as she pushed before feeling the baby come out completely. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Dr. Neidhart suctions the mouth with another suction before doing so to the nose. The baby began crying at the top of her lungs as she was placed on Brianna's stomach.

"Oh my God!" Brianna exclaimed in pure happiness as she looked at her daughter for the first time in person. "Roman, she's here!"

Her and Roman shared a full kiss as the nurses took the baby to get cleaned up and checked to make sure she was okay. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, everyone was beginning to celebrate when they finally heard the baby's cries.

After what seemed like forever, one of the nurses finally bought their daughter back to them and put her in Brianna's arms. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket and a pink hat that covered some of the full head of black hair that she had. The baby had Roman's mouth and lips, but Brianna's nose and the shape of her eyes. Because her tiny eyes were closed, they couldn't see her eye color just yet. With Roman's tan skin, and full head of hair, she definitely had some strong Samoan features in her.

"A healthy 7 pounds and 5 ounces." Said the nurse with a smile on her face. "She may be a week early, but she's as healthy as can be. What's her name going to be?"

The couple looked at each other and finally agreed with the look in their eyes. "Alexandria Faith Reigns."

She smiled at the three in front of her and nodded. "Congratulations, you two. She's right on time for Christmas. Of course, we're going to keep checking on her to make sure that she's okay before we're able to send her home. But for now, she's perfectly fine."

Alexandria whimpered as the nurse left, making her parents look down. They smiled at her when she moved her tiny hands around that she managed to get out from under the blanket that she was wrapped in. Brianna placed her finger in one hand while Roman placed a finger in the other and watched as she tried to hold on to it.

"Welcome to the world, Alexandria." Said Brianna in a soothing voice as she cried in happiness at the bundle of joy that was in her arms. "We love you."

Brianna kissed her head and gave her to Roman who, even though he had an arm in a sling, still managed to get a good hold on the baby. He cried the most that he has ever cried while he finally held his daughter in his arms. He never knew that one could love another human being as much as he loved his little girl.

"It's daddy, and I love you so much, Alexandria." Roman said as tears fell down his face. "Mommy and I have been waiting for you for a long time and you're finally here. You have no idea how happy you make us, princess."

He looked at Brianna with joy in his face and his eyes and loved and respected her on such a deeper level. It was rough at times for her throughout the pregnancy, but she stuck it out and did her best to take care of their little girl and was able to safely bring Alexandria into this world.

"I love you, Brianna." Roman said after giving her a kiss. "Thank you for making me a father."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too. We both created her so I thank you too for making me a mother."

They shared another kiss and looked at their daughter. The nurse and Dr. Neidhart walked up to them both and hesitantly had to take the baby to take her to get checked a little more to make 100% sure that she was okay.

"Will I be able to feed her?" Asked Brianna. "I want to breastfeed."

The doctor smiled. "We'll bring her back so that you may do so. It's very important for the baby to get the nutrients from their mother."

Roman hesitantly put the baby in what looked like to him, what they use for an incubator without the top half of it, even though he knew that it wasn't. He smiled when he saw 'Alexandria Faith Reigns' on the sides and followed the nurse out of the room. She stopped as their families came around to look. They gasped and 'awwed' when they saw her and congratulated him.

"She's definitely Samoan." His father said, seeing the tan skin and dark hair. "Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you."

They hugged as Roman cried again with joy. "Thank you, everyone. She's 7 pounds and 5 ounces and we named her Alexandria Faith."

'Alexandria' meaning defender of men and 'Faith' meaning confidence, trust, belief. Things were starting to look right. After a few more moments, he followed the nurse to the NICU to where she would be checked. The last few days have been crazy, but what happened today has made it all worth it.

**A/N: What do you think of the name that Brianna and Roman gave their baby girl? What color do you think her eyes will be? What about Roman and Brianna's interaction with their daughter? Are you surprised that she came early? What do you think is going to happen now that the baby is finally born? Will they turn their attention to Wade and making him pay? How do you think they'll make sure that he does? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to J. Michelle93, Romans'Girl, Alexandria M, jessica619, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Roman was in the hospital room with Brianna looking over some papers that Paul had given them the night before. It was a list of some new guards that had just finished their training and who have had their background checks done. There was knock on the door followed by someone's voice.

"Come in." Said Brianna after she looked over at Roman who didn't know who it was.

"Look who I have with me." Said the nurse with a smile as she bought in a bassinet with a little baby moving around in a pink onesie. "Say 'hi' to mum and dad little Alexandria."

Roman and Brianna immediately put their papers down and got up to meet the nurse halfway as she locked the wheels and fixed Alexandria's blanket. She was wide awake as she moved her arms around. With strong grey eyes like her mother, she also had hints of blue in them like her father.

"Thank you for bringing her." The couple said before the nurse smiled and left leaving the first time parents with their newborn.

"How's my beautiful little girl?" Asked Brianna as she picked her up and held Alexandria in her arms. "Mum is so happy to see you."

Alexandria looked up at her mother and seemed amazed at what she was seeing. As if she was curious and in wonder about what was around her. Roman looked on and smiled proudly at the view in front of him. The two loves of his life together and happy. She started to move her arms around again as Brianna kissed her forehead and touched her nose.

Roman took Alexandria in her arms looked proudly at his daughter as his eyes and smile filled with joy while his heart swelled with love. He still wondered how one could have so much love in their heart for another human being. Roman knew that he was madly in love with Brianna, but to have so much love that he thought was impossible to have at times for a baby? He swore that he was the happiest father in the world right now.

"Daddy's going to make sure you're the happiest princess in the whole world." He told her as he stroked her tiny hand with his thumb as she happily looked up at him. "I love you, so much babygirl."

Brianna and Roman shared a soft kiss as they shared a smile. With everything that has happened over the last few days, this was their light. Their happiness. They could now start their life as a little family. A knock on the door was heard before Paul poked his head through the door. They let him in and saw him smile when he saw them with their daughter.

"The guards are still out there, right?" Asked Brianna after Paul greeted their daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. "I have them circulating on a schedule and trust me, I'm making sure that they're doing their job."

Brianna nodded in approval before getting back in bed and sighing when she laid down and put her hair up. Alexandria began fussing before making a loud whimper and an unhappy face.

"She's definitely Brianna's daughter." Paul said chuckling as Roman gave her over to Brianna.

She smiled and looked at the two men, giving them the cue that she needed to feed the baby. "I'm...I need to breastfeed and she's like...hungry."

They quickly agreed and left as the baby kept fussing. They made sure that the guards were right in front of the room as they walked around.

"Brianna and I were looking at the papers that you gave us last night for the guards." Roman started as they turned the corner. "There are a few that we like so far but we want to see if there's anymore that we like before letting you know which ones they are. We want to make sure that we have as much security as possible."

"That is the plan." Paul said. "Now that Alexandria is here, she's next in line for the throne after her mother. With her Christening to make that official as well as making it official that she's a Princess, we need to make sure that they're both safe. I'm not so worried about when you're home, it's more of when you three go out."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Now that the baby is here, people are going to be more crazy, wanting to see her and I'll be damned if I let anything bad happen to my daughter."

A few days later, they were finally home with their daughter. There were crowds of people outside of the hospital awaiting the first glances of the next Princess of England, but security and the natural protectiveness of her parents, didn't allow that to happen.

"We're finally home." Said Brianna to Alexandria as they walked in through the door. It was now setting in that they were actually parents of a newborn. Without the help of the nurses, they were a bit nervous as to how they would do on their own, but they were more than willing to do this.

After walking through the house, they took Alexandria to her room and looked around at the pink walls that were in the room. Brianna sat in the rocking chair and looked down to watch her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"You're room is right next to ours, so we'll always be here when you need us." She whispered before kissing her forehead.

Roman leaned down and gave them both a kiss. He watched his daughter sleep and smiled at the faces that she would make while she did. How did he get this lucky?

_**Four weeks later...**_

Brianna and Roman were meeting with Paul Heyman and their team of lawyers to see what could be done about what happened with Wade and Roman. Alexandria was now a month old and wide awake in her father's arms as she rested against his chest. The past few weeks with her have been incredible. Though they were tired and wanting to sleep the majority of the day because of being up almost all night, they wouldn't take any of it away.

"We have the surveillance footage from that day and we have everything on tape." Said Heyman. "This is amazing evidence. He can be clearly seen in the footage, so there's no way that he can deny that it's him."

"Is this enough evidence to press charges against him?" Asked Brianna. "I want him to pay for what he's done. I almost lost my husband because of this and I want him to pay dearly."

There was venom in her voice and everyone knew she was serious. Alexandria whimpered softly and everyone turned their attention to her. She definitely had everyone wrapped around her finger and her parents were in first place when it came to that. With her pink shirt and blue jeans, Alexandria looked up at her mother who was smiling over at her. Roman held on to his daughter gently, but firm enough for her to feel the strength of his arms.

"This is definitely enough to hold in court." Heyman replied. "We'll start the paperwork today to show the judge. If everything goes our way, Wade Barrett could possibly be charged with Possession of a Firearm, especially if he's not licensed like Roman and your men to hold a gun and-or- if it's not registered to him. He can also be charged with Attempted Murder."

"How much time can he get for both?" Asked Roman.

"For the Firearm, he may have to pay the maximum fine if the judge gives him a fine to pay." Said Heyman. "On indictment, when aggrivated then he could get a maximum of 7 years. If not, then it's just 5 years. When it comes to Attempted Murder, or Attempted Manslaughter as you may hear the judge say, the maximum penalty will be life imprisonment. The thing with that charge is that the harm that was done to Roman will be taken into affect as well. Luckily he survived and doesn't have to deal with a long term physical issue because of it and that will influence how many years the judge will sentence him to. The judge has to take that into consideration and because of the charges, you may need to have the case presented to a jury."

Their eyes widened. "A jury? How do we know that this isn't going to get out because of them?"

"That's why we're going to talk to the judge to make sure that details and documents from this case are sealed. That way, nobody will be able to have access to the documents. The judge will have to give the person permission to do so." Heyman told them. "The rules will have to be strict. The media will be all over you if they find out."

Brianna groaned as she leaned her head back. "How long is this trial going to take?"

"It depends on how long it takes for both parties to present their cases, if the judge wants to take more than one day to have it presented, and it could also depend on how long it takes the jury to come up with a verdict." Their lawyer said. "Hopefully it won't take so long. With the evidence that we have, specifically the surveillance videos, there is no doubt that it was Wade Barrett holding that gun and firing the first shot."

Alexandria cooed and let out a tiny sneeze before snuggling closer to Roman's chest. He kissed her on the top of her head, that was full of more hair than when she was born, and proudly looked at her.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Heyman told them. "You just wait for us to get things finalized for a court date and we'll go from there. We will keep the two of you updated on everything. For now, the two of you just enjoy your time with your daughter."

After leaving a few minutes later, Roman made it a mission to make his little girl smile and he did when he made silly faces and gave her kisses. The past month with her has been amazing for the two of them and they couldn't be any happier. They were truly blessed and thanked the man upstairs for such blessing.

"So it's official that the Christening is going to be next month?" Asked Roman as they made their way to the car with their guards around them.

"Yes it is." Brianna replied. "And it's also when she'll make her debut to the world. It makes me nervous thinking about pictuers of her being out there in the public, but eventually she's going to be seen. She's not an average little girl. Alexandria is the Princess of England and is going to atke the throne after me. We just need to be careful about it."

They got to the car and put Alexandria securly in her car seat as Brianna sat in the back, next to her after helping Roman put the stroller in the back. Roman told the guards where they were going to go and went back to the car, making a detour at the back to see the baby. She moved around and eventually tried to hold on to her foot before looking up at her father with her grey eyes with hints of blue in them.

"You are adorable." Roman says with a grin as he showers her with kisses, causing a big grin from her to form. Brianna smiled at the two and loved how he was giving her the world and making sure that she was growing up to be happy.

**_..._**

"So what's going on?" Asked Seth as he and Wade talked on the phone. "I saw the news and I have been reading the newspaper for the last few weeks. I'm not liking what I am seeing. Brianna gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but Roman is still standing tall by her side. Why did the Roman situation fail?"

"I was able to shoot him." Wade replied.

"Yet he is still standing." Seth said. "You know that's not what I wanted. Roman out of the picture if what I wanted. Let's just make sure that you don't get in trouble for a failed attempt at Roman. We'll both be screwed. I still can't believe that Drew chickened out of this whole thing."

Wade sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What about are we going to do about Drew?"

Seth thought for a moment. "Nothing. It's not worth it. My main concern is Roman. If you don't get in trouble for this, we can keep the plan going."

"Won't you get in trouble as well?" Wade asked.

"Not if they find out that I was the one that planned it." Seth replied. "But they're not going to find out, right?"

Wade said nothing, knowing that Seth would make sure that he doesn't say a thing about him being the mastermind behind what he liked to call 'Operation Take Down'. Three years to Seth was nothing. That was just an opportunity for him to think things through.

**A/N: What do you think of the charges that Wade may face in court? What will Seth do when the one person he thinks he can count on could go to jail if found guilty? How do you think Alexandria's Christening will go? Does she have Roman wrapped around her finger? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to Alexandria M, J. Michelle93, 'Guest', jessica619, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"Mr. Barrett?" Asked two men dressed in black jackets with black hats and what looked like regular clothes. They showed their badges, and showing that they were with the British police.

"Who are you?" Asked Wade as he looked at the men.

"I am Detective Williams and this is Detective Aldis." The man replied. "We have a warrant for the arrest of you, Mr. Wade Barrett."

They showed him the paper work to prove to him that he did had a warrant for his arrest. He sighed and grabbed his wallet and his keys before allowing them to arrest him and read his rights before Wade was put into the backseat of their car and taken down to their precinct.

The next day, they had Wade in a room by himself as he waited for his lawyers to come in. He wasn't understanding fully why he was there, but he sure had an idea about what the reason could be. After questioning him the previous day, his gut feeling turned out to be true.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Asked Wade when Phil Brooks and John Bradshaw Layfield came in.

They took a sesat and sighed. "It looks like you're being held responsible for the shooting of Roman Reigns that took place a little over a week before Christmas."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Wade, there is surveillance video showing that you were there and that you fired the first shot." John told him. "The judge was showed that evidence, hence why there was a warrant for your arrest and why you're sitting in here right now. So don't tell us that you had nothing to do with that."

He stayed quiet while his lawyers looked through some of the papers that they had. They sighed and looked back up at their client.

"You're being charged with Possession of a Firearm and Attempted Murder, or as some would call it, Attempted Manslaughter." Said Brooks. "You can get at least 25 years if you are found guilty on both charges. Hell, you can get life in prison for the Attempted Manslaughter charge alone. What were you thinking, getting yourself into this much trouble?"

"What makes you think it was me in that video?" Asked Wade, wanting to deny any part in this.

His lawyers looked at each other before turning their attention back to the man that they had to do their best to defend.

"Wade, the cameras caught everything perfectly." Said John. "You're clearly seen in the video. It also clearly shows that you were you were the first one to pull out your gun. Tell us everything in order for us to be able to help you."

"This is all Seth Rollins' idea." He quickly said. "Seth wants Roman out of the picture."

"And agreeing to help him is going to solve anything?" Asked John. "In case you didn't realize because I'm sure you know by now since you're talking to him, Seth is doing 3 years in prison for violating his restraining order against her. If you are found guilty which is because of the evidence that's being provided in this case, you'll get a minimum of 5 years with a maximum of 7 for the firearm and a maximum of life for the manslaughter charge. That's a big difference from Seth's sentence."

"He can't get in trouble for this?" Asked Wade.

Phil Brooks sighed. "He can if he is found guilty of having any part in this. But at the end of the day, you are the one that pulled the trigger. You are the one that almost cost Roman Reigns his life, therefore, you are the one that could end up with a more severe sentence. If he was to die from that gun shot wound that you gave him, then there would be no 'Attempted' anything. You would get charged with actually murdering someone and if it's found that Seth really had something to do with this, then it would be a charge of premeditated murder because you planned it out before it was done. You're lucky that he survived, Wade. Though you're _NOT _lucky that the next Queen of England just happens to be his wife and the mother of his child, who just so happens to be the new heir to the throne and will take over after her."

They knew that Brianna, and the Royal family in general, had a lot of power. What they didn't realize was exactly how much power they held which could be considered a dangerous thing for anyone who did them wrong.

"What does who she is have to do with what happened?" Wade asked.

"She's going to defend her husband throughout this whole entire case and she's going to make sure that her husband gets what he deserves." Brooks told him. "And with the power that she holds in her hands...let's just say that we need to be careful. If Seth really had something to do with this, it won't be long until he feels her fury. Princess Brianna may be nice, but she's a tough cookie which she got from her parents. That is why it is important who she is to Roman Reigns and who she is to this country."

They all stayed quiet for a while. Wade knew that it would be extremely difficult to get out of this situation, even if Seth gets in trouble for any of this.

"How did you stay in contact with Mr. Rollins?" Asked John.

"By phone." Wade replied.

The lawyers both nodded. "If you really want to use this against Seth Rollins to get him into trouble, then it's best if we get permission from the judge to get the phone calls that exist between the two of you since your first phone call with him being in jail."

"Will that help?" Asked Wade.

"It can help to get him to own up to whatever part he had in this." Brooks replied. "If there was any doubt in your body when it came to doing this, then that was your chance to get out. Because if you had, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. You'd still be a free man."

"There's no chance of me getting out of this situation?" He asked his lawyers.

They thought for a moment. "With the evidence that we have, who knows if any lawyer will be able to help. Roman and the Princess have the best team that money can buy and a team who knows what they're doing better than any other lawyer out there. Unless you have more money than them, the answer is 99% no. We will do the best that we can to get you out, or at least a sentence that's less than 25 years."

"I am so stupid." Wade mumbled to himself.

"Why did you decide that you wanted to help Seth?" Asked John. "What was it about taking Roman out that made you want to do it?"

Wade thought for a moment. "Money had a lot to do with it."

**_..._**

A few days later, Brianna and Roman were at her parents house with Alexandria to spend the day with them as well as Dean and Emily, whose wedding was coming up a few weeks after the baby's Christening.

"Look who's back." Said Elizabeth when Brianna came back into the living room with Alexandria in her arms after feeding her.

"Say 'hi grandma and grandpa'." Brianna said with a smile when her daughter started looking around.

Her parents took Alexandria and it wasn't long before they had her smiling up at them with her grey eyes. She was their joy and the center of everyone's attention. She was the first infant to be around since Brianna and Emily were young.

Roman took Brianna in his arms when she sat down next to him and captured her lips for a soft kiss. He whispered sweet words in her ear making smile the entire time and fill her stomach with butterflies. They watched everyone interact with their daughter and watched happily as they all enjoyed having Alexandria around.

"How is she at home?" Asked Mr. Alexander.

"She's a happy baby." Roman replied. "And she doesn't cry much unless she's hungry, tired, or needs a diaper change. But she's also not afraid to show that she's not happy which is definitely something she got from Brianna."

She looked at him after elbowing him in the stomach, making him chuckle. "She can be calm though like Roman and is definitely a daddy's little girl. Alexandria also has a bit of his attitude."

Alexandria whimpers when Dean holds her and curls her tiny hands into small fists as she looks up at him with her grey eyes.

"Definitely Roman's kid." Says Dean with a smile as he looks down at her as she starts moving her tiny arms around as she looked up at him while he talks before going into Emily's arms and eventually falling asleep on Roman's chest.

"Have you gotten any news yet on the case?" Asked Mr. Alexander.

Brianna sighed. "Not yet. All we know is that Wade is now in custody and that he is keeping in contact with his lawyers. The judge didn't set bond for him and there's a possibility that he won't."

"Will he for sure be found guilty of anything that he's being charged with?" Asked Elizabeth.

"There's a good chance that he'll get possession of a firearm." Roman replied. "The Attempted Manslaughter is something that they may have to go more deeper into if they feel like the evidence that's currently there isn't enough. Or if they want to get technical with it or look deeper into the situation when there's nothing more there to look into other than what's being seen."

"Just remember, there's a reason for why we are put through things." Said Mr. Alexander. "God puts up through situations to see if we really trust Him and believe in His power and His faith. What's a bit difficult is finding out what that reason is and most times, we don't know what it is until after it happens because that is when our eyes finally see it a lot of times. Have you thought about going back to the Preacher that you and Emily used to go to when you were younger, Brianna?"

She thought for a moment. "Lately, I have been. He's an amazing Reverend and I believe that he has the gift of perfectly speaking the words of the Lord and speaking them in a way that gets deep down into people's heart. We can get Alexandria liking Church, especially with her Christening coming up soon."

Looking over at her daughter, Brianna smiled seeing Alexandria peacefully sleeping on her father's chest before he gently fixed her in his arms so that she wouldn't fall. Alexandria loved him and Roman loved her with his whole heart. She smiled at the thought and knew that he was an amazing father. Brianna knew it from the moment that they learned that she was pregnant, that he was going to be amazing for Alexandria.

They shared a kiss when Roman looked over at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He wanted to be as close to his girls as possible and have them in his arms. Roman watched as Brianna softly kissed their daughter and his heart swelled at the view. He couldn't get over how much love he has for the two of them.

**A/N: Do you think Wade would make sure that Seth gets in trouble for his part in it? Is there a reason, deeper than money, for why Wade decided to help Seth out? Do you really think that Wade's lawyers will be able to help him or not? **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to J. Michelle936, Jess, Alexandria M, jessica619, The Reign of Maddox, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"The trial will begin next month on the 23rd." Said Heyman to Roman and Brianna as they were called in for an update on what was going on. "The jury has been selected and it is being made sure that they know that the information shared in this case can NOT go outside of the courtroom. They will sign an agreement stating that they understand the agreement and anybody caught violating it, may have a fine or some jail time. It may seem a bit much but it is considered by some here in the legal system as a legal document and with Brianna being who she is, they're taking extra precautions."

"So what will happen when we start the court process?" Asked Roman as he looked over to see that his daughter was being fed after fussing a few minutes earlier.

"Because of the jury being present, we have to make sure that the evidence is shown to them as well, not just to the judge." Said Heyman. "They are the ones that will decide if Wade is guilty or innocent."

Brianna and Roman looked over at each other. "So we have to make sure that we present our case to the best of our ability because he needs to pay."

"I agree." Said Heyman. "Here's the other thing that we need to mention: Wade is trying to bring Seth Rollins into it to make sure that he pays for his part in it."

Roman's jaw tightened at the mention of his name. Brianna noticed and couldn't blame him. After everything that Seth has done before he got arrested and sentenced to jail, they were glad to be rid of him for a while. But now with Wade Barrett in the mix, it was like a different version of Seth Rollins that was trying to get Roman out of the picture to get to Brianna like he had wanted since coming to London.

"So how is this going to work?" Asked Brianna. "What exactly is Seth going to be charged on?"

"There is a possibility that Mr. Rollins can be charged with Conspiracy to commit murder." Said Heyman. "But because he has been in jail, and there is proof that he has been in jail since being taken into custody, there is no evidence to show that he was going to physically do something because of evidence showing that he was going to have Mr. Barrett do it for him. Nonetheless, he can still be charged with that. We just have to see where that goes."

"I'm more confident that Wade is going to get jail time. Seth is a smart guy and I don't know how easy it's going to be to find Seth guilty." Said Roman.

Paul Heyman shrugged. "Phone calls made between the two can work in your favor. But that depends on the phone calls. If they know that the phone calls can be recorded, then they could have spoken in code to relay messages to each other about the their plans. One would have to listen carefully and know what it is that they are looking for to say that there's something going on there that may be considered illegal if that's the case."

"This legal stuff is giving me a headache." Brianna mumbled as she burped Alexandria. "I just want this to be over with so that we can move on with our lives and be without all of this stress that this is causing."

"We will make sure that we help get Wade Barrett to pay for what he has done." Said Heyman. "Seth Rollins is going to be dealt with too if he truly had anything to do with this."

**_..._**

It was finally the day of Alexandria's Christening and people were all over the place to make sure that things came and went as smoothly as possible. Brianna and Roman had just finished dressing up their daughter in a white dress that she would be in Church in with a bow on her hair while wearing a white sweater. With her sleeping a little more during the night, they were hoping that she would stay up long enough for the ceremony like she was now.

"Are you ready to go, princess?" Asked Brianna as she picked up her daughter and held her in her arms.

Alexandria looked up at her mother and cooed before smiling up at her. Roman leaned over and gave both of them a kiss before walking out behind them with everything they needed and then followed by their guards.

"Emily, Dean and my parents are going to be there waiting for us, right?" Asked Brianna.

"Yes, and Paul's making sure that they get there safely." Said Roman as he placed a hand on her back while they walked through the halls. They stepped out of the house after putting the security system in use even though there were going to be guards at the house making sure that it was guarded.

Once in the car, they made their way to the church, avoiding as much traffic as they possibly could because of everyone wanting to see their first glimpse of the new royal Princess. At two months old, she was one of the most talked about baby in the country and she hasn't even been seen yet.

Brianna got out of the car once they were there and got Alexandria out of her car seat who was busy trying to grab her foot that was in dress shoes for girls with small white socks. Security quickly surrounded the two when they got out of the car and the two went around the car to meet up with Roman. Media was lined up outside as they awaited their arrival. This would be the first time for both, mother and child since Alexandria's birth, that the two would be making their first public appearance.

Once they came into view of the public, they cheered and began taking pictures. Because Alexandria was facing her father, they were unable to catch a look at her face until they turned the corner to meet up with Brianna's family as well as Paul and Dean. There was only one person there that they trusted with taking pictures and that was Photographer Neil Davis who had been taking pictures of the Royal Family since Emily was born.

"It is such a pleasure to see you once again, Mrs. Reigns." He said with a happy smile as he walked up to her for a hug. He was a tall man, only about an inch or two taller than Brianna with glasses that he would occasionally wear and a clean shaven face. "And who do we have here?"

Alexandria cooed as she turned her head to face the man standing in front of her. Neil's face lit up when he saw the life that Brianna and Roman had bought into this world. Grey eyes with hints of blue staring back at him. A head full of raven black hair like her parents with Brianna's nose but with her father's mouth and a bit of his facial features and his tan skin.

"I think we are going to have a little heart breaker among us in the future." He said with a smile. "She is beautiful."

"Say 'Thank you, Mr. Davis'." Said Roman as Alexandria followed her father's voice and looked up at him. Giving him a smile, she turned her attention back to the man standing in front of them that she didn't know.

Her parents smiled as their daughter continued to look up at the trusted friend. Moving her arms around, Alexandria rested her head on Brianna's chest and found comfort in her arms. They talked for a few more minutes before finally taking pictures. Once inside, they looked through the doors to see family and friends already inside. The Queen and her husband made their way in after Emily and Dean.

Light music then started when Roman and Brianna made their way to the front pillars to sit down as the service began by the Archbishop of Canterbury, the Most Reverend, with a hymn followed by two lessons from the bible. When it was time, Brianna and Roman got up and went with Alexandria to the alter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the Christening of a new life that has come into this world, two months ago." Said the Archbishop. "Every new life that comes into this world, regardless of how they must live their life and the one that they have come too, is a blessing. It can bring such joy into our lives as we watch them grow and learn and develop. Let us take this moment to pray."

The church went silent as everyone bowed their heads and silently prayed. Once everyone was done, Brianna walked closer to the man with Roman closely behind them.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen." Said the Archbishop when he gently drew a cross on Alexandria's forehead with water.

She moved her arms around again as she looked around at St. James Church in London. Her eyes moved in amazement as she looked around at the place. It was adorable to everyone. The man then asked for her godparents to come around and so they did. It would be Emily, Dean, Paul, and a few of their closest friends and family. The Archbishop then asked for her parents to help out in leaning her down. Alexandria whimpered and frowned as if she wanted to cry when he poured some water over her head. She let out a small cry and curled her tiny hands into small fists wanting it to stop.

"Alexandria Faith Reigns, may the Lord bless you for all of the years to come your way." He said. "May you be blessed with a journey that will take you places that you've never dreamed of. Adventures that will broaden your view and a journey that will expand your mind. May your heart forever be kind to those of less fortune and blessed by what you have. May your heart forever be filled with Honor and Dedication to those that you love and may you continue to bring peace to those around you."

**_Two weeks later..._**

After the Christening, Alexandria and her parents were on the cover of almost every magazine in London and talked about on every major blog and site that covers news on celebrities and royals. She was now officially next in line to the throne after her mother, therefore, considered an official Princess at only 2 months of age.

Things with Brianna's mother, the current Queen of England, had suddenly taken a turn for the worse when it came to her health. After months of being in remission from her first bout with cancer, it had come back a second time, threatening to claim her life this time around.

Doctors had immediately sent her back into chemotherapy and radiation to at least slow down the growth of the tumor. Just when they thought that their mother was going to continue to live a long and healthy life, Emily and Brianna were forced to admit to themselves that their mother was sick, yet again, and they didn't know if she would make it the second time around.

Though everyone was being optimistic and praying that she would make it through, everyone was preparing for what would be if she wasn't able to make it. Brianna would become Queen, and her coronation would be set. Elizabeth has had a Will written out in case something were to happen. Everything was beginning to weigh heavily on Brianna's shoulders with everything else that was happening and others close to her wondered how long it would be before she broke.

**A/N: Now that Elizabeth is sick once again with cancer, what will happen now? With everything else that is going on, will Brianna be able to handle it? How long until she breaks from the stress of what's going on around her? How will it affect her? What will happen when the case against Wade Barrett officially gets underway? Who will the jury side with? **

***A/N*: I know that how the Christening was written in this chapter is not how an actual Christening goes, so I apologize for writing it wrong. But for story purposes only, I have written it as such. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to Alexandria M, J. Michelle93, Jess, jessica619, justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

"Court is now in session for Reigns v. Barrett." Said the judge, who just so happens to be Judge Tolen.

Phil Brooks and John Bradshaw Layfield didn't like this because of the simple fact that the judge favored Brianna in the last two cases with Seth Rollins.

"Mr. Brooks, can you please start your case?" Asked the judge.

"Good morning, your Honor." Said Brooks as he stood up and walked over to the jury. "And good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury. My client, Mr. Barrett is being accused of attempted manslaughter and possession of a firearm. I passionately believe that my client is not capable of commiting, or even attempting to commit such a crime as manslaughter. I mean, take a good minute to get to know him and you'll see that he never wishes any wrong doing to others. Can I please have my client, Mr. Barrett on the stand, please?"

Wade looked around before getting up and making his way to the stand. After taking an oath, he sat down and folded his hands together while waiting for the process to begin.

"Mr. Barrett, do you know that man, Roman Reigns?" Asked Brooks.

"Yes." Wade replied.

"And how do you know each other?" He asked.

Wade thought for a moment. "We met when I first started dating his sister in law."

"His sister in law?" Asked Brooks.

"His wife's sister." Said Wade. "We dated for a while and even got engaged, but we broke off the engagement as well as the relationship when we realized that it just wasn't working out anymore."

Phil nodded. "Were there any problems between you and Mr. Reigns throughout the time of your relationship with his sister in law?"

"No, sir." Wade replied.

"Any conversations or altercations between you and him?" Phil asked.

Wade looked at the man. "Our conversations only consisted of small talk and there were never any altercations."

"So on the day of the shooting, why were you there?" Asked Phil.

"I was just walking around." Said Wade. "I wanted some fresh air and his wife's store just happened to be one of the places that I passed by on that day."

"Is there any specific reason for why you chose that route, or is it that you just wanted to go through there?" Asked Brooks.

"I just wanted to go through there." Wade said.

"That will be all for now." Phil said as he went back to sit down.

Paul Heyman got up and straightened out his suit momentarily. "Good morning your Honor and good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Mr. Barrett, is there any time in the years that the two of you have known each other, that you felt anything against him?"

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Have you ever felt jealous of him?" Asked Heyman. "Have you ever held a grudge against him? Any anger? You said that your conversations with him consisted of small talk, but was there anything that was ever said or done to make you feel any of those things towards him?"

"No." Said Wade.

Heyman furrowed his eyebrows. "So then why did you pull out your gun at him?"

"I didn't." Wade told the man.

"Is that so, because the surveillance footage shows you drawing your weapon at my client." Heyman said. "The same day that you are claiming that you just wanted to get some fresh air. That you wanted to go through the street where his wife's store was located. Did you know that they were going to be there at that time?"

"I didn't know they were going to be there." Wade said to everyone. "I was just minding my own business when they came out."

Heyman looked at the man sitting in front of him and folded his hands. "That will be all for me to Mr. Barrett. Can I call my client up to the stand, your honor?"

The judge granted his wish and allowed Roman to go up. When he took his oath, the Samoan sat down and cleared his throat. His hair was neatly pulled back into a small bun and he had shaven that morning. Roman wanted to look presentable for the day as he wore a black dress up shirt and black pants with black dress shoes.

"Mr. Reigns, were you and Mr. Barrett ever friends?" Asked Heyman.

"No." Roman replied. "We barely talked to each other and when we did, like he said, it was small talk. Him and I never hung out, and we never did anything together nor did we ever make any plans to do so."

"Okay." Heyman said as he walked around where he stood. "So tell me, what has been going on between the two of you leading up to that day?"

Roman thought for a moment. "Nothing bad, really. At first. My only concern was that he seemed to always be around or following my wife and I. More specifically, me."

"Objection!" Exclaimed Layfield as he stood up from his table. "There's little to no evidence to support that claim."

"But the evidence still remains on that claim, Layfield." Heyman told them.

They looked at the judge who fixed his glasses. "Proceed, Mr. Heyman."

"Thank you, your honor." Heyman replied as Layfield sat down. "Mr. Reigns, what happened to lead you to believe that he was following you?"

"Because one day, I was going to the store and I was being followed by another vehicle." Roman stated. "I went about it calmly and was able to lose sight of him for a while. When I was leaving the store, that same vehicle came and almost hit my car. Eventually, if hitting me and my vehicle was the goal, he accomplished it because that's what happened. I was able to escape without injury, but my men were also able to record what had happened. We caught the license plate on the car and saw that the the car was registered to Mr. Barrett."

"You never retaliated?" Asked Heyman.

Roman shook his head. "For what? I know that he'll get what he deserves...in time. The big Man upstairs will take care of it."

Paul sat down and watched as John Bradshaw Layfield took over. "Mr. Reigns, why would my client want to do harm to you?"

"I don't know. I've done and said nothing wrong to him to make him do any wrong towards me." Roman said. "But if he had a problem with me then he should have, like I told him that day that he shot me, he should have come up to me so that we could talk it out like two grown men. Not result to violence to solve whatever problem he had with me."

"Why did you make sure that your wife was kept safe from the situation?" Asked Layfield.

"Because I wasn't going to lose my wife over his stupidity." Roman quickly said. "She means the world to me and I'm not going to allow her to get hurt all because he wanted to get to me. I would never forgive myself if I lost her because someone was after me and because of not doing what I was supposed to so that she can be safe."

"Are you sure you didn't know that he was going to do anything?" Asked Layfield.

Roman sighed. "No, I did not know he was going to do anything, I didn't even know that he was going to be there. I saw him and my first instinct was to protect my wife. Am I wrong for wanting to do so?"

"What about your daughter?" Asked Layfield.

Roman clenched his jaw. "What about my daughter? She has nothing to do with this and with whatever problem Wade and I are having."

"Objection!" Exlacimed Heyman. "My client is right. The child has nothing to do with this situation. Why is she bring bought into it?"

When the lawyers started arguing about it, the judge called for order in the court. He called all three lawyers up to his desk and talked quietly, but in a stern voice.

"This child is not going to be bought into this case." Said judge Tolen. "First of all, she wasn't born when this happened and second of all, she is an innocent child who didn't ask for this! Bring her into this case again, and I will order a new set of lawyers to represent Wade Barrett, is that understood? I will not have an innocent child bought into a case and dragged through the entire thing because of the carelessness that the people have for the child."

They all agreed and went back to where they were. Roman took a seat and rubbed his forehead. He knew that this was going to take a while before a final verdict was announced. Just then, the evidence was bought into the case and began to get shown to the jury and the judge.

The first piece of evidence that was shown was the video that caught Wade's car crashing into Roman's. Then documentations were shown to prove the license plate that was on the car as well as documentation to show that the car and the license plate were registered to Wade Barrett. He and his lawyers insisted that it was somebody else, but were unable to show any evidence of that matter. Then the evidence came in the surveillance footage of the day that Roman was shot and taken to the hospital.

"The footage shows that Mr. Barrett had a weapon, but we can assure you that it was in self defense." Said Phil Brooks. "How do we know for sure that there was nothing said or done that isn't being said today, that caused for this to happen?"

Layfield came up to help Brooks with the evidence. "Our client is licensed to have a gun, so how is he being charged with possession of a firearm? How can we be so sure that it was for the intent of criminal use?"

"Here are the documentations showing that my client, Roman Reigns was indeed hospitalized on the day of December 11th for a gun shot wound. Here are documentations as well showing that my client needed surgery to take out the bullet that was lodged in his arm and here are the results showing what the doctors wrote about what was done, and what they saw. Mind you, the papers are all official." Said Heyman as he held up the papers. "Here is the footage on that same day indicated by the time and date that is appearing on the video, showing that Mr. Barrett drew up a gun against my client. It was then that my client's wife was then taken away by some of her security to safety so that she wouldn't be caught in the middle of it as the rest of the men drew their guns to help defend Mr. Reigns."

The jury and the judge took a look at the footage and saw what Heyman was talking about as he pointed out what he had said moments earlier.

"Something that took my interest was them mentioning that their client has a license to own a gun." Continued Heyman. "Here are the _official_ copies for my client and all of his men indicating that they are all licensed to own a gun and here are documentations, _official _documentation showing that every single one of their guns are registered. Where is the official documentation showing that Wade Barrett is really licensed to have a gun in his posession, let alone having a gun that's registered?"

Paul Heyman showed the documentations to the jury and then to the judge to show that the documentation was truly official. Judge Tolen nodded in approval and took a look at what was being shown.

"Notice how in the footage, my client or his men, not one of them take out their weapons until Mr. Barrett takes his out." Heyman continued. "From the looks of it, they were able to talk Mr. Barrett into putting his gun down until he picked it back up a few minutes later and began to shoot. It has been shown that the man who tried to take him off the road is that man sitting over there on the other side of the courtroom. How do we know that his reason for such actions isn't the same reasons for why he shot my client? You mean to tell me that it was an accident? By the looks of the evidence that is being presented in this case today, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is not an accident by any means. My client's job is to defend...to protect those that he works for. Though he is not working for Mrs. Reigns, that is still his wife. Your natural instinct when you're married is to protect your significant other, is it not? It has been proven time and again that people will defend their significant others."

There was silence in the courtroom and Paul Heyman took a seat a few minutes later. Judge Tolen looked over of the papers and nodded as he wrote some things down.

"This hearing will continue again tomorow at 9 a.m. and the evidence that is left to be shown, will be shown tomorrow." Said the judge. "Court is dismissed until then. Have a good day everyone."

Everybody got their things together and walked out of the courtoom. Roman wished that the verdict had been able to get done today, but they were able to get in a good amount of information presented to the jury and to the judge and that was better than nothing.

"That was a hell of a great job that you did in there, Paul." Said Roman as they shook hands. "Thank you."

"No problem. We need to get Mr. Barrett to pay for what he did and hopefully we can have that happen." Heyman replied. "How's Brianna and the baby?"

Roman smiled. "They're doing good. Brianna had some things that she had to do that she couldn't get out of so she had to go attend them and she wanted to try to get some work done at the store. Alexandria is with her today so I know she's in good hands with her mom. I miss them like crazy, though."

"Yeah, being a husband and father can have that affect on a man sometimes." Heyman said with a smile. "You're going to go see them when you get out?"

"Yes I am." Roman said with another big smile. "They make me happy."

Heyman smiled as he looked at the Samoan the happiest that he has been since meeting him. "Don't forget to tell Brianna that we are going to continue the case tomorrow at 9 in the morning. If she's able to come, that's great. If not, that is okay too. You know the judge is going to understand."

"I will. Thank you again for today. You did an amazing job in there." Said Roman, shaking his hand again.

"Okay, and tell the girls I said 'Hello'." He added with a smile before they went in opposite directions.

Roman got into his car and made his way to the store to pick Brianna and Alexandria up after calling his wife to let her know that he came out and that he was going to go meet up with her. Once he got there, he parked the car and quickly went into the store through the store after making sure that the guards were in their place and doing their jobs while he was gone.

Going upstairs, he saw that Brianna was opening the curtains to her office and fixing her jacket to leave with the carriage in front of her. Knocking on the door, she looked up and smiled seeing her husband at the door.

"Hey sweetheart." Brianna said as he walked in.

"Hey beautiful." He replied, giving her a kiss before bending down to kiss Alexandria on her cheek. "Hey princess, daddy's here."

She gave Roman a big smile and moved her arms around excitedly when she saw him. He chuckled and showered her with kisses again, keeping the big grin on her face.

"How was your day?" Asked Roman as he laced his fingers with hers.

"It was good, though very busy." Brianna replied. "I've been running around all day and I don't really trust anybody yet with the baby, so I've had her by my side just about all day. But she's been a sweetheart, haven't you princess?"

Alexandria cooed as she looked up at her parents. She gave them a smile and went back to playing with her coat when she tried to grab at the zipper.

"How was court?" Brianna asked.

"Let's talk about it in the car." Roman said in her ear. "Everybody around here can't seem to mind their business right now."

She looked up at him and then at everybody else when she realized what he had meant. Brianna gave them a look that sent them back to whatever they were doing. Even though they were around each other everyday, it was rare for everyone there to see them show a lot of public displays of affection because they kept business away from pleasure. With everything that was going on, they still managed to keep their life private from the public eye and even though the public saw Brianna when she was at work, any other time would be a rare appearance because she would still use the same technique that she would use when she first came back to England. Disguising herself well enough to avoid so much attention. But with all of the security that she has to travel with, it wasn't as easy as it used to be.

**_Later that night..._**

Brianna was in Alexandria's room with her daughter in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair. She hummed softly as she watched her little girl fall asleep. After 3 months, it had been a bit rough at times, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Brianna loved being a mother and loved seeing Alexandria grow and learn.

"Did she fall asleep yet?" Asked Roman as he came into the room with a smile on his face as he watched his two girls.

"Yes, she did." Brianna replied after sharing a kiss with him. "I can't believe it's been 3 months already and how much she has grown."

"She's not dating as long as I'm around." Roman said with such a serious face.

Brianna giggled and kissed him quickly. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, let's just enjoy this."

"We'll do that." Roman said with a smile as he kissed his little girl.

**A/N: How do you think the first day of court went for everyone? Who do you think has more leverage going into the next day, Roman or Wade? What do you think Wade and his lawyers will come up with to make sure that they win the case? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to Jess, Alexandria M, jessica619, Briana, and justkimmy for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

Everybody was in the court house awaiting for the signal to let everyone know that it was time to go in. Roman and Brianna were with Paul Heyman and their team of lawyers and making sure that they had everything that they needed for the today's hearing.

A few feet away, was Wade with his two lawyers. They were going over their side of things as well, making sure that they were set on what they were going to present to the judge and the jury.

"What the hell happened to those papers that you told us that you had?" Asked Layfield. "The ones stating that you are licensed to own a gun and that the gun is registered? That's what you told us for days and we have yet to see those papers and we can't keep hoping that the judge will keep the case going. You really aren't licensed to own one are you?"

Wade said nothing and it was clear that he wasn't licensed to own one. He knew that if nothing could be done to clear him of the firearm charge, he would get at minimum of 5 years. And that's good luck on his end with that charge.

"You couldn't tell us this before?" Asked Phil Brooks. "We got our asses handed to us yesterday by them on the gun issue. They had all the evidence and maybe more while we have none because you feel like lying to us about any of this is going to help you. You should have been honest with us from the beginning, Wade."

They were told by the guards that worked there that they were able to go in. Doing as they were told, Wade went in first with Phil and John and took their seats before Roman and Brianna went in with Paul Heyman and the rest of their lawyers. Roman took a seat next to Heyman while Brianna stayed in the background with a few of the guards sitting nearby. Because they didn't feel comfortable having Alexandria in the courtroom, they were able to get Emily to babysit for the day. The jury was already there consisting of 6 men and 6 women and they were all dressed professionally.

A few minutes later, Seth came into the courtroom with two police officers. He wore an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs around his wrists. His two toned hair was slicked back into a low bun and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. Roman and Brianna smiled seeing him in such a state, but they hoped that he didn't work his way out of any punishment.

"Court is back in session in the Reigns vs. Barrett case." Said Judge Tolen as they began their second day in court.

With Brianna being able to make it today, their team of lawyers were hoping that they could get the job done today. Or at least get a lot further in today's hearing than what they did yesterday.

"Good morning, your Honor and good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Said Phil Brooks. "I would like to call Mr. Rollins to the stand to begin today's hearing."

Seth went up accompanied by the police officers that came in with him and they stood nearby in case he tried anything he wasn't supposed to. After his oath, he sat down and folded his hands.

"What is the connection between you and Mr. Barrett?" Asked Brooks.

"We're just friends." Seth replied.

"Okay, and how long has this friendship been going on?" He asked.

Seth thought for a while. "Since I came to London. At the time he was still with Mr. Reigns' sister in law before they broke up. We've been like brothers ever since, that's how close we've become."

"We have phone calls that have been recorded between the two of you, just like a lot of the phone calls are with people who are in prison." Said Brooks. "Is there anything that you want to tell us about those phone calls, those conversations, before that evidence is shown?"

"It's just normal conversation between two good friends." Seth replied.

"Good morning, your Honor and good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Said Paul Heyman. "Mr. Rollins, I know you and my client are well aware of each other. Can you please explain to the jury what your relationship with him is?"

Seth let out a deep breath as he looked at Roman and then at Brianna who was sitting behind him. Her grey eyes were cold and were as steel. She rested her chin on her hand that showed her wedding ring as she waited for his answer.

"We never really got along." Seth finally replied. "He had what belonged to me."

"And what exactly was that?" Heyman asked.

"Mrs. Reigns." He simply replied.

Heyman looked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows while Roman clenched his jaw. "To make things clear, you and Mrs. Reigns broke up and ended your relationship well before she returned to London. So how is it that she was still yours? Let's also clear up the fact that she is not property. Mrs. Reigns is a human being just like all of us in this room, Mr. Rollins."

"Because to me, I believed that we still belonged together." Seth replied. "I don't believe that any other guy deserved her and I still think the same. She deserves the best and that would be me."

"Is that why you wanted him out of the picture?" Asked Heyman. "Because you knew that if she didn't have him in her life, you felt like she wouldn't have had any other option when it came to a relationship?"

"I never said I wanted him out of the picture." Seth told the man.

"But you knew that as long as he was around, he would have her heart. You knew that as long as Mr. Reigns was around, that her attention would be given to him and not you, Mr. Rollins. You didn't like the thought of that did you?" The lawyer asked him.

Seth cleared his throat. "No, I didn't. But I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Heyman looked at the jury while pointing his hand at Seth. "This coming from a man who had a restraining put against him and who now sits in jail for violating that same restraining order. How do we know that he really isn't capable of trying to hurt someone just so that he can get what he wants? And we're supposed to believe that he didn't want my client out of the picture?"

Nobody said anything while it became so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"That would be all, your honor." Said Heyman as he took his seat next to Roman.

After a few more minutes of questioning, followed by silence, the next piece of evidence was going to be shown. It was the phone calls that were shared between Seth and Wade since Seth's current stint in jail began a few months ago.

Every single phone call was shown to make sure that every person that was part of that jury, heard every thing that they needed to hear from the conversations held between the two so called friends. It was then beginning to be discussed to make sure that everything was understood.

"My client, Mr. Barrett and Mr. Rollins had nothing to do with this." Said Layfield. "Half the time, we don't even know if there is anything throughout that conversation that had anything to do with Mr. Reigns, his wife or anybody that knew either of them. How do we even know for sure that it was Mr. Barrett that followed Mr. Reigns that day and crashed into his vehicle? There is no evidence what so ever showing that he was the man behind the wheel. There isn't even any talk between him and Mr. Rollins stating anything about following Mr. Reigns and taking him out via a car accident. So you tell me, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is Mr. Barrett and Mr. Rollins truly guilty of anything here?"

Roman and Paul looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew that the men had a lack of evidence to defend Wade and Seth, but they were still trying their best. When Paul stood up to state his case on the evidence, and a final plea to the jury before the judge decided on what to do, Brianna and Roman looked at each other knowing that they were in good hands with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is being said that Mr. Barrett and Mr. Rollins are both innocent of the crime that was committed against my client on 11th of December." Heyman starts off saying. "Let's take another look at why they are GUILTY. First, let's start off with Mr. Rollins. He comes to London after Mrs. Reigns makes her return after 9 long years away from home which was a great cause for celebration. The return of our nation's Princess and next in line for Queen. Fast forward to my client's wedding. Mr. Rollins has a restraining order put against him because of the constant harassment that he would put upon my client and his wife. Months into her pregnancy, he violates that restraining order and now sits in jail because of that. He calls Mrs. Reigns 'His' as if she belongs to him. As if Mrs. Reigns is property. Don't you think that it's cause for motivation to want Mr. Reigns out of the picture so that he can have her all to himself?"

He looked around as he folded his hands behind his back and walked around before continuing. "Then we have Mr. Barrett. It's said that he wasn't the man behind the wheel when his vehicle crashed into my client's and that it's not proven that he was the man that was following my client. Yet they don't have any prove that it wasn't Mr. Barrett. What motive would Mr. Barrett have anyways to want to agree to take him out? We all heard the conversations that they had with each other and we know that money had a big part in it. But why would a successful business man like Mr. Barrett take the offer of Mr. Rollins to do such an act? Let's think about the consequences that would have occurred had they succeeded had they taken out Mr. Reigns."

Heyman sat back down and sat back in his chair. Judge Tolen looked at a few things before writing something down.

"Is there anything that Mrs. Reigns would like to say before we go on any further?" He asked.

Everybody looked back to see her sitting near the back in silence as she looked on at what was unfolding in front of her. After thinking about it, she stood up and let her heels make the only noise that would be heard from all of the silence. Wade and Seth knew that if she agreed to talk, she would have everybody paying attention to every single word that would come out of her mouth. She didn't speak much in public because of how rare her appearances were, but when she did speak, whether in public or not, it was as if her words were gold and as if her words were the law to the public. After greeting the judge and the jury, Brianna took a seat on the stand and crossed her long legs.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you get what you deserve." Brianna said with venom in every inch of her voice. "I almost lost my husband because of the two of you. You obviously don't care about me or my feelings because had you cared we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Losing my husband would break my heart and I am going to see the day that you get what you deserve. Every day that I now have with him is a blessing because I get to have him by my side. To know that he gets to come home to me every day, safe and happy. Our little girl doesn't have to grow up without her father. And to think that I could have my heart taken away from me...yet you are sitting there as if you are innocent? Who are you trying to fool? I hope you get what you deserve and I hope that you think long and hard about what you have done and that you never cause such pain on others like the pain that you have caused me."

Brianna stood up and left the stand, before going back to her seat. Roman smiled to himself as he looked at his wife and the mother of his daughter with all of the love in the world in his eyes.

"We're going to take a recess." Said the judge. "I'm an now going to allow the jury to go and discuss what they have seen and heard. You have three hours to make a decision. If you are able to do so before the allotted time is over, please let us know."

Brianna was the first one to leave the courtroom with Roman and their lawyers behind her and the guards. She quickly went into his arms without hesitation and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, so much." Roman said to Brianna in her ear as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I love you, too." She replied. "I have something that will make the both of us very happy right about now."

Brianna stayed in his arms as she took out her phone. After a few moments, she smiled happily before showing Roman what she was looking at. It was Alexandria with a big grin on her face as she was held in Emily's arms. It was the cutest thing that had seen all day and it made their heart melt.

"Emily says the baby is doing great." Brianna says as Roman gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I want to go home to our little girl." Roman whispers against her lips. "I miss her."

Brianna smiles. "I miss her, too and that picture just makes me want to keep her all day with me."

Roman chuckles and kisses her again. They stay in each other's arms for a few more minutes before holding hands and walking around a bit while they waited. They wouldn't have to wait long because only an hour later, they were called back into the courtroom after a decision was made.

"In the case of Seth Rollins, how do you find him?" Asked Judge Tolen.

A woman stood up and read the verdict for Seth. Everybody was awaiting what would be said and grew more nervous about what it would be.

"We, the jury, find Seth Rollins, GUILTY on Conspiracy to Commit Murder." Said the woman before handing the paper over to the guard and remained standing as he gave the paper to the judge. The judge then wrote down a few things and put the paper down.

"In the case of Wade Barrett, how do you find him?" Asked Judge Tolen.

"We, the jury, find Wade Barrett GUILTY of Possession of a Firearm." Said the woman. "We, the jury, also find Wade Barrett, GUILTY of Attempted Murder."

Roman and Brianna both sighed a breath of relief knowing that the two were going to pay for what they did. Once the judge recorded the results and wrote and what he needed to write, he turned his attention to everybody else.

"Thank you to the jury for their cooperation and their participation in this case." Said Judge Tolen. "We will come back tomorrow morning at 9, for the official sentencing of Wade Barrett and Seth Rollins. Until then, please take the men back to their cells. Court is dismissed. Have a good rest of your day, everyone."

**A/N: What did you think about the verdict that was given? Was it surprising that the jury was able to come up with a verdict in an hour? What do you think he sentencing will be when they go back to court to hear the official sentence for both men? What about what Brianna said to Wade and Seth? Did that finalize what the jury's decision was going to be? **


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to Alexandria M, jessica619, justkimmy, Jess and 'Guest' for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

The day had come for the official sentencing for Wade and Seth. It had been a day that Roman and Brianna were looking for and ever since the day before, they had been wondering what the judge would give them for the charges that they have been found guilty on. Sitting in the court room, they saw Wade and Seth being accompanied by the police officers and in handcuffs with orange jumpsuits as they sat with their lawyers. The judge came in a few minutes later and took a seat in his chair. He took out some papers from his folder and laid them out in front of him as he got his pen ready.

"We have finally reached the end of this case with Roman and Brianna Reigns vs. Wade Barrett and Seth Rollins." The judge started. "We have also reached the time in where the official sentencing for the crimes commited be done."

"Can Mr. Seth Rollins please rise?" Asked Judge Tolen. Seth stood up and kept his hands folded in front of him, as he was unable to get the officers to take off the handcuffs. "Mr. Rollins, you have been found guilty of the Conspiracy to Commit Murder. Is there anything that you would like to say before I sentence you?"

Seth thought for a moment and sighed softly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry to Brianna and Roman for what has happened. Though it should not have been taken this far, I believe that I have learned my lesson in all of this."

"What would that lesson be, Mr. Rollins?" Asked the judge.

"That violence is not the answer." Seth replied. "There should have been another way to resolve all of this."

Brianna scoffed knowing Seth enough to know that every single word that came out of his mouth, was not honest. He wants to make himself look good in front of the judge to see if his sentence wouldn't be as bad as he knew it could be.

"You say that you learned your lesson, but I don't believe that you did." Said the judge. "Did it really take you all of this to make you learn that without you having to step a foot in jail for this?"

Seth didn't reply at first, but then came up with a response. "I truly have learned my lesson. Yes, it has taken me all of this to learn it, but the good thing about it is that I have."

Judge Tolen didn't crack a smile as he continued to look at the man standing a few feet away from him. He looked down and wrote a few things before turning his attention back to Seth.

"For Conspiracy to Commit Murder, Seth Rollins - and because this is not your first offense, otherwise you wouldn't currently be in jail for a previous charge- you are being sentenced to a maximum sentence allowed, life in prison as well as the 3 years that you are currently serving for your violation of the Restraining Order that was placed upon you...without the possibility of parole." Said the judge.

All of them, meaning Seth and his team of lawyers as well as his so called 'friend', Wade, had their jaws drop at the sentence that was recieved for Seth. If that was his sentence, they knew that Wade was going to have it a lot harder.

"Can Mr. Wade Barrett please stand?" Asked Judge Tolen after writing a few things down. "Is there anything that you would like to say before I give you your sentence?"

Wade turned around and looked at Brianna and Roman. "I'm truly sorry. I want the both of you to know that. I never had any problems with either one of you and it yet I gave you every reason for you to have them with me. You always treated me right, regardless of how you felt about me and I have nothing but gratitude for your kindness. Brianna...Mrs. Reigns...I can see why people look up to you and I know you'll great Queen someday. I truly hope that the both of you can forgive me one day for my actions. I know I may not be able to physically show you my apology from behind bars, but know that I truly am sorry. Thank you for everything good that you have done to me and for me. I will never forget that."

Brianna and Roman softened their expressions and their body language when they realized that Wade may actually be telling the truth and that he may be genuine with what he was saying to them.

"Mr. Barrett, for the charge of Posession of a Firearm, I am sentencing you to 5 years." Said the judge. "For the charge of Attempted Murder, I am sentencing you to the maxiumum sentence allowed for this charge which is life in prison."

Wade looked at the man with sadness in his eyes and as well as the guilt before he leaned his head down. He was going to spend the rest of his life in prison and for what? Seth stood up once again after the judge ordered him to do so.

"What was the reason for doing this?" He asked the two men. "Because you wanted somebody all to yourself and you couldn't stand the thought of her being with somebody else, like Mr. Rollins did? For money like Mr. Barrett?"

They all stayed quiet as they didn't know what they could say for their actions. Wade, more than Seth, felt bad for what he has done and he's now paying the price for his actions and his decisions.

"Mr. Barrett, I am even more dissapointed in you." The judge continued. "What reason did you have to do all of this? Was it really for money? You were a successful business man who had the sky as his limit because he loved what he did and who had the natural ability for what he did. Yet you want to mess all of that up for money? I'm sure you made enough money to last you for a long time, Mr. Barrett. You messed up an incredibly great life because your love of money became so great that it turned into greed and now you're paying the price. Was it worth all of this?"

"No, your honor." Wade replied. "I truly regret it."

The judge looked at him. "I know you mean it. But there's no way to avoid the evidence that was shown. Evidcence shows that you were there and that you had a part in all of this, not just your partner in crime here. You could have been a free man right now as we speak, but instead, you're here about to spend the rest of your life in prison because of a bad decision. Mr. Barrett, you are smarter than this, yet you fall victim to this life."

The judge looked at Roman and Brianna and asked if there was anything that they wanted to say before they were sent away.

"We forgive you, Wade." Said Brianna after looking at her husband and agreeing with him with just a look that was shared between the two. They didn't want to walk around with the burden in their heart for the rest of their lives because they didn't want to forgive someone, no matter how hard it was.

After a few more minutes, the judge sent for the two to get taken away to begin their sentence. They knew that it was probably going to be the last time that they would ever hear of the two and they wanted to keep it that way.

"I think this will be the start of a much happier life." Said Roman as they walked out of the courtroom.

"I agree." Brianna replied as they held hands. "Now we can focus more on us and Alexandria."

Roman helped Brianna get into the car and got in. Turning on the car and letting it run for a few minutes, he watched as the rest of the guards got into their cars and got into position to leave.

"How's your mom, by the way?" Asked Roman as he grabbed her hand while he began to drive. "I know we've been so busy with all of this court stuff along with everything else that we need to do, that we haven't gotten much time to talk about her."

"They're still giving her chemotherapy." Brianna replied as she looked out the window. "They want to see if they can get the tumor out without having to perform surgery again so they're also going to check in a few days to see how the chemo has been working."

Roman pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Are you okay with it all?"

Brianna looked blankly out the window before responding. "I don't know. I thought she was okay after the first time. Mum had been in remission for months and then she gets sick again? I don't want her to go. I don't think I'm ready for her to go."

"She won't." Roman said to her in a comforting tone. "Your mother is a strong woman. She fought cancer once, she'll fight it again and make it through. We just have to be optimistic that it'll be okay."

"I hope." Brianna whispered softly. Only time could tell how things would go with her mother. It could be like it was the first time, where they thought at the beginning of it all that she had a very small chance but made it through.

**_A few days later..._**

"Hey mum, look who came with us." Said Brianna as she walked into the hospital room with Roman and Alexandria.

"Look at out little princess." Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face when she saw the baby and took her in her arms when she sat up. "How's our little Alexandria, huh?"

Alexandria smiled up at her grandmother with her pink bow on her black hair and grey eyes. Elizabeth's heart swelled as her face lit up. She was grateful to have an opportunity to see her grandchild every moment that she could.

Elizabeth's husband came into the room filled with tiny giggles and smiled when he saw that it was his granddaughter with a big smile on her face. Letting his wife spend some more time with the baby, he greeted Roman and hugged Brianna. After a few more minutes, Mr. Alexander took his granddaughter and greeted her playfully. It wasn't long until her laughter filled the room even more and it was a sound that they would never get tired of. The doctor knocked lightly and came into the room with Elizabeth's chart in his hands and closed the door behind him. Alexandria let out a squeal as she moved her arms around before sneezing.

"Okay, I have some news today on the results of the test that we gave Elizabeth to check how things were going." Said the doctor. "The good news is that the chemotherapy is indeed working which is incredible. The tumor has shrunk significantly since the last time we checked it and by the looks of it, we don't have to perform any surgery on you to take it out."

"That's great news." Said Elizabeth. Alexandria let out another squeal as she squirmed happily in her grandfather's arms.

Roman and Mr. Alexander chuckled while Brianna and her mother smiled. She definitely bought joy to the family and they couldn't get enough of her.

"We are going to continue the chemotherapy to see if we can get rid of it completely." The doctor continued. "Although, it is shown that you will make it through this bout with cancer, I suggest that you start cutting back on your duties until somebody else takes over completely. I know that the next heir doesn't usually take the throne until the current crown holder passes, but in this case, they're going to have to earlier than expected for health reasons."

Brianna's eyes widened as her and Elizabeth looked at each other. After what would be considered the second longest reign in British history, Elizabeth would have to resign as Queen so that Brianna could take over.

"So that means that I have to give up my crown?" Asked Elizabeth to make sure she understood what was being said.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." The doctor told her. "For health reasons, we're suggesting that you do. We don't want to risk another chance at you getting another round of cancer. Your body has already been through a lot because of it."

The doctor left after a few more minutes to leave them alone. Alexandria cooed as she looked at her parents before laying her head on Mr. Alexander's chest.

"After my treatment, if the doctors still feel the same way, then I guess we're going to have to make the announcement and set up a date for the coronation." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, mum." Brianna said quietly.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. It was bound to happen, you taking over. It was just a matter of when. But rest assure that even though I may stop being Queen, I will be there with you always, every step of the way if you need me. I already know that I am going to be very proud of you."

Brianna smiled and felt a lump in her throat before going to hug her mother. She knew that this day was going to come, she just didn't know how it would arrive. Now that it was just a matter of weeks to months before taking the crown from her mother, she was getting nervous. It was finally going to happen.

**A/N: What do you think of the sentences that the judge gave Seth and Wade? What about what he said to them, specifically to Wade? Do you think Wade truly meant what he said about being sorry? Now that Elizabeth has to give up the throne for health reasons and Brianna having to take her place, will Brianna be ready to take the crown? **


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to jessica619, justkimmy, Jess, and 'Guest' for reviewing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only. **

_**Two months later...**_

"Does that feel better?" Asked Roman as he tried to soothe Alexandria's gums. She was teething and cried at times because of the pain and discomfort that it caused.

Alexandria grabbed a hold of Roman's hair and pulled on it, seeing that his hair was out and hanging down when he leaned over her as she laid on her back. He chuckled and managed to get his hair out of her hands before putting it back into a bun.

"Where do you want to go today?" He asked his five month old daughter as she looked up at him with her beautiful grey eyes that she got from her mother. "It's just you and me today while mommy's with your aunt and your grandma. She needs to spend some time with her and they need to talk about a few things before she can come back. But mommy misses you, a lot. Wanna go see grandpa, Uncle Paul and Uncle Dean today?"

She did her little baby talk as she moved around before attempting to sit up and achieving it. Alexandria squealed and giggled when her father tickeled her. She was definitely daddy's little girl and loved being with him. Roman loved her like she was the most important thing in the world to him and it was obvious to anyone who saw them together.

"You are so cute and adorable and daddy loves you." Roman said when he laid down next to where she was sitting and picked her up in the air and played with her. Alexandria's laughter filled the room as she was playfully put high up in the air.

She kicked excitedly and moved her arms around as Roman's chuckles filled the room as well. He bought her back down and laid her on his chest. For some reason, that calmed her down a bit, feeling her father's chest rise up and down as well as Roman feeling content feeling his daughter breathing.

Aftera few more minutes and after getting a few things, Roman took her stroller and put it in the back of his black SUV that he drove. He then came back into the house and picked up Alexandria to hold her in his arms while he carried her bag that held her diapers, her milk that Brianna had pumped and a few other things that they always carried with when they went out with their daughter.

Strapping her up to her car seat, he kissed her forehead and got in the front of the car, making sure that the other guards were around and getting into their cars. Roman made sure that there were more guards around when Alexandria was with them and wasn't afraid to give consequences if he felt that one of them did something to put her safety on the line. He was definently not having any screw ups when it came to his daughter.

Meanwhilwe, Brianna was with her mother and Emily who had just returned from her honeymoon two weeks prior with Dean. They were madly in love and had been through quiet a bit together through a breakup that last two years, to working on their relationship, to getting back together and getting married.

"We have the results of everything that we did the last time that you were here." Said the doctor in his office to Elizabeth. "Congratulations, the tumor is completely gone."

Elizabeth smiled up at her daughters who shared a hug in relief of the news. "So that means I'm okay, right?"

"Yes, you are." The doctor replied. "We're just going to finish up the last few days of Chemo for you to make sure you get every benefit of the treatment. There's still an element of bad news, though."

They all looked up at him. "What is it?"

"We still suggest that you have somebody else take over the crown." The doctor told them. "I want you to take care of yourself as much as possible and we believe that it's better if you just enjoy everyday without all the stress of what you do. I know you want to remain Queen for as long as you can, but your health also needs to come first."

"I understand." Elizabeth said with an understanding in her voice. "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

She sighed after the doctor left and closed her eyes. Her daughters didn't know what else to say to make her feel better about having to give up the throne. She loved being the Queen and it was, in a way, being taken away from her because of her health but Elizabeth understood why it was happening.

"It's not that I don't want to give it up." Said Elizabeth noticing her daughters eyes on her. "I just didn't know it was going to be like this. I wasn't ready for it is all."

"Brianna will make a great Queen though." Said Emily as she gave her little sister a reassuring smile. "Everybody's already waiting for you to become the next ruler. It's just a matter of when."

"We're going to have to make the announcement that I'm stepping down." Elizabeth said as she looked at the sisters. "But not right away. Let me just prepare myself first and let it sink in that this is going to happen."

They nodded and left the doctor's office to spend the day together. Brianna called her husband as they left the hospital to see how they were doing and if the baby was okay. When he picked up, she smiled hearing Alexandria in the background.

"How are my two loves doing?" Brianna asked.

"We're doing great, right Alexandria?" Said Roman as he sat in a restaurant with their daughter, his father in law, Dean and Paul. "She's very happy today."

Her smile widened. "You just love having all to yourself, don't you?"

"Maybe." Roman grinned, making her hear the smile in his voice. "I just love being a parent. I never realized how much love you could have for another human being until she was born. Alexandria's my little princess, right babygirl?"

The baby tried to talk loudly as she picked up a crayon and looked at it before attempting to color the picture that the waitress gave her.

"See, she agrees." Roman continued.

Brianna giggled softly as she shook her head. "You're so cute. I love you, Roman."

He smiled. "I love you, too beautiful."

A few minutes later, they both hung up after saying their "I love you's" once more. Roman put his phone back in his pocket and looked for Alexandria's bottle when she started fussing and reaching for some candy that was on the table.

"Has anybody come up with a date yet for Brianna's coronation in case the Queen can't keep going?" Asked Dean.

"We are going to wait to see what Elizabeth says today when we see her and the girls later." Said Mr. Alexander. "Today should have been the day that the doctor told her if she, for sure, had to give up the throne. My wife had a good reign though and I am proud of her for that and for everything that she has achieved since becoming Queen."

The waitress bought their food over and made sure that everything was okay before leaving them to their lunch. Roman looked down to see that the baby was still eating, though she was almost finished. He softly kissed her forehead and continued to watch her eat.

"So who's next on the baby wagon?" Asked Paul as they all looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked looking at the three men. "Emily's not pregnant yet."

"I have a feeling that it wont be long until she is." Paul said as the men chuckled.

Dean took a bite of his food and shook his head as Roman began to burp Alexandria after she finished eating. "I don't mind having kids someday. I know it tomorrow or next month, but I would like one or two."

"That's all you want, is two?" Mr. Alexander asked as he began eating his food.

"Right now, yes." Dean replied. "If we have a kid, then once we do, then we'll see how many we end up wanting. But for now, it's two at most. I just want to make sure that I give my kids the best life possible. I don't want them having it hard like I did growing up. I want to give them more than I ever had and give them all of these possibilities that I never had. I want to make sure that we can afford to give them everything that they want and have them get the best education possible. But I also want them to know it's like to work for what they want and earn it, just without all of the extreme difficulty that I had."

"You'll be great as a parent." Said Roman as he put Alexandria back in her high chair. "I know you, and you're going to do great. I know it's scary at times, thinking about having to be responsible for another life, but trust me when I say that it's worth it. Seeing them grow up and learn and...it's just amazing."

Dean thought about it and nodded. "Seeing you with her...it shows me how a child can change your life for the better. There's people out there who won't change because they don't care, but seeing how you've changed for the good since Alexandria was born...I hope I can become a better person. Emily alone, makes me want to become a better person. I married her. I love her."

"How's the married life treating you so far?" Asked Mr. Alexander who has been married to Elizabeth for over 30 years.

"It's going great." Dean replied with a big smile on his face. "It's like we were meant to be together. Going through two years without being together, I guess it's one of those things where you have to fall apart for things to come back together kind of things. In our case, it worked out just fine. I actually like being married which is something that I never thought I'd say because I never thought that I would get married."

"Then you got a happy life ahead of you." Paul said with a smile as he patted Dean on his back.

Alexandria yelled out to get everyone's attention. Roman and the guys looked over at her and then her at her picture. Roman took it and showed it to everyone.

"I'm going to put this up. You want daddy to put this up?" Roman asked.

She looked up at him before trying to talk as she tried to reach for it with her tiny arms. Roman smiled and gave it back to her. Alexandria tried to write on her shirt with the crayon and got them taken away by Roman.

"You're supposed to draw on your paper, Ms. Alexandria." Said Roman as he took her crayons before she drew anything on her clothes. He kissed her nose, causing her to scrunch her nose like her mother.

Alexandria frowned when she saw that he had her crayons and wasn't giving them back. A few minutes later, he gave them back to her so that she can finish drawing and coloring. Roman chuckled seeing Alexandria get so into it again.

**A/N: What did you think of Roman's interaction with his daughter? Can you tell that he loves being a father? What about the bond that the guys share with each other? Do you think that Elizabeth is going to find it harder than she thought it would be to give up her throne? Will be Brianna be happy that she'll have her mother by her side throughout her reign? **


End file.
